The Sacred Trees
by ajj7sunhawk
Summary: Set after Naraku is destroyed with alt. ending from the point of Kagome vanishing. This follows Inuyasha with a connection that he has in the anime/manga that's not really explored, n answers how the Yokai lost supremecy. I own nuts. Whole Story EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

I think I am not going to explain too much plot wise.. but set after Naraku is destroyed with a different ending from the point of Kagome disappearing. No Kagome bashing (unfortunately) well maybe a smidgen, this follows Inuyasha with a connection that he has in the anime and manga that is not really explored. Also trying to answer how the Yokai could have lost supremacy on Kagome's world in a couple of hundred years. Lemons later chapters, most likely Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha. Objections, suggestions and ideas welcome, Anyway please read and review, if you think its worth continuing.

* * *

_Trapped in his body memories flashed in his mind...._

He was a child, 8 in terms of human years an infant in Youkai years,.. and his mother was dead. They were chasing him and he ran, stumbling across the road, the puppy ran, ears twitching desperately. The smell of smoke filling his nose, choking him. The sounds of humans crying for his death, echoed in his ears. Deafening him, consuming him. And the tears in his eyes burned, blinding him.

His mother was dead, and the dam holding the hatred of the world from the little half demon broke, drowning him in in its sickening miasma. He ran past the fields, barbed wire cutting tender skin, not protected by the red robe. Stones, sharp hard and merciless, hit him when ever he slowed, he saw the edge of the forest and ran into it.

Ningen were afraid of the demons in the forest, and the half demon raised by humans, was afraid as well. But there was no choice he ran into the darkness, they followed him. But the child had no fear of getting lost, he ran without hesitation. Tripping, falling, picking himself up and running some more. Battered, bruised and in pain, the little Hanyou did not stop. He pushed his little legs to run and run.

Then, he slipped in the went mud, and went tumbling to the unforgiving earth. He could hear them coming, they were closer so much closer. A tiny whine left the pup's lips, he hurt so bad.

Then he saw the exposed roots of a giant tree that formed a hollow. He crawled into the small shelter, vines slithered behind him obscuring the entrance. The little inu-Hanyou curled in a ball, and waited for the merciless hand to grab him, and drag him to hell. But it did not happen, hidden in the heart of the aged tree, its vines too thick for the larger humans to even pass through, the child found safety. As the hours passed, the humans left and the child was safe.. finally he could sleep.

Hunger woke him, and he slowly crawled out of his safe haven. Tears dry on his face, he pressed his face to the bark of the aged tree, thanking it for saving him.

_Time flowed.. in the dream state he was trapped in ..._.

The tiny Hanyou, battered and bruised made his way through the unfamiliar forest, swallowing his fear, the little pup kept moving. Till finally he found a stream, to quench his burning thirst at. Dunking his head in relief, he drank deeply from the clear liquid. It was so refreshing. His little tummy empty growled. The pup realized that he had not eaten since his mother died – so many days ago. He was so hungry, the flashes of silver in the stream made his mouth water. He tried to catch the tantalizing fish but failed – they were too fast, too slippery for his tiny claws to handle. Te growling in his tummy grew louder. He took a deep breathe, only just managing to hold back his tears. Then, his nose scented berries.. not the best food for a half demon, but it was all the pup could manage. Following his nose, he made his way to the bush and stuffed his face.

The nature of berries is to draw creatures to feast on their bounty, and it was the nature of the predator to feast on the bounty drawn by berries as well.

Inuyasha, engrossed in the berries would have ended his life that day if not for his gnawing hunger. He saw a berry deep in the brush, determined to eat every single one, he bent to get it. Stretching out, he overbalanced and tripped forward, just as claws racked the spot he had last stood in. Quickly the pup scrambled deeper into the berry bush, its long thorns giving him protection while digging deep into soft skin.

The boar Youkai seeking to make the child its lunch hesitated as it tried to avoid the thorns. The pup didn't hesitate, plunging through the bushes he kept a hairs breath ahead of the deadly claws. He ran into the forest, his smaller frame meeting less resistance than the boar Youkai. Inuyasha could feel the heat of the boar on his back, in desperation he leapt up. Only just managing to catch the branch of a huge tree. Using all his strength he laboriously pulled himself up into the branches. But the pup was not fast enough, a sharp merciless tusk pierced though his tiny, tender foot.

Inuyasha screamed in pain, claws tore from his fingers, and he bled as he hung on to the branch and pulled himself up to the safety of the higher canopy. Gritting his teeth, he Ignored the pain amd climbed higher, leaving a trail of blood behind. The child finally sat cradled in the highest branches of the tree, he was weak, and tired; but for now he was safe. Only then did the pup allow himself to faint from exhaustion.

When he came too, he was still safely sitting in the branches of the tree. He could see, hear and smell the boar Youkai prowling below him.

He was in pain, he was hungry, he was alone and he was scared.

The small dog demon raised his head and sent out a desperate howl.

Humans miles away heard the howl. It sent shivers down their spine, and they closed their doors to hide from the strange sound.

Demons heard the howl, lower demons, licked their lips at the thought of easy prey. Higher demons felt a sense of loss and sadness but as they had no connection to to the source of the howl. Even the more sympathetic demons, who may have helped, were just not close enough to pin-point the location of the howls.

The one who may have found the howler was far away, far to the West, far beyond the distance that sounds could carry. Still the howls of the Inu Youkai were not just from the throat, they were torn from the heart. So while he was to far to hear it, even in his sleep a Daiyoukai was haunted by an urgency and a nagging guilt that he could not explain and so choose to arrogantly ignore.

The young half demon, howled and howled – it was an instinctual cry for help. The child howled, for hours on end.. each howl ripped from his heart, begging for help, for someone to save him. No a single soul, came. No one cared for his tears, no one eased his fears. He howled until his voice gave out, and he crumpled on the branch, his eyes burning. Useless it was utterly useless. The last tears he would shed for himself, seeped out onto the branch of the tree. No one would save him.

Canines were pack animals and for one so young to have no pack was unheard of. Canines were pack animals, abandoning puppies was just not done.

Inuyasha finally understood, they didn't care, he was nothing.. no one. Humans rejected him, Youkai did not want him, he was Hanyou and to them he was nothing. The pup swore he he would NOT let them win, he would be someone someday.. he would survive and he would show them that he was strong. Someday.

That is if he didn't starve.

Then he saw it, the top branches of the tree, were heavy with fruit. It did not strike him that he had not noticed earlier, hunger clouded all thought. He stretched out and took the food offered freely by the great tree. For a week he stayed in that tree. Eating its abundant fruit, getting stronger, sleeping safe and allowing his wounds to heal. The child never questioned how come the fruit never seemed to run out, and no matter how bad his dreams were, no matter how much he tossed and turned in his sleep, the pup never fell off the branches he made his bed in. By the time he came down.. the demon was long gone.. eaten by another hungry demon drawn to the area by the howls.

**Even in dreams he had no wish to linger on such memories, and he allowed his mind to drift to the future, the sacred tree Goshinboku. The tree had been his home for 50 years, trapped against it, there had been no fear, no pain, no hate.. just peace. He had slept safely in its shade, its enormous vines cradling his inert body. The arrow connected him to the tree and connected the Sacred Tree to him. That connection was his salvation, cut off from the world, for the first time since his mother died Inuyasha did not sleep alone. For 50 years, Goshinboku had been a true home and even when he awakened the Hanyou sought the comfort of its great branches. During the 50 years, his blood had mingled with the sap of the tree of life, the tree of time, and the sap had mixed equally with his blood, sinking deep into the marrow of his bones. Inuyasha had welcomed this, loved trees. He always had..**

_**Other memories, of battles, of losses, friends, enemies flashed though his mind... of Sesshoumaru and his father, of Kikiyo saving Kohaku's life and dying, of Sesshoumaru saving Rin, of Miroku and Sango supporting each other, going into Naraku's body, of Ginshinboku allowing him to connect with his friends regardless of the magics used against him, of himself controlling his demon side despite being possessed by Magatshuii, of finally killing Naruku and then jumping into the Shikon Gem, and saving Kagome. No matter the odds against him, he had let nothing stand in his way of saving everyone, saving his friends.**_

The beings surrounding the near-death half demon, were satisfied with their prodding into his memories. Though they had brought him to them across time and space, they had need to judge his worth in flesh. And having judged him worthy, the area pulsed as a slow but steady warm green light began to expand. The light spread from them into the figure lying unmoving on the forest floor.

But this healing was not for free... and as he was healed, the gentle power of the ones healing him, opened pathways in his mind, that forever more would influence the half demons' destiny.

_****As he healed the half demons mind drifted again to the most recent events.._

Kagome had been saved, she had gone back to her world to be with her family. At first they had celebrated, Sesshoumaru returned to the West and had ignored his younger brother completely - that had hurt a little, but Inuyasha was used to it and life went on. Miroku and Sango's wedding was the highlight of the celebrations. Everything seemed to be going well.. perhaps too well.

On Inuyasha's human night a week and a half after their victory, it had happened.

Alone in a secluded hut, pain radiated through his body. The stubborn human hunched over in pain but refused to cry out, to ask for help.

In the morning, when he had not returned, Shippo and Kilala went looking for their leader and they found the half demon transformed back but writhing in pain, on the floor of the hut. The poison had sunk deep while he was human, and now, it attacked his body faster then its ability to heal.

Shippo and Kilala rushed him to Kaede. She deduced that it was the last bit of maliciousness from the Shikon Jewel, the demons trapped in the Jewel had poisoned Inuyasha while he had fought them inside it. The poison had been crafted to activate on Inuyasha's human night. The poison by attacking on his human night ensured that Inuyasha would not be able to fight off the effects of the poison, when it was at its weakest. The deeper the poison sank into its victim, the more deadly it became.

With none of the more powerful Youkai around to assist, and Kagome in her own time, there was no one around to really help. It would take more then 7 days just to reach Sesshoumaru and the Hanyou did not have that time. The flea Demon arrived the next day, but all he tried was in vain. Myoga could not suck out the poison as it had gone beyond the blood, entering the Hanyou's organs. The flea's potion did manage to slow the poison down, adding a couple of days instead of hours to Inuyasha's life but that was all it did.

Inuyasha was dying. And none of them had the ability to save him.

"Would Kagome's medicines save him." Shippo asked he wept next to the still body of his adoptive father. They were all silent, it was possible, but the extent of the poison made it doubtful.

"We should take him to the well. If we really cant do anything (_sob.. sob_) I think he would want to be by the well." Shippo insisted. He couldn't stand seeing Inuyasha in a small hut - trapped like this, he knew the Hanyou would want to breathe his last in a more natural setting.

"That might be for the best." Kaede said softly.. her heart was breaking, and she felt old, very old. The half demon meant so much to her.. and now when they should be happy, they were watching him die. Fate could be so cruel.

There were no arguments Kilala carried Inuyasha carefully, strapped to a stretcher on her back.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, Kohaku and the flea made a sad procession to the well. As they passed

Goshinboku, the tree of time pulsed. They all felt it and froze.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"Its Goshinboku. Bring Inuyasha to it quickly." Miroku said seeing the spiritual energy in the Ancient tree, for the first time.

The tree pulsed again and when they rested Inuyasha beneath the sacred tree, the Hanyou seemed to glow, the winds around him swirled and then whispered. "To save him.. will you be willing to lose him from this time forever? To use the Well and seal it for good." The words were whispers in the wind.

"Yes," Shippo was the first to speak.. "If it saves him it is not a sacrifice. If he gets to go to Kagome's time that is even better." The little Kitsune said his voice thick with tears.

"No." The wind whispered. "If he is to be saved in this manner, his destiny will not be his own. And she must make the sacrifice as well."

The tree pulsed again, and a mist formed around them all.. They saw Kagome, she was standing by the tree in a different season, she was crying and surrounded by humans in strange clothes with tanned skin. Across time she had sensed Inuyasha's dying and had been trying and failing to return. Then strange people had arrived and given her an unbearable proposition.

They could save Inuyasha but there was a price, the price was the connection that she shared with the half-demon, the love that they shared would change. No magic was powerful enough to destroy love, but its nature would be changed. No longer would they love as male and female, instead their love would be the deep but forever innocent Love of two close blood siblings. The physical attraction, the chemistry between the two, the physical desire to touch between them would die, forever.

They did not explain who and what they were, they made the proposition and left it to the weeping girl to decide. Kagome's whole family were in tears, but there was no real choice. Through time and space.. they heard Kagome's reply. "Save him!"

The mist disappeared and the wind whispered a final time, "Take him to the well with his sword, place him inside. Know that for those willing to sacrifice and do much, MUCH is expected." The Great Trees vines moved in the wind caressing the young half-demon.. and as the Hanyou was taken from the tree, the wind died.

They took the comatose Hanyou to the well, and placed him inside with the Tessaiga, as soon as they got out the well it pulsed, light shot out and the half demon disappeared from the feudal era - forever.

Far to the West the Daiyoukai walking with Rin and Jaken, stumbled as a part of his soul was suddenly ripped from him. Eyes bleeding red, without a thought he rose to the air and flew to the East, but he already knew, he was too late, his howl was lost in the winds as he sped to the Forest of Inuyasha.

--tbc--??

Well what do you think? Should I continue? Please review.


	2. New Journeys

This is dedicated to the wonderful people who reviewed. Thanks so much. Please keep reviewing if you want to motivate faster posts.

Evilgenius: I did not know his name meant "Dog spirit of the Woods" But I am definitely writing that in some time.. For now am trying to keep Sess true to the manga but he has serious issues.. he changes later.. lol.

PrincessSin : No Sess cant talk to the trees. The only reason they could hear the great tree was because Inuyasha hand been placed on the tree. Sess is well... read and see. What happened to the Youkai will unfold slowly. Lol

Ladykaa28 : Sesshoumaru was just too far away from the tree at that time. He felt his brother.. well read what exactly he felt. As for the family, Sess is alive ne? Lets just say there are plans...

FluffysGreenComb ;** This is a tree huggers fic. LOL

Lady Laran, kmoaton, Vyperbites, kyuubifreak, nakatanizell, Kasia-chan, Pumpkinpi and Tachimaru, thanks and continued as requested.

For reviewers just so you know I had not really planned on focusing on Sesshoumaru, but since you seemed really interested in his reaction.. well who am I to ignore the Daiyoukai.

Enjoy

**Chapter 2 : New Journeys **

It took Sesshoumaru two nights of flying to reach the the Forest of Inuyasha. His nose gave him the most pertinent information.

Poison, mixed inextricably with the scent of his half brother. Sesshoumaru knew poisons, and this was a poison far greater then his own, with the bitter aftertaste of the Shikon Jewel on it, it was much more toxic then the poison Magatsuhi had used on him.

He followed his brother's scent past the tree and to the well where it vanished. He knew what had happened; the blasted ningen had sent the Hanyou to the Miko's world! But the breaking of his bond with his brother meant that the Miko had failed! Had failed miserably!

Sesshoumaru knew his brother was gone. The Daiyoukai was denied even a body to mourn!

His roar shook the trees, and had the warriors in the village scramble for their weapons.

He had failed. Guilt and blame rose like bile in his chest. For the first time in his life he had failed, and there was no redeeming the failure. His father had know, Sesshoumaru was the stronger one. He was independent complete within himself, he had no need for a fang, because he could surpass his father and produce a fang of his own. Bakusaiga. He was born as the Lord, the one who's word was law, and the one who in return for the service, protected his own. Until Rin he had refused to recognize that. Until he had lost his arm to the Hanyou in battle he had not comprehended the strength those that had something to protect possessed. He had thought his father favored the Hanyou and had despised that.

But now he knew. His father had known them, known them both.

His brother was a half demon in a demon's world. He went toe to toe with those of whom by virtue of pureness of blood, he should have been crushed by, and yet Inuyasha had time after time, emerged victor; by virtue of his heart. His father had given Inuyasha the more powerful sword because his younger brother had needed it, it was Inuyasha's nature to be dependent, to need a pack. That need had led to the foolishness with the Mikos.

His father had even managed to force Sesshoumaru's hand and trick him into training the Inu-Hanyou. He had perfected the Meidou Zangetsuha and that his father had arranged for Inuyasha to steal it. That had at the time maddened him. It had taken him a while to appreciate his father's faith in him. To understand that his father had given the Hanyou much power because the Hanyou had NEEDED it to win. Inuyasha had needed the protection of the sword, Sesshoumaru had never needed more then himself to be a prefect weapon and warrior.

It was the nature of the Inu-Youkai to protect the weaker, and seek protection from pack members that were stronger. Inuyasha had never had that luxury. When by all the laws of their clan the puppy should have been protected, the young one had instead been forced to be a protector, and had learned to adsorb pain and take damage far beyond the capabilities of most Youkai.

Sesshoumaru tasted the bitter tang of failure.. he had failed.. failed as a protector,.. failed as a son, and failed utterly as an older brother.

He hated this taste, hated it with a passion, but he knew it would linger, as long as he lived, the bitter taste would coat his tongue tainting all other flavors. A fitting tribute to his failure.

He breathed in the scents of his brother's final moment. Emotion seemed to drain from him, as the mask of indifference fell in place. He had failed in his responsibility once, Sesshoumaru would NEVER fail again.

Moko-moko curled around him as he walked to the village at a stately pace.

* * *

Most of the villages ran for cover as the Daiyoukai was spotted gliding to the village. Kaede and Inuyasha's strange but powerful gang came out to meet him. The scent of tears and depression heavy on them. He ignored the group focusing on the old one.

"Sesshoumaru-sama.. Inuyasha he has.."

"This Sesshoumaru is aware that Inuyasha is no longer with us, you will cease talking about useless matters, immediately" Sesshoumaru cut the old lady off before she could explain further. "We are warriors well aware of the risks, it is only the future that concerns me."

The group stood stunned, golden eyes scanned them all. There was a strange look in the Daiyoukai's eyes, a fire deep in the gold that promised retribution if the topic he dropped was ever brought up again. They swallowed their words and waited. Sesshoumaru continued speaking to Kaede.

"You will take the human child Rin into your home to train, she is and will always be under my protection. But this Sesshoumaru knows that she is best living a good life with her own kind. While she resides here, this village will fall under the protection of the Inu-Youkai. Is that understood." The Lord demanded.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama she will be most welcome here." Kaede said earnestly she knew it was not the nature of the Daiyoukai to ask and his protection would be invaluable.

"As my entourage will be reduced by one, that one, will take Rin's place in my presence." Sesshoumaru said pointing at Shippo.

"What.. me.. no way.." The little Kitsune shivered and hid behind Sango who took a protective stance.

"Look what do you want with Shippo, he is under our protection." Sango said, Miroku backing her up.

"Disgusting!" The Daiyoukai said coldly, "A child claimed by my brother, hiding behind a woman, perhaps it is best you be adopted by them, child and relinquish the relationship that you shared with the Hanyou who killed Naraku."

Shippo popped out from behind Sango in shock, tears gathering in his huge eyes. Anger rose.. "Inuyasha is my father you big jerk, he always will be!"

"If you address this person with such disrespect again Kitsune, you will taste my whip. The only one allowed such privileges no longer walks amongst us" Sesshoumaru stated, and Shippo gulped and nodded. Sesshoumaru had many faults, but he never lied. That had not been a threat, just a promise of consequences.

"If you claim Inuyasha as your father, you are orphaned once again, and thus fall under my care. You will be raised amongst your kind and train appropriately as fits my Brother's child. Else you must relinquish that claim, allow the ningen to claim you, and this Sesshoumaru will have nothing more to do with you. I will return with Rin in a week, you will accompany me or not." Having said what he needed to say Sesshoumaru turned and slowly rose to the air. He intended to leave but something stopped him and he turned his head back to the Kitsune..

'This Sesshoumaru is aware it was the will of my brother that if he could not come back, you would grow in strength and protect others, to be as powerful as a Daiyoukai of the Kitsune. If you stay with the ningen, my brother's will will never be fulfilled." Golden eyes bored steadily into the Kitsune. Then in a flash the Lord was gone.

A week later, a sober exchange was made, and Rin stayed with Kaeda, while Shippo left with the Lord of the West.

---

Kagome cried out as the unconscious Hanyou appeared in the well. She was about it leap in to go to him, when the strangers beat her to it, jumping in they pulled him out. The stench of miasma permeated Inuyasha and Kagome retched at the stink of it. The strangers examined the Hanyou carefully, and poured a strange green gold liquid into his mouth, massaging his throat, ensuring he swallowed the liquid.

"Is that the antidote?" Shouta asked.

"No." An elderly female in the group of 4 answered, "It is a potion to keep him alive till we can get him to the place of healing. The journey will take at least two days."

One man who was running his hands over the Hanyou, stopped at the Kotodomo beads. "What is this?"

"Those are the beads that I use to help keep us safe from Inuyasha's demon." Kagome said.

The man's eyes widened at the girl, then closed as he focused and chanted over the beads... he gasped in shock. "Keep you safe, you are a liar child! He has controlled his inner demon with no help from you! The beads are not to keep you safe, they are to give you control over the boy."

The female looked at Kagome sharply, and grasped the beads. Her eyes went glassy. "Sit boy! You use such a disgraceful command to control his inner fire, you hurt him, shame him in front of his rivals.. and you claim to love him?" Kagome went red at the condemnation in their eyes.

"No, Inuyasha doesn't mind, he doesn't really get hurt, he loves me?" She blurted out.

"Yes" The woman continued looking at the girl with a mixture of pity and disgust, "You are aware this one had a hard childhood, he rose above it, he is the demon, but has he ever consciously raised a hand and hurt you? Would you love him if he did? That he loved you is more a testament of his character then yours. In this world such treatment has a terrible name, its called abuse."

Kagome gasped.

"You are a child, so we will forgive this as a child's mistake." The man continued, "Think well of your character, you hurt another when they slight you, retaliate physically in anger, to verbal state,ments. Grow up child, before you become more of a demon that the Hanyou will ever be. Now remove this abomination. I fear it may have done more harm than you will ever fully comprehend."

"I know I agreed to this sacrifice, but you are wrong. We will still love each other, our love can overcome anything." Kagome said, even as she knelt beside Inuyasha to remove the beads.

The woman smiled almost kindly, "Close your eyes and kiss him then." She said.

Kagome looked at her, then at the beautiful Hanyou, she leaned forward, closed her eyes as her lips touched his and breathed in. Her body jerked backwards as her eyes swung to Shouta in a strange dawning horror. "It felt like I was kissing Shouta" Kagome gasped, Inuyasha even smelled different, he smelt pleasant, but the scent that sometimes intoxicated the girl was missing.

"Yes child, now you understand. The emotion of love is mysterious and powerful, but chemical reactions are not, Sex is simple, really. He has been changed, it is as we told you, your love is now that of siblings. That is a powerful love as well, but to mate with you is no longer in his destiny." The woman said, in a comforting manner.

Tears leaked out of Kagome's eyes, she reached out and lifted the beads from around the Hanyou's neck, they glowed and shattered, surprising the Miko.

The man still looked in disapproval, but now the group moved fast, they strapped the still body into what seemed spookily like a coffin.

"He doesn't seem to be breathing" Shouta said worriedly.

"His state simulates death, though we fly in a private jet, customs will still check and all they will see is a strange life-like statue." The man said. The two silent men kept working, arranging Inuyasha carefully in the crate.

"Customs? Customs? Wait a minute, where are you taking him." Kagome's mom demanded worried for the young one.

"In this time period, there is only 3 places on this planet that has the power needed to save the Hanyou. We are taking him to one of those places, where nature is still strong. To our home, where he will heal, reside and train for a number of years before he returns." The woman said, as they loaded the crate into the truck and got in. "We have to go, the plane awaits us."

"Wait, where are you taking him exactly." Kagome's mom pressed.

"To the heart of the great Boreal forests in Canada, fear not, we will keep in touch and you will see him again in a few years." The woman assured her, pressing a contact card into her hand, and with that they sped off, leaving the stunned humans behind.

* * *

Inuyasha neither stirred nor woke, as he was crated onto a plane, and flown over the North Pole. The plane landed and the crate was transferred on to a helicopter, the humans would follow later, it was imperative to get the Hanyou to the place of healing. The helicopter carried the precious load, to the heart of one of the largest remaining tracts of forest on earth. At the predetermined coordinates, the pilot chanted and released powder into the air. He kept the helicopter hovering for awhile until he saw the responding glow, from the forest floor. The copter maneuvered to the glowing area, where the crate was carefully lowered to the ground. Once the crate was settled, the pilot yanked the the winch and the crate fell open, exposing the comatose Hanyou to the elements. Immediately the helicopter shot off. Leaving the Hanyou alone in the heart of the forest.

Neither man nor Youkai graced the area.

The oldest trees in the great forest stood as looming forms around the Hanyou. The wind picked up and silver hair danced in the breeze. Roots crept out of the ground around the Hanyou. The clearing pulsed and Inuyasha trapped in his body was plunged into his memories.

Testing him from his memories, they judged him worthy, and the healing green aura rose from them entering the Hanyou. The powerful primal magic, cleared the poisons from his system. With such levels of power at play, it was inevitable, all that they touched -they influenced. An ancient Demon Sprite separated from a tree, and sat beside the Hanyou's head. Gentle gnarled hands clasped his temples, the hands glowed as the last of the poison was was pushed out of the Hanyou into the root enveloping his still formed, and destroyed by the healing light of the trees.

The healing of the Hanyou took well over a week and it took another full week before golden orbs gazed at the sun again.

* * *

Tbc -

Like it? Review please and comments!

This became more a Sess chapter, next couple will be Inuyasha orientated before they are reunited. Oh by the was I am not Canadian but wanted a location for this and Canada kindda jumped out.


	3. Training and History

Again thanks for reviews and rating.. will thank individually later but want to post this first. Ok here are some of the secrets of what is happening…. Enjoy and please review and rate.

*****

6 months after Inuyasha was left in the forest.

The two watched the silver haired youth moving silently, much more gracefully now between the trunks of the ancient trees in the forest. He was constantly touched by or touching roots, tree trunks, branches and vines in the area. In truth he had not been allowed to leave the physical touch of the Ancient ones since he had been deemed worthy nor had any other been allowed miles near the Hanyou.

"He is still a half dog demon, do those trees realize he is a pack animal? That he needs to have people around him? They have trapped him in this place for almost half a year, why has he not sought to leave? Have they killed his fire? Did we do the right thing surrendering him to them?" The man demanded of the elderly woman.

"Dionne, you know we did not have the ability to save him, that toxin, only the Ancient ones had that ability. They do not think like us, and at this time they book no interference from any not of their kind." The woman responded, both were totally clocked from the senses of the Hanyou, they stood some 200 meters away watching.

"HE is not their kind, he is our kind. We the progenitors of the Thlingchadinne Indian tribe, have more claim on him than any other in these parts. We, you and me brought him here, and now we are forbidden from even talking to him. Matianna you have to intercede for the sake of that puppy! They are turning him into a lifeless puppet" Dionne ground out in frustration.

"Is it for the pup's sake or yours?" The woman responded coolly, "I think it best that you not accompany me to watch this part of the training, I am beginning to understand why the trees demanded that no other witness this. Things are not what they seem, the ancient ones are physically restricted but their beings are not. The pup may be physically restricted but my belief is that his conscious and spirit have been journeying a million miles, they are training his mind, deepening his connections. When this is over, I doubt he would have been fully aware of his physical restrictions and the passage of time nor will he be able to comprehend fully the level of intense training his mind and spirit has undergone. That is good for the pup, when he returns to his country, his abilities will mature gently with him. The trees will not hurt him Dionne, they have guarded him since he was a pup. See the way they hold him now? Make no mistake, they have claimed him as one of their own and he is precious to them in a way I have never heard of nor witnessed before."

"His country, that cold overdeveloped, overpopulated country! The forests suit this one well. He would be a great addition to our tribe, out numbers are so few. So why not we keep him?" Dionne said petulantly.

Matiana raised an amused brow, "Because he has a mission, do not ask, I do not know what it is. But it is a mission that the Ancients are preparing him for. And the heart of the mission is in his homeland."

"Huh! How long more are they going to keep him to themselves?" Dionne asked.

"Huh I suspect that they will take a little longer then they really need, the Ancients ones are enjoying themselves more then I have ever seen, let us leave. We will play our part soon."

The two figures disappeared into the forest returning to their village.

--

The world was a strange place for Inuyasha since he had awakened. Once the pain had subsided and his eyes opened, he had been shocked by his location, and sought to ask about his friends. But none had been inclined to answer fully, the Ancient Demon tree sprite was the only being that could move in the area, and he did not speak at all, he had merged back into his tree as soon as the Hanyou had opened his eyes. The trees instead sent him pulses of reassurance, they were fine, and he was fine. He needed to wait, it was the nature of trees to wait and allow things to blossom in the fullness of time. And this was to be the impulsive Hanyou's first lesson, to develop a core of patience for the big things in life. They would teach him that while it was alright to be impatient at times, for his own safety he needed to be able to peacefully accept that there were some things that required patience, he could not do everything immediately.

The Ancient ones had then sent him visions, the visions were sent to his soul, he himself, his conscious mind did not understand in totality the message of the Ancient trees, all he knew was that the trees were giving him a choice. His choice was to serve them and save something, or accept the healing they had given and leave. The Ancient ones would accept either choice, there were no predictions of doom, that was not the nature of trees, instead it was an open choice with the acceptance of consequences of the Hanyou's choice with an equilibrium that no beings other then the Ancient trees possessed.

It was not Inuyasha's nature to accept negative consequences with equilibrium, he tried to pester the trees for details, they gently refused him, saying for that he needed to wait. The Ancient Ones pulsed with amusement when Inuyasha got mad and threw a tantrum; because the trees would not get mad at him when he threatened to not serve them.. such acceptance of discarding responsibilities would always be beyond the Hanyou, and that was an additional reason why the trees had chosen him. Sulking at their amusement the Hanyou choose to serve, regardless of where that road would take him.

Since then he had walked in a dream world that was beyond the ability of his mind to comprehend. A part of him functioned normally, sleeping in the branches, drinking from the stream, eating fruit, even practicing fighting stances and movement. He went through those motions mechanically, but the greater part of his consciousness, was on an intense internal journey.

At one point he was deep in the bowels of the earth, feeling the pulse of life from the very depths of the planet itself; at other times we was high in the endless blue sky, sustained by the sun, caressed by the breeze and hearing the echoes of the pulsing stars. He was a seed blown by the flitting winds, he was the proud oak withstanding the raging storm, he was the humble reed that bent without breaking in the most powerful of hurricanes. He was the weed that refused to leave the ground, that survived no matter how badly it was trodden on. He was home to the creatures that took shelter in his shade, he gave safety and expected nothing; being pecked by the beaks, gnawed at, eaten, cut down, destroyed, it mattered not, what the others did, he still gave withholding nothing, expecting even less.

He gave fruit to the man who turned around and burned him to the ground; he gave shelter to the couple, who carved meaningless words with a sharp knife into his skin, he gave everything peacefully.. And watched with no malice, no hate, no need for revenge or lamentations, with just a deep sense of sadness, as man destroyed his brethren; clear-cutting over night what had taken centuries to grow.

He understood at the soul level (not head) he was part of the greater whole. He was part of the Tree of Time, its sap ran deep in his blood, infused in his being. The fragility of life, the steel of life, everything changed and yet... nothing changed.

The web of life pulsed, each had its place, his unconscious knew what only a tiny part of his conscious mind understood, the web was off balance, parts were wrong.. Inuyasha would not be able to explain it... but he knew some was wrong with the web of life that connected him to the Sacred Trees and through them to all other beings, and even the planet itself.

--

One morning the Hanyou woke up; and the world was sharp, bright and in focus, that totally mental and spiritual part of the training was over. It had taken as long as it took for a human child to be brought into the world. Inuyasha felt deep connection to the Ancient Trees, but other then that he felt like himself, raring to go, and impatient for the next part of the training to begin. Still he sat on the branch and ate the fruit, enjoyed the breeze, a squirrel kept him company as he listened to the wordless whispers of the trees. It was almost midday when a scent caught his nose, and he was off like a shot, moving silently through the great forest.

The humans in dressed in strange clothing, with feathers in their hair turned in shock as he dropped soundlessly behind them.

"Inuyasha! You are free!" the strange woman said. While the man put away the strange blade he had drawn.

"I was never not free. But who are you and how do you know my name?" Inuyasha asked ears twitching, his head tilting in inquiry.

"I am Matianna and this is Dionne we are from the only native village in a hundred mile radius from this place. We are the one who brought you here, at the request of the Ancient ones." Matianna replied.

"Oh! Well thanks, so where is here and what exactly happened, and how on earth did you get Kagome to remove those god forsaken beads." Inuyasha asked.

The two explained the events as they knew it, leaving out some key information of the sacrifices unsure if the trees wished him to know. They completed their story as they reached the grove of the Ancient trees, adding only that the Ancient trees had communicated their wishes to them in dreams.

"Keh! Why didn't the trees just tell you, they can chatter long enough when they want." Inuyasha said touching the trunk of an Ancient One fondly.

"Inuyasha for the trees to communicate with us directly, a great amount of energy and effort is required on their part. The Ancient Ones do not, cannot talk directly in our minds or the minds of most people with ease, you are the only one able to do that. You connection to these Ancient Ones is unique."

Inuyasha reddened at the praise, "I know that you don't have to tell me the obvious." He grouched. "Now what else do you need to tell me, you left out important information, I can feel it." Inuyasha said, he frowned slightly, he did feel it, he knew they weren't lying. He usually could smell lies, but this was different, he felt a gap in the story as if the connections had not been made.

"We are not sure if that information is ours to tell." Matianna said looking enquiringly at the Ancient ones, Matianna and Dionne both felt that consent was given.

"They are saying that you should tell me, and that I should hold my stupid-ass anger in check." Matianna raised an eyebrow at the Hanyou, who grinned unrepentant, "Well its not like they speak in words, I understand what they mean, but I have to use my own words don't I." He leaned against the largest tree, and the two watched in fascination as a vine immediately dropped down to drape across the Hanyou's shoulders.

"Very well then, Young one you may not be aware but there was a price attached to the healing, 2 prices, in fact. The first is that you can never again return to the feudal era, you are dead to that time, and the connection that allowed you to travel to and fro from that period has been severed."

Inuyasha was nodding even before they finished, a sadness in his golden eyes, "Yes I thought it was something like that," He dropped his head forward, white waves hid his eyes. "I.. I.." he took a deep shuddering breathe, "I knew there was something missing.. inside me.. I..have.. lost something important.. but I .. don't.. know.. but.. but.. it doesn't matter.. it can't matter not anymore.. I agreed.."

The two watched and felt the deep pain surround the Hanyou, then suddenly, as if cut by razor claws the feeling was gone. The boy snapped up, took a breathe looked at them and smiled. The pain was gone, the boy had absorbed in into himself, blocked it from them and he now smiled as if he had not a sihgle worry in the world.

Dionne relaxed figuring the boy was over it. Matianna knew better. She looked at the youth with new respect, the skill it took to hide deep pain, she wondered at the life of the young one, and the burdens the slim shoulders bore so easily. She had a feeling that no matter his pain, he would smile, play the fool and don his mask of brashness.

"So what was the other price? It had something to do with Kagome right?" Inuyasha said with a knowing grin.

"How did you know that.. well.. yes the second price involved changing your relationship with her..I am not sure how to put this but.." Matianna said awkwardly.

"Don't waste your time, I sort of remember her kissing me.. but it felt like well.. nothing. I know I will still try to protect her, if she is in danger.. but she is just a friend." The Hanyou tilted his head searching his emotions.. "Actually I think you changed what she felt for me, but I think my feelings are the same. She is my friend, but she broke my love for her the day she made the bloody beads a 'treat' for saving her. I never hated her, I think our feelings were complex, but I believe her interest impacted mine, not the other way around. Am I making sense.. I donno.. fuck.. that was the problem.. while I enjoyed her company.. I never wanted to even kiss her,…unless she initiated." The Hanyou said going beet red, his mouth moving faster then his good sense.

Dionne chuckled "Well you are a young guy, who wouldn't be interested if a scantly dressed chick was hot for you." They watched in interest as Inuyasha went even redder, Dionne wondered at the young one's innocence, he was such a complex mix of things.

"I believe we have exhausted that subject, and I am glad that the second was not a true sacrifice on your part. However shall we get on with the next phase of your training." Matianna said tapping Dionne smartly with the end of her stick.

"Alright, great lets get this on." Inuyasha said excitedly, golden eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"Huh! I thought you would have a lot of questions." Dionne said with a raised brow.

Silver hair cascaded as Inuyasha ran a claw though it, his eyes taking on a deep maturity as he leaned against the Ancient One, again. "I do, have many questions, but I know the answers will be clearer, if they come to me on their own. For now I know what I need to know, AND I need to focus on training." He straightened up, the maturity receded as excitement burned. "Keh! Stop stalling already, lets get this training on!"

****

And so Inuyasha's second phase of training began, this phase would last a whole year. Through the whole year Inuyasha's range of movement was limited to about a 10 mile radius of the Ancient trees, and the only beings he saw other then the forest creatures and the trees were Matianna and Dionne. His days and nights were full of training. At dawn he had weapons training with Dionne, followed by Japanese and English writing, history and general knowledge lessons with Matianna – to bring the Hanyou into the 20th century in mind and not just body. Evenings were more weapons training and nights he meditated with the trees, usually falling asleep before the full period of meditation was over.

His night meditations focused on increasing his understanding and connections that had been established during his first 9 months of training, this time in a wholly conscious manner. Truth be told his progress here was slow, but the pace seemed to please the trees, so the Hanyou accepted that things would unfold in time. His other training was for now - the most interesting.

The weapons training surprised Inuyasha, as it was not just training with a sword. Instead it was also training in modern weapons that did not require him using his demonic or magical energy. The trees insisted that he needed to learn ranged weapons, weapons that would allow him to escape and minimize damage to himself when he was attacked. Inuyasha scoffed at this, he had always been the one to wade into battle, never shying from close combat. Relying on his own strength and endurance and sheer determination to win against all comers. The Ancient Ones insisted on range training, so though he scoffed, he did learn and train diligently in these new methods. His mood during this training however was less then pleasant - then again so was Dionne's.

Dionne turned out to be a slave driver as well as an all round weapon's expert, his scope and knowledge for a human - was beyond anything Inuyasha had expected. What Dionne lacked in strength he made up for in sheer skill, and in took a couple of months before Inuyasha could consistently defeat him in a sword battle where only skill and speed where applied. Once he raised his skills the sparring focused on improving his techniques, speed, style and grace in battle.

Inuyasha learned about guns but hated them with a passion. Still he did not slack in practice and was soon able to consistently hit a target with one. But when it came to guns he griped, groaned and flatly refused to carry them; saying that the noise they made even with silencers grated on his ears. The stubborn Hanyou refused to even look at the bow. Finally they devised a ranged weapon that Inuyasha actually grew rather fond of. It was like a crossbow mounted on this left forearm. It could fire rapid wide spread projectiles and bombs, as well as precision bolts. Inuyasha learned to make the ammunition himself from natural products and scrap metals. Surprisingly he really enjoyed learning how to make bombs and using them in battle. The noise of explosions, to Dionne's disgust. somehow did not grate on Inuyasha's delicate ears. Dionne's grumbling at the Hanyou's idiosyncrasies had the other two in stitches.

Much to everyone's delight, especially his own, Inuyasha found he enjoyed reading. The lessons he had had with his mother came back in a nostalgic rush, and Inuyasha picked it up faster then most would have credited him for. Then again Matianna was an excellent teacher. He learned a whole lot of things, about the modern world. After about 8 months into the training he was finally proficient enough to read the history of the Youkai, in the time that he skipped over.

According to the text on Youkai History that Matianna provided the Hanyou, about a 100 years or so after he had left the feudal area, the magical energies in the world began to falter and fade. It did not disappear, just over time became much weaker. With the dimming of the magical energies around the world, the Youkai especially the weaker ones lost their strength and the ability to reproduce. Only the more powerful Youkai who carried their powers inside themselves were exempted from this loss of strength, but even amongst them reproduction became an issue.

Then about 350 years ago a terrible secret war broke out as the more powerful Youkai from different countries sought to wipe each other out. The fuel for the war was a mistaken belief that the great numbers of Youkai surviving had caused the drop in magic or that another country had been behind the reduction of magical energies, and were somehow damming the magic. The war was not one fought in the open, it was not a war fought one on one as had been the way of honorable Youkai, instead it was a war fought in shadows. And in the initial secret attacks many of the most powerful Youkai families were targeted and fell to betrayal and the assassins fangs. Till this day no one country was sure who had begun the war.

In the 93 years the war went on uncountable assassinations of entire Youkai families, betrayals and use of unfair means caused the total destruction of clans . Very few alliances survived, and Youkai fell by the millions.

It took the reduction of Youkai numbers to less then a quarter of the numbers that walked the earth in Inuyasha's time before the realization dawned that the reduction in Youkai had not stopped the dimming of magical energies.

To their greater horror they realized that while the tiger and the dragon had fought, the fox had snuck in and stolen the prize.

While the Youkai had focused on mutual extermination, the humans had consolidated and risen in dominance, their numbers growing by the millions. The sheer disparity in numbers now made them and not the Youkai the dominant force on the planet. So the remnants of the once powerful race had banded together and gone into hiding. Treaties were signed and slowly order had been reestablished. The magical energies were still very low, but now there was concerted efforts to actually research and correct the situation, not much success had been gained in this area. The texts also alluded to the fact that Youkai numbers had increased slightly and stabilized but birth rates were still low, and that the Youkai were now led by strong families. No mention of names or locations were provided anywhere in the book. This was a safe guard against the book falling into unfriendly human hands.

The Hanyou on reading the whole story had gone into a state of shock, he felt such fear, an almost overwhelming sense of loss, he found he could not ask. He didn't want to know – not yet, maybe in a hundred years he would have the strength to ask.. but for now the words would not come. And as much as he cursed himself for coward – he could not ask of Shippo, Kilala, Kouga and Sesshoumaru's fate. He cursed his cowardice, but he still would not ask - for as long as he did not ask then he could take small comfort in the hope that they had survived. He cursed his inability to go back and change things. He cursed his weakness, had they died because he had abandoned them? Even the Ancient Onces could not ease this new pain, the spear of loneliness and loss cut so deep, that for more then a month the Hanyou stopped talking. He spoke neither to the trees nor to the two humans, thought he learned all they taught, he listened without verbally responding. Inuyasha was in mourning.

At the end of the month, his self declared mourning period - he began speaking normally and naturally again. So his training continued, seemingly uninterrupted.

The end of a year, brought a new phase of existence to the Hanyou, as he was finally shown a the first tasks of his new destiny.

a/n/

Went out on a limb to give an actual summary of the history, nerve wracking. Does it make sense, plausible, do you need more details? Please review and comment on what you think of the history and of the training, any suggestion comments and even flames (polite ones) are accepted. … and how am I doing with the Hanyou.. going too far or sort of in character??? Thanks again for reviewing.. love reviewers a whole lot. SunHawk


	4. Mission and Secrets

Thanks all who reviewed.. Chap 2 & 3 ... waaa few reviews for Chappie 3, you no like??? Too long? Please tell.

Kmoaton : Sesshy will not ignore his responsibilities again.. N by adoption Shippo is his nephew.

Ladykaa28 : I hope the last 3 chapters answered most of your questions, on Shippo and Sesshy well that unfolds in later chappies. I will admit I tried to answer as many of your questions as possible in the last 2 chapters, hope I did an ok job.

Nikkie23534 : Bukosono is NOT an Ancient Tree his is a demon tree, slightly different species, so he does not have all the information the ancient ones do. And Shessy doesn't know cause well you kindda have to ask to know.

Princess Sin : Inuyasha and Sesshy's bond broke because all the ties Inuyasha had to the feudal era was cut in that last jump. He is dead to the Feudal era and Sesshy basically felt him die.

Ladytokyo : Hope you approve of the training.

Thanks also to Vyperbites, and kyuubifreak and Punpkikpi (special double thanks to you) for their comments and support.

PLEASE READ and REVIEWWWW!!!

***

Chapter 4 : The Mission and Secrets

They watched with immense pride as the young Hanyou went though his paces. He was agile, and graceful, with a power and passion in his movements, that made his fight seem seem like an ancient pagan dance. The Ancient Ones had visited their dreams and informed them that the first testing of Inuyasha's mission would begin that evening, and they were not to witness the first execution of that ability. Both were not happy, but were pacified when they were informed that they would have to take him to location of the second usage in a few days.

That whole day, the Hanyou had was nervous, pacing and agitated, not sitting at all in his excitement to know what he was supposed to do. When he had been absolutely unable to focus on reading, they had just continued the physical training, with Matianna commenting that he was **supposed** to have learned patience.

The Hanyou's ears dropped for a second then perked up again "Keh, I learned patience for the big things, but I ain't no boring old fart that will have patience for things that are just coming up. Sides irritating the Ancient Ones if fun." Inuyasha grinned mischievously.

So on this day they left the Hanyou before the sun set for the first time in a year.

**

Once he was alone the trees guided him to the edge of their grove, it was a place that Inuyasha had passed a good number of times. There trees here were old but did not posses the spirit of the Ancient ones.

The roots of the Ancient ones wrapped around Inuyasha's foot. "Open your mind child, removed the blocks and feel the connections."

This would be the first time Inuyasha opened his mind while not sitting in the branches of the Ancient ones.

He closed his eyes, focused and expanded his consciousness out of himself. At first nothing happened, then slowly like a blurred picture coming into focus, nature opened up around him. He saw how the sheer power of the Ancient Ones spirits had been blinding him to the more subtle energies around him, when surrounded by the sound of crashing waves, it is impossible to hear a lone trickle. Normal trees had just a serene green energy unlike the multi hued gracefully swirling energy of the Ancient ones. The normal trees welcomed his presence but were not conscious in the sense of the Ancient ones, Inuyasha was fascinated by the differences he had not noticed before, and he wondered absently what a demon tree's energy would be like. The Ancient ones gave no further instructions, all had been given to Inuyasha in the 9 months, now all that was required was to see if the training had really taken or not.

Inuyasha was beginning to feel rather stupid he had no idea what was expected of him, feeling like he had failed he was about to turn back to the ancient tress, when something caught his eye.

Right at the boarder of the Ancient grove and the normal woods, was a huge tree. Its energy was normal – green and serene. But something felt off, the Hanyou felt a strange inner pain as he gazed at the tree. Pulled by invisible strings he walked forward, and placed a palm on the bark, opening himself further to the tree. He felt strange. The he saw it, deep in the tree, sleeping almost was a pulsing energy that was close to death. He felt hot and flushed, he pressed his body to the tree, and called to the energy, opening himself mentally and spiritually, sending a complex network of connections to the energy.

At first nothing happened, then he felt it respond, felt it reach for him. It needed to awaken but it needed something from the half demon it order to do so, without hesitation Inuyasha offered all of himself, and was gently rejected. The energy only took a sliver, a tiny portion of Inuyasha's soul, that the Hanyou would be able to regenerate. The pain of the portion leaving him was tremendous. The Ancient one pulsed, taking the sliver of Inuyasha's soul offered freely, the Ancient one's spirit trapped and asleep in the tree, was finally able to regenerate and after centuries of sleep awoke, with a swirl of rainbow energy that washed across the Hanyou in gratitude. The newly awakened Ancient one pulsed, tendrils and branches dipped and curled around Inuyasha. "Your call awakened me, drew me out of my sleep, your sacrifice has rejuvenated me. You have my thanks and my blessings little one." The Ancient one whispered into Inuyasha mind.

Very slowly the Ancient one released the half demon. Inuyasha stepped back, he tried to smile, but faltered, his legs seemed to give way and he collapsed. His body convulsed violently and he vomited blood over and over again. Every cell in his body seemed to writhe in agony, but he did not have enough strength to scream in pain. Tears of blood seeped out, and he lay shivering on the floor. The Ancient ones muttered in great distress at their loved one's state, but they could not touch him, could not comfort him with touch though they wanted to. Their touch at this time would have only added to the agony. The could only give words of comfort as the Hanyou writhed in pain, before finally slipping into unconsciousness alone on the forest floor.

He awoke after a while, and made a slow painful trek back to the Ancient One's grove. He was not quite sure what had occurred but he did not possess the energy to ask. He stumbled into the heart of the grove, curled into a fetal position at the base of the most ancient tree and let sleep take him away from the nagging pain.

**

Matianna and Dionne, found him in that position the next morning. His lack of strength shocked them, and from the mummers of the Ancient ones, the levels of the Hanyou's suffering had shocked them too. The two humans, cared for the sick half demon over the next two days, the Ancient ones seemed afraid to touch the Hanyou. Finally to everyone's relief the fever that gripped Inuyasha broke, and he opened clear and bright eyes.

"Inuyasha, how are you feeling child?" Matiana asked

"Keh! Like Sesshoumaru as a giant demon dog just sat on me after Kagome 'sat' me about a hundred times." He groaned, he was no longer in any pain he just felt achy and stiff.

"What the hell happened, boy! The Ancient ones refuse to say anything, but they have been fairly dripping regret." Dionne snapped.

"Huh!" Inuyasha blinked, then immediately he focused on the Ancient ones. He saw the distance they were keeping from him, and felt their pain. it was not in the nature of the Ancient ones to hurt others, and hurting one so dear to them, injured them greatly. "No! Don't" Inuyasha whispered, he stood, waving the humans aside. He staggered to the oldest Ancient one, and embraced it. "Its okay, I healed, the pain was nothing!" He nuzzled the tree. 'Okay it was NOT really nothing, but I will recover from it. This is my task is it not? I will not fail you and I will not stop because of a little pain. I can take pain, I am built to take damage, Ancient ones, please do not regret." The Inu-Hanyou muttered comforting the Ancient ones and reestablishing contact. By the time he had finished speaking the Hanyou was covered with vines and roots as each Ancient one felt the heed to touch their chosen one.

The area pulsed with warmth and energy, Matianna and Dionne felt the trees request privacy, and reluctantly they left, promising to return the next day.

**

The next day, when they returned the two finally got the explanation that they needed.

Inuyasha explained. "It seems that the loss of magic did not just impact the demons, it also impacted the Ancient trees. You know that these trees are not demons right, the only demon is that Ancient Demon Sprite, that sleeps in that Ancient one over there. The Ancient ones are spirits of the planet, of life, of time and so forth, they are kindda like a race unique to themselves." The two knew all this but did not interrupt the Hanyou as he continued. "The reduction of magic, and the war, caused the Ancient ones great suffering, and I think some of them tried too hard to help, when they failed, they went to sleep, or maybe they were put to sleep. I am not sure - the Ancient ones are not sure, they feel some went to sleep naturally, but others they felt the connections severed too abruptly and they are uncertain. That is all they can tell me, I don't really understand their explanations." Inuyasha admitted.

"Anyway, they cannot reach a sleeping Ancient one and now if the Ancient ones do not awaken they die. That is why I was brought to this century. My job is basically to be the – what was it- 'Alarm clock ' of the Ancient ones and pull them from their sleep. That is all." Inuyasha said with a rather mad-cap grin, as the two humans mouths sagged open.

"The only way an alarm clock ends up in the state you were in, is when the being it awakens does not want to wake up and hurls the irritating clock against a wall." Dionne snapped, his fingers wiggling as he contemplated what would at times be an extremely pleasant way to deal with the Hanyou at his worst (or was it best). "What the hell happened to you?"

"You are minimizing your role child, please, can you not feel it the trees want us to know what happened." Matianna said softly.

Inuyasha went quiet for a moment, a curtain of white hiding his eyes, when he raised his head, his eyes were of an old soul. "The Ancient ones, that are sleeping and more so if they are near death require a source of energy to awaken. I kindda understand finally why I was born, I have three distinct parts of my blood, I was born human and demon, and then when I was pinned to the Tree God in the 50 years, the sap became intertwined with my blood as well. My blood, my soul is of 3 distinct races, and there is no other being like me, well in history." Inuyasha said without pride or ego, the price he paid for being this unique, had cut deep gorges in his body, mind and soul.

"Who- what I am and the training I have received, allows me to form connections with the sleeping Ancient ones, and then give them the energy and will to rejuvenate. That energy comes from a little bit of my soul, that is absorbed by the Ancient one." Inuyasha finished his voice a whisper in the wind.

"And the pain and weakness you feel after is your soul rejuvenating itself." Matianna finished her voice shaky.

"That is messed up, you can't go around cutting pieces of your soul just to awaken sleeping trees." Dionne snapped. "You will end up destroying yourself."

"No I won't." Inuyasha assured them, "First it will get easier the more I do it, and secondly my soul does recover fully, the Ancient ones will never permanently damage me, I know that Dionne, they WILL allow themselves to die rather then hurt me permanently, nor will they force me to heal them. Some of them already want me to stop, but I won't. This is my choice, its not a big thing that I am destined to do, it seems.. I'm just the healer of the Ancient ones, so that is what I will do -heal them." Inuyasha said with stubborn determination, aimed not just at he humans but to the Ancient ones around them.

"So you either help continue my training – or I do this on my own." Inuyasha finished. Needless to say the training continued.

"Very well Inuyasha, I will support you in this, souls do heal, and your soul is amongst the strongest. However young one, you must strengthen it further, and remove the threat to it, that lingers." Matianna said.

"Huh! I have gained some control of my inner Youkai." Inuyasha said. Then he admitted painfully "Though it was only that one time."

"Before you do anymore healing we have to change that, your Youkai must be a natural part of you so that you are strengthened further. This will be a lot easier then you think, Inuyasha, your Youkai is not yoked by the Kotodama collar, and the Ancient ones will assist you."

"Matianna, what do the beads have to do with anything?" Inuyasha asked his eyes wide and blinking curiously.

"Inuyasha, child. The beads suppressed your Youkai, it drained your demonic energy to 'sit' you, that is why the force actually got stronger over the years, as you grew in strength so did the amount of stolen energy. When you turned full demon, all your resentment and pain turned into uncontrollable rage, much of that has gone now. Also the beads suppressed you mating instincts and heat, that is why you haven't been into heat since you awakened from the tree. In the first nine months you may have gone into heat, but with no candidates around you to flame the spark, other then a couple or erotic dreams it would have been no big deal" Matianna said.

Inuyasha went red, but his natural honesty compelled him to correct a misunderstanding, "Matianna I have never been in heat. My first heat should have been in the time I was stuck to Ginshinboku, but it didn't happen. Even with the Miko's I have never had erotic dreams. Being Hanyou I think I don't have heat, I'm more human in that way I think. So while love is very important, sex never has been. I guess I'm lucky that way." Inuyasha was beet red, nor did he have a clue to the fact that human males were almost always in heat.

"What!" Matianna and Dionne both looked at the boy in shock, that explained his innocence,... still. "Inuyasha, I have to check you on..." Matianna began, only to be tripped by root. She looked in surprise at the Ancient one, and felt herself being warned off the topic, she was not to confuse the Hanyou. "Never mind.. let us focus on your Youkai."

**

It took only two weeks, utilizing the focusing and connecting techniques Inuyasha learned with the trees, he went deep into himself. He found the separate parts of his psyche, built bridges between them and allowed them to merge. It was a little erratic at first but in two weeks, Inuyasha was able to bring out and send back his inner Youkai on command, without the assistance of the Tessaiga. He was a little disgusted that even with merging and controlling his Youkai, he did not have a demon dog form, and pouted about that for a bit.

On the upside, when he had his human night at the end of the two weeks, he found that he was not as helpless as before. He could consciously tap bits and pieces of his demonic powers even during the moonless night and so for short bursts he could tap his demonic senses, and summon strength. It was enough for him to gain warning of imminent danger and escape.

**

A few days after that the Ancient ones asked if he was ready to awake another. This Ancient one was not in the grove, instead it was near Dionne's and Matianna's village. Inuyasha was to stay in the village for 3 days. On the first 2 days he could visit and meet the villages, on the third day the village would be cleared for the healing ceremony. The Hanyou wondered at the need for that but being too excited about finally seeing people other then Dionne and Matianna did not protest.

Inuyasha was one excited Hanyou when Dionne and Matianna came to collect him the next day, he was a pup on speed. Running ahead, grumbling at their slowness, running in circles, and whining long and loud enough until both agreed to be carried by him. They both got on his back, and he moved with easy speed to the village.

Village was probably not the right term, it was a town that was one with the trees and world around it. In a natural clearing the main houses resided, others were built on and around the trees, it was a harmonious combination. To Inuyasha's surprise there were motives of dogs everywhere, before he could ask, humans descended on him. They loved his ears of course, and they were warm and welcoming. With no apparent prejudice or fear. The whole village was in a party mood, a party specially dedicated to Inuyasha, with the variety of food, drink and dance around him, the Hanyou quickly lost his shyness, and joined in the fun. The food helped.

During breakfast the next day it was explained to Inuyasha that the Thlingchadinne Indian tribe, where in their folk law decedents of a half man half dog race**. So they felt that they were in a strange way related to the Hanyou. He spent an easy day with the members of the tribe, playing with the children, eating and being teased by the women and sparring with the men. The village was be cleared on mid-day on the third day. The villagers boarding on boats and sailing off down the Seal River which was the only means out of the village other then by air. The village folk provided the young Hanyou with a whole new and modern wardrobe before they left.

The Ancient ones had visited Dionne and Matianna the night before with specific instructions, and a strange warning. They would be allowed to witness the healing and judge if the Ancient ones had been right to keep the Hanyou under such secret training, with many truths hidden from him.

With the village empty of all except his two teachers, Inuyasha finally allowed himself to look at the tree on a small hillock at the edge of the village. He had been aware of it as soon as he entered the village, but since he had to wait, he tapped the patience he had learned and bided his time. Now that the conditions were right he opened his senses to the tree, and was again drawn to it. This was another sleeping Ancient one, with one difference, it was not near death yet. So this healing would be much less stressful then the earlier one.

Inuyasha in a trance like state. rested against the tree and reached out, forming connections he reached in and slowly drew the sleeping energy to consciousness, offering of himself without reservation, only a sliver of a sliver was taken. The tree pulsed and the Ancient one awakened, thanking the Hanyou, infusing him with its multi hued energy, before releasing him. Inuyasha again staggered back away from the newly awakened Ancient one. He collapsed, gasping for breath. Waves of agony engulfed him. He was weak and in pain, feeling like he had just battled a myriad of demons, but this time he did not throw up blood, or lose consciousness. He sat then sprawled on the ground waiting for some of his strength to return.

Dionne and Matianna had watched the whole ritual from a hundred meters away. At the end they were breathing hard and in total shock. The potions that they had consumed earlier had indeed been required to keep them in check. Dionne, his face splotchy tore his gaze from the Hanyou and forced himself to turn his back.

"Gods of my father!! They were right, none can witness this, especially not other demons, he is.. this.. is.. Gods!! Matianna is there nothing of this young one that is NOT over the top." Dionne chocked out.

Matianna too turned her back to the Hanyou, as he placed a calming hand on Dionne. "The Ancient ones were right in their actions, we will support what ever decision they make on how to support and protect him in Japan. We will limit the damage he can do to himself."

Dionne turned sharply to Matianna "What do you mean? He has a long way to go, and I am sure there are many sleeping Ancient ones in Canada. He will be here for years."

"No, he is going to be sent back to Japan in a month. His training is officially over, now we will prepare him for his new life there. You cannot witness another healing like that one, or would you deny that you would become the greatest threat to him if you did." Matianna met Dionne's eyes harshly. He flinched and looked away. Growling the weapons' master cast a look at the sprawled Hanyou, turned abruptly and walked off. Matianna, drew a deep and shaky breath and then went to the Hanyou to help him heal.

**

The next month Inuyasha spent in the grove, saying good bye and receiving strict instructions.

He would never search for a sleeping Ancient one, instead he should wait and in the course of his normal life, when he found one naturally – only then could he heal it.

All healing were to be done in the strictest privacy, none not human nor demon should see or witness him heal.

(This rule was admittedly wistful thinking on the parts of those that loved the Hanyou) Stay out of trouble.

IF Unable to comply with rule 3, the rule 4 must be enforced, DO NOT draw attention to yourself, hide, use ranged weapons as much as possible - avoid all out battles and blend in.

To help him blend in Matianna presented the Hanyou with band to tie around his head, the band had small magic that cloaked the adorable ears and gave an illusion of human ones. The Hanyou accepted it, and was kind of pleased with the look it gave him. He tried various styles of clothes supplied by the villages and found that leather chaffed, synthetics left him feeling itchy and in general modern clothes showed off too much. Finally he settled for a loose fitting cotton shirts, akin to pirate shirts, and soft jeans or slacks. His fire rat robes he kept specially away and would only don them when he went on a secret healing mission, as he would need their protection when he was in the weakened state after a healing. Cities unlike the great forest had numerous lesser demons and humans lurking in dark corners.

On his last night in the grove the Ancient ones had a final warning for the Hanyou, he was entering a new period of his life. In a way it was still training. The conditions were not right for him to travel the world healing, but that time would come. The time of training he was undergoing now would end, when he came across an Ancient One that demanded his attention regardless of the audience. When he came across this one, Inuyasha would have to act, would need to act. The Ancient ones themselves could not tell the location of this Ancient one, only that it was extremely important. When that happened there was numerous paths the Hanyou's destiny could take. Until that time came the Hanyou would abide by the restrictions placed on him by the grove.

A few days later, a lone disguised Hanyou, got on a helicopter waving a sad farewell with promises to keep in touch. He left with mixed feelings, he'd miss the strange humans, and more he'd miss the Ancient ones, though he was still connected with them but om the other hand- he could not wait to be home, he was finally going home.

When the helicopter disappeared, the villagers chanted softly, and dissipated the spell that had been around the village for two years. They knew sooner or later they would meet the Hanyou again and until then life returned to normal in the Demon dog village. The two dog demons that had trained the Hanyou would miss him the most.

**

a/n What do you want to see????

Inuyasha is returning to modern Japan in the next chapter if there are any requests please feel free to make them. Suggestions and ideas – especially as to what JOB the Hanyou would be doing to allow his to find trees without looking would be welcome.

Did I clear things or make it more confusing?

Care to guess where this is going? Are you enjoying the adventure... ? Should I hurry up or keep to this pace?

SO PLEASE review and comment..

** No offense is meant in any way to the Thlingchadinne Indian tribe. This is a true tribe in Canada and the legend of being descendant from a half man-half dog race is true. Please google it for more information. Any other mention I make of the tribe will be wholly imaginary.


	5. Full Circle

a/n

Okay, sitting up late, had to get this chapter out, mainly as a thanks to reviewers. See u review more I am interested in finishing chapters faster. Lol. Again will give individual thanks in next chapter. But will say that yes I find the Indian tribe to be perfect. Thanks for suggestions of Job, please tell me what you think of the job the puppy ended up with. This chappie is sans that person everyone is waiting for, but it is needed so please bear with me. One reason for the hurried writing is because I want him out as well. Hehehehe.. ok .. warning.. the fic takes a darker turn here, and that is a warning of things to come. I've enjoyed writing the light stuff, but well if anyone reads my GetBackers fics, you'll know angst is kindda my drug of choice.

Enjoy and as always please review....

****

Chapter 5 : Full circle

Inuyasha was met at the airport by two friends of Dionne and Matianna, who had been given detailed instructions to look after the Hanyou. The two were close to Inuyasha's age and had a sense of fun that the Hanyou had missed. The three were soon laughing and joking, and they took Inuyasha to a bar to knock back some sake before taking him back to the Shrine where he would be staying.

Souta was the first to see him at the shrine, and ran out to hug Inuyasha, closely followed by Kagome's mom. Kagome trailed behind, Mrs Higurashi (Mrs. H) tactfully invited the Inuyasha's two escorts in for coffee, and suddenly the Hanyou and Miko were alone.

They stared at each other, the silence mayhap saying more then words. Finally Kagome her eyes misty, she took a clawed hand in hers, "I've received a scholarship to further my studies in Medicine in America. I'll be leaving in five days. I.. I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't appreciate you as I should have, please.. please.. be my friend."

A gentle claw drew dark hair behind her ear, "Kagome, I always have been and always will be your friend. In spite of everything, you are the sister I never had, my first real friend – my best friend." Kagome's eyes filled with tears, and Inuyasha drew her in for a hug, once again offering his strength and generous support to the girl. They went into the house together, and his new friends Jeon and Rameal informed him that they would return in 6 days to talk about further plans.

Inuyasha spent this time with Kagome and her family, in that short time Inuysaha learnt one thing - that its hard for some leopards to change their spots. Though she did tried, Kagome still had a tendency slip into old habits and try to push and belittle Inuyasha, in public. The Hanyou found himself relying heavily on his hard earned patience to not start a fight. If she had not been leaving the situation would have deteriorated fast. So it was with a sense of relief he saw her off, he did love her, kind of, maybe, but he decided it was one of those cases where absence made the heart grow fonder.

Inuyasha had not shared with Kagome or her family what had occurred in Canada or the nature of his mission (that had been a major contention point with the Miko). When they got back to the airport the family went in to their activities, and Inuyasha finally went to Ginshinboku for the first time. His connection with this Ancient One was too personal to share, this Ancient One had been his safe harbor and home, with his new connections and awareness, the relationship was intense. As Inuyasha cuddled into the huge branches of the Ancient One, its aura enveloped him, and if Inuyasha was to name one living parent, he would have immediately named Ginshinboku as a parent.

He spent the whole night with the Ancient tree, and in the morning when his new friends' car pulled up in the drive, he was rejuvenated and anxious to begin anew.

The next few weeks were a confusion of job hunting and career testing. With his ears hidden, Inuyasha was able to get away with simplistic disguises. The first week Jeon and Rameal helped. They dyed his silvery hair, an act - that had Kagome's mother in tears. When they made plans to cut his long locks, she threw a fit to end all others, and threaten to cut off Jeon and Rameal's hanging parts if they did such a sacrilegious things. That had them backing away from the project in abject terror, Mrs. H could give Kagome lessons in instilling fear. Discretion being the better part of valor the men ended up calling in for backup. They finally got their higher ups to alter the spell on the head band so that it not only gave the Hanyou the illusion of normal ears, but also made his hair seem black, as long as he tied it back and restricted its movements, in a samurai style top knot on his head.

Then the jobs began. Inuyasha at first went along with the suggestions made by Jeon and Rameal. They first got him a job delivering pizza, that was a disaster to the restaurant which ended up with a slew of irate complaints from customers, but made for one happy overstuffed Hanyou. On receiving calls from Inuyasha's irate ex-boss the escorts found the irrepressible Hanyou sleeping off his gorging on the 'free' Pizza up a large comfortable tree. The two were less then happy as the cost of the undelivered Pizza had to come out of their pockets. Inuyasha's turned on his awesome unparalleled powers of selective hearing and tuned out their complaints, smirking happily.

Since he liked trees so much the two got him a job at the Tokyo park, maintenance and cleaning devision. Inuyasha liked this job better as he got to stay outside He was summarily fired 2 days into the job, after threatening to carve his name on the ass of a couple who had carved their names into a tree.

They then got him a job delivering goods all over the City, the plug was pulled on that one, when the Hanyou's curiosity had overcome him, and he opened and 'tested' the items he was delivering. That was how the two ended up in a pathetic state, being comforted by Mrs. H. in her dining room, after all they had to pay for damages – again.

Finally the Hanyou in question, walked on with Souta, the pair having been to the park together breezed in laughing and joking without a care in the world, rising the ire of the two currently financially challenged men. "Inuyahsa, you brat, Its your master plan isn't it, send me and Jeon to the poor house or the mad house." Rameal yelled at the Hanyou as soon as he walked in.

Jeon tried to cool his friend but was similarly agitated, "We have found you another job, you had better not mess it up again or.."

"Keh,.. Don't need it." Inuyasha said easily, ignoring the two's tirade.

"This job is a sweet one.. what the hell do you mean you don't need one? You intend to sponge off this generous family!" Rameal spluttered.

"No it was great." Souta finally having the floor blurted out. "We were in the park, and there was some rich kid there, suddenly some guys tried to snatch the kid. But before they could even touch him, Inuyasha was between him and the kid. He caught the leaders hand and squeezed. There wasn't even a fight, he threatened them a little and they ran off. So did the kid, without saying thank you or anything. Anyway after that we were just hanging out and this lady came to the park, and offered Inuyasha a job as a bodyguard. Inuyasha was so cool" Souta's eyes gleamed with hero worship.

"What! Inuyasha you cant be a bodyguard, they have to stay with the person they are guarding, Matianna was specific your job must let you move around." Jeon said.

"I know, and I told her that I liked traveling around Tokyo and having free time, and refuse to be stuck babysitting 24/7." the Hanyou said with a cheeky grin, "So she said that that she was in charge of a company that hires temporary bodyguards for visiting vips (what's a vip?) and for specific functions. I could just be assigned to that and not to a particular person So I get to travel around, stay in the background and have free time as I need it." The Hanyou finished smugly.

"Damn, that's perfect, and this company is a pure human set-up." Jeon's head hit the table, "All that work wasted."

***

The job suited Inuyasha fine, except that sometimes he had to wear a monkey suit, but at least this was special made, to allow for movement. Though the Shrine was his main home, he stayed out on work 4 to 5 days a week. And the pay was better then any other job the two had gotten for him. On his second job he found his first Ancient one. Only to his surprise it wasn't very ancient, it was a rather small Ancient one that had- to his amusement -been 'born' asleep. The tree was only about 80 years old, and was located in the home of the person who had hired him on as an extra guard during a party. It was an overnight deal, so he waited till the party was over, then he went out and awakened the sleeping Ancient. The energy and soul particle required was so minimal that it took him only 5 hours to recover.

He told Jeon and Rameal of his success, and the three went out drinking again. While drinking Inuyasha suggested jokingly that he get a demonic aide, hire someone to help him find the trees. The joke fell flat when Jeon and Rameal almost panicked as they nixed the plan. The two stressed that he was as far as possible, to stay away from demons. Hanyous were not welcome in Tokyo at all, and the consequences of him being discovered would be disastrous - not only to him, but all those he was close to; especially the Higurashi's. They told him that when Hanyou were discovered amongst humans in Tokyo, whole families were rumored to have disappeared, by the order of the Head Youkai of Tokyo.

Inuyasha sensed they were hiding something, but there was a basis of truth in what they said that squeezed all the joy from the Inu's heart. 500 years, after all that had happened, he was still despised for being born. And now if the humans discovered him.. the consequences would be so much worse.

The only place he belonged now was with the Ancient ones, what kind of creature was he? The Hanyou hid his eyes, behind a curtain of white. Most Youkai could not even sense an Ancient one's aura, their power was so subtle. Naraku, Sesshoumaru, none that he knew had been able to sense the strength in Ginshinboku or even recognize a random Ancient one from a normal tree. Yet to him they were so clear. Inuyasha felt the sharp pang of isolation.

One his third healing, as with the first two, he had found and healed the Ancient one in the middle of his job; and learnt a painful lesson. His client was attacked that same night, before he was fully recovered. That had not stopped Inuyasha from rushing out to deal with the attackers, ignoring his own pain. They had been stopped, but the Hanyou also received a bullet to his ribs. He had had to call in Joel and Rameal to get him out, as the client in misplaced gratitude had been attempting to send him to a hospital, and worse the illusion spell that was tied in to his own inner strength had begin to fade and fail. Lucky the two had managed to get him out before disaster struck. Since then he healed only after his job was over, returning to the Ancient one when there were no added threats.

Traveling through Tokyo, Inuyasha scented some demons, usually lower ones, not once did he catch the scent of those his heart cried to see. They were dead or had moved on, Inuyasha could not speak of it. Jeon and Rameal hung around for 3 months, then when they almost walked into a healing session, they were ordered away from the Hanyou. Only checking up on him by phone, and Inuyasha was truly alone.

The Hanyou lost himself in healing and work. He had a cordial relationship with his work mates, but they were not close. He did not share his past, and avoided hanging out. He was accepted as a rather quiet and effective lone wolf at work. He only ever behaved young and silly with Souta, in the few hours or so he spent with the boy in a given week.

His life fell into a pattern, he'd work most days of the week, staying at the shrine between jobs. When he found a sleeping Ancient one, he'd wait until his job was completed, then return in the night to heal. These times were the only times he donned the firerat robe. As he was no longer staying in the client's home or had official reasons to be in the locations once he was off the job, he had to use stealth to get to the Sleeping tree, and used ste4alth and speed to get out, without being detected.

Inuyasha learned that trying to be stealthy when pain was wracking your body, increased the agony many times over.

Alone and in pain, lesser demons were sometimes drawn to the Hanyou, and Inuyasha finally saw why he had to be proficient in ranged weapons. Using powerful attacks in Tokyo was unthinkable, so while Inuyasha could deal with a few even in a weakened and pained state, he could not defeat whole packs. If he happened to be healing in the seedier locations of Tokyo, the lesser demons rose from the slums and sewers attacking him in the dozens. As much as it disgusted him, running became the best option, his crossbow dealing damage and giving him the space to disappear.

With the exception of Ginshinboku, Inuyasha had not found a single tree that was actually awake in and around Tokyo. Inuyasha thought he understood why they had sent him to Tokyo, here the Ancient ones were young. Most of the trees he encountered were born asleep, so while the pain was enough to kill humans and even most Youkai, the Hanyou was able to bear it and make it to safety. On an average he healed 2 trees a month, and on over a year had only found 3 truly Ancient ones, hidden in old temples.

That the temples were isolated was a lucky break for the Hanyou, as he had been able to hide for the few days it took him to recover in the cellar of one temple, the roof of another and in a small prayer cave of the third.

While he recovered, in pain and alone, the Hanyou never cried out, he internalized it all. He knew there was no point in vocalizing his pain, there was no one to hear, no one to help, and when he needed comfort the most even the touch of the Ancient ones was denied him. In the hours and days he withered in agony, in his heart he accept his destiny, he knew one day he would die like this, alone and in pain. His healing went unnoticed by most humans and demons around him, only the small human community would miss him, fewer still would ever know what he had done. But at least the Ancient ones would remember him – probably forever.

That was his only true comfort, as he came to accept that there was nothing in his destiny except for this mission for the Ancient ones. In the year plus he had been in Japan he had not gone into heat even once. And though his heart seemed to drown in loneliness, the Hanyou accepted his lot. He was an unwanted half breed, and he knew that fate and his own body acknowledged that one such as he was build for pain and battle, he was in no way worthy of breeding.

The little Hanyou in the corner of a small dank cave. curled into himself as he had as a child. It had taken 500 years and he had come full circle. Once again Inuyasha found himself weak, hungry, in pain and above all else alone, so very alone. And once again he had to ignore all that, stand and fight on trembling feet, as no one heard, no one came, no one cared when he cried.

-- to be continued --

read n review please!


	6. The Hunt

Dear reviewers, thank you so much. You are all very very encouraging. I believe I have PM'ed shadowdreamer Lady Fate, Ladykaa28, Nikkie2334 and Princess Sin to answer some of their questions. Thank you so much for the interest its nice to see people care enough to ask. Thanks also to Aslan, Mcdgoddess, Dragon77, domi and JsinuYasha.

Actually have a question, do you prefer shorter chapters (I consider this short-ish) and faster posts, or do you prefer longer chapters, with more lag time between posts. I intend to finish the bulk of this story before slowing down a bit. As you know by now, the plot here is rather thick, and some have been asking questions that I want to answer in the story rather then in a PM to them. (Oh I love the questions cause them I know what you are interested in an can actually address it) Detailed chappies take longer to write, so what is your preference.

As always please enjoy, read and review.

SunHawk

***

**Chapter 6 : The Hunt**

One thing about body-guarding you never knew where you ended up. Inuyasha dressed in his more casual get up of white billowy shirt and black loose pants, stood in the shadows, as they were to go into a huge classy nightclub. Inuyasha had never been here before, it was an upmarket joint, way too rich for him. Still for all its outward snobbery, it was a club, and the harsh music assaulted his sensitive ears, that twitched under the illusion. He had not wanted this job, usually avoiding shit that involved socialization, but they had been short handed and the boss had persuaded (more like emotionally blackmailed him.. stupid female bosses and their stupid tears) him to accept. Inuyasha steeled himself to go in, watching happy couples always raked deep in his chest. Two years and the loneliness had only grown. Still they would never accuse him of being the wet blanket, so he locked his emotions deep in him, and pulled out his brash smile, as he quietly followed his human client in.

The smile lasted until he walked in to the club, and the scent hit him hard. Youkai! All around him, Youkai, and strong ones at that, well not at strong as him of course. He was hopeful for a split second before he realized that he recognized none of the scents. Then fear rose, fear for the human he was guarding and fear of being found out. He shoved the fear aside, and strode forward for a bit. To his relief they paid him no attention, the illusion firmly in place hiding his Hanyou status. Where the hell did all these Youkai come from, it was like seeing a feast after being stuck in a desert for 2 years. 5 minutes ago Inuyasha would have sworn that there were only a handful of strong Youkai in all of Tokyo, now he knew better, there were around 20 in this room alone. Fucking hell he had no business being in there.

On high alert he faded into the shadows of the club and stayed protectively close to his client, the team he was with, seeing his rare agitation, immediately became more vigilant.

His human client confidently walked deeper into the club, into a back room, Inuyasha relaxed a little there were only a couple of Youkai and more humans in this room. No surprise really, he winched as he looked around, the room was well - tacky.

The room had a jungle motif, complete with dancers with snakes, parrots, lurking Youkai and... shit! Two sleeping ancient ones right in the middle of the mess. There right at the back of a jungle scene, near a wall, two trees were sleeping. They were in a cordoned off area, heavy draping vines (fake ones) and other trees almost obscuring the Ancient ones from sight. Inuyasha cursed a blue streak under his breath. He wanted to ignore them, but he couldn't, the risk itself was getting his interest up. They were young he could heal, them and delay the reaction long enough to escape. But two of them, if he delayed the reaction (He had learned to do that for up to 6 hours after a healing) he would need at least a day and a half to recover. Also he realized he would have to move fast before the entry chop on his hand disappeared and he lost an excuse for being on the premise.

His client being the spoiled ningen he was, quickly lost interest in the club and left at around 1am. Inuyasha was relieved, he called in for a replacement and left the group. He went back to the small motel he was staying in for the duration of this job, stripped off, and put on his full firerat suit. Strapping Tessaiga on his slim waist, he felt a lot better. (Not that he really used the sword in the middle of Tokyo.) The forearm crossbow completed his arsenal. The final touches were an ankle length black cloak that covered him completely, hiding the sword and red kimono from sight. He completed the look with a sleek red hat. The hat was to ensure his ears were covered, he could not maintain the illusion spell and delay the onslaught of pain.

It was 2.30am when he got back to the club, and something had shifted in the air. He let his nose lead him, and while he could not smell them outside, in the club the smell of Youkai was very, very strong. There were more Youkai in the club now than earlier, Inuyasha almost left, when he realized that their scent were from the rooms to the left and the top. Not the Jungle Room he was heading towards. He sniffed carefully, still no scents he could recognize. He casually made his way into the back room, and he was relieved to see that there were NO Youkai in the room, only humans. Reassured that he could pull this off without incident, Inuyasha went to the edge of the display. Utilizing all his skill he faded into the faux forest without being noticed. Though his plan was to just walk out after healing, he looked around and charted possible escape routes, the emergency fire door was his easiest option, however far above a glass window was half open, and that would probably be his best bet if things went south.

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha moved behind the two Ancient ones. He considered them, and then made his first big mistake. Thinking to minimize the chance of detection, he placed a palm on each tree and decided to heal them together. This was his first attempt at something like this. Immediately the familiar connections and offer were made, the trees accepted the part of him that they needed to awaken. The moment they awakened, their spirits got agitated and frantic (for an Ancient one) "Beloved one, it would be for the best if you left this room now. Healing two of us together is going to have an effect that will be noticed by the higher demons in this area, we can only delay our full awakening for a few seconds. You have our thanks as always Beloved one, please go, and care for yourself. Precious." In spite of the warning the vines of both trees were reluctant to drop from the Hanyou.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, quickly he moved away from the Ancients, pushing the growing pain to a corner of his consciousness. His dark hair began to whiten as the illusion spell started to fail. Inuyasha made his way to the back, and started climbing the corner wall to get to the rafters. The hanging vines and jungle motif providing him cover. He felt the subtle awakening of the Ancient ones, and felt nothing different from normal. As he reached the level of the window however, the doors of the room slammed open and a dozen or more Youkai barged in, they were searching and battle ready.

However, they seemed confused as to what they were looking for, and were checking every human on the floor. They did not seem to sense the Ancient ones, and were blindly searching the room. Inuyasha grinned evilly at the confused Youkai below him, he slowly got to the window, he was about 6 feet away. When a shout went up "Hanyou, there is a Hanyou in here."

Shit they had caught his scent. Still Inuyasha moved with stealth and grace, as he leapt for the window.

The search had become more focused, a dark haired tall young Youkai with sharp green eyes trusting his instincts looked up, just in time to see a flowing white fall of hair, black cloak and the fire red ancient looking kimono beneath it. "Up there! After him!"

Inuyasha landed gracefully on the roof, and heard the shout. Cursing silently, he looked at the roof tops around him. He discarded the roofs closest to him, and saw one that would require a leap that most Youkai would not be able to make. Inuyasha was not most Youkai.

Deliberately he allowed the wind to catch his cloak, as he threw it in the wrong direction. Then he turned and made a running leap, he hit the roof and rolled flat, just as the Youkai poured out of the club, some on the ground and some on the roof. Inuyasha remained froze as he watched them search in the wrong direction. He knew that sooner or later they would expand their search, so he slowly made his way off the roof, and keeping to the shadows, snuck past the young Youkai looking for him. Inuyasha found their skills laughable.

Inuyasha's self congratulatory mood lasted until he reached his motel close to dawn, and scented a sweet perfume in the air. He always rigged his rooms to release a scent if the door or window was opened by another. They had found him.

His mind racing Inuyasha was at least assured that there were no identifying material in his room, to give his permanent location away. He made his way away from the motel, when he saw two humans swearing and cursing, in an alley. Inuyasha would have ignored it, except there was something about their movements, they smelled human, but there connections were wrong. Then the Hanyou realized they were Youkai with a much better illusion spell then his own. Inuyasha decided to take the risk. He leapt up on the rafters, and blending into the shadows on the wall, he listened to the conversation below.

"This is a fucking waste of time, there was nothing stolen, broken or even fucking damaged at the club, why are we hunting for nothing." The Youkai (Inuyasha couldn't tell what kind due to the illusion they had on them) swore.

"Jezz it was an 'anomaly', the whole council is hyper concerned about anything that is considered an anomaly in Tokyo these days. The orders are clear, the anomaly is to be presented alive at the council by tomorrow morning or else..." The Youkai shuddered at the or else. The Youkai's mobile started beeping. He answered and the conversation was short with the Youkai getting paler and paler throughout. As soon as he got off he looked at his friend worriedly.

"We gotta get off the streets, fucking tell your mates and friends to stay off the streets as of noon today, until this anomaly business is settled." The Youkai said sweating.

"Why?" his friend asked, (Yes Why? Inuyasha asked silently and what has got you so scared.)

"The 'anomaly' has been given until noon to turn itself in, or the Canines will be released in a HUNT, with the order to bring it in DEAD or Alive!"

"What! That is crazy, a HUNT for what? It was just an unknown energy spike that did well basically nothing except raise the fur on my back. Hell I was there. This is crazy!! You don't hunt for anomalies you hunt for murders, mad Youkai, stuff like that. Have the Canines gone nuts!!"

'Shut up!! Jezz.. if the General, their lieutenant or even their fucking pups hear you, you are meat! Especially just before a hunt. Of course it is not because of the energy spike. Its because the anomaly has been declared an 'impersonator' by the Shogun himself. He has over ridden the Council's order to bring the anomaly in alive only, the order as of noon will be dead or alive."

"An 'impersonator' fucking hell!!! I never imagined anyone would be so stupid, its been 80 years, but the punishment for the last impersonator is legendary. He took what -2 weeks to die. I hear he was begging for death and kissed the Shogun's foot in thankfulness when he was finally allowed to end his own life." The Youkai said in a hushed whisper, awe and fear in his voice.

"Yeah! There has been no mercy for impersonators since the second General was hurt by one of them. The Youkai who is doing this must have some kind of sick death wish. Nothing escapes the hunt. Canines have the best nose in the business, and getting in the way of a Hunt is a sure fire way of ending up in the hospital for months, at the least. I am getting out of here, I think I'll stay indoors for the next few days." The first Youkai left quickly, his footsteps echoing in the alley.

"The 'anomaly' is fucked! I almost pity the poor thing?" The second Youkai muttered as he too disappeared into the city.

Anomaly, okay Inuyasha understood that meant the energy fluctuation the Ancient ones were talking about. But what the hell was an 'impersonator", well it didn't matter. The Youkai were definitely out for his blood, and he hadn't fucking done anything... Did they hate Hanyou that much? They weren't going to catch him. If canines were after him Inuyasha knew their greatest weapon would be their noses, and being a Canine himself (well part) he had a plan to over come it. Pain began to echo through his body. He had about an hour and a half before the delayed pain would hit full force. He had no time to waste.

Inuyasha jumped off, staying in the shadows and rooftops, he tried to spread his scent in the widest area possible. Then he moved to a spot -sort of -in the middle of the area he had scented, where he has seen workmen all around an open man hole. Without touching the outer road, or man-hole cover he jumped straight into the sewer. Immediately he felt the flood gates of pain open, as the stench assaulted him. No self respecting canine would enter a sewer, to Inuyasha survival trumped self respect in most situations, when the universe decided to fuck with his life.

The Hanyou made his way deep into the sewer, avoiding getting too splashed by the disgusting water. He was clutching himself as he forced one foot in front of another. Finally he can me to what seemed to be a control room, heading to a corner he fortified it a little, moving loose concrete blocks to give himself some cover. He then sank into the corner and waited. Weakness invaded his limbs and the pain increased and doubled. His throat clenched and he coughed violently, splattering of blood shooting out of his mouth, as the veins in his throat bled. 'Shit' Inuyasha thought "That tears it."

Pain or not, he forced himself to his feet. The blood drew them, hidden in the sewers the lowest of demons, mindless eating machines, began to congregate. Inuyasha filled explosives into his crossbow, and loosened Tessaiga. He could take them, this was going to be a agonizing fight, but the Hanyou would not die in the hands of lesser demons. A manic smile crossed his face, adrenaline pumped, hell this was a lot better then curling in a corner and hoping the pain would go. When your body was already so messed up what was some more damage. Gore splattered the walls, as the demons to first make the lunge for the Hanyou were sent to their doom.

*****

_He watched expressionless as they trembled on their knees before him, giving news that the Hunt was still unsuccessful, and they suspected that the target had escaped Tokyo. It seemed the creature they hunted had a strange subtle scent that made it hard to pinpoint, the scent seemed to have blanketed a wide area and in the last 10 hours the Hunt had scoured the area to no avail._

"_My Shogun, the Lieutenants have expanded the hunt to the city's exit points. They themselves have taken to the ground. Also the Generals are both returning and will be here in a few hours, the creature will surely be caught then." The division Captain giving the message choked out hoping to appease his Lord._

"_Who gave the order to summon the Generals." The shogun's voice was chilling for the coolness in which the words were delivered._

"_It is a Hunt my Shogun, the Lieutenants obviously informed them. We have the cloak that the creature was wearing in the club, that has the freshest scent and the Generals can track from that."_

"_You unmitigated idiot, the whole point of the Hunt was to settle this without the 2nd General's involvement. Give me the cloak." The Shogun said, looking out at the city before him. What was the __plot here, the last impersonator had cost them dearly, that disaster would not be repeated. Above all his clan would be protected._

_The Captain brought the offending cloak, the Shogun sneered slightly at the cheap cloth and poor quality. He was a little surprised that in his initial sniff he could not smell anything except the smell of trees from the cloak, in the Captains hands. He reached out a clawed hand and the cloak was respectfully placed in it._

_The Shogun brought in to his nose, and scented it._

_Wind buffeted the room, throwing the Captain and the guards to the floor. They watched in horror, as the Shogun's eyes began to bleed red, and his fangs elongate. The cloak turned to dust in his hands as a drop of deadly poison seeped out._

"_THEY DARE!!" The Shogun said, his voice raised, so rare was this, that all the Youkai dropped to their knees in supplication. "They dare seek to fool us with this scent! It is close, a work of a genius but it is not quite right!! As a reward for their diligence I will whip the impersonator apart and feed him his own pathetic heart!!" The huge picture window, with bullet proof glass, shattered at a look from the Shogun. "Captain! Tell all of the Youkai to stand down and stay out of my way. This impersonator will have the honor of dying by my claws, and so will any other who gets in my way. Tell the Lieutenants that they are to meet the Generals and keep them out of the Hunt, this prey is MINE!"_

_The cowering Captain, could hardly choke out the commands into his mobile. "Get out of the way, the Shogun hunts this night!!"_

_-- tbc--_

You want faster posts you get cliff hangers like this. :) . hope you like it!!


	7. The Impersonator

The vote went for shorter posts. This is what I consider a short post. Lol. Ok again to get this out FAST Reviewers get thanked in the future – though I have sent members of PMs. In thanks. Again the posts are thanks to the WONDERFUL reviewers. I really thank you. Err next chapter should be out fast – mainly cause I need to get it out.

For all those out there who have kept asking... presenting Sesshoumaru!!!!

Enjoy and please review..

***

**Chapter 7 : The Impersonator **

The Shogun flew over the city, the faint demonic aura that he could perceive even through the most advanced illusions, were clearing rapidly from his area of hunt. The mockery of a scent he was following blanketed an area, confusing his Canine hunters, the Shogun however was not so easily fooled. From his birds eyes view, he captured the hidden messages behind the scents, time, heat, overlay – all became apparent to him. He could almost 'see' the impostor making his way around the city, setting up the wide scent trail, probably creating a trap. Then he saw it, the area where the laying of scent abruptly vanished. His smile was that of the devil. How fitting the creature had retreated to the sewers, where it belonged, where it would now die!

His movements graceful and deliberate the Shogun descended into the sewers, his booted feet never landing on the offending ground. The waters itself seemed to shrink away from his inspiring presence and the aura of fury surrounding him.

***

Inuyasha didn't bother drawing Tessaiga, he had tried earlier and the ceiling had trembled even before he released the windscar. He took chunks out of the numbers of lesser demons attacking him with his bombs and clawed at demons that got too close. His firerat robe had saved him from many an injury, still his shoulder was slashed, where a demon had attacked him from the back ripping the robe and gorging deep furrows in his shoulder. Since then the Hanyou fought with his back almost flush against the wall. He had little room to maneuver , but what he could see he could kill. He had been fighting for hours, the waves of demons came with short windows of rest between each attack. The shoulder was the worst injury but he was cut, bruised and bleeding from most parts of his body. Inuyasha's world narrowed as it usually did in these days, to two things, bear the pain, and fight to survive.

So focused he was on this that he missed the approaching demonic aura, and missed an almost invisible window of opportunity to run for it. (not that he could have run far in the state he was in!!)

Energy roared out of the enraged Shogun, how dare lowly demons attack _his prey_!! The demons snapped out of their frenzy for blood, as with a single swipe of his claw the force released, disintegrated the demons in the Shogun's path. Panic overcame blood lust and the control room was emptied of all the lesser demons as they sought to escape the fuming Shogun.

Inuyasha was in such agony, he only registered that nothing was attacking him, and leaned back against the wall trying to catch his breathe, he missed the approaching threat. He was covered in dirt and blood, his head hung low as he sought to regulate his breathing, and manage the crippling pain. Only a shock of dirty and mattered white hair and two blood drenched Hanyou ears were visible, to the Shogun who stalked into the control room.

On seeing the ears, his anger rose to new heights.

"You DARE!!! Impersonator! Your hide will adorn my council room as a warning against such impudence." The shogun snarled, his claws growing to a length of a foot, poison dripped down, eating the floor.

The voice more then the words had Inuyasha raising his heavy head, "Sesshoumaru!" he whispered, for a split second joy infused him. Then he saw the eyes bleeding red, and the claws dripping death as his half brother moved with deadly intent towards him. His heart quelled, there was no safety here, he was going to die.

"Fucking hell brother, I thought we had a stinking treaty when we rescued Rin, get your head out of your ass!!" Inuyasha yelled, his hand curling around the sheathed Tessaiga.

"Your impudence is only overreached by your audacity! I am going to rip that mask off your head! You will beg me for death before I grant you that release!" Sesshoumaru was literally seeing red, the costume, the scent, was good- too good; the impersonator was actually causing the Shogun's heart to pound, it was unacceptable - he channeled 500 years of emotion into his anger.

Inuyasha braced himself, a strange peace took him as his brother stalked towards him. He had no hope, not anymore, there was absolutely no chance of escape. His brother would finally fulfill the promise he had made over 500 years ago, Inuyasha would die at his brother's hand. Somehow it was alright, Inuyasha was tired, he was in pain and he was at the end of his strength. He would die fighting a superior enemy and better yet he would not be alone when he died, his big brother would be with him. That was so much more then he expected. He would not die alone.

Sesshoumaru blood lust in his eyes wanted to drink the blood of the fool before him. He didn't bother with a weapon, he wanted to feel his claws sink into the creature before him. He leapt forward, his claws aiming for the neck of the impersonator, with deadly accuracy,... unbelievably the Shogun missed.

The creature managed to dodge, and roll away from the Shogun, before flipping back on its feet. This fed the Shogun's fury and he increased his speed- the claws of his right aiming straight for the creature's heart.

His momentum slammed the creature against the wall, and it released a gasp of pain, as he viciously pinned it to the wall, his left hand digging into the wound on then shoulder. Then he felt it, his right hand had not reached the heart of the creature, instead his attack had been blocked. For the first time in 500 hundred years his attack had been blocked.

Sesshoumaru drew in a shocked breathe. "Tessaiga" he blinked at the sword that had taken the brunt of the blow. Growling he freed his hand from the sword, grasped a shock of blood soaked white hair and raised the head of the being he had pinned. Sharp gold met dazed molten gold.

Inuyasha had managed to unsheathe Tessaiga and block the attack, then he felt the claws dig into his shoulder, more unrelenting pain and then a blessed numbness spread out. He had reached the limit of his endurance, suddenly for a second his senses sharpened. He looked into bright powerful golden eyes, he breathed in and was surrounded with his brother's scent, instead of just his own blood. His brother got to fulfill his promise and kill him; as the world faded Inuyasha hoped his big brother was satisfied now, no more half breeds to slur his good name. The Hanyou welcomed the coming of death.

Sesshoumaru watched the eyes close as his little brother seemed to smile, almost gently at him then collapse, Tessaiga fell clanging on the floor, as the Shogun bore the full weight of the Hanyou. "Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru whispered, he could not believe the truth of his eyes, and leaned down to bury his nose in his brother's neck, breathing in the scent. It flooded him, wrapped around him, under the layers of woodsy scent, was that familiar scent that was wholly Inuyasha. He had missed it earlier, because the scent that was once the most obvious in the Hanyou, had become the most subtle layer of his scent. Inuyasha no longer left it as part of his scent trail, instead one had to be near him, had to be literally breathing him in before that scent was apparent. "Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru's arms tightened around the unconscious Hanyou, his eyes closed, as his whole being focused on a scent that was uniquely his brother. The scent worked its way into his being. The scent found the bleeding scar in his soul, and the wound of 500 years, was wrapped in the scent, embraced in the warmth and gently healed. It took no more than a few seconds, but to Sesshoumaru it felt like a lifetime, he was holding his little brother, but the warmth of his brother's being embraced him utterly.

The smell of oncoming death suddenly broke the spell and assaulted Sesshoumaru's senses. Inuyasha was not dead – yet – the poison he himself had released into the Hanyou's wound was killing Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru did not even think about it, his mouth closed on the wound, and his saliva, the antidote to his poison, was pumped into the unconscious Hanyou. His moko-moko rose on command wrapping the Hanyou in its warmth. Sesshoumaru was unsurprised as his little brother quickly stabilized, long ago he had come to respect his brother's strength and endurance. Without releasing his brother, Sesshoumaru grabbed torn pieces of the firerat robe, and picked up Tessaiga, sheathing it. Then cuddling the unconscious figure in his arms he gracefully moved out of the sewers, bringing Inuyasha out into the bright moon light.

The Shogun took to the air heading for the mansion in the hills.

Ignoring the window he broke, Sesshoumaru landed on the balcony of his own room, the door sliding open at his presence. He laid his brother on the bed, and took a close look at the unconscious Hanyou. The wounds were not lethal, but his brother even while unconscious seemed to be in a great deal of pain. Sesshoumaru brushed a button, and walked to his door. As he opened it two of his people had come running in response to the silent summons. "You, get the healers here NOW!" he said pointing to the one on the left, who immediately scampered down to drag the healers to their master. "Aidon! You will contact the Generals, have them and all the Lieutenants meet in my chambers in the Council building tomorrow at 10.00am. Inform the Youkai Council that the anomaly will be presented to them at 11.00am. Even I cannot delay it longer without causing serious insult. Also have the halls cleared at 9.30am, you will drive us to the Council Building in the reinforced Limousine. This wing is under full security alert. None without level 4 security clearance is allowed here, and the rest of the manor is on level 2. Understood."

"Yes Shogun" Aidon was the highest administrative personnel in the Shogun's residence. He had the privilege of questioning the Shogun and even voicing opposing opinions that the Shogun would consider seriously. He had also learned to read some of his Shogun's moods and he knew when absolute unquestioning obedience was required. The Shogun turned and closed the door in Aidon's face.

Three healers accompanied the assistant, their state of disarray indicating clearly that they had been roused from their beds. None had hesitated at the 3.00am summons.

Aidon eyed them and stopped the middle healer. "You and Yazz (the assistant) are to leave this wing immediately. You do not have high enough security clearance to be here." Both gulped and stepped back at once, the penalty for being in a location that they had no clearance for was usually death, and ignorance was not accepted as an excuse. "The order was just given." Aidon stated, "You have a 5 minute grace period. Yazz clear the others with less the level 4 security from the wing on your way out. And supervise level 2 protocols for the rest of the manor." Aidon knocked respectfully and opened the door to the healers, he made no move to enter the room himself and went about following his new orders.

Sesshoumaru was standing beside the bed, watching the unconscious Hanyou. Both healers had a split second of shock when they saw the person on the bed was wrapped in the Shogon's fur. Without turning the Shogun spoke "Your lives will not be worth the dust, if word of what you witness in this room gets out."

Izraat the younger healer's eyes rolled in panic, Nannaq the older healer just shook her head.. "Why tell us what we already know Shogun? Come, get moko-moko-san out of the way, so that we may proceed." She was elderly and had severed Sesshoumaru for a few hundred years, earning the right to address him with a level of casualness. The fur seemed to very reluctantly uncurl from around the Inu-Hanyou. "Izraat, clean him up while I examine him." She placed her hands over Inuyasha's heart.

"There must be some internal damage, he seems to be in a great deal of pain." Sesshoumaru said softly he stood at the head of the bed, his hands behind his back.

The healer gasped, she snatched her hands away from the Hanyou, before with a deep breathe placing her hands on his chest again. "No my Lord, there is no internal damage, he is in pain, but it is not from a physical wound. All I can tell you is that it may be a heart or soul wound. I can do nothing for it." In spite of her familiarity with the Lord, when she sensed the sudden spike in his aura, she hurriedly added.. "My Shogun, the pain is a fading one, what ever the wound is, it is healing itself. He should be free of the pain by morning."

"What causes that kind of wound?"

"It is beyond my ability to discern that, Shogun, I believe only this young one can tell you that." Nannaq quickly and efficiently began working to clean and treat the numerous physical wounds on the Hanyou, while Izraat cleaned him. All there were a little amused that under the ancient kimono, the Hanyou wore a modern pair of plaid boxers. They left the boxers untouched.

"He will need a proper bath before he is presented to the council, but he will be fine my Lord." The healers having completed their task took leave.

Sesshoumaru stood by the bed watching the Hanyou. The Hanyou seemed still at first, then Sesshoumaru noticed the Hanyou was trembling slightly, the small figure, caught in some dream or nightmare, began to curl on the bed. Sesshoumaru's ears strained and he only just managed to catch the soft whine that was almost continuous, emanating from deep within his little brother. Slowly Sesshoumaru, got into the bed next to the Hanyou, and drew him close. Moko-moko curled around both of them.

Sesshoumaru gently stroked his brother. "What has the world done to you little brother?" He whispered. "You are safe now, I will never fail you again." That was a decree more then a statement. He closed his eyes and the two brothers slept.


	8. Confusion, shocks and jaw drops

Oh wow you guys really were waiting for Sessy weren't you. So how do you like him so far? Thanks so much for the reviews they are wonderful. To all PLEASE do ask questions if you have any – they kindda of tell me what I need to expand on or details that you need, though I generally will respond with 'wait till next chappies' they do help a lot with story and plot development.

That said this is a LONGER chapter cause stopping anywhere else would have been too cruel.

Aslan : Currently I am in a off-peak period at work – which is why I choose to write this now. I actually do have a life, and next month is going to get busier. So I really do need to post fast or I'll have to slow down before the main story is done.

Mcdgoddess : This chapter answers your questions and thanks so much!

I am not going to repeat what I said to reviewers in PM's as I try to reply to all who ask questions and things. Just want to say thanks for the support to Nikkie23534, aleabeth, Seriyuu, Bibi11. Princess Sin, Ladykaa28, shadowdreamer Lady Fate, and Sessinulover.

For those I cannot PM or had no questions milkchocolarehot66, shylittlekitty and Kazuyo, Thank you!

As always read and review and ENJOY - SunHawk

**

**Chapter 8 : Confusion, shocks and jaw drops.**

Still in a dream state, Inuyasha felt a familiar ache all over his body, the pain had finally left him. Well, it looks like he wasn't dead, somehow mild surprise accompanied that thought. His senses feeling the connections around him as he slowly rose to consciousness. Wait a second, the only time he woke so slowly was at the shrine, and he was not there. His eyes snapped open, instantly fully awake. He jerked up and met cool golden eyes. Inuyasha immediately rolled and landed standing on the balls of his feet, his position defensive, he stood in his boxers, prepared for anything.

Brother looked at brother.

Sesshoumaru never breaking eye contact, gave his younger brother a shallow bow. "Forgive me Inuyasha, I mistook you for an impersonator, and attacked in anger. I never meant to hurt you."

"Keh, Mr. pansy ass don't be so fucking arrogant you didn't hurt me, but what the fuck is an impersonator?" Inuyasha growled suspiciously eying his brother.. this was weird, Sesshoumaru was being polite, and was looking at him funnily.

Sesshoumaru walked to Inuyasha, who had to stop himself from backing away. Sesshoumaru stopped a foot away from his brother, and reached a hand towards Inuyasha. He had initially meant to touch his brother's cheek, but seeing Inuyasha's growing tension, he changed his mind, and the hand rested casually and gently on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"An impersonator little brother, is a Youkai who pretends to be you, in order to get close and betray the Canines. This has happened 3 times in the last 350 years. After the second time a torture and death penalty was issued for the offense of impersonating this Sesshoumaru's otouto." Sesshoumaru said seriously.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped open and his eyes went wide. "You're lying who the fuck would want to IMITATE ME!!!" Inuyasha yelled in anger. Losing his temper was a mistake, he had not eaten in over 2 days, and the burst of anger burned quickly through his last reserves. He staggered as his legs felt rubbery. Immediately he was lifted off the ground and cradled in Sesshoumaru's arms. To say Inuyasha was shocked would have been the understatement of the century, his mouth moved but no sound emerged as he stared at the Dai-Youkai carrying him.

"At a loss for words? Good!!" Sesshoumaru said with a resigned but strange smile on his face, he walked to the bathing area. "No one has dared call me a liar in centuries. Only you can drive me to fury in one second, and then to .. well, for now lets just say- make me reevaluate my emotions in the next."

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, you may be a fucking bastard but you are not a liar, I was just surprised." Inuyasha muttered wanting to maintain the peace by giving his brother his due. "Now more to the point, PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!!!" the Hanyou finished beginning to struggle.

Sesshoumaru smiled coolly, and something in the Hanyou went '_ooh oh!_'

"As you wish little brother" Sesshoumaru said and released the Hanyou, boxers and all into the warm small pool-sized bath.

Inuyasha broke the surface spluttering and cursing.

"500 years, I think your language has gotten worse. Bathe little brother, frankly you stink, we will talk over breakfast when you come out." Sesshoumaru seeing his contrary brother preparing to jump out of the bath said warningly, "Inuyasha if you do not wash the lingering oder of the sewers off you, I will take it as an invitation to bathe you myself."

There was something in his brother's voice and eyes that froze, and confused the Hanyou. But his own scent hit him, and he admitted to himself that he was well 'ripe' or more accurately 'rotten'. He needed the bath, and silently reached for the soap,he turned his back to his brother and began to wash.

Sesshoumaru stood watching for a second, he was mesmerized. When had his unruly colt of a brother become so graceful, so damn beautiful? Sesshoumaru had literally lost his breath when his brother had rolled out of bed and stood before him. There was a definition to Inuyasha's muscles that had not been there before, his fluid grace had matched Sesshoumaru's. The Shogun thanked his ancestors that the fire in Inuyasha's eyes still burned bright, only now there was an added vulnerability, a gentleness and something deep that escaped the Shogun. Sesshoumaru found it both intriguing and infuriating. He hungered to drag all his brother's secrets to the light. Though the Hanyou had no inclining, Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha was now his; his to kill, his to save, his to hold and his to own.

Sesshoumaru silently left the bath area, his smile almost snapped Aidon's nerves as he brought the breakfast cart to the room, Aidon left rather quickly.

The Shogun was amused, and satisfied, he had time, his little brother was not in heat yet. He would use the time to build a solid relationship with Inuyasha, build trust between them. Let the Hanyou get used to the idea before claiming him as mate. For the first time in longer then then Sesshoumaru could remember, in spite of the height of power he had risen to, Sesshoumaru felt anticipation for the future.

Inuyasha got out of the bath, sniffing the air to make sure the_ err.._ 'scent' was truly gone. He was not really surprised to see his weapons, as well as his travel bag from the motel on a chair. His firerat robe would need to be burned clean, seriously when Inuyasha found him, he was gonna kick the so called shogun's ass for declaring that ridiculous hunt. Still it was doubtful his brother would actually approve of him stomping on his allies. On principle, he would have to get Sesshoumaru to at least give him the Shogun's address, so that Inuyasha could send him the laundry bill.

Inuyasha grinned at that thought as he pulled out his clothes. A bright red, loose cotton shirt, black slacks made for movement, and a white and red embroidered bolero completing his look. His shoes were red, made of lightweight material that gave the feel that he was barefoot. He pulled on his clothes feeling a more in control. He smirked as he picked up the cloth wrapped Tessaiga and put it in place on his belt, then strapped the crossbow on his forearm. Feeling good he strode out, his nose telling him that breakfast was served.

His own eyebrows rose at the sight of his brother. It was almost 4 years since Inuyasha had seen someone decked out in full Samurai outfit. The style was more modern, and there were rich gold markings on the Armour. Tenseiga and Bakusaiga strapped on his lean waist. Sesshoumaru was a picture of power and control. Even seated Inuyasha knew his brother had gotten a great deal more powerful, and to the Hanyou's disgust, the arrogant Daiyoukai carried that power with ease and style that Inuyasha knew he would never be able to achieve. His brother looked older, there was a hardness about him that had been not there before, the ruthlessness if anything seemed to have increased, but there was also a depth to his brother that had been missing before. Inuyasha realized that the past 500 years had not been easy on his brother.

Inuyasha held his silence, this was not the time for such conversations.

Since his brother was already seated, Inuyasha slid into the empty seat. They were both silent for a time, casual conversation was not something that they engaged in, in the past. Inuyasha began eating.

"What?!" Inuyasha demanded when he saw his brother was staring at him with that irritating brow raised.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "It is good to see that you have at least learned to eat like a civilized Youkai."

"Keh!" Inuyasha grumped deciding that food was more important than answering the bastard.

Sesshoumaru looked at the clock 9.15am, "We have to be going soon Otouto, you will have to face the Youkai council soon."

"No." Inuyasha said softly.

"Did I hear you say say No?" Sesshoumaru's tone was dangerous and soft.

"You did." Inuyasha answered calmly, then he looked at his brother, the rare maturity in his eyes. "I have no wish to meet the Youkai Council, there have nothing to do with me anymore. I will be leaving after breakfast brother. I.. I.. am really glad to see you are alive, but I can have nothing to do with the Youkai anymore. I have no place amongst them."

Rage such as he rarely felt surged through the Shogun, his brother sought to leave him, never! But the look in Inuyasha's eyes had the Shogun treading a little carefully, there was something unknown here. He needed information, before he acted. Sesshoumaru had not rose to his position without planning and strategizing, he coolly played a trump card "Inuyasha, you may have as little to do with other Youkai as you desire after the Council meeting, but make no mistake you will be attending the Council meeting with me today, there is no choice in this matter. If you seek to avoid this meeting I mayhap will have to track down the ningen I scent on you and seek their assistance in convincing you to attend."

'Touch them bastard and I will rip you apart." Inuyasha growled. "Fine I do this and you never fucking use that threat again."

"It was no threat, and do not fear, I am not so caress as to repeat myself." Sesshoumaru having won, smiled fondly at his brother, who studiously ate without looking at him. He had many questions to ask his brother, most would be explained at the Council, one question however trembled at the tip of his tongue.

"You obviously know of the modern world, How long have you been here?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Here as in Japan? Just less then two years, in this era 4 years."

"2 years! Inuyasha, what did you do when you entered heat? There is no way you could have hidden from the Youkai of Tokyo when you entered heat."

Inuyasha squirmed but answered honestly "I didn't!"

"You didn't what?" Sesshoumaru said a bit confused when his brother didn't expand on the statement.

"I didn't enter heat, haven't my whole life. Must be some fucked up thing of being a Hanyou, nature's way to make sure stupid-ass-half-breed-runts don't procreate, I guess." There was no anger in Inuyasha as he said this, only a painful resigned acceptance, puppy ears and shoulders dropped, as a small sad smile touched his full lips.

Sesshoumaru frowned, there was something really wrong here, he was going to say something when a polite knock was heard. It was time for them to leave.

***

Aidon was the only one privileged to watch the two brothers walk out of the house, his imposing and fully decked out Shogun, was a sharp contrast to the Hanyou in modern garb. Yet there was a rightness to them, a Majesty and power that overwhelmed the Youkai, in a natural reaction the assistant sank to his knees, the Limo door opened to them. Inuyasha frowned and was going to address this when he felt Sesshoumaru's hand on his back urging him into the car. The Hanyou hesitated and got in, there were more pressing matters to talk about.

The car was in motion before Inuyasha broke the silence. "So how come I can't avoid this council meeting?"

Sesshoumaru watched his brother carefully, "Because there was a spike in energy inside the club, an unexplained spike. Any such energy fluctuations is deemed an anomaly, and MUST be presented to the council. There are no exemptions. You were at the location of the anomaly, were in fact deemed its cause so your presence has been demanded. Fear not little brother, the investigations usually amount to nothing, they ask questions and make a decision. You are under my protection now, so they will have no real say in your future."

Inuyasha frowned "You sure you're Sesshoumaru? That sure as hell was a lot of words. You used to act like a word from you was worth gold, hoarding them. You've said more today than I think you said to me in a good decade back then."

Sesshoumaru smile nostalgically, "Yes, those were good times. (He ignored his brother's skeptical 'keh') however in the past 500 years, I have learned hard lessons, little brother. There is a bitter taste to words left unsaid and I now need to ensure I am clearly comprehended by those around me, that has led to this particular verbosity. However little brother, what were you doing in the club, it is best that I know before we meet the council."

Inuyasha could not lie worth a damn to people who knew him, so he stuck to what little he knew as the truth. "The energy spike did not come from me, I was in the club looking at the trees, that is all."

Though Sesshoumaru sensed some truth in this, his eyes narrowed, his brother was hiding things from him, he did not like it, not one bit.

The Limo pulled up to an ancient estate. The building was heavily fortified with technology and magic. Sesshoumaru again had to shelve his questions for later. He led his brother to his private chambers, he hid a smile as he sensed his generals, sub-generals and lieutenants inside, he was going to enjoy watching this. A guard saluted and opened the door, Sesshoumaru gestured for Inuyasha to walk in ahead of him, as he held back a little to watch.

The lieutenants were on their knees, the General and sub-generals bowing in greeting.

"Keh, this some bad feudal area flick or something? Hell even then we were never this formal." Inuyasha blurted out, a bit tired of the bowing, and kneeling to his stuck up brother. The short (Tall for his kind) red headed Kitsune straightened up from his bow so fast, he almost gave himself a concussion. Bright green eyes widened, his jaw unhinged and he blinked in disbelief. "I..I..Inuyahsa?" the voice was a squeak.

Inuyasha felt a staggering relief, the 4 and a half feet increase in height and loss of baby features did not matter, Inuyasha knew the identity of the Kitsune standing before him. His kit was alive. "Shippo." Inuyasha said softly a hand reaching out.

Shippo ignored the hand, and the next second Inuyasha had to brace himself as the Kitsune yelling "father" tackled him in a hug. Shippo's head came just up to Inuyasha's neck, the Hanyou's arms closed gently around the Kitsune as Shippo sobbed into Inuyasha shirt. The arms around the Hanyou were surprisingly strong, and sharp claws dug into Inuyasha's back. Unnoticed by everyone, Sesshoumaru silently put up a thin barrier between the Kitsune's claws and his brother's skin.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!! I'm sorry, I was so scared we had done the wrong thing! I waited and waited, but we never found you, then the impersonators... Inuyasha!!! Its really you right! Please be you! I missed you, so much! I gave up hope! I'm sorry! Please be real! Please be you! Please!" The Kitsune wailed uncontrollably, the lieutenants were shocked by what seemed to them as uncharacteristic behavior from their second general.

Inuyasha tried to gently convince Shippo he was real, but when the Kitsune seemed to get more and more hysterical, eyes almost popped out in the room as a loud sound of "WHAM" filled the air. "OUCH!! That hurt." The Kitsune held his abused head, he had not felt that in 500 years. "What did you do that for Inuyasha." He whined.

Shippo found himself staring at a crocked head, wide and beautiful gold eyes met his, white puppy ears twitched, and lips relaxed into a familiar teasing smile, "How else was I supposed to convince you it was me? Thanks Shippo, doing what you did saved my life, but I have missed you too."

More in control, Shippo sank into Inuyasha's embrace once again, learning his scent.

"Inuyasha I believed you were dead, but I am glad, more glad then you know, to see you are alive." A familiar voice said as a warm hand rested on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha's head rose as his jaw dropped. "Kouga?" He looked at his old rival, and his eyes softened with understanding. Looking at Kouga, Inuyasha could see a deep pain in him, the years had treated Kouga far worst then it had Sesshoumaru or Shippo. Inuyasha could feel the deep loss of connection in the wolf-demon. Though the demon had them buried deep, hidden from every other creature alive, Inuyasha could see heart and spirit damage in Kouga, deep festering wounds. Instinctively, he shifted Shippo to one side, reached out with his left hand, slipping it around Kouga's neck.

To both their surprise Kouga did not resist as Inuyasha pulled his head down to rest on Inuyasha's left shoulder. The Hanyou was radiating a gentle warmth, his arms were protectively around the two full Youkai. Old bonds were reforged, and new connections made, and the two Youkai though technically older, were soothed by the Hanyou's embrace.

Sesshoumaru was at first amused by the greetings, then an uncomfortable feeling began to bloom. He was self aware enough to name a part of the emotion as jealousy, the other part bothered him more. His brother had changed, the growing feeling of ignorance was intolerable. Before the jealously could take full root, the 3 way embrace ended, Kouga obviously collecting himself before stepping back.

Now things were a little awkward. Good Sesshoumaru preferred that strange emotions around his brother were not limited to him.

"So Shippo what the hell are you doing hanging around with the mangy wolf and my idiot brother, where are Kilala, Ginta and Hakkaku?" Inuyasha asked.

Silence echoed in the room, finally Shippo answered in a whisper, "They are dead, Kilala, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame, Myoga, Totosai, even Hachi are dead." Shippo straightened up, he finally showed his 500 years of maturity, the glint in his eyes, indicating that their deaths had not been of natural causes.

"We will not talk of that now." Sesshoumaru said from behind, immediately Kouga and Shippo nodded.

"Father, after you left the feudal era, Sesshoumaru-domo accepted me as his nephew, and he took me in to train me. In fox form I now have 5 full tails, I am a General of the Kitsune,.. are.. are you proud of me?" Inuyasha's brows rose and he finally looked at the kneeling group, noticing wolf demons, black and brown dog demons, fox demons, and even 2 humans standing to the side.

"Very proud Shippo. Though that you stayed with my arrogant, jack-ass of a brother without getting yourself killed for 500 years is much more impressive." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"You young punk!!! How dare you speak of our Lorrr...euhnph!" One of the Lieutenants, unable to stand the insult to his leader jumped up drawing a dagger. Before anyone including Sesshoumaru could react, Inuyasha had the dog demon by the throat choking his words.

Inuyasha answered coldly, "In experience I am centuries older then you, pup! And there is nothing wrong with calling an arrogant bastard, arrogant." Inuyasha dropped the choking dog.

"Do not interfere between my otouto and I, and if any of you seek to attack him again, you will seek your own death." Sesshoumaru said with a deadly calm that had the lieutenant whimpering and pressing his face to the ground.

Inuyasha looked around, "Let me guess you are the 'Canines", Shippo is the General of the Kitsune, Kouga the General of the Ookami and Sesshoumaru the General of the Inu? You all serve the Shogun who is the head Youkai of Tokyo?"

Again pin-drop silence filled the room, the Shogun, once again amused leaned against pillar to let the scene play out.

"Father!" Shippo gulped "Err.. Sesshoumaru-domo serves none, HE IS the Shogun."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, he turned to him amused brother.

'You.. you.." Inuyasha's clenched his fist, when his brother smirked. The Hanyou lost it. Stalking up to Sesshoumaru, he sucker punched the Shogun in the stomach. Sesshoumaru flinched his breathe leaving him. He caught his brother's hands to stop another blow.

"YOU called that Idiotic hunt on me! YOU forced my to hide in the stinking sewers! And you Bastard!! WHY the hell are you persecuting Hanyous?" Inuyasha yelled in his brother's face.

Holding both Inuyasha's hands in one of his, the Shogun shocked the audience, by gently cupping his brother's face. "Inuyasha I have already apologized for the mix-up with the impersonators., and since I had to go in the sewers myself, we both suffered, yes?" The Hanyou nodded grudgingly. "And what on earth do you mean by persecuting Hanyou?"

"I have never even scented a Hanyou in Tokyo, AND I have heard of how not only Hanyou – but the human families they are with disappear by YOUR fucking order."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed how did his brother know this? "Inuyasha, Hanyou are rare, not all human bloodlines can birth a live Hanyou. Hanyou born in Japan are directly under my protection as are the ningen capable for birthing a strong Hanyou. Though ningen can only carry a half demon once in their lives, they are still protected, as any other human children they have are the best bets for producing more Hanyou." Sesshoumaru explain patiently.

"What! Why the hell are you of all people protecting Hanyou?"

"Because little brother, contrary to what you believe about nature retarding Hanyou procreativity, with the reduction of magic, the opposite is true. When they have strong Youkai blood, both male and female Hanyou, when mated with Youkai, produce more full blooded Youkai pups that a pair of mated Youkai. Hanyou go into heat more often then Youkai, and their heat is a pure aphrodisiac to Youkai. The stronger the Hanyou the stronger the heat. But only one or 2 Hanyou strong in Youkai blood are born a century, and they are considered treasures, protected by their mates and by the Canines."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped in shock again.

Then to Sesshoumaru's displeasure, the golden eyes clouded with sadness and resignation, a whisper of a whine escaped his brother's chest. Inuyasha looked at his brother with stricken eyes.

"So its just me then?" Inuyasha whispered so softly, Sesshoumaru dropped a hand to Inuyasha's waist and drew him closer to hear the words. "So it is just me that cannot go into heat? Just me... who cannot have a mate? I mean, I thought.. I was like others.. we all could not.. but no.. its just me."

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered close, he did not belong here, he had his mission – that was all that mattered, all that could matter. He was just too different. When his eyes opened there was no hint on the internal hurt in his eyes, Inuyasha had locked it away. He pushed away from his brother and said in a normal voice.

"Keh! Well I am glad Hanyou are getting their due. So lets get this fricking Council meeting over with, so we can catch up over Sake or something." He said looking at Shippo and Kouga.

Just as he said it a gong sounded summoning them to the council. Sesshoumaru hiding his frustration at all the unanswered questions, left to go into the council first. Shippo and Kouga would be escorting Inuyasha in when the gong rang the second time. The three waited, Shippo and Kouga exchanged worried glances as the Hanyou had gone quiet and still, waiting with a patience that to them was very alien to their friend.

Then after about 10 minutes the gong sounded a second time.

--- tbc--

a/n : See what I mean about stopping earlier I could have you know at the Limo – or when he met Kouga and Shippo, but thought better of it. Lol. So have I cleared up some stuff or made it worse? :) Now do you like Shippo and Kouga? How about Sesshy.. am I keeping to him? Also at some point would you actually like a time line of this story?


	9. HEAT OF THE HANYOU!

_SOME CLARIFICATION ON BREEDING;_

_In a world with less magic; pure Youkai go into heat less as they have less magical energy to rely on. Hanyou's human bloods allow them to need less magic for breeding, so they go into heat more often. But for a Hanyou to have pure Youkai children their demonic blood must be strong, or else they will not carry the child to term. Hanyou and Youkai DONT produce more powerful kids, power depends on parents' linage and training, they just produce MORE children._

I really enjoy reading speculative reviews. Some you guess right, some not so right. I know I am mean to my puppy... well it gets worse. I have a funny feeling I am going to get some hate mail at the end of this chapter.. feel free to send it, just don't make it a pointless swear fest. It may encourage me to write faster in spite of being busy. Also you may now see why a LOT of what happened, happened the way it did.

Enjoy ; SunHawk

***

**CHAPTER 9 : HEAT OF THE HANYOU!! **

The gong sounded, Inuyasha took a deep breath and followed Kouga and Shippo into the room. It was like nothing Inuyasha imagined.

The council room was old, old fashioned fire lamps graced the walls, giving off an eerie flickering light. Though it was morning the Council room was shadowed and had an ancient feel to it. On the two side wall were old paintings, artifacts and even small shrines, the scent of incense and magic was heavy in the air. But even here Inuyasha sensed the magic was low, nothing close to what it should have been in one of the original meeting locations of Youkai of great power. The far wall; was not really a wall, instead a heavy curtain was pulled across the whole width of the hall, there was some natural light coming in from behind the curtain but it was faint.

Inuyasha frowned at the curtain, there were symbols and signs all around the curtain and floor.. something... He shook his head, his imagination was getting the better of him.

The Youkai Council were made up of Youkai of power. Sesshoumaru was the most powerful Youkai in Japan, not just in terms of being a Dai-Youkai and having individual power – which had been he main yard stick of power in ancient times, he was also a land owner – owning outright huge tracks of land and property in Japan stretching from Kyoto to Tokyo. But these did not make him the most powerful, his main source of power was the reason he was THE Shogun. He alone had the absolute loyalty of the Canines, in full force it was the most loyal and deadly army in Japan.

There were no treaties, between the Sesshoumaru and the groups serving him.

When the secret war had broke out, there had been two choices, belong to Lord Sesshoumaru or not. He rarely sought for groups to serve him, some occurred almost by chance, some due to the urging of a nagging Kitsune, and some came voluntarily. He made no threats against groups that choose not belong to him, he just ignored them, utterly.

For those that belonged to him, Youkai, human or Hanyou - he claimed them, utterly.

Their lands, property, wealth and lives became his. In all matters his word was absolute law. Only titles conferred by him had any meaning. As it all belonged to Sesshoumaru, individual ownership had no meaning, amongst the canines. They never went without as their Lord was extremely generous in sharing his wealth with his people. And with the focus of all on increasing their Lord's prosperity rather than just their own, the Canines as the united groups became known (though it has other Non-canine groups in it) as a whole prospered beyond expectations.

More then this the Canines prospered because belonging to Lord Sesshoumaru had unbelievable benefits, though the lord was aloof and strict, he kept a distance from almost all who served him, yet none doubted that he would stand between his own and an enemy without hesitation. He was generous and fair in his dealings with his people. He was relentless in building a better future for his pack and had protected them against terrible odds. Real Estate, Pure Research (Medical, Magical & Demon products) and agriculture were major areas the Canines were invested in. Through this, Sesshoumaru had discovered the value of the Hanyou, and had arranged for their protection rather then abuse. While other alliances had fallen to betrayal and assassination during the Secret War, the canines while losing many had grown in strength, betrayal from within was unknown to them. Sesshoumaru was extremely possessive over what he considered his; when necessary he demanded instant unquestioning obedience, most other times however he stood back, giving his people space to grow, act interdependently and prosper together. Ultimately those who had accepted his dominion found family, safety and loyalty beyond measure.

***

The council members sat in a loose spiraling circle, the hall had no table just chairs. The inner circle had ornate chairs where the permanent members of the Council sat. All council members were Dai-Youkai on their own right, and most were as old or just slightly younger then Sesshoumaru. On paper each member of the Council was equal to the others in authority. In the outer spirals, guards, assistants and generals of higher ranks sat.

Shippo as the escort and to show off his knowledge to his father a little, introduced the 13 members of the Council. They were Lord Sesshoumaru of course and;

Lord Tatsukiinoue of the Demon Dragons (Overlord of Demons on the Island of Kyushu) was heavily involved in mining, manufacturing of human and Youkai equipment as well as international export.

Lord Kusajishi Ranjiku (Overlord of Demons on the Hokkaido) he was a Bear Demon, the oldest Lord on the council and best negotiator among the Lords, he oversaw Japan's treaties with foreign Youkai, and was invested in livestock and farming.

Lord Sunshi Yamanoto (Overlord of Demons of Shikoku) he was a Lightning Demon, focused on areas such as copper mining, fruit plantations and hydro-electric power plants.

Lord Kotetsu Hisana (Based in Osaka) Tiger Demoness. Head of the Felis clan. Created in response to the Canines, treaty based, mainly tiger, leopards, civets and panther demons; not all cats are are signatory. Wholesale, retail and financial industries, owner of the only specialized Youkai financial institution – international setup.

Lord Mirei Chizuhime (Based in Akita) Demoness Lord of Cranes, and numerous winged demons. Official historian, maintainer of the collective knowledge of the Japanese Youkai, involved in publications and IT.

Lord Akaishiimaru (Based on Mount Kita) Serow Demon, presiding over the Southern Mountain range, protector of the Mountain Kitsune. Focused on Magical training and development. Involved in setting up Youkai Sanctuaries, mountainous holiday spots for Youkai all over Japan. Youngest Lord, with close friendship to the Canines.

Lord Kira Iemura (Based in Nagona) a Monkey Demon, involved in the Youkai entertainment industry. Computer gaming and developing equipment that enhances skills training.

Lord Kayenkura (Based in Hiroshima) a salamander demon, involve in bio-chemical research and pharmaceuticals, international import-export.

Lord Kuroyukitake (Based in Sendai) a Manatee Demoness, presided over demon sea mammals, involved heavily in pearls, aquaculture and preservation of coastal regions.

Lord Tetzusemon (No permanent base) Dragon demon, Weapons master, successor of Totosai, with weaponry workshops all over Japan and Asia.

Lady Shiba Senin (No permanent base – so not Lord) Phoenix Demoness specializing in Demon Miko research. Works closely with Hanyou and Humans, to harmonize spiritual and demonic power. Has had a measure of success, the most respected female demon in Asia.

Lord Aikito Kudo (No permanent base) Serpent Demon Poison and Herb Master. Research in Poison, Antidotes and Herbs, markets all over Asia.

"And this" Shippo concluded "Is the Hanyou that was seen in the club on the night of the energy spike. This is Inuyahsa, son of Inutaisho; half-brother of The Shogun, Killer of Naraku and my father." Shippo said with a grin.

The council looked skeptical. Lady Shiba spoke in a melodious voice, "General, before we go into the event at the club, we do not of course doubt your introduction, however if you may, pray tell how is it that your father is younger then you."

Inuyasha just went "Keh", having determined that they really were not a great threat; he was totally disinterested in the proceedings. Shippo quickly coughed to cover the snort, and he proceeded to tell the story of the well and what happened. Sesshoumaru listened for the first time to the story of his half-brother's 'death'.

Inuyasha was not paying attention. He was fidgeting and nervous, Kouga touched his arm, but the Hanyou ignored him. His attention kept being drawn to the huge curtain. Inuyasha was confused, he did not have the usual something was off feeling. Instead he felt something was wrong.. really, really wrong. It scraped at the Hanyou's senses, there was something behind the curtain. But no one except him seemed to notice. Inuyasha could not understand how the Council could sit and listen, almost be entertained by Shippo's story telling, with the looming danger around them.

Finally at the end of the story, Lord Kusajishi addressed the Hanyou, "So what was the force that healed you Inuyasha son of Inutaisho, tell us of your life here. And of what occurred in the club."

"I wasn't healed here, I was healed by the Ancient ones in the Boreal Forest in Canada, and I was just visiting the trees in the club." Inuyasha said shortly.. he could not stand it anymore. "Look how the heck can you just sit there.. what the hell do you have behind that curtain?"

"It is us asking questions, Hanyou" Lord Kotetsu said warningly. "That was hardly sufficient, explain your story in details."

"I can't! This thing is too fucking distracting." Inuyasha said, he suddenly stalked forward walking to the curtain, guards made to stop him, but Lord Mirei and Lord Akaiishimaru; curious about the Hanyou stopped the interference. They knew that there was nothing of import behind the curtain, so the Hanyou's behavior was 'interesting'. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha grabbed the curtain and ripped it off the wall. He almost reeled back in shock. Behind the curtain was the largest Ancient one he had ever seen. Its trunk rose out of the roof of the Council room, huge vines hung down, a small amount of sunlight filtered through its humongous canopy of leaves. Only this Ancient was not just asleep.

"Inuyasha, its just a sacred tree, like Ginshinboku, meetings of this level have always been held beneath this tree. There is nothing strange or threatening here." Lord Kusajishi said almost gently, feeling that the young one was just nervous facing the council.

They all heard the Hanyou moan, "Nothing threatening? Have all your senses died? This spirit of the Ancient one, it is crying, trapped." Inuyasha was shaking as he opened all his senses, focusing totally on the Ancient one. He did not even hear the voices of the Youkai in the room. Then he saw it.

Growling, he leapt up claws bared and raked the bark almost 20 feet off the ground. The Youkai Guards believing that the Hanyou had gone mad, rushed to pull him off the tree. Only the symbols and signs around the tree flared, creating a barrier. The Youkai would have to dissipate it before they could get at the Hanyou. They began to break the barrier, when a ripple of surprise spread out. They paused watching the Hanyou.

Inuyasha's claws had revealed a diamond shaped metal plate with inscriptions in it, driven into the trunk of the ancient one. He grasped the plate and shuddered at the malice that seemed to be encapsulated in the plate. Slowly and steadily he pulled. It was stuck fast. Placing both feet on the tree, he used his body weight and slowly the plate began to inch out. 5 prongs from the plate were nailed deep into the ancient one.

The Youkai watched in confusion as the Hanyou pulled something out of the tree, and then all of a sudden, as it someone had turned on a light, they felt it. No longer encased in the trunk of the Great tree, the miasma that rose from the metal piece the Hanyou pulled from the tree was sickening, grating on the nerves.

The prongs were embedded deep into the heart of the ancient one, Inuyasha was standing upright on the trunk of the tree when he finally got it free. Released from the tree the miasma sought to cling to its nearest victim, but Inuyasha was having none of it. He glanced at his brother, and tossed the metal abnormality towards him. "SESSHOUMARU, make yourself useful and Melt this fucker, but keep the plate, It may give clues." He ordered the Shogun. Sesshoumaru, was outwardly impassive, ignored the stupefied glances in his direction as he followed his younger brother's orders. Inwardly he found his brother's audacity amusing and endearing, after all a good leader kept his people guessing and knew when to follow. Sesshoumaru even as his poison ate away at the metal, kept his focus on his brother.

Inuyasha gracefully jumped off the tree landing at its base, he placed his hands on the bark, then rested fully against the tree.

The Youkai just watched, mesmerized by the Hanyou's strange actions.

The energy of the tree had which had been tinged with a black and yellow aura, had turned an emerald green. Inuyasha allowed his consciousness to sink deep into the tree, a part of him yelled that he was not supposed to heal in front of the Youkai, but the Ancient one's suffering was too fresh, too urgent. If he put off the healing, the Ancient One would die, so Inuyasha allowed his need to heal to drown his inner alarm. Inuyasha called to the consciousness of the tree; trapped and damaged, it had retreated to sleep deep into itself. Energy pulsed between the Hanyou and the tree, Inuyasha pressed closer, his body becoming hot and flushed as he called, enticing the spirit out of unconsciousness.

He felt it respond and awaken, the tree was one of the true ancients, and the energy released in the club was but a tickle, to the flood of energy pulsing from the Ancient one now. Such was the power of this tree, that even before healing, its vines wrapped gently around the Hanyou. It was too weak to fully communicate, but Inuyasha received the emotions of the tree. The Ancient one wanted Inuyasha to let it die, it was afraid of the consequences of the healing on the Hanyou. The connections in Inuyasha's mind flowed freely, and he knew that by not healing this ancient one regardless of the cost to him, something would be lost. Something precious, that was needed by web of life. It would not kill the balance, but would weaken it, make the future a little more darker for the world

And Inuyasha could not do it, the stubborn Hanyou decided; the Ancient one HAD to be healed.

He surrendered himself, without expectations he offered all of himself to the tree, and tightened the connections between them. If he Ancient one rejected the healing, they would both die.

If the Ancient one could cry, it would have, not for itself but for the sacrifice that the Hanyou made without hesitation.

The Ancient one, took more then a sliver, it had to. The tree needed double the amount of a normal healing to regenerate. Inuyasha knew even if he didn't delay it would take at days to recover, this would be much worse then his first healing. The Hanyou screamed in agony as the part of his soul left him, still he clung to the Ancient one, never releasing it, prepared to offer more if it was needed. Nothing mattered to the Hanyou except the healing. Bloody tears leaked from his closed eyes.

The ancient one regenerated, and the colors released were not just a rainbow, the energy sparkled with gold and the brightest sparkling lights shooting through it. The Ancient one pulsed strongly, and awakened. The Hanyou was unaware of the world, the ancient one awoke fully aware.

**

Sesshoumaru watched his brother hug the tree, he seemed in a trance. Inuyasha, eyes closed with a beautiful smile, rested against the immense. Then Sesshoumaru felt it, the throb of energy. The Shogun watched in growing shock as his brother, softened and seemed to glow, he had an almost ethereal look about him. Inuyasha was calling, enticing, and Sesshoumaru felt his whole being respond. Blood pounded in the Dai-Youkai as the heat from his brother coiled around him, embraced him. Inuyasha then pulsed with his own power, and it was clear the Hanyou was powerful, almost as powerful as a Dai-Youkai and in some ways mayhap more powerful.

Then to Sesshoumaru's utter disbelief, his brother literally thrumming with power, surrendered, submitted totally to the Sacred tree. For Inuyasha it was a totally non-sexual act, but to Sesshoumaru the surrender released the Hanyou's heat, feeding the need to dominate and claim the ethereal creature to inferno levels. Inuyasha's scream was alluring, enticing, feeding the protective and possessive instincts of the Dai-Youkai.

Then the Sacred tree pulsed, the Dai-Youkai felt it in his very bones, deep in his soul; MAGIC pure and new, pulsed from the Sacred tree, filling the air, filling the room. More magic then they had felt it a long time. A part of the puzzle that he had worked on for 300 years, was suddenly crystal clear to the DaiYoukai. The trees, the trees that were forgotten, overlooked and ignored, the trees that had been sacrificed so carelessly in the name of progress; were linked directly to the magic of the land. The drastic drop in trees since the time of the feudal era, was the cause of the drop in the magic of the world. His little brother through the Sacred Trees had the ability to correct this! (Sesshoumaru was not exactly sure what his brother had done)

His brother had the ability to call out the magic from the trees, the power to do what had been thought impossible, restore magic to the world and in doing so to revive the Youkai.

Lust for a being of such power, that could submit so totally burst full force. He wanted his brother NOW! Lust consumed the Shogun, and his eyes began to bleed red!

While he ignored the others, Sesshoumaru was NOT the only Youkai in the hall.

**

"Beloved one," The awakened tree whispered to Inuyasha its vines protective around him. "You must prepare yourself, what you have done this day forges new possible futures. If the right thing is done, before the night of the new moon, once you fully recover, find and save my brother Bakusen-oh. He can do what the rest of us cannot, he can answer your questions, but he is trapped like I was and is near death. If the Youkai do the wrong thing, if Dai-Youkai of Japan; prove themselves to be despicable and unworthy, bear it for a few days, beloved. Know that we have already summoned those who can save you, who will fight for you. You are not alone – you will be saved. We cannot stop this event, it is in the hands of the Dai-Youkai here. If they fail here, you will be removed from this Island and the Youkai here will be condemned by their own actions. Forgive us for what is about to happen Beloved, if you can. Know you are loved, you will be saved. Prepare yourself." The ancient one finished and slowly lowered the Hanyou to his feet.

Inuyasha came out of his trance. He slumped and pulled himself away from the tree. He raised his head to call Shippo for help and froze.

Never heal infront of the Youkai, Inuyasha had been warned.

Scents assaulted him, lust.. it hung heavy in the air. The Youkai in the council area were all standing, energy surged around them. Eyes bleeding red, all the Youkai were as one, looking at him with lustful, greedy, possessive eyes, the violence of their energy was quelling.

Inuyasha searched desperately for Shippo, meeting the Kitsune's eyes, his heart sank, the Kitsune looked at him hungrily without recognition, eyes red, even the Kitsune was no longer in control. Nothing compared to the pain Inuyasha felt in that second. He was alone. The Youkai were going to use him and tear him apart in a frenzy of lust. The Youkai as one began moving forward tearing at the barrier, he had only seconds to prepare.

Inuyasha figured had only one chance, the second the barrier failed –if he could clear a path with the Windscar he could run. Though it would cost him later, there was no choice, he had to delay the onslaught of pain so that he could fight his way out, and he partially succeeded.

Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga, releasing it, his claws clutched at his father's legacy to him, he could only count on it and his own failing strength. He forced his pain, his fear and the sheering sense of betrayal aside. He should have stayed away from the Youkai!! On trembling legs he stood alone, teeth bared in defiance. He faced the 13 lust crazed Dai-Youkai and their guards, regardless of the odds he would fight, he would find a way to survive. He faced what should have been his own pack, his heart son! Whether he managed to escape or not, the moment they attacked Inuyasha knew this day would mark the day he would truly lose everything.

His mouth growled in defiance, deep in his heart, he mewled in pain.

-_**-- to be continued ----**_

Or have you had enough of me and I should stop here???

Do you feel like killing me just about now? Hehehehee... yes I know _**I am EVIL!**_!!

So much for Sessy being patient, no sake after council and did you really think I was gonna make it that simple? There were a LOT of hints about this... so don't blame me if you didn't see it coming. Or do – cause yes I reiterate .. I'm EVIL!!!! Cause I love this chapter.


	10. THE SHOGUN

**Chapter 10 : THE SHOGUN**

The Youkai were tearing at the barrier, the second a section of it fell it fell, he would release his WindScar and create a window to escape. Inuyasha was totally focused on the scene in front of him. He pushed all concerns away and focused on the upcoming challenge.

The barrier fell!!

_The WindScar was __**not**_ _released!!_

If there was space in his thoughts for anything except acute despair, Inuyasha's would have cursed Fate all over again. The barrier fell, and a tribute to his current agility and strength the first to push the other Youkai aside and step through the tear; was the one being that Inuyasha would not use the WindScar against.

It was Shippo. The Kitsune lunged towards Inuyasha teeth and claws bared in a frenzy of hunger.

When he saw his Kitsune break the barrier first, it was not a hesitation on Inuyasha's part. It was a choice. It may have been 500 years to the others, but it was only 4 to the Hanyou. And the figure he saw was not the 5-foot-plus eyes bleeding General of the Canines, but rather his 1-foot-nothing pack-mate son, whom he would give his life to protect. The power of Inuyasha's WindScar as it was now would have killed Shippo outright, instantly Inuyasha chose Shippo's life over his own.

The hands holding the Tessaiga dropped, he would see his fate head on, he stood braced. He felt Sesshoumaru's energy just behind him, a split second before his brother's claws pierced his waist. Without the firerat robe, the claws dug deep. But he ignored the physical pain of his brother's attack. His brother had always wanted his blood, he was used to pain, tohis brother's hatred.

He was focused on a pair of red green eyes, that until a second ago, he would have sworn would _**never**_ have turned against him. This pain was beyond the pain of healing, beyond anything. The trees promised help would come, but Inuyasha doubted he could survive this with his sanity intact.

His brother's claws tore at his waist, and Shippo's claws hit is collar bone as they sank deep as well. His own pack had abandoned him in his infancy, now as an adult, his own pack was going to kill him. Inuyasha refused to scream , refused to howl, but he could not hold back a soft mewl, rising from the same instinctual place that had him howling endlessly as a child. There was no expectation in the sound, just pure instinct, unable to contain it, an almost soundless plea to his pack escaped his soul.

Sesshoumaru had entered the barrier the same instant that Shippo did, the Shogun landed behind the motionless Hanyou. The Hanyou seemed to pay him no attention. Fury and lust overcame The Shogun. _How dare his little brother, ignore him_. The Shogun grabbed his brother's waist from behind, his frenzy riding him so high, he never even noticed that his claws sank deep into the slim frame. He didn't notice the scent of his brother's blood, and paid no heed to the lesser Youkai coming at his brother. He was going to sink his teeth in the neck of his brother, claim his as his pounding blood demanded, he wanted its blood to assuage his lust. _Nothing- no one would get in the way of his satisfaction. _

His teeth elongated, and he prepared to sink them deep in the pulse of the tender neck before him. His blood pounding, hunger clawing at him, nothing mattered except the frenzy, the need that drove him. Madness roared through him.

And then a tiny sound, not even a whisper of a sound, with all the power of a Miko's scared arrow; pierced through the fog of frenzy and veils of lust that consumed the Shogun. The soul plea of an inu Youkai, was hardly more then a whisper, but the sound found its mark deep in the Shogun, breaking barriers, purifying the fury and releasing in him the one force that lust had no hope to challenge. The change was instantaneous, Sesshoumaru snapped back in control.

Inuyasha was thrown back as Sesshoumaru pushed him to the ground and grabbed the Kitsune by the neck, before Shippo's teeth touched his father. Like a tidal wave - controlled demonic energy rose in the Shogun. He looked at the advancing Youkai, who had hesitated at the sudden change in the flow of power in the room.

Releasing the growling Shippo, he raised his hand and simply ordered! "CANINES KNEEL!"

The order cut though the lust of his warriors like nothing else could. Those who were his, froze, their lust fading before the will of their Lord. As one, the Generals and Lieutenants dropped to their knees. Sanity returning.

Shippo shook off the lust, and was on his knees before he was fully conscious. He blinked and stared in dawning horror at his blood soaked claws, his father's blood thick in his nose. The next order had him shoving aside his personal feeling as when the Shogun spoke in this tone, he had to be obeyed.

"Guard!" The Shogun ordered. The pack were immediately on their feet, standing between the Hanyou and the other Youkai.

Sesshoumaru focused on the council, "You are DaiYoukai!" he said "Calm yourselves NOW!" The Shogun ordered, his energy whipping at the others in the room. The dominating force of the Shogun, dissipated the remnants of frenzy in the other DaiYoukai, who immediately reacted and focused on the Shogun's challenge to their dominance, rather then their lust.

Some of the guards and assistants with lower levels of control, continued the advance, only to be summarily stopped by the Canines. Kouga taking command, he ordered the advancing Youkai put out of commission temporarily rather then killing them. Not all the guards had advanced, and though out numbered 3 to one, the Generals and the Lieutenants made quick work of them.

The DaiYoukai slowly returned to themselves. Heads pounded as the high wore off and the council members sanity returned, the events of the past few minutes running through their heads. There were different levels of comprehension of what had occurred among the DaiYoukai, one thing was clear to all of them the Hanyou was valuable! Sesshoumaru well aware that the council were much more dangerous now then they had been in their frenzy, stood with his pack, ready for anything.

Inuyasha had been waiting for his world to be devoured when he had been forcefully pushed back, he rolled and landed on his side on the floor. He gaped in disbelief. Sesshoumaru who had been attacking him, was now saving him. His brother was fucking Bi-polar, not that he didn't appreciate that trait under the circumstances. No longer under immediate threat, Inuyasha felt his strength ebb, the familiar swirling world pool of pain began to swell and pull him under. His body suddenly convulsed, he heaved blood, and curled on the floor in a semi conscious state, trying to remain aware.

The Canines, faced off against the Council and their remaining guards. If the DaiYoukai attacked together, even the Canines would not be able to overcome them. The all smelt the new blood, but none turned to look at the Hanyou. The situation was too tense, any distraction could be exploited, as long as he was living and not under attack they HAD to ignore the figure on the floor behind the line of Canines.

"That was interesting." Lord Kotetsu Hisana muttered. "This is the first time I have been so enticed by heat, and not been the enticer." The Tiger Demon tossed her orange black hair, to shake off the feeling. She did NOT like it, much preferring being the seductress rather then the seduced.

"I am mated and I was affected." Lord Kusajishi said, he was the first to break from the fighting stance, and glance at the huddled Hanyou on the floor. The shock of white hair, and blood the only things really visible. "This Hanyou is a figure of importance to the Youkai, we must consider what to do with him. As the oldest council member, it may be best he be placed in my care until we decide."

"Old... weak you mean." Lord Tatsukiionoue sneered, " The Hanyou would be in danger with you."

"The Hanyou needs healing, he should be placed in my care, he can heal at the sanctuaries." Lord Akaishimaru cut in quickly.

"May be we should just draw lots for him." Lord Kira Iemura snapped out. "We all want him, shall we draw cards or have a contest?"

"There is no contest, no discussion. The Hanyou is INUYASHA my younger brother. The Hanyou is MINE." Sesshoumaru said with a finality that was chilling. "I will be happy to meet in battle any who would seek to over rule this Sesshoumaru's claim."

It was no surprise that the silence that met that statement was deafening.

"No one wishes to play with you in that manner, Shogun. However there is the matter of law that even you are not exempt from." Lady Shiba said drawing a razor sharp glare from the Shogun. Unperturbed she glided right up to him.

"He may be your pack" Lady Shiba said, "But he is Hanyou, and the laws are clear. While you may have averted a disaster, it was YOUR pack that has drawn the Hanyou's blood. The law states that when they are following the summons of the Council, as this Hanyou was, regardless of the state of the Youkai, they will be held accountable for drawing the blood of Hanyou, Youkai or a human who have not broken the peace. Does it not?"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru ground out not liking where this was going.

"Your pack, you, are responsible for drawing his blood. Other packs here are willing to accept him, so by our laws your claim on him requires his validation. The victim has the right to choose to belong to another pack." The lady said. "I am not linked to any lands, the welfare of Hanyou's have always my concern. He is more then welcome to join my Hanyou settlements." The lady's voice was clear and her offer heartfelt, and was a challenge that intimidation and force could not overcome. "As long as he is protected and this situation examined, the law states that the Hanyou have a right to choose. He must be allowed to accept or reject your claim. Know that if your claim is rejected to atone for what almost occurred, I would like to accept him as my child." The Demoness said with a calm determination.

Sesshoumaru growled low, damn it! This was the one thing that he had wanted to avoid. Inuyasha was contrary enough to reject his protection, and put himself in more danger. "The Hanyou is in no state to choose now." Sesshoumaru stated.

"We are DaiYoukai, Shogun, do not underestimate our abilities." Lady Shiba said. Ignoring the lower level Youkai, she walked forward towards the Hanyou, and a tiny reluctant gesture from the Shogun had the Canines giving her wide breath.

Sesshoumaru's mind raced, he had not expected a challenge of this sort. As he turned to walk to his brother a small smile twisted his lips. They assumed Inuyasha was aware of his rights, if Sesshoumaru played this right, he would get his brother's agreement without Inuyasha even realizing what was going on. Sesshoumaru bit back a possessive growl when the Lady lifted the Hanyou, he stopped himself from snatching his brother away when he noticed her hands were glowing a soft red gold. The Phoenix Demons were powerful spiritual healers, and Lady Shiba was sharing her energy with Inuyasha.

As soon as she touched the Hanyou, The Lady understood that his soul needed to heal, and she felt heart sick when she knew there was nothing anyone could do to reduce or ease that kind of pain. She also felt the young one's struggle to stay conscious and push back the pain for a while. This she could assist with. Her energy collecting in her palms she pressed them to his chest, tears rolled down her cheeks at the echo of what the Hanyou had experienced whispered at her. The claw marks faded and closed, Inuyasha felt an inflow of strength. He wove it quickly into his being, and forced the pain back, delaying it. His eyes opened, slowly.

His head crocked to one side as he saw a rather beautiful older female Youkai leaning over him, she seemed to be in distress. Golden eyes still confused and very tired, focused on the sad Lady. "Hey, hey don't cry." Inuyasha said his voice was raw and dry. "What ever.. problem.. I .. I .. can help.. just need a minute.. pretty lady, please don't cry." Inuyasha smiled.

Lady Shiba, drew her breath in shock, the Hanyou was amazing, beyond beautiful, she was going to say further, when Inuyasha was pulled away from her. The Shogun's face was impassive only his eyes burned with anger at Lady Shiba. The lady was glad that she was around to see the normally aloof Shogun disturbed.

Moko moko was wrapped around Inuyasha's waist holding him upright. The Hanyou blinked owlishly at his big brother.

"Inuyasha you are the son you Inu-no-Taisho and Izayoi, Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Whaat .. you know.." Inuyasha began in tired confusion, his large eyes blinking.

"Little brother, you are tired. You can rest and eat after you answer these questions, just say yes or no. Just say yes, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said softly locking eyes with his little brother. He could not use his energy or the others could contest the decision, so instead he used his brother's state and naivety. "You are their son, yes?"

"Yes" Inuyasha responded tiredly.

"I, Sesshoumaru am the older son, and the heir of Inu-no-Taisho? Yes?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said, "I need to rest now."

"Just answer quickly and you can rest. Just answer, yes. Do you acknowledge that I am the sole leader, the Lord of the Inus?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru wait.. why are you.." Inuyasha's head felt heavy, the borrowed energy was running out fast, still he wanted to ask about the purpose of the ridiculous questions. Sesshoumaru immediately interrupted him.

"Inuyasha we drew your blood unjustly just now, there is no excuse for it, however our drawing blood does not make you any less of an Inu, you are still an Inu, yes?" Sesshoumaru asked the critical question quickly.

Inuyasha was wondering if his brother had hit his head. "Yes, of course I'm a Inu" he snapped in, he was tired and getting irritated. "I have the blasted ears don't I? Sheesh! Errr.. Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha's irritation faded as he saw a dangerously satisfied look on his brother's face.

"He acknowledges he is Inu" Sesshoumaru said turning to the Council, and avoiding Lady Shida's critical eyes, "He acknowledges I am Lord of the Inus. It is clear, he does not refute my claim. My brother's strength fades, and he needs care. When he is well, we will meet again! For now this is over! Canines return to the mansion, Full security detail is to be implemented!" Sesshoumaru said more for the benefit of the council rather then his pack. Inuyasha in a deep sleep, was now wrapped fully in Moko Moko, the Shogun took to the air, slipping through the branches of the Ancient one, precious cargo in his arms.

Lady Shida's eyes followed the retreating Lord, she looked at Kouga who was trying to suppress a grin, "Hmm was that a choice or a series of unrelated questions? The speed of your Lord's tongue is only surpassed by the speed of his blade." The Lady said with amusement. She was not dissatisfied, the Hanyou would need protection, and the Shogun was he strongest among them. Kouga nodded.

"Shippo," Kouga said softly to his comrade who without Sesshoumaru's presence was getting seriously depressed. "Kitsune General!" Kouga snapped. Shippo snapped to attention. "You have orders, I will secure this area, you are to return to the mansion and initiate security protocols at once. Check every thing personally, Inuyasha's safety is in your hands." The wolf ordered. Shippo slipped into military mode again, he ordered his team to move out, and they efficiently left the premise. Kouga watched grimly, he recognized that the Kitsune needed some form of distraction until Inuyasha had recovered enough to comfort him. The Kitsune may feel what he did was unpardonable, but the wolf was well aware that his past rival would not even fault his 'kit' for the attack.

Kouga noticed one of the assistants reaching for the diamond shaped metal that Inuyasha had pulled from the tree, he quickly intercepted that. Not touching it, he used loose leather to scoop up the metal piece and secure it in his pouch. He then turned to talk to the assistant, but the Youkai had vanished. Kouga was looking around for him, when he was called by some of the Lords to answer questions, sighing he went to fulfill his duties, the vanishing assistant forgotten.

**--**

Some hours later..!!

"_Why has there been a spike in power in Japan" a slightly disembodied voice floated out of the communicator. _

"_Master, an ancient tree has been awakened, the Furui-hitoya has been removed and destroyed. We were unable to stop it." A chilling force emitted from the communicator, the speaker quickly continued, "Master, forgive us, there was no warning of this, we had no time to prepare!" _

"_How was this done? Have you secured the one responsible for this?" The voice said sharply._

"_It.. it.. was a Hanyou Master. It awakened the magic, we are unsure how it was done, but all of us were driven into a frenzy by the event, the Hanyou would have been a tasty morsel. The Thrice-damned Shogun snapped out of it too fast he stopped us. Master, the Hanyou his scent, it was delicious." The tone of the speaker's voice more then the words conveyed the impact of the Hanyou on the speaker. _

"_Hmmm... why was it not identified earlier then? Why is it not destroyed or in my possession." The voice asked dangerously. _

"_Master, the Hanyou is Inuyasha, he is the Hanyou that we identified as the Shogun's weakness. It seems the rumours were true, he did not die in the Feudal era, instead he was sent though time to this period, so he was untraceable till now." The speaker's voice was appeasing and fawning, "Master, there is no need for concern, he seems weak after the event, there is no way a Hanyou no older then a pup can be a threat to our plans."_

"_Fool!! Your incompetence, does not excuse colossal ignorance." The voice was dripping anger, "The Hanyou destroyed Naraku while he was a pup, to even find the Furui-hitoya on the tree denotes pure power, the Hanyou does not NEED to be strong after the healing if your Shogun guards him does he? Did you at least take care to cover out tracks?"_

"_Err, yes, yes, yes Master. The Shogun himself melted the Furui-hitoya after the Hanyou pulled it from the tree." The speaker having a good dose of self preservation blurted out quickly._

"_Huh!!! Know if I have to come to Japan, your hide will be my new cloak. I will not have 400 years of planning come apart because of pathetic Youkai on a meaningless Island." The voice was so cold, the speaker shivered. The connection was broken, and the speaker for the first time in over 400 years feared the success of their plans. The Hanyou had to be taken care of!_

--- TBC—

Yippeee Next Chappie finally get Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru alone. Alone except for the Canines, poor Shippo..... :)

Review please!! And anything you want clarified, please ask, if you want to see anything in particular do tell.


	11. The Ookami and Neko Demons

Oh my.. wat lovely reviews. I was unsure if ppl would enjoy my non-bloody resolution, glad u liked it. Some questions I have to address! As always have PM'ed thanks to those I could. N thanks again, Princess Sin, Ladykaa28, aleabeth, shadowdreamer Lady Fate, and evil genus.

Kazuyo : I LOVED your review. But my bad, u did misunderstand. Explanations below, To make it up to you I have written it in along with some Sesshy self blame. Ya Sessy is a manipulative Bastard!

Shylittlekitty : Thank YOU!! :3

Domi : This chappie is dedicated to the past 500 years

m: lol, yes maybe. But more likely Inuyasha would not have seen that he needed help, and would have gone off on his own.

Aslan : If I left as much blank space as U did, you'd kill me anyway. *:P. hehehe thanks

Explanations

"with the force of a Miko's arrow" : That was an analogy not an actual arrow. The sound, the whimper that Inuyasha made to his pack, is a very watered down version of the howls Inuyasha instinctively used to try to get assistance as a pup. (All the way back in chapter 1) The whimper for assistance cut through Sesshoumaru's lust.

Bad guys : Nothing to do with Naraku, in Canon Naraku died, this is true to canon TILL the point of Naraku's defeat alright? There is a traitor BUT not a Canine. More as the plot unfolds.

For all those who have been asking about the past 500 years, this chapter is dedicated to them. Man its LONG – Enjoy!! See the benefit of reviewing? Please continue to do so.

***

**Chapter 11 : The Ookami and Neko Demons**

In the next two days, Sesshoumaru learned the meaning of true helplessness. Inuyasha was in pain, he was almost comatose from it. And there was NOTHING the Lord could do. The spiritual power of human sub-generals, the healers in the castle and even Lady Shiba (Who he had contacted in desperation) had not been able to assist, to ease his brother's pain. Inuyasha lay in the Shogun's own bed, curled in pain. The Hanyou would writhe and spasm when he was hit by a particularly powerful wave of pain, blood would leak from his eyes and mouth as blood vessels burst from the spasms. Through it all the Hanyou did not scream or cry out, not once. Sesshoumaru would have preferred to hear his brother's howl, the small sounds his brother released seemed to rebuke him for the years negligence.

Sesshoumaru's claws dug into his own flesh, the small sound from the Council chamber still echoed in his head. That soft mewl, the plea to the pack, his brother had released -had cut though his madness and saved him from a crime for which there would have been no redemption.

Sesshoumaru as the leader of his pack, had in the last 500 years answered countless howls of assistance. He had tuned himself to respond to the instinctual howl released by his canines, when they were in desperate need.

Inuyasha had not howled. Even in such dire states the puppy had not howled.

Sesshoumaru cursed his own youthful arrogance. Guilt burned him. How many times had Inuyasha howled as a pup for assistance? How many of his pleas to the pack had gone unanswered?

Sesshoumaru felt 2 feet tall, how many times had he ignored his brother's howls, before the instinct died? Till the Hanyou had lost the ability to trust the pack, to howl?

Sesshoumaru was Alpha – he had always been Inuyasha's Alpha. For the howl of his pack member to die, for the howl to become nothing more then a tiny whimper, marked Sesshoumaru as a failure. One main reason he had begun protecting his people , was to atone for this. Atone for his failure as a big brother.

So Sesshoumaru himself cleaned and held his brother, he wanted to stop the pain. He never again wanted to see his brother suffer like this, he wanted to protect his Inuyasha. But he was Shogun, and he swallowed the bile that seemed to rise in this throat, he knew that sometimes there was no way to get what you wanted.

Shippo and Sesshoumaru, their pain too raw and similar avoided each other. The Kitsune patrolled around the Shogun's wing tirelessly. He eyes missing nothing, his guards were extremely vigilant the Kitsune's punishment for any kind of slacking or carelessness had been swift and merciless. After two guards had been flogged by the Kitsune, one for going to relieve himself without finding a replacement, and another for chatting on their mobile, the level of seriousness the situation was, sank in.

Kouga took over all practical aspects. He fielded the demands of the Council and with the assistance of the Sub-Generals looked after all the other tasks usually carried out by Sesshoumaru and Shippo. The whole Canine pack seemed to be waiting, Kouga would be damned glad when Inuyasha awakened.

On the third day golden eyes snapped open. Fully conscious and free of pain, only the aches in his muscles a reminder of the nightmare 2 days, Inuyasha felt refreshed and good. He always bounced back from healing, sure shit happened but since he was still alive and sane Inuyasha pushed useless thoughts aside. He felt the far off pulse of the Ancient one he had awakened, and a satisfied smile settled on his lips. Puppy ears flicked as he felt the warmth of the Ancient ones though his connections, he was rather proud of himself, had done good. Then the other memory came back to him, and he winched. He could not stay amongst the Youkai.

"It was good to see you smile otouto. I had feared for you."

Inuyasha turned and saw his brother sitting on a chair watching him, Sesshoumaru was shocking. He actually looked tired and worn. His hair was a little mussed and his clothes messed up. Inuyasha raised a brow, "Jackass, It looks like you should be in this bed and not me." Inuyasha said rather thoughtlessly.

"Hm, good idea." Sesshoumaru said with a smile, before Inuyasha could blink the Shogun was beside him on the bed. Inuyasha's jaw dropped, he tried to scramble off the bed, but was hauled back in a hug. "Hush brother, I cared for you for 2 days, this Sesshoumaru requires a short sleep. Stay until I sleep, I wish to hear your breathe free of pain, then go find your Kit, he is in distress. We will speak after I awaken." Sesshoumaru pulled his brother's back to him, and finally relaxed, sleep approaching him fast.

Inuyasha lay tense on the bed. He had no idea why his brother was acting strange, but he could appreciate that his Aniki had stayed with him over the two days. More then that Sesshoumaru had saved him for the 'situation'. Inuyasha shuddered at the memory and pushed it aside. He would stay to explain what he could, and then he would leave. Having decided Inuyasha relaxed a little. It was surreal having a sleeping Sesshoumaru on his back. His brother's breathing evened out and deepened.

Inuyasha silently got out of bed. He was again in a pair of shorts, this time there was no clothing around, only a yukata on a chair. Inuyasha pulled it on, and followed his nose to the suite's hall where a platter of cheese and meat awaited him. Too hungry for niceties, he gobbled the platter down. The wind shifted while he ate, and a scent from outside the window, made him forget his hunger. He was out on the balcony in a flash, his Kitsune sat on a rock below, despondently tossing stones into a koi pond. Inuyasha soundlessly dropped down behind Shippo.

'Keh! You are going to kill the Koi" Shippo lost his balance, slid off the rock, he arrested the movement and flipped up to gape at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Shippo gasped. He reached out to touch, them paused and clenched his fists, no, he had lost that right. The Kitsune dropped to his knees, looking at the ground. "I.. Im sorry, I hurt you. You were going to use the WindScar but you didn't because it was me, I knew that - a part of me knew that, but I could not stop. I was going to.. I was .. I'm sorry. I failed you. I dishonored myself.. I am a worthless son.. I'm soooo sorry. I hurt you!! I hurt my father.. I have no right to live!" Shippo wailed, failing to fight back tears, his scent was thick with shame and remorse.

Inuyasha dithered, after a number of failed attempts to get Shippo to stand or at least just look at him, Inuyasha's patience ran out. He smacked the Kitsune on his head HARD! "What arrogance! Keh!! You hurt me kit? You need another 1000 years of growth before that happens." Inuyasha bopped him again.

He suddenly sat cross-legged and bodily dragged the Kitsune on to his lap. As he had done when Shippo was a pup, Inuyasha pushed Shippo's head into his shoulder and cuddled him. "Hush Shippo. I am fine." Inuyasha whispered, "Real men never show their tears remember?"

Shippo gasped at the memory, he burrowed into Inuyasha's embrace, a smile peaked out in spite of everything. "Father's a hypocrite!" he muttered. Shippo whimpered in pleasure when Inuyasha's knuckles gently rapped his head again. His father had forgiven him, still accepted him; now all he needed was a few hundred years to forgive himself.

Inuyasha's claws stroked the kit's head. Shippo whimpered again. The Kitsune had missed this so much. No one had held him like this in so long.

Sesshoumaru had been Shippo's rock, but he was aloof, not really welcoming touch. Shippo treasured the moments the Shogun would tussle his hair, pet his head or lay a hand on his shoulder and squeeze. Even rarer were the times when distress would over whelm the emotional Kitsune, and Sesshoumaru would allow him to rest his head on his Lord's lap and cry. At those times they shared the loss of Inuyasha and other pack members in the brutal existence of the Youkai during the Secret War, Shippo cried tears for both of them.

No other words were spoken between the father and kit, none were needed.

Kouga had peeked into his Lord's room to check on the two, and was treated to the sight of his Shogun fast asleep. Wisely letting sleeping dog demons lie, Kouga followed his nose and found the cuddling pair. Two wolf lieutenants and a small group of guards stood gaping at the sight. Kouga leapt up to them to keep them away from the two.

"Father, the Hanyou.. he... General Shippo.. what.."

Kouga rapped his son's head, "Stop that!" he growled "You sound like a Kitsune. Why are you so surprised Kinta, Ayoga, have I not held both of you like that many a times? Do not let his physical age fool you, that mangy mongrel IS Shippo's father, and the General is reacting appropriately." Kouga said with approval, as he herded his sons and the guards away. Kouga set the guards on perimeter watch, as he and his sons approached the main door 4 other Lieutenants joined them.

"Now that Inuyasha has awakened, Father, what are your orders? Do we maintain full security alert?" Ayoga, Kouga's oldest son and highest ranked Lieutenant asked.

"Oh yes! Hmmm I suspect the most violence will be internal, caused by a certain Hanyou when the Shogun reveals his plans. Make it clear to all the men, they are to guard Inuyasha, not to try to fight him. And for the sake of our forefathers do not touch the Hanyou unless they have a death wish." Kouga said warningly.

To Kouga's mild surprise, the sub-generals, Aidon, Nannaq and the other Lieutenants suddenly appeared out of the woodwork. Word of the Hanyou's awakening had spread, breaking the oppressive tension at the manor. Kouga wanted to relax a little as well, but he could not, with Sesshoumaru distracted, they were looking to him for leadership. Without hesitation he assumed full command on behalf of his distracted leader.

Kouga was first General of the Canines, he had been offered a position to form a separate pack as Dai-Youkai when the Council was formed. He had flatly refused. 4 of his seven surviving children were Lieutenant ranked among the Canines, forming another pack would have weakened the Shogun's armies, and Kouga would not allow that. More than that, Kouga was one of the handful of people that Sesshoumaru relaxed with, one of the few that could bear some of the Shogun's personal burden and further while Shippo was his nephew, Kouga was the Shogun's friend. His leaving the Canines would have weakened the Shogun personally, and Kouga would cut out his own heart before allowing that.

Kouga would never forget the day the smell of blood- his own, his mate's, his pack members and even his children had hung thick in the air. He had scented his own death, then Sesshoumaru and Shippo had come. The DaiYoukai had not healed him, instead he had forced him through words alone, to choose life, to fight; when death would have been so much easier. Of his 11 pups, Sesshoumaru had managed to save 7, as well as some of his other pack mates. The next day, for the first time the Wolf Prince willing knelt before another, he submitted totally, accepting Sesshoumaru as his Alpha.

After centuries of fighting together, in many ways they were equal, Kouga served because he choose to. His loyalty to his Alpha and pack one of his defining traits. Kouga's presence was the only reason why Sesshoumaru could focus solely on his Inuyasha for a time, without concern for the safety or running of his pack.

Kouga spent a good two hours, overseeing details, directing and delegating duties; when that was complete, he requested an outdoor meal be prepared and he and the sub-generals went to find Inuyasha and Shippo. Kouga knew Sesshoumaru would awaken soon, and figured the garden where the Lord could hear his brother was the best place for them to clear details. The Hanyou and Kitsune were in the same position Kouga had left them in. Kouga could not help himself, he walked up to the two, and knelt beside them. Green and gold eyes watched curiously as Kouga rested his head on Inuyasha's shoulder. The strange presence of the Hanyou, comforting him.

"We'll wait for the Shogun, before asking you questions." Kouga said softly.

"Ya, repeating myself would suck." Inuyasha agreed matching Kouga's tone, "You have human guards?" Inuyasha asked curiously noticing the two humans. "Hoi, Shippo my lap is getting numb, get off!!" Inuyasha grumbled he gently pushed the Kitsune off him.

Shippo got off reluctantly and sat close to his father. "They aren't guards, they are sub-Generals."

The humans came forward almost shyly. The female spoke first "Lord Inuyasha, we are commander's of the General's human forces, we fight with technology and spiritual powers. You.. you knew our ancestors. I am Ya'Sango, direct descendant of Monk Miroku and Lady Sango. Generations ago, when our village was destroyed by a natural disaster, General Shippo came to our rescue and we have lived here and served the Shogun ever since."

"And I am Renji" The male said "Descendent's of Kohaku and Rin, while we are long lived – we cannot match the life span of demons, so our rank is that of sub-Generals. It is an honor to meet you. Both of us have large families My Lord, hundreds strong, your companions legacy lives in all of us."

Inuyasha stood, he stared and felt the connections, though the two humans, to his pack of old. He smiled and nodded, "Keh, must have taken you a bit to convince Sesshoumaru to take in human villagers"

"I made a brilliant argument and convinced the Shogun of what an asset they would be." Shippo said puffing up a bit.

"Hm, more like he nagged and whined for days on end, refusing to allow me to rest, until I agreed just to shut him up." A dry voice said from above. Sesshoumaru, back to being immaculate, floated down. The Shogun's face was relaxed but unreadable, and his eyes never left the Hanyou. Inuyasha tensed noticeably, his brother was up to something, he was not sure what Sesshoumaru wanted, but Inuyasha was wary. Smoothly he stepped back from his brother, maintaining a distance.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, he did not like Inuyasha's reaction, but for now he would let it go.

"You have humans, but no Hanyou in your service?" Inuyasha asked almost accusingly. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth as the human sub-generals discreetly stepped back and left. Kouga quickly spoke up.

"Inuyasha Hanyou are too valuable to be on the front lines. 2 Hanyou are special forces commanders, but they stay with the Hanyou settlements and avoid contact with other clans for their safety. Kilala's descendants almost exclusively work with Hanyou." Kouga explained.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama..!!" An irritating grating voice yelled out, as a green toad demon ran up to the Lord, falling over itself to get to the Lords feet. Shippo began to growl. Kouga sighed he did not need this.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru said coldly, "You were not summoned."

"But your faithful Jaken heard rumors that the half-breed Inuyasha was back, and Jakan thought surely his Lord would want his faithful servant to serve again, especially since the Kitsune no longer requires our most powerful Lord's protection!" Jaken glared at Shippo.

'Toad! I don't NEED protection. I am a General and I serve the Canines." Shippo glared back. Inuyasha watched amused.

Jaken's staff swiped at Shippo, and Shippo dodged. "Leave with the Hanyou, Kitsune!! Jaken knows you are unreliable, and My Great Lord will need my personal services once again!"

"My UNCLE tolerated your presence. YOU do serve BUT far away!! Go back to the farms Toad!" Shippo ground out.

"You dare speak like that. See Sesshoumaru-sama, see the real face of the disrespectful Kitsune." Sesshoumaru stood impassive watching the two circle and spit at each other. A sound caught his attention. Kouga and Shippo's heads snapped around. Inuyasha was leaning against the rock laughing. The three stared in shock, they could not remember ever seeing the Hanyou laugh in such a carefree manner. The sweet sound of his laughter seemed to catch in the breeze, the forest and the trees rustled, seemed to laugh with him.

"Oh my God, Jaken and Shippo are two dogs fighting over a Sesshoumaru-bone. This is soo pathetic its funny!" Inuyasha said insolently. "Sesshoumaru-sama NEEDS his Jaken." Inuyasha mimicked chocking with laughter. A faint tinge of red washed over Sesshoumaru, he was NOT used to being laughed at. Inuyasha laughed harder, Kouga bit his lips.

"Hanyou HOW DARE YOU!! Jaken will rid the world of your blight!" Jaken prepared to release a blast from the staff at Inuyasha, immediately he found him self 6 feet in the air, facing a now furious Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken, do not address my brother with disrespect, further you will NEVER raise your hand to my brother. Even if he was cutting you to tiny pieces, you will NOT seek to harm him or retaliate in any way. Understood."

"Y.. yess! Great Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken lives to serve you." The toad whined.

"Then serve! Your place is at the Farms, Jaken. You do an acceptable job there. The Kitsune's place is now with me, you choose this when you sought to manipulate this Sesshoumaru. Now leave. Kouga!"

Sesshoumaru released the Toad, before he hit the ground, Kouga kicked and sent the Toad flying over the walls of the mansion. His cry fading.

"Good kick! The toad actually tried to manipulate you?" Inuyasha asked, between chuckles.

"Ya!" Shippo answered with satisfaction. "Stupid Toad, hates my guts, he tried to arrange for me to be adopted by other Kitsune and be removed from Sesshoumaru's service. But that really didn't work, because I am your son, so the fact that I am Sesshoumaru's nephew could not be disputed. When that failed the Toad actually gave Sesshoumaru-sama an ultimatum, him or me." Shippo smirked. "Fool. Ultimatums don't work on the Shogun. Jaken found himself tasked with overseeing our farmlands."

"He actually does a good job, NOT having to hear his voice on a daily basis helps." Kouga said. Inuyasha nodded his mind already going back to a key topic of conversation that had been interrupted.

"Kouga. You mentioned Kilala's kits. Kilala.. how.." Inuyasha began but stopped when Shippo released a sorry whimper.

This time it was Sesshoumaru who reached out a hand and placed it on the Kitsune's shoulder. "It is why being an impersonator is such a great crime, Inuyasha. Shippo always knew you were alive, so did the humans, so rumors abound."

"Sesshoumaru-sama never believed you were alive and he refused to let us talk about it, so he did not know what happened, until he actually listened in the council." Shippo said with a smug 'told you so' look at his uncle. Sesshoumaru only raised a brow.

Then Shippo went serious, "When the Secret War broke out, we formed the Canines after Kouga joined us. We are very close, and as we grew stronger, someone figured out that they could exploit the rumor that you were alive and infiltrate the ranks of the Canines. The first impersonator was easily identified and dealt with, the second was a Hanyou, and he actually managed to enter one of our outlaying villages. He was welcomed, as people wanted the brother of the Shogun to be alive. Two villages were destroyed before the trick was found out and we killed the impersonator. That was when Shogun issued the kill order." Shippo took a deep breathe and continued. "80 years ago, I had begun to see familiar things like that wheeled contraption and bags that seemed to look a lot like Kagome's so I got real excited, thinking it was Kagome's era. I was a fool." Shippo said bitterly.

"We all were." Sesshoumaru said firmly. "The impersonator contacted Shippo privately, they had an amazing amount of information, information that they had painstakingly collected. They convinced Shippo and he could not come to me because I never entertained any rumor of you surviving, and would most likely attack on sight. The bastards used even that against us."

"The impersonator convinced Shippo to meet with him at the vanishing Isle. It was a trap of course. Shippo went alone, he realized it was a trap as soon as the impersonator was in sniffing distance. But it was too late, the jaws of the trap had sprung. 2 battalions of assassins each two hundred fifty strong, and 4 powerful Youkai including the impersonator , attacked our little General." Kouga continued "Shippo howled as soon as he saw it was a trap, and though Sesshoumaru heard him, by the time we got there, if Shippo had been alone he would have died. But he had not been alone, Kilala had seen him leave and had followed. The two of them fought off the waves of attackers. Just the two of them had killed over 60% of the assassins and two of the Youkai. When the impersonator saw us approaching, he unleashed a killing wave at Shippo, Kilala pushed Shippo down and took the blast instead. We finished off the assassins and took the impersonator alive. Kilala had not survived the blast and Tensaiga did not pulse for her." Kouga finished his words were simple but they conveyed a deep respect and sorrow at the loss.

"The impersonator was alive?" Inuyasha asked his voice dripping venom.

"We thought it appropriate that his death last at least two weeks. He was most grateful to this Sesshoumaru when I finally allowed him to set himself ablaze on Kilala's kits fire." The Shogun said with icy satisfaction.

Inuyasha was silent as he said goodbye to one of his most trusted companions. She had died a hero's death, and it was right that she was still remembered.

Food was brought out, and the four sat on the grass and ate, the mood somber.

Finally the Shogun spoke. "You have heard some of our tales, now it is your turn Inuyasha what the hell happened in the council chambers ?"

Inuyasha had been dreading that question. He had enjoyed their company so much. He was glad for them, fiercely glad, that they were a strong pack. But his time with them was almost over, he would probably have to leave Japan. If he stayed, more trouble was sure to follow. The Hanyou sighed.

"I broke the rules." Inuyasha admitted softly. "I am sorry, all of you! What happened was my fault totally. I knew better. 'Do NOT heal in front of Youkai.' I knew this and I ignored it, so you see, it not your fault at all. Its mine!"

The three seemed to want to interrupt, Inuyasha raised a hand, this was hard enough without interruptions.

"Let me finish!" The Hanyou stood and took 2 steps away from the Youkai, he folded his hand into the sleeves of the Yukata, and looked away. The gentle breeze teased his hair and clothes, sunlight reflected off flowing white strands. He stood still, and he looked beautiful and lonely.

"You have figured out some of it, my mission is a simple one, awaken the Ancient Ones; trees with a life force that connects them to the earth and everything else. The task is easy really and I love them, the Ancient ones, so its not a burden. Healing requires a bit of my soul, did you know that souls recover? The bit I give, grows back in a couple of days. The healing cannot be done in front of Youkai, I knew that, and yet I did, and put everyone in danger. It will not happen again." Inuyasha turned to them, a soft smile on his face. " Thank you for today. It is wonderful for me to see you. Sesshoumaru where is my robe and sword. I think it best I leave before dusk."

"Inuyasha, NO! You cant mean to leave!" Shippo wailed, he was the only one of the 3 surprised by this.

"I have to go Shippo, I have my mission and Youkai cannot come with me. I'll call and keep in touch, maybe visit sometime." Inuyasha was firm.

"General Shippo, you are to go the the far perimeter. You are in charge of the outer perimeter patrol, do not approach the mansion until you are ordered to do so. There had been some testing of out defenses and spying at the perimeters, ensure that they do not succeed." the Shogun ordered suddenly.

Shippo snapped to attention. Deciding to trust his Uncle, he hugged Inuyasha hard, bowed and walked off. The three waited until Shippo was well out of hearing before continuing.

Kouga laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha I don't think you understand what happened in the Council room. Hell I don't understand it myself mutt-face. But I do understand that the choices here are limited. I won't ask you to forgive me, because I know you will anyway." Kouga said with a sad smile. "I am selfish, I want you around. So while the next few days are going to be hard for you, I believe in the end you will be happy." Inuyasha's ears flicked in confusion. "The mansion will be secured, Inuyasha nothing will get in without the Shogun's permission. Nor will anything get out."

"What the hell are you talking about you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha growled. "I am fucking walking out of this dump."

"You're wrong Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru growled, his frustration and patience finally coming to an end. "You are not leaving." Inuyasha spun to face his brother, Sesshoumaru was stalking towards him, pure determination and possessiveness etched in his face. His voice contained a dangerous undertone. "You are mine, brother. And it is time I enforced my claim."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Inuyasha knew his brother was insane. He took a fighting stance. He felt Kouga shift his fingers on his shoulder, the next instant blood flow was interrupted, and Inuyasha fell forward in a faint. Sesshoumaru caught him.

"If you had started fighting here, Inuyasha would have been hurt. I have no wish to smell more of his blood." Kouga said in way of explanation. "Sesshoumaru!" Kouga only called his Lord that when they were alone, "Do you love him, or do you just want him?"

Sesshoumaru stared at his General, he did not need to answer his sub-ordinate, he needed to answer his friend. The Shogun's claws gently caressed the Hanyou's face. "Yes. If I did not love him, the lust would have consumed me. Make no mistake Kouga, I have missed him for 500 years. He is mine, I will claim him, but I will not break him. His fire is more precious then you know. My brother will be mine, he will not be able to help himself, and I will book no interference, not even from you."

"As long as he is safe in body and spirit, I will not interfere Sesshoumaru. Focus on bringing Inuyasha home Sesshoumaru, I will take care of other things."

"Thank you Kouga." the words were soft as Sesshoumaru lifted off, carrying his brother to his bedroom, suite. Magic pulsed around the room, the balcony disappeared. Sesshoumaru made plans to seduce and claim his little brother.

--tbc---

Next cappie ... Lemons anyone?


	12. BETRAYAL!

OMG 100 reviews THANKS SO MUCH!!!! This would have been a lot later if not for that. *grin Some think its too early for Lemons, WELLLLL its needed, please read and tell me if it was in character? Will give individual thanks later. Hugs to all!

Read.. and welll.. ENJOY!!!

***

Chapter 12 : BETRAYAL?!

Inuyasha was downright sick of getting knocked out and waking up in his Brother's bed. It was fucking embarrassing. He opened his eyes, yup there was his brother sitting on the chair looking at him. He sat up and swayed, while his brain was sharp his while body was sluggish and non-responsive.

"I did not think you would stoop to drugging me Brother, that is rather lame of you!" Inuyasha spat.

"Hm.., we need to talk otouto, the resting perfume is only for the duration of our talk. After that it is pointless if you are not at full strength." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Keh what the hell do we have to talk about, I have already told you I am not staying! I CAN'T. My mission and Youkai do NOT go together!" Inuyasha spat.

"Really? Inuyasha tell me, have you slept as deeply and as safely as you have the last few days?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Bright gold eyes widened, it was true, as much as he hated to admit it, he had slept soundly in his brother's bed, only the natural process waking him rather then the tiniest sounds. Even in the temple he awakened a few times a night to run patrols and double check the premises.

Sesshoumaru smiled softly at his brother's silence. "Do you know what the last 500 years have been like for me? Would you like to know?"

Inuyasha's ears swiveled to his brother immediately, his eyes shone with curiosity. "Sure its not like I can move until you fucking tell me." Inuyasha said brashly trying to hide his interest, his body twisting in an awkward position to watch his brother. Inuyasha tensed, when Sesshoumaru, got off the chair and sat on the side of the bed facing his brother. The Shogun gently helped Inuyasha to a sitting position. Inuyasha froze, like a deer caught in headlights he sat staring at Sesshoumaru, who was gently and absently playing and stroking Inuyasha's claws with his. Inuyasha was not comfortable with this, but he decided to hold his tongue until his weird ass brother satisfied his curiosity.

"In the last 500 years, I played back every conversation I have ever had with you. Do you know what I realized? It was never you that sought me out. I was always the one looking for you, I would use any excuse to seek you out. That 50 years you were trapped, I could not stand to even hear your name mentioned. I found you shameful, yes, but your absence caused a hollowness, that made me angrier than you can imagine. When I heard you had awakened, I clutched at the excuse to seek you out immediately. I did not really believe you knew the location of father's tomb, you were after all a only hours old when he died. Still, I convinced myself that the tomb was the reason I needed to see you. And the un-mother? When Jaken suggested it, I was happy to go along, because I wanted to, needed to punish you. To make you suffer for the hollowness you caused in my life. Was it not strange Inuyasha, I called you a blight on the family, YET, when we met, I was the one who claimed you as brother, I was the one who vocalized the bond between us?" Sesshoumaru stroked Inuyasha's hands as he continued.

"Then in the battles with Naraku, I grew to respect your strength, to rely on it. I even took Rin in, to understand your fascination with ningen better. Then when it was over, before we could converse as siblings, you disappeared. When you connections to that time was severed, you took a part of my soul with you. That part little brother has only now begun to heal. For 500 years otouto I carried an Inuyasha shaped hole in my heart. Shippo, Rin, the Canines all helped, but none could fill the hole, it was NOT an obsession, not something that was always on my mind. But it was always there, in the background, in my dreams and in the darkest moments of the night, when dawn seemed too far away to be real, the fact that I had lost, failed, my little brother was always there."

"Then as the years passed I understood that I had lost a lot more then a brother, I had lost ..."

Sesshoumaru paused looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes. "Now after 500 years I am granted a miracle, a chance to get back all that I had lost. Do you believe this Sesshoumaru would ever let that go?" Long fingers curled around Inuyasha's chin and forced the Hanyou look into sharp beaten gold eyes that burned with possessiveness, desire and a mix of other dangerous emotions.

"You.. you want me to be your brother for real, live here as your brother?" Inuyasha forced out, he refused to be afraid.

"A few days ago I would have said that was what I wanted. I want to give you time little brother. Time to get used to me, to what I feel for you. But after what happened in the Council, Time is a commodity we do not have. They want you, and if you are left alone they WILL find you!"

"I.. I.. can disappear, I can leave Japan, you don't have to worry about me, I can face what ever I have to, I'm strong, I will take care of myself." Inuyasha said slowly.

"As you have all this time? Hiding in the sewers, curling into yourself while you shake in pain? Fighting with no one at your back, by your side? Staying awake guarding others when you are in pain? Having no one to protect you, and always, always putting yourself last? Is THAT what you call taking care of yourself, little brother?" Sesshoumaru's voice rose as he said this, anger ringing in his tone.

"STOP MOCKING ME!! What's it to you!! Bastard, so my life is not fucking pretty, I get hurt SO WHAT! I can take it, I'm fucking BUILT to take damage, that does not matter! I do good work. That is all that matters, I am fine, I'll survive..you have no.."

"Survive!" Sesshoumaru snapped out, his anger catching hold. He grabbed Inuyasha around the waist and yanked him close. "From now one Inuyasha, you are going to do more then just survive! You getting hurt matters, your pain matters, YOU MATTER!! You are going to learn how much you matter Hanyou! This Sesshoumaru is going to teach you that you are BUILT for much more then taking damage. My patience is done, you belong to me Inuyasha, you are mine! And by dawn you will know it to your bones!"

Sesshoumaru's sealed Inuyasha's mouth with his own, It was not a kiss, it was a war. Teeth attempted to bite, tongues sought to repel, then Sesshoumaru's have grasped Inuyasha's jaw, pressing pressure points, the Hanyou's lower jaw went slack. And the victor took the spoils, Sesshoumaru plundered the soft confines of his brother's mouth, tasting and plundering, until he felt his brother trembling. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss, and looked into his brother's furious eyes.

"You are fucking crazy!!" Inuyasha growled.

"You wanna fight me brother?" Sesshoumaru's smile was evil. "Come then." The relaxing perfume stopped working as Sesshoumaru tossed Inuyasha into a connected room. The room was set up like a fighting dojo. Inuyasha flipped and landed on his feet, taking a fighting stance. "Simple rules brother, we fight, no weapons, no poison. If you can pin this Sesshoumaru then you will be able to leave immediately." Sesshoumaru said ducking to avoid a kick the Hanyou had aimed at his head.

"Done! I am taking you down!" Inuyasha growled, he attacked. His moves flowed, much more coordinated and controlled then Sesshoumaru remembered. Inuyasha now had style to his strength and agility. He had grace that matched his fire. Sesshoumaru was so surprised and entranced by his brother's new movements that his face reacquainted itself with his brother's fist. Inuyasha in the first 20 minutes of battle, got more hits in than Sesshoumaru could remember taking in the last few hundred yeas. His little brother could hit hard. Sesshoumaru tasted copper as Inuyasha managed to split his lip and plant a solid kick to his his belly.

After that Sesshoumaru began to understand the rhythm of his brother's fighting better. One year of intense training even with the best trainer did not match 500 years of experience and battle. Sesshoumaru fought a defensive fight, he conserved energy dodged and ducked, allowing his brother to burn his aggression, anger and energy. It took two full hours before Inuyasha started to show signs of tiring. Inuyasha fought him just in a pair of shorts, and that was enough of a distraction to Sesshoumaru to allow Inuyasha to get solid blows on his brother. Still other then Sesshoumaru's cut lip, no blood was split that night. Finally Sesshoumaru attacked, it took him longer then he anticipated, a lot longer, but he did in the end manage to pin Inuyasha to the wall.

"I win, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru whispered against a silky white ear. Moko moko stretched out and wrapped itself around the straining Hanyou. Having secured his brother, Sesshoumaru turned him around to face him. "Well done Otouto, you are much stronger, much more skilled then before and I cannot be more pleased at our mating dance. Still it is I who have pinned you, and I who will claim you."

"M...m.., MATING DANCE?!!! Fuck you, stop talking shit!!"

Sesshoumaru pressed close to his brother, and was gratified when he felt his brother's semi erect state, from the excitement of the fight and from the heat that was slowly and unwillingly being evoked in the Hanyou. Sesshoumaru gently cupped his brother's face and stroked his hair.

"I am not talking shit, as you so elegantly put it. The first part of Inu mating is a fight for dominance, to pin and not hurt our chosen mate. That was a magnificent fight Inuyasha your strength and beauty captivate me. Our pups will be unbelievably strong."

"That's it, that's it isnt it? Why you are acting strange you want pups, you sick bastard! No way! Give birth to YOUR own pups!!" Inuyasha growled and spat.

"Yes in time I want pups, and I will be happy to birth our second litter, but you lost little brother, so by rights you will bear our first." Sesshoumaru said calmly. In an incredibly reasonable voice. Keh reasonable for raving lunatic, Inuyasha struggled to no avail, the fur had him trapped.

"However, if you choose to deny us pups, I will accept that, I already have children. They are not Shiro Inu as their mothers unlike you are not strong enough to be my true mates." Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed at his brother, "If you do not wish for pups of your own that is fine, but make no mistake brother, ANY pups you ever have WILL ONLY be the progeny of the two of us. You are mine Inuyasha, what I want is you, all of you. And I will have you."

Inuyasha found him self lying on the bed on Moko moko, his shorts in tatters in the Dojo. Sesshoumaru forced Inuyasha's hands to his sides and the fur molded to his arms, hands, his legs and the rest of Inuyasha's back holding him in place. Sesshoumaru's heavy weight settled on Inuyasha, blanketing him, white hair fell in a heavy curtain around Inuyasha's head. Using pure strength the Shogun immobilized his brother.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror, he tried to struggle, but he found no traction, his breath shortened as he understood what his brother intended to do. "Bastard! Pervert! You're gonna rape me? You sick piece of shit! Why the hell do you hate me so much! I fucking TOLD you I'll leave Japan!" Healing the trees hurt less then this, Inuyasha called his only defense in situations where people sought to humiliate and crush him. He sneered and blustered, anger and defiance burying the pain deep. "Whatever! You sick pervert. I won't let you break me! Do your worst! I fucking told you I'll survive, no matter what!"

"So used to pain little brother? What about pleasure? Do you have any defense against pleasure?" Sesshoumaru's voice was gentle, caressing, seducing. "Do not be so afraid Inuyasha, (NOT afraid of you fucker!!!) This Sesshoumaru will not rape you, I find no pleasure in rape, seduction however is another matter. Feel me Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's hand held Inuyasha's jaw, golden eyes clashed and held, and Sesshoumaru's words were a whisper of breathe on Inuyasha's lips. "Feel me little one, I am all around you, on you, beneath you. All you feel touching you right now is me."

Inuyasha drew in a shocked breathe, held between his fur and his brothers body, the only thing that was not his brother touching him, was the silk of Sesshoumaru's Kimono. And even as the realization hit, the silk was being slowly pulled away, sliding away from between them, Sesshoumaru's satin skin and heat taking the place of cool silk. The sensation was so damn strange!

"Breathe in little brother! The only scent that you take in, is of you and me. Breathe me in little one." Inuyasha's breathing quickened in panic. "Just like that Inuyasha, let my scent cover you, taste it, reveal in it, enjoy it. You cannot fight your own body's reactions young one. You instincts, your body is luxuriating in my touch, I can feel your response, smell it."

"I hate you!" Inuyasha bit out.

"And I love you!" Sesshoumaru responded licking his brother's cheeks.

"LIAR!!! You don't do this to people you LOVE, you don't fucking own emm."

"Hm.. little brother, do not confuse the insipid love of humans, with the love between Youkai mates. Our love burns hot, it seeks to merge, it is a force that cannot be denied. You know this, your body speaks with more truth then your lips."

"I HATE YOU! I'll fucking tear your heart out! I HATE YOU!"

Sesshoumaru raised his head so that Inuyasha could see him smile. Their cocks rubbed together, and a shudder went though the Hanyou as his body throbbed. The smile was gentle, knowledgeable, Inuyasha refused to see it as loving!

"Hate Inuyasha? You,I think not? Hate is not an emotion that has a place inside you, Hanyou. You are all about forgiveness, caring, sacrifice, strength and love. You have never hated anyone including Naraku and this Sesshoumaru. Oh you hated what we did, but you never truly hated the being doing it." Sesshoumaru nuzzled his brother's nose "For now, you may choose to believe that you hate me, little brother, just do not be surprised when one day you realise that you not hate, but love this Sesshoumaru. Now I will listen to the truth spoken by your body! Not the confusion that leaves your mouth!"

Sesshoumaru's claws skimmed Inuyasha's body, they ran lightly down his skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Inuyasha spewed profanities, which Sesshoumaru ignored. Instead with all the time in the world, the Shogun kissed and licked his way down Inuyasha's neck., down to his chest. His mouth found one pink nipple as his left claws traced the delicate bumps and lines on the other. Sesshoumaru's right hand continued to skin down, tracing past the flat belly and curling around the hardened rod.

Inuyasha's body jerked violently. He had never felt this before. The soft touch was firing his blood, leaving trails that burned and blazed in its wake. He could not believe this, and he hated it. Hated how out of control he was beginning to feel, hated that his body seemed to be ignoring his brain and focusing on his brothers. Blood seemed to drain from his brain, rushing to his extremities. His body throbbed.

Sesshoumaru feeling his brother trembling, increased his efforts. He sucked and nipped at the inviting nipple, licking in delicate approval as it bloomed under his attention. Inuyasha's trembling increased and Sesshoumaru rubbed at the delicate head, tracing the corona and slit. His mouth left the right nipple to settle quickly on the left. His other hand went to pump the throbbing member. Sesshoumaru sucked the nipple deep into his mouth, and scraped lightly with his teeth and claws.

Something broke in the Hanyou, his hips escaped Moko Moko for a second as he cum broke his dam of control and spilled out. Inuyasha let out a guttural scream, sensation was overwhelming. When the sensation subsided Inuyasha was left him trembling with shame. He could not meet his brother's eyes.

Sesshoumaru was having none of that. He forced his brother to meet his eyes. "Inuyasha, your sensitivity marks your purity, your innocence. Do not be ashamed of pleasure, my brother. As an Inu you were born for it. As my mate, you have no defense against it, you will experience it, over and over again." Sesshoumaru for the first time kissed Inuyasha gently, Inuyasha was docile for a second. Sesshoumaru was quick enough to pull back when in the next second his brother's fangs flashed in an attempt to rip out the molesting lips.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, greatly pleased by his brother's fire.

Inuyasha suddenly found himself drowning in his brother's fluff!! The blasted thing covered him totally. Confusing him, when it settled around him again his hands were still securely in its folds, but this time he was on his tummy. And his god-forsaken brother was on his back. Inuyasha's struggles were more desperate, as he realized the extent of control the position have his brother. Blind panic was taking him.

"Hush! Hush!" Sesshoumaru whispered in a soft white ear, drawing Inuyasha away from panic. "I will not take you yet, you are not quite ripe yet. Hush Inuyasha, I just want to learn your body." Sesshoumaru almost cooed in the ear. Inuyasha tried to move his head away, the warm cooing breathe on his sensitive ears were confusing him again. Sesshoumaru began kneading the muscles on his brother's back. His hands were warm and strangely soothing, without the overwhelming sensations, they caused at his nipples. The Hanyou revealing the extent of his innocence once more, began to relax under the soothing touch. The tenseness of panic was massaged away, a languid relaxation taking its place.

A warm liquid was poured on Inuyasha's back. Sesshoumaru began kneading the oil into Inuyasha's skin, the oil held heat, and the touch slowly changed. The strokes became more sensual, more intense. So slow was the change that Inuyasha did not even notice his body's reaction, until he felt Sesshoumaru's tongue lap at his buttocks and his body burned. "Stop No!! You can't do that.. stttoooppp!" The Hanyou's yells fell on deaf ears.

Sesshoumaru held the firm globes apart as his tongue ringed the puckered surface. The muscles tensed and spammed, as teeth and tongue, caused the Hanyou to whimper and clutch at moko moko with desperate strength. Sesshoumaru could feel the heat calling to him from behind the clenched muscles. Without warning he plunged his long tongue in, forcing the muscle open, Sesshoumaru tasted the warmth and fire that was his brother. Inuyasha's back arched as he tried to escape the flood of sensations, but he was held firmly in place. He clenched his teeth, biting back a cry (of what he was unsure) as his body hardened painfully, moko moko tickling his awakening member and balls with its warmth.

Uncaring of games this time, Sesshoumaru simply flipped his brother around and caught him in the folds of his fur, before his brother could react to his moment of freedom. "How could you do something like that? You are really.." Inuyasha's tirade trailed off. Sesshoumaru was not listening. His brother's eyes blazed gold, he was licking his lips and staring at Inuyasha's straining member. Inuyasha could not help it, he couldn't take much more.. "Stop.. its enough." He said his voice confused.

"Enough! No its not enough, not quite yet." Sesshoumaru caught his brother's eyes, refusing to allow Inuyasha to break eye contact. Moko moko lifted the Hanyou shoulders so that he had a clear view. Sesshoumaru's eyes burned into Inuyasha's as he lowered his mouth and engulfed the throbbing member in his mouth. Golden eyes watched in fascinated alarm as he was swallowed whole by his brother.

Sesshoumaru watched the heat rise unwilling in his brother's eyes, as he sucked and suckled on the straining member. His claws traced the sensitive skin at the base of the member. Fondled and rolled Inuyasha's balls until the Hanyou was breathing hard, leaking freely and gasping uncontrollably. Slowly and steadily the Shogun pushed his brother to the brink of oblivion, he could feel the build up of pressure, the burning heat and the merciless throbbing of Inuyasha's body.

Sesshoumaru, never breaking eye contact dipped fingers of one hand in the oil, and found the puckered entry once again. The heat had increased, and Sesshoumaru gently pushed a long digit in to the heart of his brother's heat.

Inuyasha's head jerked back he was going to come again.

Sesshoumaru tightened his fingers around the base of the heated penis, interrupting the release. "Arrrgghhh" The Hanyou burned!

Sesshoumaru fed the fire, nurtured it, increased it, his finger twisted gently in the Hanyou, stopping short of that sensitive bundle of nerves. The heat friction and oil having an effect. Sesshoumaru lifted his mouth from his brother, strings of saliva and pre-cum connecting them. "Am I hurting you Inuyasha, say I am causing you pain and I will stop." Sesshoumaru said softly, his eyes drilling into his brothers. "Am I causing you pain? Yes or no? Do you want me to stop?"

He could not lie or pretend to misunderstand with those eyes staring into his soul "No, don't.. don't stop" Inuyasha choked out the inferno in his blood needed to be quenched. Heat consumed his needy member once again, and Sesshoumaru relaxed his restrictive hold. "Ahhhh" his body hyper extended as Inuyasha came hard!! Sesshoumaru drank in every drop on his brother's release, it was delicious. Created just to please him, Sesshoumaru would never tire of this delicious offering, it was perfect, his.

Satisfied momentarily by the implicit surrender, Sesshoumaru gathered his brother in his arms, and Inuyasha was once again cocooned in Sesshoumaru.

A gentle hand on his jaw, kept Inuyasha's teeth in check, Sesshoumaru cuddled his brother's head to his chest, while his tongue gently explored the flickering ears.

'Enough, I do not want this brother, stop, let me go!" Inuyasha said suddenly his voice soft and gruff, even as he said this his hands unnoticed clutched Moko-moko closer.

"You know, I will never let you go." Sesshoumaru said in way of answer, nipping lightly at the ear. "Surrender to me brother, what you do not give I will take. You were born to be loved by me, to be mated to me, there is no force on this earth strong enough to keep me away from my mate." Sesshoumaru's hands explored his brother once more. Immediately Inuyasha's nipples puckered, his member still sensitive, painfully began to hardened under his brother's expert touch. Inuyasha could have wept.

"You think your body betrays you once again, NO! You are wrong. Your body is doing as it should, responding to its mate, generating heat. It is your mind that betrays you Inuyasha, by fighting what you need, what you know you want, it is your mind and pride that betrays you! Not your beautiful body!"

"YOU betrayed me!" Inuyasha burst out. His teeth clenched so hard, blood seeped out his mouth.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said softly, licking at the blood, healing the wound. "Yes, I did betray you, and I have had 500 years to regret it, to mourn. Will you sentence me to another 500 years of torture for my youthful arrogance Inuyasha?"

"Stop it! You are manipulating me!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Yes I am." Sesshoumaru admitted, "and even knowing that you will allow it because you are true to yourself little one, and your big heart recognizes the truth in my words." Sesshoumaru said, before sealing his brother's mouth in a deep kiss. His claws warningly on Inuyasha's member Sesshoumaru whispered with a promise of retribution, 'Don't bite!"

The kiss was deep, long and hard. Sesshoumaru explored the recesses of his brother's mouth. Tongues dueled, and danced. They tasted and tested each other. The kiss was firm and gentle, hot, the emotions conveyed were powerful, and the two lost themselves to the intimacy of the kiss. When the kiss broke, troubled golden eyes met his brothers. Somehow Inuyasha knew that allowing the kiss had been a strategic blunder on his part.

Sesshoumaru did not allow space for his brother to retreat.

The Shogun, was at the very edge of his control, he needed his release. His mouth found Inuyasha's sensitive nipples. His hands and Moko Moko positioned his brother, dipping his hand in oil, Sesshoumaru coated himself, and placed himself at his brother's portal. The heat beyond the entry enticing him in. Sesshoumaru held himself there feeling his brother freeze and tremble, Sesshoumaru kissed his way to the pulse point on Inuyasha's neck. His fangs elongated. "You're MINE!" The words pounded into Inuyasha soul as Sesshoumaru's fangs and throbbing member sank deep into the Hanyou.

Inuyasha had been through too much for this to hurt him. All he felt was the warm length sliding into him. His own heat had loosened his muscles, and his body stretched as it invited the penetration of his mate. Inuyasha's mind fought, but his body, his instincts, belonged to his mate. .

From his fangs, from his core, Sesshoumaru released into his brother, sending a tide of power through the both of them. Pleasure would not be denied, Moko Moko no longer held Inuyasha down, but the Hanyou did not notice. Sensation swept through him, And Inuyasha lost all control. His hands clenched at Sesshoumaru's biceps. His body arched onto Sesshoumaru, His involuntary cries, inviting further dominance. He was lost, tossed by waves upon, waves of pleasure. Sesshoumaru was relentless, he stroked and titillated Inuyasha's core mercilessly sending the Hanyou high and higher. All Inuyasha could feel was Sesshoumaru, all he could smell, taste, touch was Sesshoumaru. He was drowning in his brother, and yet he clenched at him, held on to him, Sesshoumaru was the only constant in an ocean of building sensation.

Sesshoumaru came, flooding him, and Inuyasha's world exploded.

Sesshoumaru gently released Inuyasha's neck, licking and sealing the mating mark, he drew Inuyasha's head to his throat. Inuyasha was far beyond thought, only pleasure and instincts remained, he licked his brother's tangy skin. But did not bite the neck, instead he move down a little, just a below Sesshoumaru's left collar bone, at his heart, Inuyasha sank his teeth in deep. Sesshoumaru still in his brother hardened again, and he cried out as he came a second time,as his brother marked him deeply.

The two Inu's subsided, the hanyou collapsing, fading into sleep rather then consider the consequences of the night. Sesshoumaru stayed awake a moment longer, contemplating his beloved sleeping brother. He pressed his lips gently to Inuyasha's brow, enjoying the peace.

Sesshoumaru did not fool himself, his brother's body had surrendered. His brother was far from ready to accept him. A soft smile touched the Shogun's lips, there would be a battle in the morning, and Sesshoumaru would not have it any other way.

The two inu-Youkai slept.

---tbc ---

** Well what do you think??? for those who wanted Lemon's later is, does this fit? Id this true to the brave little hanyou? How you like them lemons. Please do review!!!

Any thought on what should happen the next day and any requests?? :))


	13. Something Stinks!

Nothing like a lemon to generate interest. I AM SOOOO HAPPY!! Thanks all As always have PM'ed thanks to those I could. N thanks again for people who reviewed and are members , Princess Sin, Ladykaa28, aleabeth, shadowdreamer Lady Fate, and evil genus, Seriyuu, twilightserius, JsinuYasha, Lifesabitch25, milkchocolatehot64, ladytokyo, Demitra Miriam, Nikkie23534 and BiBi11 .

Questions (some answered below)

Deathfan, domi, shylittlekitty, c-loke, crazyin love : Thank you all for your support

Kazuyo :OMG I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS, thank you. They really help me tighten the plot and IT is soo lovely to see that you care so much. I wish I could PM you to but oh well. I have answered some of your questions below cause others have asked them as well.

AsHlan : Oh My How could I have insulted Aslan sooo.. _So sorry Great Lion. Will not make that mistake again_...! :P lol hehehe Aslan thanks. Always good to hear from you, actually the last you were late and I was a little worried. :)) And I'll see your JuOn and Match against Ban Midou – I'll win .

Genny : Thanks so much, I have addressed some of your questions below.

--

Some Explainations : (The story is complex and with human memory I will summarize some of t he concepts and stuff for everyone)

Impersonators : They are Youkai that have tried to infiltrate the Canines by pretending to be Inuyasha. Rumors that the brother of the Shogun is not dead had been circulating for centuries, and the enemies figured it was a weak link in the Canines and exploited it, successfully. Canine villages were infiltrated and destroyed by the second impersonator, and Kilala died because of the 3rd. Resulting in Sesshy's anger when he though Inuyasha was an fake. 2 Impersonators were Youkai, 1 Hanyou.

Sesshoumaru's character : Sesshy IS ARROGANT! Always has been and always will be. Love for him is complex, but it is not fluffy and very gentle. He is SHOGUN! However Sesshy knows that Inuyasha is in danger, from the council as well as the enemy who put the plate in the Ancient One. One reason he rushed it is because he is afraid that he will not be able to protect Inuyasha the same way he could not stop the loss of magic. Sess does not take fear well. There are other reasons but this will do for now. Does that help with some of the anger directed at the Shogun (not that he doesnt deserve it?) this chapter may help some more.. but please see the a/n in the end as well.

This was fun to write

Read, PLEASE REVIEW and enjoy!!!

**

Chapter 13 : "Something stinks!"

Inuyasha rose to consciousness, the memories of the previous night flooding him. He did not betray his wakeful state. His dumb ass brother may be stronger then him, but Inuyasha's real training had not been in strength. The throbbing in his neck was not exactly unpleasant, but it was most definitely unwelcome. He wanted to smash the smug Jackass's nose in, but that would only awaken him. Inuyasha forced memories of the night out of his head, he had more important concerns. The Hanyou as silent and as stealthy as a ghost, slipped out of his sleeping brother's grasp.

Inuyasha smirked, the stupid Youkai had underestimated him, Inuyasha was certain Sesshoumaru would be affronted to know that the Hanyou could leave his embrace without even causing the slightest stirring in the Youkai.

Inuyasha looked around, what he wore the day before was in tatters, but his brother's clothes were right there. A little shortening courtesy of sharp claws, and the expensive kimono, became a short easy to wear top for the Hanyou. He needed to get out of the mansion, but he needed to teach the arrogant prick a lesson. He had to get his back, while giving himself room to escape.

Inuyasha's eyes fell on the bowl of oil near the bed, and a glimmer of a plan made his lips twist in an evil smile. The scent of the oil already permeated the air, that served Inuyasha's purpose. With a swipe of claws he disabled the communication and alarm system to the room. He carefully took the oil and dribbled it on that blasted fluffy, soaking the fur, he let the oil flow in a small trail. With any luck that tormenting piece of fur would be reduced to ash before the jackass woke up. Using his claws he created a magical fire like he had been taught to, the fire burned HOT without smoke, at least until the fur was burning, then the sprinkler system would come on.. yes a most appropriate awakening for the arrogant ass. The flame burned purple, and Inuyasha was off.

The room had no balcony anymore, but the barrier on the door was laughable, Inuyasha tore it apart with ease. The mansion was huge, he sprinted out. Level 5 security, silent alarms rang in the control booths. Aidon paled when through the monitors he saw the Hanyou tear through barriers that he could not even approach with ease. He initiated the general alarm, wisely deciding that the Generals and the Shogun were best suited to deal with the matter.

A demon security Guard ran out a door, and met Inuyasha's fist. Inuyasha quickly frisked him, finding a high powered handgun and a wallet. Inuyasha swiped both, His nose leading him on to Tessaiga. He leapt down over the banister to the hall. Tessaiga was wrapped in cloth on the table. Standing between Inuyasha's and the sword was 4 younger Youkai whom Inuyasha recognized as Lieutenants. 2 wolf demons he was pretty sure were Kouga's cubs, a panther demon and a brown Inu demon that smelled nothing like Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha could sense the connection this demoness had to his brother, she was definitely his daughter. But if not for Inuyasha's training to see connections he would never have known.

"Move!" he growled at the pups. He didn't have time to play with them.

"Excuse me! You are not in a position to give us orders. Please return to the Shogun's rooms, we will not allow you to take this weapon, nor are you allowed to leave." Ayoga ordered.

Inuyahsa barked with laughter, he feinted to the right the panther rushed at him, only to hit air as Inuyasha was suddenly behind the panther, his elbow connected solidly with the back of the panther's neck taking it down. In the same move, he caught the foot that had been aimed at his stomach and sent Kinta hurtling into the Inu demoness, breaking her bow as the two crashed into the floor. Inuyasha blocked the fist Ayoga threw at him. And anticipating it moved out of the way of the kick. The Lieutenants fought like the mangy wolf, only much slower versions. Inuyasha's kick was aimed at the opening caused by the Ayoga's move. Ayoga found himself flying at his comrades. The 3 Youkai hit the wall hard. The room would require serious renovations from the hole in the wall caused by the force they hit it with.

Inuyasha turned to Tessaiga, only to see the original version of the wolf standing before it. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed with anger. He controlled it, he could not afford to be delayed for too long. "Move chicken shit!" Inuyasha ordered as he pulled put the handgun and pointed it at Kouga.

"Who are you kidding mutt, you are not the kind of Youkai to hide behind a gun. Shall we have a fight for old times sake?" Kouga said confidently.

"Licking my fucking brother's boots, so you're Jaken now?" Kouga winched that insult hurt. "I have no interest in fighting such an obedient lap-dog, and I am not falling for delaying tactics. Move Kouga, last warning." Inuyasha released the safety.

"Inuyasha I know you can't... Arrrgggghhhh!" Kouga crumpled as a bullet tore though his stomach hitting his liver. He staggered and leaned against the wall.

"Liver wounds hurt like the dickens, disabling without killing. Don't underestimate me Wolf. You don't know me, none of you do." Just as Inuyasha said that a roar that shook the mansion's foundations echoed through the hall. The Shogun was awake and pissed. Inuyasha was out of time. He grabbed Tessaiga, the force of his wind scar blew the whole wall into nothingness. Inuyasha was out in the garden in a flash.

Kouga and the Lieutenants were hot on his heels. The mansion was situated on a small mountain, Two sheer and smooth cliffs blocked entry and exit from the north and west (The Shogun has a LOT of land. The Area the mansion is situated in, has 3 villages in it.) The east was the edge of the mountain, with a sheer 200 foot drop, the south was the only viable escape route, the main gates the only means to really leave the Shogun's strong hold. Inuyasha headed for the main gate, thanks to the wound Kouga was slowed enough that the Hanyou managed to stay ahead.

Half way there, Shippo and two other Lieutenants, stood in the path Inuyasha was on. The Lieutenants moved to draw their weapons, only be be caught in a sticky net. Shippo holding the net taut, looked calmly at them, then catching his father's eye he smiled and bowed. Inuyasha returned the grin but he did not hesitate as he raced pass his son.

Kouga growled in resignation. He had known Shippo would not stop Inuyasha, but it was bad for moral, if the Kitsune did not at least pretend to give chase. So as he ran past he grabbed the collar of the still bowing Kitsune and dragged him along. Shippo didn't bother struggling, he figured there were other more subtle things he could do to ensure Inuyasha's safety if he went along.

Inuyasha headed for the gate and stopped short, standing in the middle of the path, soaking wet, with a huge burn mark in his fur was Sesshoumaru. The Shogun was boiling mad. They all froze. The trees whispered and the wind shifted, the smell of burnt hair and wet dog hit Inuyasha and the canines noses. Shippo was the first to break, Shogun or not, the Kitsune could not contain himself, he was rolling on the floor holding his tummy and laughing so hard tears streamed down his eyes. Every time the wind shifted or Sesshoumaru twitched the Kitsune laughed louder.

The Lieutenants were not so daring, after their initial gape, they looked away, biting lips, digging claws into their hands anything to stop the laughter. Sesshoumaru's daughter was the only exception, she joined the Kitsune on the floor. Her laughter was more lady like but it too rang out. Kouga had both palms over his mouth, he was trying desperately to control himself. Sesshoumaru's scowl, twitch and ever so slight reddening at the laughter, finally broke the Wolf. In spite of th pain of his healing liver, his howl of amusement rang out.

In spite of himself, Sesshoumaru feeling beleaguered took his eyes off the smirking Inuyasha for a second to glare at his General, that provided the distraction Inuyasha needed.

With a speed that surpassed Kouga's while he had the Shikon Shards. Inuyasha moved. The Lieutenants could hardly believe it. Inuyasha had covered the space between him and the Shogun in a flash and actually managed to GET PASS the Shogun. Sesshoumaru's whip only just managed to trip the feeling Hanyou. Inuyasha caught the fall with one hand, and flipped back, while in the air he drew Tessaiga, and turned. The sound of Tessaiga and Bakusaiga meeting rang out. The power released by the blades and their wielders, set all the onlookers to the floor, knocking them off their feet.

Even Kouga and Shippo were stunned. They would have bet money that Inuyasha would not not have a snow-ball's chance in hell against Sesshoumaru in a one on one battle. They were wrong. Unlike unarmed combat, Inuyasha had trained specifically in Swordsmanship, further he was able to read the movement of the energy from the blades better then he did Sesshoumaru without it. That gave him the edge he needed, and steel met steel as neither gave ground. They locked swords each trying to push the other back, neither gave an inch. Force glowed around the two, the energy they released and occupants of the mansion running to the battle site. Beings of power in Tokyo and a 100 mile radius, equal to DaiYoukai, felt the wave of burning energy, as it rippled through the air. Some ignored it, others shivered in fear, some began moving towards it with amazing speed, and one licked its lips, hoping against hope that the two warriors would destroy each other and solves its problems for it.

The brother's swords locked pushed against each other. If it had been based on pure physical strength there was no doubt Sesshoumaru would have won, but this was more then that. Strength, Energy, stamina, magic and will entwined and battled against each other.

The Inuyasha of the Feudal era would have been on the floor with the others, without a chance.

The Shogun was power personified, his will strengthened by tragedy and leadership. His personal energies and stamina tempered by experience in countless battles almost unmeasurable, his magic as always impressive. The Shogun had stood against immense odds, and spearheaded the effort to cleave a place for Youkai in a world and time that seemed to have rejected them. The Inuyasha of old had no chance.

But this Inuyasha was not the same.

As flexible as a blade of grass, as sturdy as an Oak, Inuyasha had been one with the trees, his spirit deep in the earth, one with the woods. He met his brother's strength with the unyielding stamina and perseverance of nature. More, Inuyasha's will was like none other on the planet; Pain, loneliness, fear, unimaginable odds, personal weakness, NOTHING stopped the Hanyou, that will was all his own. And the magic, Inuyasha did not know it, but magic was as much a part of him as it was the trees. With the sword to channel the Hanyou's exorbitance and energy, with the sword focusing his magic, in single combat Inuyasha was a match for Sesshoumaru.

Energy whirled, their audience grew keeping a safe distance. Neither gave an inch. Muscle, magic and will pushed at each other, and came to stand still, two opposing forces meeting and matching. They didn't give,.. the earth beneath them finally did.

The ground hammered by the forces, gave way, and crumbled. Both combatants were thrown back, swords went flying. The battle was a draw.

Cursing Inuyasha raised the gun, it glowed, enhanced by the magic flowing in the Hanyou, the gun throbbed with energy. "Get out of the way Sesshoumaru, I am leaving!" Inuyasha said flatly.

Sesshoumaru relaxed his fighting stance, he straightened and started at his brother. "You are aiming between my eyes, a kill shot. Good. Shoot little brother! And shoot to kill!"

"I will be felled by nothing less. Kill me and you may leave, no repercussions will be taken against you. However, while this Sesshoumaru lives, you will never be allowed to leave me. You can leave, only over my dead body!" Sesshoumaru began to stalk forward.

Inuyasha's aimed right between his brother's eyes, the safety was off. Golden eyes met and held. Inuyasha's fingers were on the trigger, the gun glowed with his power. Inuyasha's hand trembled, he couldn't do it, no matter the cost to him, he could not coldly take the life of another.

Sesshoumaru's hand closed over his. Sesshoumaru rested the mouth of the gun on the crescent on his forehead, his hand steadied his brother's. His thumb rested on the finger at the gun's trigger.

"I will not regret dying by my mate's hand. Inuyasha, shall I assist you in pressing the trigger?" Sesshoumaru lightly increased the pressure on Inuyasha's fingers, the hammer of the gun began to ease back.

"Are you fucking mad!! stop that!!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes wide and watery, his pupils dilating in horror. Sesshoumaru increased the pressure on his fingers the hammer moved further back.

"No, this is the only way to free yourself from me. If you, find this Sesshoumaru to be such a threat, then as your mate, it is my duty to assist you in eliminating the threat. That is your only choice, brother, accept me or kill me."

The hammer was steadily moving back, Inuyasha struggled to pull his hands back, but Sesshoumaru kept them in place, forcing the Hanyou to follow though. Inuyasha jerked back hard, the gun went off.

The blast echoed through the mountains. Sesshoumaru had not moved, blood tricked from the graze above Sesshoumaru's left eye, where Inuyasha had managed to jerk the gun's muzzle to.

Nerveless fingers dropped the gun, it clamored to the ground between the two brother's. Inuyasha feelings were raw and confused, for the first time, tears swam in golden eyes, but did not fall. He wanted to be free, yes, bit not at that price.. not at that.

Sesshoumaru under the fall of heavy silky hair, cupped Inuyasha's chin and cheek, his right hand slipping around the slender waist. Slowly deliberately, Sesshoumaru pulled his brother's hips against him, leaning down so they were centimeters apart. Sesshoumaru's breathe whispered against Inuyasha's lips . "Now, you belong to me little brother, you're mine!" He touched his lips to Inuyasha's softly just once, then he pulled him closer. "Mine!" he growled, and his lips closed on Inuyasha's, in a driving- claiming kiss. Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha close with his right hand, keeping pressure on Inuyasha 's lower back. Under the pressure of the kiss, he forced the Hanyou to tilt his head back, exposing his neck, the mating mark. Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss, his claws traced the mark, making Inuyasha wholly conscious of it.

Finally Inuyasha sagged against his brother, Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha from the kiss and enveloped him in his embrace. He pulled his collar aside and pressed Inuyasha's head to Inuyasha's own mark on him. Inuyasha shuddered, Sesshoumaru absorbed it, time lost meaning as the two stood in an intense embrace.

***

"Get away from him!!" A harsh voice unfamiliar to Sesshoumaru rang out. Small explosions rocked the air and the Canines were thrown again to the ground as a barrier was raised between them and the 2 inu-Youkai. Sesshoumaru tore himself from the intoxicating embrace pushed Inuyasha behind him to face the new threat.

6 demons emerged from the smoke, 5 male and a female. They radiated power.

"The Ancient ones sent us to you child." the female said with a smile, the Canine attacking the barrier she put up had no effect on it what so ever.

"Gods of my father, its good to see you boy," the lead male said though his eyes never wavered from Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha pushed Sesshoumaru aside. "Matianna!! Dionne!!" He gasped in recognition.

-- tbc--

a/n : lol yes Sesshy IS not just arrogant HE IS MANIPULATIVE!!! He was in the manga and he is in my fic. The only thing really fluffy about him – is well his fluff... now slightly charred!

So did you like Inuyasha's revenge??

Next chappie will address what Sesshy is going to do about Inuyasha's healing and being hurt!!

Review review...


	14. To Save the Future!

Hi all

Have been rather busy so this is a little late but I have guests down this week and stuff to do. Went to a tropical Island for snorkeling – Highly recommend it. :)

Please read and review I really appreciate it. Will respond to reviews next time.

Thanks all. Read and Enjoy

--

CHAPTER 14 : To save the Future!

"The Ancient ones sent us to you child." the female said with a smile, the Canine attacking the barrier she put up had no effect on it what so ever.

"Gods of my father, its good to see you boy," the lead male said though his eyes never wavered from Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha pushed Sesshoumaru aside. "Matianna!! Dionne!!" He gasped in recognition.

Firmly Sesshoumaru hauled Inuyasha back to him, wrapping a possessive arm around his brother's waist. He glared at the 6 Inu Demons all whom had long think Beige and black hair, in different shades and combinations. He growled and gestured with this free hand, the Canines stood down but remained on guard. Shippo completing his spell, he released the Chakra against the barrier, creating a crack. He and Kouga stepped through. Shippo standing next to Inuyasha and Kouga on the other side beside Sesshoumaru. Kouga's liver wound was healing, he was in a great deal of pain, but pain was not something that would stop the Canine General from doing his duty.

"That was impressive young one." Matianna said to Shippo. The Kitsune growled back, these two felt more of a threat to his relationship with his father then anything else so far.

"Let me go, Sesshoumaru. These are friends of mine. They are the ones who helped train me. Let me go!" Inuyasha demanded, but the arm was like titanium around his waist.

"It may be best that Lord Sesshoumaru not release you, young one" A melodious voice said from above, Lady Shiba hovered on crimson wings. She landed gently beside Kouga. "They are foreign Inu demons, and if they make a claim on what the Shogun has marked as his, war will result. Look around Inuyasha, this situation is really dangerous. One false move and Inu Demons from two countries will find themselves entangled in a needless turf war. You marked the Shogun a well young one, please, we have to avoid a war."

Inuyasha froze. He looked around. The Canines had stood down but they were geared to go into battle. The Lieutenants fairly bristling to attack. Shippo and Kouga were focused and battle ready as well, Sesshoumaru's eyes were ringed in red. Dionne, Rameal, Jeon and two other beige colored Dog Demons that he vaguely recognized as villagers from Canada bristled with similar battle energy. Inuyasha could almost see the hackles rising on the two packs of dog demons. But more then this, he sense a difference, this would not be a simple battle. The energy was different from the energy of feuding packs during the Feudal era, then it was one of skirmishes and fights. This was different. This would be war. As warriors of the era of the Secret Wars once battle was declared, they gave no inch, showed no mercy. Once war was declared the two packs would fight until one was destroyed, all warriors killed and the non combatants knelt in abject surrender, that was the legacy of Secret Wars.

Only Matianna and Lady Shiba seemed calm, the two women nodding at each other in recognition. Even so they stood with their chosen side. They would not do more to avert or encourage a battle. The tension weighed down and kept growing.

His brother's warmth seemed to wrap around Inuyasha. Shippo and Kouga's scents strong in the air... this was .. home.

The few years he had spent in Canada could not match the bonds developed in the Feudal era, the Hanyou had missed them so much. In the end, his fucking bi-polar jackass of a brother's perversions aside, this was home. He stopped struggling. And forced himself to relax. There would be no war here. Once he relaxed he gently pulled free from Sesshoumaru and took a single step to the front.

He intended to ask nicely, to diplomatically bring the tension to an end. And Inuyasha did so in his trademark Hanyou style.

"All you fuck-ups STAND THE HELL DOWN!!!!! The first IDIOT to attack goes though ME!! Weapons down NOW!!" Inuyasha yelled, he scooped up Tessaiga, unsheathed he waved the glowing sword around, warningly. "Both sides are my friends and I'll Wind Scar the ass of any friend stupid enough to attack my friends."

Matianna winched, "Well I see that the lessons in diplomacy did not take." She muttered with a fond smile at the Hanyou, she began to walk forward.

"Feh, watcha mean didn't take, old lady. You see any fighting? I don't, looks pretty damn effective to me." Inuyasha responded with a similar smile. He dodged Sesshoumaru's grab and bounded forward, meeting Matianna in a big hug in the middle. "It is good to see you in your true forms." Inuyasha said in a slightly accusing voice as he looked at his friends.

Dionne grimaced, he put his weapons down, walked up to Inuyasha and squeezed his shoulder. "It was not our idea, we didn't want to do it, but the Ancient ones felt that if you knew we were Inu Demons, it would have made it harder for you to leave us. According to them you had to return to Japan, and though we wanted you to stay, we could not go against the Ancient Ones."

"Of course he had to come back to Japan, THIS is where father belongs." Shippo latched himself to Inuyasha's other arm. Glaring daggers at Dionne.

"If you wish to keep that arm, release my mate dog! I am well within my rights to remove that arm if you touch my marked mate without my leave" Sesshoumaru said, his voice colder then ice, his face was impassive, but his eyes drilled holes in Dionne. This was the warrior who had trained his brother, Sesshoumaru sensed it. He KNEW IT!! Like rising poison, his temper rose, the air around him froze. It was HIS place as Aniki and Shogun to train his younger brother! HIS Right! That this 'person' had done it, and had done a very good job of it, burned in Sesshoumaru's gut.

Dionne tightened his grip, but Inuyasha turned, consciously or unconsciously forcing Dionne's hand away. The Hanyou glared at his brother.

"The only person who slices off other's people's hands is ME!" Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru.

Matianna grasped Inuyasha's arms tightly. "Inuyasha is what the Shogun saying true? Are you marked?" She asked her voice very tight and worried.

Inuyasha went red, he growled low, but he couldn't lie not with the tension still so high. Reluctantly, almost involuntarily he nodded once, earning a glare from his brother. Inuyasha ignored that.

There was a definite increase in the tension among the beige Inu, Dionne glared at Sesshoumaru, his hand dropping to his sword, Sesshoumaru returned the gesture. Matianna's grip tightened to the point of almost drawing blood "Inuyasha! Did you mark him in return?" Does he bear your mark?"

"Course he does! Keh! Since when am I the kindda Hanyou that lets someone bite him without biting back." Inuyasha asked perplexed at the questions.

"Show us the mark!" Matianna demanded of Sesshoumaru.

"This Sesshoumaru will show you nothing! Who are you to.. Lady Shiba!!! YOU DARE!!" Sesshoumaru glared at the Phoenix Demoness who had coolly turned and slashed at Sesshoumaru's already damaged clothing. Revealing the mark on Sesshoumaru's chest, that with a little imagination looked like the canopy of Ginshinboku.

"Of course I dare!" She replied her voice silk in steel. "I would dare anything to prevent needless bloodshed, stepping on YOUR EGO in such a small matter is not something I would not think twice to do. And If you weren't going primeval and possessive of Inuyasha, you would agree with my actions."

Sesshoumaru just growled then he turned to the beige Inu female. "Satisfied?" He asked flatly.

It was Dionne who answered, "NO! I for one am less then satisfied, I would have preferred to take Inuyasha back with us!" The Canines growled as one. In their minds the Hanyou was already theirs.

"Dionne! Hush!!" Matianna reprimanded. She visibly relaxed. "Lord Sesshoumaru we are most satisfied, you completed the requirements of the Ancient Ones. You choose to protect the young one, and not give in to lust, you choose to create an equal marking instead of marking Inuyasha as property, and most of all you did it while keeping his spirit and being intact, and have a pack that would war on Inuyasha's behalf. With these conditions met, we will not remove Inuyasha from Japan, instead the Demons of Thlingchadinne Tribe will finally leave the shadows and openly ally with the Canine tribe." Matianna held out a hand to Sesshoumaru.

The Shogun did not hesitate, he ignored that small over arrogant part of himself what wanted to bark _THIS SESSHOUMARU does not need help_. Instead with the learning and losses of the Secret Wars and perhaps more importantly knowing it would please Inuyasha, he took the old Lady's hand and kissed her knuckles. The tension dissipated a little.

"We tentatively accept that a group with ties to our Hanyou should be allied with us, however before we formally accept this alliance, My Lady, there is much that needs to be clarified, including how you managed to hide from the Canines while operating in Japan, I have never even heard of your tribe." Kouga said, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, as he asked the question the distracted Sesshoumaru should have asked before accepting the truce.

Inuyasha observed curiously, as Sesshoumaru seemed to tense and then relax at Kouga's words. So it seemed that Kouga was much more than what Jaken ever was, he wasn't a lap dog. Sesshoumaru actually seemed to be relying on the wolf. Inuyasha was happy about that – but at the same time he was just a little irritated. He frowned in confusion.

Lady Shiba nodded, "Matianna it is good to see you alive, but your tribe did seem to disappear over 500 years ago. I had thought you dead."

"I will explain as much as I can, however it is not an explanation that all need to hear, nor is this the best place for its telling. May we be accepted as guests in your home and perhaps continue this discussion in more secure and comfortable surroundings, My Lord Shogun?" Matianna asked politely.

At the Shogun's agreement, they made their way back to the mansion. Inuyasha found himself being herded by all of them into the mansion. Shippo refused to leave his side, and Sesshoumaru placed a hand around his shoulder, finding and stroking the mating mark on the Hanyou's neck. Inuyasha wanted to yell and jerk away, but he didn't.

He had almost shot Sesshoumaru. The feel of the gun going off in his hand still made him cringe. He had almost killed his own brother, and his brother would have LET him, encouraged him to. Too much had happened, too fast. Inuyasha could not seem to find his balance. He had his mission, and he would not surrender it. The healing, the way the demons had turned on him, meeting everyone again after getting used to being alone, and that strange bone melting pleasure of his mating, and the war he had just averted, all of it pressed on the Hanyou.

How was he going to make everything alright? He was scared, the way the demons had reacted to the healing, Inuyasha knew was not a one off thing. Inuyasha knew he would heal again, he didn't know how was he going to get away from the demons to do it? This feeling of home.. it was not for him. He could not afford to get used to it. He would do what he needed to do.

Inuyasha moved away from Shippo and Sesshoumaru, Shippo released him, Sesshoumaru tightened his hold.

***

The 6 beige Inu sat in comfortable chairs in a large hall, facing Sesshoumaru, Lady Shiba, Kouga, Shippo and the two sub-generals, all 12 sat in chairs, creating a balance for negotiations. Discussions had yet to begin, instead a formal tea ceremony to welcome the guests had been carried out. Inuyasha as the odd one out and a member of both sides stood leaning against the window sill. He felt too nervous to sit for long.

Finally Matianna began her tale.

About 700 years ago her, mother who was a far-seer had a terrible premonition of a time where magic would decline. She saw the decline of the Youkai, and ultimately the chaos that would ensue in the World. She had tried desperately to find answers, and as she went into deeper trances, divined that the Ancient Trees had some connection with the loss of magic. She tried to communicate with individual trees, but failed. None could communicate with a single tree, finally she heard rumors of a grove of Ancient trees. She made her way there, and the rare collection of Ancients allowed her to communicate with them in dreams. The Village had been relocated to be close to the Ancients. At first even the trees had no hope. There was nothing they could do to stop the loss of magic, to halt the destruction of Ancients. As nature was destroyed so were they. As progress could not be stopped, there seemed no hope, no way to stop the loss, and the trees seemed resigned to their fate.

Then about 550 years ago, something changed. A stirring among the Ancients, a growing joy that confused the Youkai. The Ancients had formed a new, unique connection, and were celebrating it. Everyone looked at Inuyasha who was listening intently, noticing the eyes on him, he went beet red. He grumbled at Matianna to continue.

Matianna grinned at the flustered Hanyou and continued. Even the joy did not really lend to any solution to the magic, until 50 years later, when a connection to the future was opened. The connection was unique as it was stable, and the connection gave Ginshinboku, something it did not have before. Information of the future. The information was limited to what happened in direct connection to the tree, and to only the time of the Miko. The Ancient One had 'seen' Inuyasha's death by poisoning beside the well, the future after that had been uncertain.

Matianna was sad at this point. To save the Hanyou and through him have hope of saving the Ancients, a further sacrifice was needed. Matianna's mother had used all her power, all her energy, to secure some hope for her children's future. She literally created a bypass in time, where instead of dying the Hanyou would be allowed a chance to change the future, by being brought to the future. For all purposes he would 'die' in the past, to be brought to a future where he had a chance to chart the unknown waters. Something it seemed only this particular young one could do. Again Inuyasha squirmed as the group looked at him.

Matianna's mother, before she died, charged their tribe with a critical mission. To prepare for when Inuyasha came to the future. The tribe had gone into hiding, finding ways to blend with society. They had developed specific weapons and technology. Specifically they developed cloaking abilities that far surpassed anything possessed by other demons by a couple of hundred years. Some of their people, Matianna and Dionne in particular, probably due to their distance to the Ancient Grove, began to dream and get instructions from the Ancients. They had done things like putting up a dampening barrier around the area of Kagome's school and home, so that when Inuyasha visited their time before his 'death' the other Youkai in the area would not sense it and have the Hanyou identified prematurely. The whole tribe was dedicated to the Ancient grove, and to trying to halt the loss of magic, but their information was limited. Their ability to act more so, when they could not even identify a sleeping Ancient One. It had been a shock to them, when they had enough evidence to confirm that there was an active force, destroying the balance, and forcing the trees to sleep. They began investigations, but the need for secrecy meant their success was limited.

Their main task was to prepare for training the Hanyou.

For what exactly, they did not know!

How exactly, he would save the trees they did not know.

The Ancients were unable to communicate the details. All they knew was that the Hanyou was the only hope they had of even having a chance of saving the Youkai and returning magic to the world.

Inuyasha was pensive. So he was supposed to have died, if not for being stuck to Ginshinboku he would have died. He should have felt bad, or surprised, but somehow he wasn't. A part of him had heard the story before, Matianna seemed to be just reminding him of something he had forgotten.

Inuyasha finally noticed the silence, everyone was looking at him again. They seemed to be waiting for an emotional outburst from the Hanyou. Inuyasha just looked at them "WHAT?!" he asked, when they kept staring.

"Err.. Inuyasha are you okay with this?" Kouga asked almost tentatively.

"With what?" Inuyasha asked his eyes wide.

"With what they said about you and stuff."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Its my past, it had to happen. Really I have nothing to get upset about."

Sesshoumaru had to consciously clench his jaw to stop it from hanging open like Kouga's and Shippo's were doing at the moment. Inuyasha had changed... he was unsure if he approved. Especially since Matianna and Dionne seemed to be taking his brother's easy acceptance with such ease. They had knowledge of Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru did not, and Sesshoumaru was not happy about that. Not a single bit.

Dionne met Sesshoumaru's glare and smirked.

Inuyasha did not notice the exchange, we finally recalled what the Ancient One he saved had said. He jerked upright, a sense of urgency hitting him. "Hey, do you guys know a Bakusen-oh? When is the next new moon?"

"The new moon is in three days brother and Bakusen-oh is a talking tree Spirit, a friend of our father's." Sesshoumaru answered.

"He can talk with his own words?" Inuyasha asked excitedly. "I can't always understand the trees because I have to understand what they say with my own words. Wait, the new moon is in two days! Fuck!!! We have to get to Bakusen-oh today!! I can't recover well when I am human. Where is my robe Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru stood up, suddenly. His eyes narrowed, "You must be joking Inuyasha, you have barely recovered. This Sesshoumaru will not allow you to do this to yourself. Surely someone else can.."

"Someone else?!" Inuyasha interrupted his voice his voice calm and soft. "Keh! Weren't you listening? Go ahead Sesshoumaru, find someone else who was stuck to a tree for 50 years, and maybe they could do what I do." Inuyasha's voice raised. "Bakusen-oh is going to die – if I do not help him now. I can live with the pain, I cannot live with his death."

'Inuyasha I do not know if I can stand to see you in pain." Sesshoumaru said softly.

"Then don't look." Inuyasha said his voice hard. "In fact it is better if all of you do not look. Youkai cannot see me heal. Just tell me where is the tree, keep your distance. I will heal him, and we can meet up after that. I am sure you will want to listen to what Bokusen-oh has to tell us."

Matianna and Dionne looked away, they knew better then most the impact of seeing a healing on Youkai. The only reason they had been able to control themselves when they viewed Inuyasha healing was because they had consumed the strongest emotional and sexual blockers known to demon-kind. Even then they had been affected. Shippo and Kouga both shivered as they remembered the lust, the madness that had almost driven them to cross a line from which there was no return.

"Inuyasha please do not do this." Sesshoumaru repeated, his voice almost pleading. The Shogun did not want to see his brother writhing in pain again, he would prefer never to feel such helplessness. But he knew that one did not always get what they preferred.

"Do not try to stop me Sesshoumaru, the choice to heal is mine alone. I will not cower away from it because of a little pain. I can do this alone." Inuyasha said his voice pure determination, he would leave the Canines if Sesshoumaru tried to stop him, to him, there was just no choice. Inuyasha stood looking out the window, home was not for him.

Sesshoumaru caught his brother's chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "This Sesshoumaru will not allow... you to do this alone anymore. Inuyasha, you are mine, and if you must do this, you will only do it with me beside you. The Canines will back us up." Sesshoumaru to prove his claim, drew Inuyasha firmly to him, and kissed him hard. Inuyasha struggled for a moment, then went plaint under the relentless force of his brother.

Inuyasha trembled. He did not know if he could believe his brother or not, but the warmth drove off the cold of loneliness that had invaded him for so long. Inuyasha just didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to defend himself from Sesshoumaru's domination. His fists clenched Sesshoumaru's arms, the kiss overwhelming him. What was he to do?!!

--tbc

Man I thought Id get to Bakusen-oh this chappie, but put it off as I needed to explain why the Beige Inu's were waiting for Inuyasha and how the time travel would not cause paradoxes or splinter timeliness. (ala- X-men.. winch). I am trying to keep or simple and tight.. please tell me if I managed. Or ask questions if you need clarification.


	15. Bakusenoh Speaks!

Dear all, I think I didn't manage to PM people this time, so am answering all the wonderful reviews for chappie 13 and 14 here. If you reviewed twice I respond twice. *grins

By the way the chapter is DEDICATED to **evil genus**, for requesting Bakusen-oh to be in the story AND for pointing out that I had left a chuck out of CHAPTER 2 in . Thank you very very much!!

Kmoatan : what can I say Thank you, you are very kind.

Domi : glad you enjoyed this chappie addresses some Sesshy concerns

Kibou32: Thank you. And to all readers I apologize for my spelling. *sigh its not my strong point. Sentence structures are weird but that is more my style then anything. If you want to point out specific mistakes that damage the story I will be happy to change it. If its minor ones, just forgive and move on please.

Evil genus : Just thanks so much!!

Princess Sin: Thanks again so much! The metal plates come to light sort of here… Bakusen-oh would have died if they put off the healing the miasma was slowly killing him.

Domi : oh this has an ending.

Kazuyo : PM, is a personal message that I can send if you were a member of . Usually do to answer longer questions. Glad you found chappie 13 funny. Wanted my pup to have some revenge muahahaha

Ladykaa28 : Dionne irritates Sesshy not Inuyasha.. probably something may happen there. Matianna's mother died in a year of casting the spell, she depleted all her energy, got sick and died. Not very dramatic more natural.

Kazuyo : HUGS! You rock – thanks so much. Dionne is gonna be a pain in Sesshoumaru's side for some time.

Seriyuu : Unfortunately or fortunately you will see that Sesshoumaru knows how to play Inuyahsa like a harp, you cant beat 500 years of experience. *evil grin.

Alebeth : Hell yes I believe all Sesshy's actions are accurate, and justified to him at least. Lol. He has earned his arrogance.

Kitsune Kokoro ::) Thanks, and continued

Yavia : Thank you

**Clarification Inner Youkai:**

I know many fics have the inner Youkai as almost separate beings. I am avoiding that in this fic. Giving in to their inner Youkai here is more like going berserk and primeval. Following base instincts and lower emotions such as lust, rage and fear taking one over. Basically it is losing control of yourself (for Hanyou) or just becoming more animalistically powerful (For Youkai). So no inner voices talking to the characters. *grin

**Clarification Sesshy's kids:**

True mates are somewhat equal. When the Yokai numbers reduced Sesshy had children with other female Inus, but none of the children were Shiro (white) Inus so he would not mate with their mothers. The power differential between Sesshy and the female Inu's he mated with was too great, they could only absorb the lowest spectrum of his power, so their children all took after their mothers. Sesshy has only female children and none bare his scent or even have a small amount of his power. Most of his kids live with their mothers in villages, 2 serve in the Canines. All males here can bear children BUT only if they are mated

Please, please read review and answer questions at the end. Enjoy!

**Chapter 15 : Bakusen-oh Speaks.**

It was almost dusk by the time they reached the forest of Bakusen-oh, they had used two helicopters to get to the location. Sesshoumaru led them to this. He had long ago ensured that the forest of Bakusen-oh had been designated as a natural reserve and Canine Towns were on its boarder protecting the forest. He himself had not been to visit the Great tree since before Naraku's death, he could not face his father's friend after his greatest failure. The group split, the Beige Inus, the Generals, sub-generals and 3 Lieutenants, formed a parameter about 500 meters from the location of Bakusen-oh. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha made their way to the tree alone.

The brothers walked in silence.

"Sesshoumaru, you would have let me kill you, wouldn't you?" Inuyasha asked his voice soft in the trees.

"Yes, I will fight you for dominance Inuyasha, but if you truly sought to take my life, it is yours." Sesshoumaru said placidly.

"What the fuck!!! You'd just role over of I really wanted to kill you? You are joking." Inuyasha said appalled.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "It is no joke." Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned his brother to face him. "I am not a good person Inuyasha, I am Shogun. The leader of armies, do you know what that means? The ground has been bathed in blood on my orders, villages down to the last male child destroyed utterly, tribes made extinct when they challenged us in war. I have turned my back on tribes that I suspected would not be loyal, had watched them be destroyed utterly, the blood that has been spilled in my name, on my orders, Inuyasha could drown this forest." There was no self pity in the Dai-youkai's tone, just a clear statement of fact.

"It is not like the Feudal times, battles then were clean and clear, generally we knew who the good guys and bad guys were. Things changed in the time of the Secret War, there was so much betrayal, so much death. We all became colder, harder and we lost, each of us lost something in ourselves. In the short time you were here, somehow you have returned something to us, that we desperately needed. You have returned a part of Shippo's joy to him, you have soothed the sorrow that was choking Kouga and you healed my soul. I know what I am now little brother. I am Shogun, I make the hard decisions, I make no excuses, I do what I think I must to make sure we survive. And In the process, I have become more and less, then I was before. " Sesshoumaru said his eyes looking deep into Inuyasha's.

"I know you, Inuyasha, if you sought my actual death, it would be because I have crossed the line, and was no longer a Youkai of honor, but a monster. A creature that has lost its soul and did not realize it. A being that is a danger to all that you hold dear. You are the only one I trust to make that call. If you condemn me as a monster and seek my death brother, my life is yours, this Sesshoumaru swears. Responsibility weights heavy on me, for centuries I have done what I had to do, without hope, without joy. I fear, my decisions become more about expedience then for the care and welfare of all. I warm my soul in the small fires provided by my Generals and my offspring, but inside me I am cold and dark, the bitter taste of failure never left me." Sesshoumaru only touched Inuyasha's hair as he said this, his claws combing through silver strands.

"I tried to follow your lead, to have people with me because they are loyal, not because they fear me. The coldness inside however has been spreading, growing. I have been so empty, what I fear- mayhap the only thing I used to fear - till now- is that I will become what I have fought against so long - a despotic user. I do not have that fear anymore. That fear died the minute I held you in my arms, the second I breathed your scent into my lungs. No matter the challenge you have always been true to yourself, as your older brother how can I do less?" Sesshoumaru touched the mating mark gently, and Inuyasha trembled, his eyes wide as he listened to the astounding confession.

"At first I saw you as a disgrace to the family I thought you weak. Still you were my beautiful little brother and I could not deny the bond, it irritated me. Then I saw how you stood with pride, fought with a might that was the envy of pure Youkai. You learned the lessons of our father without even meeting him, and you did what he could not. It was your example that taught me about the strength one gains in protecting others. I was so proud of you in the fight with Magatsuhi (Manga 539), your human heart broke his control on you, and your Youkai's power contained him. Your power was beautiful, you were beautiful. With my little Hanyou brother that strong, how could this Sesshoumaru do less? I had to rise to your example, wield power and protect at the same time. That is why I accepted the role of Shogun. The Sesshoumaru of old would not have cared, would only have sought the challenge of single combat, and not the endless stress of leadership. But after you showed me true power, the power that protects and grows as it moves forward, how could this Sesshoumaru do less? To protect what was dear to you, to live up to the example of my father and younger brother, I became the Shogun." Sesshoumaru's hand found Inuyasha's palm to palm he clasped their hands and entangled their fingers.

"You are my light, Inuyasha, my warmth. I will never let you go. If you condemn me as unworthy of happiness, of receiving your light, I will die willingly, but only by your hand." Sesshoumaru kissed the hand clasped in his.

"Keh you sure are talkative all of a sudden." Inuyasha tried to sound brash, but failed. His voice was choked.

Sesshoumaru's laugh was tired. "All of a sudden? Brother, in the past 500 years I have had dreamed and imagined this conversation with you at least 5000 times. I left so much unsaid, and when you entered my dreams that Hanyou shaped hole in my soul was soothed just a little, only to be torn open in the morning when memory of my failings returned. Having you here is my miracle, this Sesshoumaru will not repeat mistakes of the past. I love you Inuyasha and you will love me as well."

Sesshoumaru, with he free hand he slowly pulled the unresisting, wide eyed Hanyou to him, he kissed Inuyasha once gently, then he deepened the kiss, claiming his brother once again. This time, Inuyasha pressed closer to Sesshoumaru. Seduced by the confession, the gentle touches, with the light slowly disappearing in the horizon, Inuyasha returned the kiss, his hand warm in his brother's, his free hand rested on Sesshoumaru's waist. Inuyasha willing shared his warmth with the Shogun.

They broke the kiss, and in an unspoken truce for the moment, walked on. Sesshoumaru not releasing Inuyasha's hand, and after a couple of weak tugs, the slightly embarrassed Hanyou left the hand in his brother's possession.

As they walked Inuyasha felt it, a tugging on his senses, the connection to an Ancient one in distress. Inuyasha did not hesitate he yanked his hand free and ran forward. He could sense it the miasma in the Ancient, almost indistinguishable from the other trees, Inuyasha did not hesitate. Growling he leapt to attack the spot, and as he pulled out another diamond shaped monstrosity he wondered absently what had occurred to the first one. Inuyasha didn't waste words, he just tossed the thing at his brother to destroy and he slid to the base of the tree to heal.

Sesshoumaru watched his brother, and felt the rise of heat. The healing caused the Youkai's lust to rise, but this time, Sesshoumaru was ready. He allowed the love and pride he felt for his brother to fill him, to merge with the lust. He wanted his brother, but Inuyasha was his, and with that knowledge the Shogun, remained in relative control of himself. If he had anything to do with it no other creature Youkai or Hanyou or even Human would ever witness the healing again, the sight of his brother like this was one that only a mate should have the pleasure of witnessing. The sight was too intoxicating, too intimate a thing to share.

Sesshoumaru watched in fascination as the face of Bakusen-oh slowly appeared on the tree. The vines of the tree, wrapped around Inuyasha, the gentleness with which the Ancient one regarded the Hanyou, was that of a parent with a most beloved child. Inuyasha's eyes were closed as he rested for a moment against the Ancient One, preparing himself to delay the pain.

Inuyasha was so focused he did not hear it, if Sesshoumaru had been emotionally overcome he would have missed it was well.

A low wisting in the air was the only warning, Inuyasha saw through the corner of his eye, dozens of sharp disks flying towards him and Bakusen-oh. Inuyasha braced himself for the cut, it never came.

Sesshoumaru spun in front of him, energy spiraled out of the Shogun, with a speed that defied even Inuyasha's eyes, energy whips danced in the air. Knocking the disks from the air, and then catching them to stop the careening disks from destroying the forest around them. Gattler guns, modified for Youkai. sounded from 4 different directions, it bullets seeking to destroy the Hanyou and the only talking Sacred tree in existence. Sesshoumaru created a barrier, his will and magic protecting them.

There was a crash in the woods, Kouga was the first to take out a Gun. Dionne took out the second, Shippo the third, and Dionne and Kouga tied for turning the last Gattler to dust. The sub-generals spiritual magic whipped out, finding and destroying the numerous other traps in the area. They were all mechanical. But having identified the slight trace of Youkai on the Gattler guns, the sub-generals were able to pinpoint the location of other such traces and destroy them.

Kouga made a swift examination of the parameter, and returned to kneel before Sesshoumaru. His jaw was clenched. "My Lord, I was careless. We swept the area for Youkai, humans and magic, we did not think to sweep for pure mechanical devices. The burst of magic released by the tree seems to have been the trigger. This was my oversight and I accept any punishment."Kouga's voice was flat.

"Rise Kouga, the oversight was mine as well, Youkai rarely use such machines to do their dirty work, this was well laid plot." Sesshoumaru said more angry at himself then his general.

Inuyasha having delayed the pain moved gingerly and picked up the plate, he wished he had a chance to see the other one. Dionne seeing the slight tinge of Miasma on the plate, immediately grabbed it out of Inuyasha's hands, beating Sesshoumaru to it by a millisecond, the two alpha's glared at each other as Inuyasha spluttered.

"My Lords," Kouga bravely stepped between the two, "This is the plate from the other tree, it may be best if we focus on the matter at hand, Inuyasha does not have much time." The plates had strange marking but none, including Matianna and Lady Shiba recognized them.

"Sesshoumaru, it is good to see that you and Inuyasha are getting along finally. Inuyasha, child it is good for these old eyes to finally see you." Bakusen-oh awakening fully addressed the group. "I thank all of you, please continue guarding our Hanyou."

"Bakusen-oh, it is indeed good to see a companion of my father's, however we need information, who did this to you?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice was respectful. Inuyasha locked at Sesshoumaru's side had stopped struggling when Bakusen-oh had begun speaking, and he looked at the tree spirit in amazement.

"Do not look so surprised child, you know we are all different with unique abilities. Mine happens to be the ability to manifest a humanoid form, that is all. I am no stronger then my kin." the tree addressed Sesshoumaru again. "Unfortunately I cannot help you with the plates, a blood spell was used on me first, so I was blinded and weak when they attacked. All I can say for sure is that the first attack was a foreign Youkai, the one who put the plate in me however was Japanese. It is an insidious and painful thing." The ancient said again looking fondly at the Hanyou who had freed him.

"This I can tell you. Ancient ones are manifestations of energy and nature. We are the balance, trees give air to breathe and we provide magic to sustain the balance. We stand alone, immobile and yet we are connected to everything. Wanton destruction of trees weaken us, and thins our awareness. That is why many ancients of this period are born asleep." Bokusen-oh continued.

"Inuyasha, know this, it was not just being pinned to Ginshinboku that caused you to be beloved among us. Even as a child, you unconsciously recognized us, you have taken shelter in our trunks, in our branches from the time you were a pup. Somehow amongst all the trees in the forest, while being chased you have always found one of the Ancients to take refuge in. You were fed by my kin when you were starving, cradled in our branches while you slept, and not knowing us, you loved us. You have a magic, a charm in you all of your own.

Ginshinboku would not have shared his sap and the dreams with another. You are unique because you are you. There has never been, and mayhap there will never be another quite like you." The tree said, its vines stopping short of touching the Hanyou, recognizing that any touch now would only cause Inuyasha more pain later.

Inuyasha blinked and flushed, with a charming innocence at the words of the great tree, Sesshoumaru's arm tighten around him, the others formed a protective circle.

"Sesshoumaru, as Ancients we were always aware that progress would naturally reduce our numbers and reduce the magic in the land. As trees we accept our fate with no resistance, as we understand more about nature then you do. We had at the time assumed it was a natural thing, initially Inuyasha was only supposed to awaken us, without fear of attack. However slightly more then 400 years ago, one of my brethren in a foreign land went to sleep. A true ancient, we were surprised that a true ancient would choose sleep, but assumed to our detriment that it was natural.

A few more quickly followed suit, and I began to worry. This did not seem quite natural. Before I could send for you however, we were targeted. My kin was forced to sleep first and then I was attacked. Ginshinboku realized that we had to do something, and our little Hanyou is the only real force that can act for us. So despite the danger we took the risk and went ahead with his training, but always it was Inuyasha's choice, to more forward in the war or retire." Bakusen-oh said looking with approval at the Hanyou for the had choices he made.

"Keh!! Me retire?! Ya, I'll do that 10 minutes or maybe 10 hours AFTER I am dead!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes Inuyasha, you would indeed." The great tree chuckled and then continued. "The trees in the Groove had enough power to understand the dangers to Inuyasha and we did all we could to protect him. There was one event we could not avoid, the healing of my Kin in the Council Room. That event had to happen, for all purposes, that is the point of beginning for this war. And the way it ended is encouraging.

"Sesshoumaru if you had allowed Inuyasha to be hurt then, my kin, all the Ancients in Japan would have thrown our power to the Canadian Inus. They WOULD have taken Inuyasha from this land, and the Ancients here would have perished as one from shame of fostering such ravaging Youkai. Revenge is not taken by trees, but sorrow and shame would kill us, poisoning the area as we die. If all the Ancients of a land die instead of just going to sleep, the land is doomed. The balance would be destroyed, no magic would work and the Youkai would have gone mad, destroying themselves and all around them."

Wide eyes met this statement, as they all were relieved that it had not come to pass.

After a small pause to see their reaction, Bokusen-oh continued, "If that had happened, the war would start in the enemies benefit, as Youkai would have proved themselves to mayhap be not fit to survive. But it did not, and the Youkai have proved themselves, so the battle starts in our favor, with strong alliances made.

"Young ones it seems that the enemy is aware that actually killing Ancients, would mean destroying the land. So they are sending us to sleep instead. That was there is still magic around, and probably magic that is manipulated and controlled. That plate, not only sent me to sleep, it drained my magic in small amounts. The amount had to be small, for it to go unnoticed for so long. However if it has been draining more then one ancient the collective amount taken is probably great. I cannot tell you much more, except that while there is a active agent of our enemy in Japan, but the source of this plot is foreign. You have to deal with the threat on our home-grounds before seeking the ones not of this land." Bokusen-oh finished tiredly.

"Why did you never tell us that you were the source of magic?" Sesshoumaru asked the tree.

"Because Sesshoumaru, none ever asked. Trees do a great deal, and for all our contributions to humans and Youkai, we are ignored, used and abused, cut, burned and destroyed. Youkai and humans have to come to the realization themselves that in order to survive and thrive, they need to care for and nurture nature, else it is themselves that they destroy!

"Now child, I require time to heal, my wounds are still great and I tire. Return in a month for more questions, but bring Inuyasha or I will not be in a mood to talk to you." Bakusen-oh said and the face slowly receded back into the tree.

"Dammit." Dionne growled, "There are a lot more questions we need to ask, we don't know much else more then we did. What are we supposed to do now?"

"Hmm!" Sesshoumaru said almost smugly, he enjoyed knowing more then the other alpha. "Bakusen-oh told us more then you think. 350 years ago, the Council area was already sacred, and guarded. Not many would have had access to the tree, to desecrate it in such a manner. I need just a little more proof…" Sesshoumaru said staring at the plates. The designs meant nothing to him, but there was something about the style of the designs that tugged at his memory illusively.

"My Shogun, father," Kouga's oldest son called out, "Over here there is something you need to see."

The group went over to where the Lieutenants had gathered parts of the traps and bits and pieces to look for clues. Shippo immediately picked up a very intricate piece of machinery, it looked complex and familiar, he showed it to Sesshoumaru. The Lieutenants showed them another piece, the outer casing of a container, the faint mark of a Serow was carved like a seal in the metal.

"We have been betrayed." Ayoga said flatly.

"Lady Shiba, call for a Council meet on the day after the new moon. Inuyasha would have recovered by then. Kouga this will give you and Shippo time to look for clues. We must proceed with caution, it seems our enemy sits on the council."

"Yes," Lady Shiba said, her eyes narrowed on the Serow mark, "The question is which one?"

--tbc—

Gonna stop here.. and throw Layd Shiba's question to all of you. Which council member do you think is the Japanese enemy? Please guess and give a reason, that one should be the betrayer.

Another question, I am pretty focused on Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, with smattering of others, do you want to see any other pairings?

Review please and suggest! Thanks. Remember reviews motivate me to write faster!!!

FYI

In case you are wondering if I intend to end, this story ends as a set with the identification and battle with the Japanese enemy, few more chapters for that. Then I will probably take a break from this story, before continuing the story with the foreign Youkai.


	16. Human Night

Some good guesses.. not going to release the winner yet. One that NEEDS mention and cause it had a great reason was suggested by Princess Sin, guessing Lady Shiba, the reason was good too. However, No I will eliminate Lady Shiba as a traitor, no way in hell Sesshy would allow anyone he even slightly suspected that close to his brother. :) Anyway real small clue to baddies in this chapter.. it has a different focus.. lol. Will respond to reviewers on a later date. Thanks so much .. Enjoy

Read, enjoy and review. (Seriously enjoy this one. IF YOUR ARE OVER 18)

**Chapter 16 : Human Night **

The Canines were at war!

Howls only heard by the pack rang out across Japan. Canine villages went into a state of lock-down. Hanyou areas expelling all Youkai and Human, not related to the Canines. Canines traveling, returned immediately to the Shogun's palace, none could enter their own village, lest they prove to be a betrayer. To approach a village – even your home – once the Howls of War echoed out, was to court death, as all who approached un-escorted by Lieutenant ranked are assumed to be enemies in disguise.

This however was not know outside the Canine world..

Limited activities outside of the Canine world were carried out with utmost care to ensure their enemies did not recognize the Canines were at war. Even Lady Shiba, staying in the Shogun's estate did not realize the extent to which the Canines had mobilized.

Kouga and Shippo were through in their investigations and preparations. The Council meeting had been called and the two had to covertly ensure the Council chamber was better protected. Dionne, and Ayoga,were overseeing the security of the grounds, while Lady Shiba, Matianna and the sub-generals made magical and spiritual preparations for the upcoming battle.

The whole Canine world was tense and preparing... except..

Except.... for one room.

A distracted and distressed Shogun, paced, ranted, held and watched over his little brother as the healing process occurred. At times even the light touch of the Shogun on pain contorted skin caused more pain, and Sesshoumaru at these times cursed the gods as he was denied the chance to hold his brother throughout the process. His helplessness in face of the waves upon waves of agony inundating his mate, caused real pain to the Shogun. Inuyasha broke his brother's heart, when in spite of what he was going though the Hanyou had tried to comfort his brother's suffering,. Suggesting that Sesshoumaru spend time with Shippo until he recovered, trying to assure his big brother that the pain was not as great as it seemed. That Inuyasha was used to it, and perhaps was best left alone at this time.

The deep selflessness of the little Hanyou broke the selfish core of the Shogun and red tinged tears leaked out as he held and stroked his little brother's hand. Nothing could have gotten the Shogun out of the room.

As soon as Inuyasha's skin became less sensitive, he was cradled in his brother's embrace. Sesshoumaru fed his brother food and drink from his own mouth and ever so gently cleaned sweat from pale skin.

By the morning of his human night, the Hanyou had healed totally. He went from twisting in pain in one second to a deep sleep the next. When his eyes opened in the late morning he was well and raring to go. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was a mess. He had not managed any sleep and was care worn. Inuyasha quickly reversed their positions and had his brother tucked into bed. Knowing his brother was finally safe, contented to have his little brother watching over him, the Shogun slept.

Inuyasha bathed and ate in the room. He changed into a loose set of slacks and shirt, deciding that Sesshoumaru would be fine sleeping, he slipped out of the room to explore. Kouga and Shippo were immediately alerted. Both were relieved to get the news, their search for clues had been frustrating. They were being played and they knew it, the enemy was a master strategist and seemed to have a good idea of the abilities of the Canines.

Kouga felt an urgent need to speak to the Hanyou and pulled rank, forcing Shippo to continue with their work while he went to his ex-rival and friend.

He found Inuyasha in the library, flicking through a detailed history of their people.

"Hey Mutt, you gonna put another bullet in me?" Kouga asked as he approached.

"Not unless you try to give me another nerve pinch, what the fuck was that about?" Inuyasha asked glaring at the wolf.

Kouga shrugged, "We couldn't let you leave, you planning on running?"

Inuyasha's shoulders dropped a little, "Nah! They would have fucking killed Bakusen-Oh if not for Sesshoumaru, seems to be too much going on here for me to take that risk."

"Wow when did you get so mature, I thought I'd never see the day!"

"You mature real fast when you think you are in a world were everyone you held dear is dead or out of reach." Inuyasha said softly. He could have said more, but it was his own burden to bear. "Kouga, what happened to you? Why is the scent of a mate not around you?"

The wolf prince choked, this was why he had come.. he needed that strange comfort the Hanyou gave. He sank into the seat beside Inuyasha, and braced his arms on his knees.

"Dead, they are all dead, Ayame, my 4 youngest cubs, Ginta, Hakkaku, most of my original pack." Kouga had not cried in almost 350 years, but now his eyes burned and when his eyes met golden warm eyes, that seemed to give him permission to mourn, the wolf turned and pressed his fore head into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"We were the first clan to be taken in the Secret War when it reached Japan, if not for Sesshoumaru, my clan would have gone extinct. Ayame's tribe came to visit us, and at the time we were so unsuspecting, so open. We welcomed them and they betrayed us. I went out on hunt with the men, an hour later, distress howls filled the air. They haunt my dreams!! The hunters I was with turned on me and my hunters, we were fools, they killed so many of us before we killed them. The group of us that got back, saw the village covered in blood, all of them, our women and children were slaughtered! Gutted! Their blood painting the walls." Dry heaving sobs shook the wolf.

"All my family was dead, my soul broke and I howled. I howled like there was no tomorrow. Sesshoumaru heard the howl, he told Shippo what they meant and Shippo insisted they come. The betrayers attacked me and the rest of my men, I took them down, bloodlust like nothing I have ever experienced took me. I tore the betrayers apart. When we came close to winning, from the woods, bolts rained down, and all those that survived, were but pawns. We died."

"Bolts tore through me, I was close to death, I wanted it badly.. then Sesshoumaru came. He said I could die and my pack would die with me, or I could fight and carry on and he would stand with me. At first I wasn't interested.. I wanted to die.." Kouga laughed without humor.

"You know what he said then Inuyasha – probably the only thing that would have motivated me. He said – My Brother was a Hanyou, he fought and survived until he was victorious, only dying after the final battle. You wolf, will die in the first act, by what measure are you even close to being his rival? - How could I die after that, it would mean that I was too weak to be your rival and I could not have that. I started to fight back, then Sesshoumaru began reviving my pups. One of them whimpered for me, and I HAD to heal. I forced myself to heal, to live for them."

"But Ayame was lost, and I was a failure. I stank of it and yet when I knelt before Sesshoumaru I was expecting to be a slave, instead he made me a general. Since then I have guarded his back, making up for being a pathetic wolf. I have not sought another mate, I don't deserve it."

The Wolf's voice broke, hot tears ran down and his body heaved. Inuyasha turned and wrapped his arms around the wolf. He found the raw broken connections in the wolf, and sent pulses of his own energy into the Wolf. Soothing deep emotions, helping him heal, giving acceptance and peace.

Kouga's tears were wrenching, hard and harsh. Raw, tears of one who had hid them for far too long, for a General did not cry. Inuyasha took him back, to a younger time, a more innocent period in his life. A wolf prince brass and bold but still able to cry. Kouga felt moisture roll into his hair, and he knew the Hanyou cried for him as well. Shared tears between rivals, healing the pains of the past.

There was nothing else said between the two on the matter. When the tears stopped, they made they way to the bath and cleaned up. Kouga needed to get back to work, he bowed to Inuyasha and began walking off.

"Hey Smelly Wolf." Inuyasha suddenly called out. Kouga turned to look amused at the insult.

"Ya, Mutt face?" he asked

"For tripping up my escape I am gonna find you a mate. Generals need to have happy home lives to go to so they stop meddling in other matters." Inuyasha said his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Kouga's breathe caught. Inuyasha stood relaxed with a naughty smile, his sliver hair cascading down, his lame gold and bright red shirt, eyes dancing. Kouga finally saw what had captured his Shogun, the energy, the vitality, the magic seemed to sparkle around the Hanyou, he was beautiful.

"Inuyasha thank you. The Shogun is extremely lucky." Kouga bowed low, turned and walked off leaving a rather confused Hanyou behind.

Inuyasha did not have too much time to ponder his confusion. Night was fast approaching and he was going to be human, they were to go to the Council the next day and Inuyasha planned to be ready. He made his way to the weapon's room, and worked on creating bolts for his cross bow. His nose caught the scent of at least 4 Lieutenants around. They had been absent only while Kouga was with him, each door, window and entry to the armory had Lieutenants and guards on them. As they had in the Library earlier. Inuyasha knew they were there to protect him... he just was pretty damn sure he did not like the idea.

A servant brought in tea, and informed Inuyasha that Lord Sesshoumaru was catching up with the occurrences from when he was unwell. Inuyasha was welcome to join them in the conference room. Inuyasha had frankly enough of meetings and yakking, chose to stay in the weapons area, where after ensuring he had enough bolts, began practicing his shooting. He called in the Lieutenants to spar with him, 2 Lieutenants he did not recognize responded, Inuyasha spent an enjoyable few hours sparring and just luxuriating in physical activity. He felt his strength ebb, and reluctantly called a halt to the activities thanking the Black Inu and Kitsune he had sparred with.

He figured he'd hole up in the library, it seemed the best place to wait out his human night..

Ahh the plans of mice and Hanyou.

He was actually at the door of the library when a powerful arm wrapped around his waist, and hot breathe blew at his sensitive ears.

"Little one, if you imagine you are spending the night anywhere other then in my chambers you are mistaken." Sesshoumaru said easily.

"Let me got you fucker!" Inuyasha tried to break the hold but with his strength waning it was futile, that didn't stop him from trying though. When his foot caught Sesshoumaru's shin in a solid kick, the Shogun swung the Hanyou into his arms bride style. Inuyasha made a fist, but Sesshoumaru growled gently, Mokomoko almost eagerly coming to drape on Inuyasha's legs. The hanyou stopped struggling, he did not want that blasted fluff trapping him again and the warning growl had been rather explicit. Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha back to the chambers were an elaborate meal was laid out for the both of them. Inuyasha's senses unaffected by the human night now, had his stomach growling. The brother's sat and ate in relative peace, keeping the talk away from sensitive subjects. Meaning they talked about food and modern sporting events, that Youkai never participated in but enjoyed betting on various human sports.

Sesshoumaru watched in fascination as with the last rays of the sun, puppy ears disappeared, eyes, skin and hair darkened, and a human not a Hanyou sat in the chair. Some things of course did not change as the human glared at the Youkai calling him a pervert for staring.

Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly "I must indeed be a pervert little brother, for I cannot tear my eyes away from you." Sesshoumaru stood and slowly began to walk towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha scrambled out of his seat and began moving backwards.

"It is strange, I have never found humans to be interesting, their rather lackluster looks and smell puts me off. You however, as a human, are fascinating. You are a feast to my eyes, Inuyasha. Your scent is softer, pleasing , I find the need to taste this human growing by the second." Sesshoumaru stalked slowly towards the retreating wide-eyed human.

"Shit Sesshoumaru, stop that! Please you can't, not tonight, we have to see the council tomorrow, and you will end up hurting me." Inuyasha said urgently, Sesshoumaru penetrating his human body would not be pain free, he just wanted a day – one fucking day- without pain. Still Inuyasha would not beg, he had asked, and if Sesshoumaru persisted all he could do was bear it, as he bore everything else.

Sesshoumaru saw the look in the violet eyes, Inuyasha actually seemed easier to read as a human, his scent giving away his emotions. The Shogun was a little hurt by the lack of trust. "Have you not understood little brother? I will not hurt you, precious one. I will not penetrate you that way on this night. We will save that for the future. On this night I intend to taste you and to learn this beautiful human body, which is now mine."

"Stop fucking saying that you bastard. I am NOT property." Inuyasha growled

"Indeed you are not, you are MATE! And when you accept that we are mates, you may claim this Sesshoumaru as your own. I do look forward to it." Sesshoumaru's claw ran down the smooth cheek, much more vulnerable, but invitingly soft and smooth. "Until you are ready to take responsibility, it falls to me to give you pleasure and enforce the bonds between us."

"What the heck does that mean?, Aaaaaa!" Inuyasha gasped as Sesshoumaru's fingers found the mating mark, and caressed it. When Inuyasha touched the mark on himself, he immediately got a sense of Sesshoumaru's general location, Sesshoumaru's touch however turned the mark into an erogenous zone that had soothed him earlier, but now ignited the fire of heat in his blood.

Long fingers curled around Inuyasha's neck, his other hand snaked around the slim waist and pulled the Hanyou close. "It means, my innocent little Hanyou, that when you accept that we belong together, you can be the lead and do what no other has done, dominate me. I believe I will enjoy it, having you penetrate me, release inside me. The only thing I forbid is you leaving me, soon you will be ready to claim me as yours, what I do to you, you will one day do to me, more and more we will be one." Sesshoumaru nibbled gently on the human ear, his brother was so sensitive to words. For each time his words had hurt his brother in the past, he intended to sooth and seduce Inuyasha ten times over.

Sesshoumaru's long fingers caressed Inuyasha's neck and slowly meandered down, unbuttoning the shirt, that shielded the human frame from his touch. The Shogun totally ignored the hand on his arms that made a feeble attempt to push him back.

Competent hands stripped the human that struggled uselessly, trapped between the pillar and the Shogun. His shirt wide open and his pants pooled at his feet, Inuyasha's human body was displayed to hungry Youkai eyes. Inuyasha face flushed in heat and embarrassment still tried to push Sesshoumaru back. Heat crawled through his veins, and he bit his lip as he felt his penis harden, Sesshoumaru had not even really touched him yet.

Sesshoumaru's palms made their way up his heated flesh, from hips to chest. Suddenly Inuyasha cried out , his head thrown back, throat exposed, explosions of sensation ran from his nipples to the rest of his body. The nubbins were hard, hard and prominent on his chest, in full bloom as a human they were beyond sensitive. Immediately one nubbin was pinched and rolled between powerful fingers as a warm cavern closed around the other. The slight sting and a heavy honey of desire swirled through Inuyasha's blood, cries that he could hold back as a Hanyou, burst through his human teeth. This body he had no real control over, and his whole being shook with pleasure from Sesshoumaru's attention to his nipples. Invisible strings seemed to connect his nipples to his penis, and the smell of Inuyasha's heat and pre-cum filled the air.

Sesshoumaru raised his head to meet his brother's stunned eyes. Sesshoumaru's eyes were drunk in pleasure. "So sensitive Inuyasha! You are so delicious, a feast just for this Sesshoumaru." He pinched and pulled at the heat flushed nipples, and was rewarded by Inuyasha's eyes rolling back, and a cry of pleasure breaking through again. Sesshoumaru's mouth closed on the right nipple again, he took the nubbin between this teeth, putting pressure on it as his tongue lapped at the crevices and ridges. Inuyasha cried out, his hand clenched reflexively at Sesshoumaru's shoulders and hair, his head jerked back and inadvertently hit hard against the pillar.

At once the hanyou found himself cradled in his brother's arms, Sesshoumaru's lips on his, short circuiting his ability to think. Sesshoumaru laid him on the bed, on moko moko, the fluff a delicious torment on over sensitive skin. Sesshoumaru's mouth found the nipples again, his brother's cries now almost a continuous melody to his ears. His free hand gently ran up and down the hardened penis, Sesshoumaru coated his fingers in pre-cum, then the clever fingers slipped behind to find the hidden bud of Inuyasha's desire. Gently, ever so gently one finger penetrated the tight muscle. Inuyasha grasped at Sesshoumaru's shoulders, to pull him in, to push him away, neither one could tell.

Sesshoumaru repositioned himself, to Inuyasha's side, his mouth toyed lazily with Inuyasha's right nipple, his left hand went around the human, supporting him upright, and curling around to allow his fingers to torment the left nipple. The finger of his right hand deep inside Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha's penis stood strong and tall. Unashamed, pure male, it pulsed and throbbed, coated in its own liquid it proclaimed itself ripe and ready to the world.

Sesshoumaru's finger found and caressed Inuyasha's prostate, simultaneously he sucked on he nipples hard, and the world went white. Inuyasha's saw stars as he came, his cum shooting into the air. His body clenched hard around the finger, more to draw it in deeper rather then to expel the tormenting invader.

His body in the Shogun's control, Inuyasha came screaming in pleasure.

---tbc ---

lol .. should I continue this scene or just move to the next day? Cant resist sorry.

Anyway good sorry not much in terms of clues here, felt the need to give Kouga a little love. Anyway do say if you liked it.. oh and will continue the smut if you want.. or I could just get on with the story.. hehheheehe!!

Read and review PLEASE!


	17. Timeline Scared Trees

This is not a story post – but a history one. Will have the story up REAL soon.

As promised some time ago (and because I need it as well) Time line of the Sacred Trees. Assuming 500 years before 2000 (cause I aint doing math on top of history) **_**Italics**_** are events that Actually happened in History, the rest is totally made up.

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters here BUT I do own this specific time line idea. It tracks History with Tokyo as the main focus. Main reference ./tokyo/tokyo_. I apologize for any historical inaccuracies, but this is fiction. :)

Anyway this is for your info please ask if you want any event added or if there are glaring logical fallacies.

**The Sacred Trees Timeline**

Year 1500 : Inuyasha leaves the Feudal Era

1525 : Kaede dies of old age.

1555 : Miroku dies, Sango follows less then a year later. They have a total of 12 kids.

1560 : Eathquake hits Kaeda's village, the village is abandoned, in favour of the slayer village. The Forest of Inuyasha and Ginshenboku forgotten.

1575 : Rin dies, Kohaku dies soon after, they have 8 kids.

1600 : Magic begins to decline

1603 : **_**Edo becomes the Human Capital, enhanced development.**_**

1650 : Killing and slaughter of high level Youkai breaks our in other countries. Japan is at peace.

1652 : Jaken attempts to get Shippo adopted out by a family of Kitsune and almost manages to confuse the kit into leaving Sesshoumaru's service. Sesshoumaru discovers the manipulation and ends with the expelling of Jaken to Sesshoumaru's farm holdings.

1657 : **_**Great fire of Edo**__._** Set as a diversion, first secret strike in Japan – went undiscovered, the tree the Youkai meet under was sent to sleep. Youkai activity in area drops drastically. A shrine was built by humans around Ginsenboku which had been forgotten by the Youkai.

1680 : Attack on Kouga's tribe. Amaye's tribe turns traitors. Kouga joins the Inus. (Details in Chapter 16) Secret Wars officially begins and spread like wild fire in Japan.

1685 : The term Canines is used to describe the groups working with Sesshoumaru

1705 : Sesshoumaru begins to see impact of Secret War, huge drop in Youkai numbers. Realizes that the Badger Youkai, Spider Youkai, Coyote Youkai, Bat Youkai, Birds of Paradise Youkai and at least 6 other kinds of Youkai have gone extinct. Lynx Youkai, Spotted Inu-Youkai, Seal Youkai, Mountain Kitsune, Phoenix Demons and some other clans reduced to a handful of individuals. Sesshoumaru declares war and any that attack groups loyal to him.

1707 : Massive Battle between Canines and Youkai from Korea and traitor tribes; resulting in ** _**Mount Fuji erupting. Ash falls on Tokyo,**_** the slayer village is covered by ash. The descendants of Miroku, Sango, Rin and Kohaku are approached by Shippo, and they move away from Edo and join The Shogun in his Western Lands (Kyoto).

1709 : Shippo goes to the aid of the Kitsune, targeted for their magic. All Kitsune royalty have been killed. Shippo saves the last family of Kitsune magical arts teachers, unites stragglers and scattered people. Kitsune join Sesshoumaru.

1710 : Canines became the official term for Sesshoumaru's people and the title "Shogun" conferred on Sesshoumaru. Kouga is given the title of General.

1730 : The first Impersonator is caught and exposed. Myoga begins to have suspicions, goes to seek out Bakusen-oh, is killed on the journey back. No one at the time knew why.

1735 : Serow Tribe un-officially joins the Canines. Non-combat unit, caring for Canines hurt in battle. Unknown to non-Canine the few surviving Mountain Kitsune (Smaller then normal ones, very magical, highly reclusive.) are secretly placed in their care.

1740 : Totosai gets kidnapped by foreign Youkai, his 3-eyed cow pet is killed in the process. First Hunt is declared and the Canines save him, but the old master is tired, makes all preparations.

1742 : Totosai chooses a peaceful death. Successor takes over.

1753 : The second impersonator surfaces. 2 Canine villages are totally destroyed. Most loss of non-combatant Canines in the war. The Shogun declares execution order for impersonators.

1755 : The Cat Demons unite under the Felis Banner.

1758-1772 : Intense battles between Japanese Youkai and foreign Youkai. Waves of attacks from Russian, South East Asian, Mogul and even an European Armada of Youkai. Various packs, tribes and individuals pledge themselves to Sesshoumaru.

1773 : Post war, most surviving tribes world wide have been reduced from a half to a quarter of their members. Bear Youkai lead an international call for peace, call is successful. Youkai Councils are formed across the world, Secret Wars ends officially. In Japan the Youkai Alliance is created between major players. No more foreign army attacks, however the underground effort to kill powerful Youkai continue.

1775-1780 : Octopi demons make a bid to control all of Japan, using the weakened state of land demons as an opportunity. Canines and Felis had pressed to fight in water. Shippo earns the title of 2nd General. The Canines make a treaty with Manatee Demons (previously one of the weakest water demons) use their abilities to access deep waters. On Sesshoumaru's orders the Octopi Youkai are hunted to extinction.

1780-1850 : Relative peace. Time of recovery, Youkai start inversing heavily in research. Lady Shiba working with the Canines discover that Hanyous are able to birth full Youkai and more regularly than full Youkai. Hanyous are put under the protection of the Council and the Shogun. Hanyou villages are created, protected and hidden. Sesshoumaru attempts to find a mate, none of the female inus he attempts to mate with bear a White Inu child.

1850 : Chameleon Demons infiltrate various clans. The Leader of the Serow Demons is killed and his son takes over. Canines declare War on the the aggressive Chameleons.

1850-1855 : The power of mimicry of the Chameleons was seen as a potential threat to the stability of the Youkai alliance. The Council considers possible actions debates for almost a year while assassinations by infiltrators continue. Sesshoumaru's third child and her mother are killed during a journey; by a Chameleon posing as a Mountain Kitsune. Finally the Shogun makes the ultimate decision, The Chameleons friendly or not are to be executed. Council armies carry out the orders.

1855 : **_**The Great Edo Earthquake.**_** Occurred when the last strong hold of the Chameleons under Edo was breached and destroyed. To the last child the execution was carried out.

1856-1867 : The human Shogun system was deemed to be a system that allowed for traitors and assassins to make pacts with individual Shoguns and find shelter with them. This was seen as non-beneficial to the Youkai, and the Council decided to support the **_**return of power to the Emperor.**_** A sub-general of the Canines, became an advisor to the Emperor, this relationship is present till today.

1868-1920 : Time of semi-peace and growth. Youkai illusion camouflages begin to get very advanced. These unlike the Chameleon abilities only fool Ningen not other Youkai. Youkai begin to move hidden among the humans. Shippo gets excited by modern inventions, especially the bicycle.

1920 : The third impersonator emerges, Kilala dies (details in Chapter 11)

1923 : **_**The Great Kanto Earthquake strikes Toyko 70,000 Ningen die**_**.

1923-1935 : Sesshoumaru gets involved in Real Estate, Canines buy up huge tracks of land in Tokyo.

1936 : Sesshoumaru uneasy with the rumblings in the human world, orders the Canines to move away from high density human populations, many businesses involved in military are sold off. Other Youkai leaders see this as an advantage. Lord Tatsukiinoue gets involved in vehicle production, Lord Kira Iemura supports high level weapons research facilities in Nagasaki, he enlists Lord Tetzusemon to assist in design and development; and Lord Kayenkura gets involved in chemical weaponry research. Research findings were channeled back to the Youkai Council.

1939 : *_*** World War 2 begins in Europe**_**

1941 : **_** Japan enters the War with the Bombing of Pearl Harbor ***_*. Canines are ordered to stay away from the war, the Sub-general in court becomes a voice of reason and moderation to the Emperor. Serow Demons retreat to the mountains. Other Youkai get involved at various levels.

1942 : **_**Dolittle raids on Tokyo**_** Howls of war sound, the Canines retreat to the country side, Hanyou and breeding Youkai are moved into wholly protected facilities. Lord Tetzusemon reconsiders involvement and is sheltered by the Canines.

1945 : ** _**Tokyo and Cities to the West of Tokyo are heavily bombed and flattened.***_* If the Canines had been active among humans as thy were before the war their numbers would have been drastically reduced. The retreat from human activity and the Howls of War status saved most of them. The weapon research facilities of Lord Kira are flattened by dropping of the Atomic Bomb on Nagasaki. World War two ends.

1946 -1950 : The Shogun again engages in real estate acquisition. Main home of the Shogun is transferred to Tokyo, allowing the Daiyoukai to monitor **_** General MacArthur's***_* activities. Under various dummy corporations, the Canines own 50% of the land in and around Tokyo. Area directly under Sesshoumaru stretches from Kyoto to Tokyo.

1951-1964 : Engages in assisting in the recovery of Japan, help in creating the Japan "economic miracle". The Sub-general in Court was a major sponsor of *_***the 1964 Japan Olympic games marking the emergence of Japan in the global economic market.***_*

1965 – 2000 : Time of peace, training, education and expansion. Lord Kira having given up on weaponry after the war, goes in to the gaming industry successfully. Lord Mirei Chizuhime begins collecting and restoring Youkai history. The Felis demons establish and run the most successful financial institution in Japan.

200X : Inuyasha returns to Japan


	18. The Raising Tension

Lol most votes were for smut not plot, But I decided to create a balance, mainly for Princess Sin who's reviews are amazing. So you get both. I have been bad about responding to reviews sorry cause I dont wanna give more away about the traitor then I have to. Also have been tied up with the history, this chapter and my real life. :)

Thank you all for reviewing and next post will be up fast cause ... well you will see at the end of this chappie.

Read and Enjoy:

**Chapter 17 : The Rising Tension **

Inuyasha in human form was consumed. His body was weeping, trembling and burning.. all at the same time. His hard earned control failed him utterly. He was swept away, drowning, and every time he came close to breaking the surface, his god –damned brother forced him under once again. His nipples were on fire, hard points of pleasure that traitorously welcomed the Shogun's touch, hungered for it, burned, and spread the thick flow of intoxicating pleasure to the rest of his body. A human body; human emotions and the acute senses of a Hanyou, in training himself to be stronger, Inuyasha had inadvertently been the architect of his own torture.

He had no defense against the pleasure, no means of controlling his reactions; and the Shogun purred in delight at strength of Inuyasha's reactions.

This night was for the Hanyou. Sesshoumaru intended to wring ever gasp of pleasure from his brother's luscious lips, to take his brother to the pinnacle of sensation, and gently push him over. Inuyasha would find himself free falling into pleasure only to be caught and held in protective arms.

To be cuddled while he sobbed in ecstasy, and then have the process repeated all over again. Sesshoumaru would explore the beautiful body that was his, in his leisure, finding every crevice, every inch of quivering flesh that was sensitive to touch, and stimulate them, till Inuyasha's cries were an unending chorus of need and desire. The salacious sounds wrapping themselves around the Shogun, encouraging him, driving him on.

Sesshoumaru had decided that Inuyasha would not experience a single moment of physical pain; sexual frustration and pleasure that bordered on pain however were another matter. They would be the only sensations to touch the luscious little Hanyou writhing so erotically in his arms.

The smell of Inuyasha's cum and sex was heavy in the air.

Sesshoumaru smirked remembering, twice already the little temporary human, had been brought to climax, without the Lord even touching the straining penis. First from the manipulation on his hypersensitive nipples, the second had come while Sesshoumaru had gently and continuously kissed the beloved face, while two clever fingers caressing and tormented Inuyasha's prostate. His brother's human form was so fucking tight, that the two fingers were all that he could take for now without pain. Gentle kisses, sweet licks and tender words, had contrasted sharply with the fingers twisting and twirling deep in the secret places of the human, and before even coming down from his first climax, Inuyasha was thrown into the second. Pleasure ran like a drug through him, and clenching the sheets his body arched upwards, a sacrifice to its tormentor. Inuyasha had come again, spraying them both with the heat of his release.

When the Hanyou regained his senses in the morning Sesshoumaru had no doubt, he would pay for the liberties he was taking this night. But he found that he did not, could not care.

Long fingers claws retracted, caressed the softening member, bringing it to life once more. Oversensitive, the human mewled for mercy.

Sesshoumaru had none. All he cared about right now was tasting the heated offering, of lavishing the here fore ignored member, until he could drink in his delicious brother once again. Inuyasha's eyes rolled back in pleasure, his scream echoed in his ears and honeyed warmth engulfed his straining member, and he was forced under the waves of pleasure once more. His legs splayed uselessly, hands clutching desperately at silk of his brother's hair, Inuyasha could only arch into Sesshoumaru's warmth, as the Shogun seemed to suck the very soul from the slim body.

"Ss..stt..op.. EEEnough!! Aaaaaa" Inuyasha gasped out, tears welling in violet eyes.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, his warm breath around the straining penis causing Inuyasha to throw his head back and choke as a wave of sensation engulfed him. "Liar, this is not enough, not yet. More, give me more Inuyasha, all of you Inuyasha, give me all of you, and then it might be enough."

Sesshoumaru redoubled his efforts, sucking harder, his tongue playing with sensitive spots, his fingers playing with the swollen balls and ringing but not entering Inuyasha's hidden bud. And the poor human came again, screaming in pleasure, Inuyasha was swept under, by the force of his release. Stars danced in his eyes and the world exploded around him, and the human sank into unconsciousness, utterly overwhelmed and drained.

Sesshoumaru shrugged ruefully at his now sticky thighs and belly, he could not remember the last time he had lost control and came on a bed. His brother pleasure had triggered his own climax, and the scent of both their release filled the air.

Sesshoumaru decided that it was good, to have their scents mingle and merge with them. He lifted himself up and cuddled the unconscious form close. Sesshoumaru's breathe almost a purr, he tucked his brother's head under his chin, and joined him in slumber.

Sesshoumaru woke in the morning before the sun rose and picked up his still asleep brother, took him to the bathing area. Seven times in all Sesshoumaru had brought the poor human to climax, the last two times, Inuyasha awoke to his brother's manipulations, his body hardening before he was fully awake. His balls and body ached from coming, but he could not stop the pleasure in his veins. The oils the Shogun had massaged into his skin late in the night, soothed the pain, but held heat, increased the pleasure. The human was more exhausted then he had ever been in his life, when Sesshoumaru had finally let him sleep undisturbed for the last few hours of the night.

Now, holding the still sleeping Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru just walked into the warm pool, to clean the stickiness from their skin. Even the water did not awaken the sleeping human, the dawn broke on the horizon. Sesshoumaru's breathe caught, as Inuyasha glowed, black washed out of his hair, and the curtain of white fanned out. Human ears disappeared as puppy ears returned twitching, Sesshoumaru felt his heart leap, his chest ached at the sight of the furry triangles, he had missed them so much, he had not realized it. Inuyasha as a human was fascinating, Inuyasha as a Hanyou was his love, and the ears so unique to the Hanyou, had haunted his dreams for 500 years. The innocently twitching white triangles, Sesshoumaru realized with a slight dawning horror, utterly entranced him, he found them so damn 'cute'. He ached to play with them. Sesshoumaru leaned towards them.

His ears actually rang from the blow. Sesshoumaru's head was thrown back, as the now fully recovered Hanyou's fist connected solidly with his face.

"You fucking Bastard!!! You are lower the cat's turd, HELL you are the freaking MOLD that grows on TURD!!! You took advantage of my human night you jack shit ass!!" Inuyasha pushed back to the other edge of the pool, a little satisfied at the discoloration blooming on his brother's face.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose at the insult, he winched slightly. "That was creative. Yes I took advantage, how is this a surprise to you little brother?"

Inuyasha gaped. A pink flush rising in his cheeks, damn, he couldn't find a response to that.

Sesshoumaru looked lovingly at the blushing brash Hanyou. "Have I not made it clear that you are MINE? And short of harming you there is nothing I will not do to bind you to me. Or are you going to deny you did not enjoy yourself last night?"

"I.. I..." Inuyasha went incoherent blushing hard. He then caught himself and grumbled, "We have the stupid council meeting today and how the hell do you expect me to after last night.. to.."

"Inuyasha, my sweet innocent, as a Hanyou from the way you are abusing me right now, you should have realized that the human orgasms far from draining you, have energized you little one. You are my mate, and you shared in my energy last night, while your human side could not benefit from it, your demonic energy is well rested and rejuvenated. Hmm.. once you accept this Sesshoumaru, it will be most interesting to have you tire me on the mornings after your human nights. I do look forward to having you collapse in pleasure in my arms in the night, and awaken refreshed to return to me all I did while you were a human, in the morning." Sesshoumaru's face was contemplative and his eyes shorn with anticipation. His brother's human nights were going to prove most interesting in the future.

Inuyasha stared as his mouth imitated fish. His brother was right he did feel energized, but his fingers itched with the need to wrap themselves around his brother's neck and ... squeeze hard! Having that smug face turn purple would be – satisfying. Sesshoumaru's words disturbed Inuyasha on many levels, he would NOT think about sex. Too late! The Hanyou sank into the warm water his face red as memories of the night before flooded him. Gods of his mother, he never realized such pleasure even existed.

He shook his head puppy style. Too much was happening, too fast, he wondered when the world had gone mad, oh ya he remembered, when he met his arrogant, smug ass of a brother.

"Relax, little brother. Today is the Council and we have much to prepare. Come I smell the Generals approaching." Sesshoumaru said as he easily walked out of the bath and wrapped a Yukata around him. Tossing another at Inuyasha, he watched in amusement as Inuyasha snapping out of his contemplation, scrambled to prepare for the arrival of his ex-rival and Kitsune.

In the main room, the servants had placed their new sets of clothing. Sesshoumaru in full battle armour, his style was again a little more modern, reinforced titanium instead of bone, making up the plating on his armor. He wore cloth of white and gold (The official colors of the Shogun), patterned with stars representing his success in battle. The two swords at his side, part of his hair pulled back in a high pony tail, the rest flowed down his shoulders. Sesshoumaru looked every inch the Shogun.

Inuyasha was surprised to see a full array of clothes laid out for him. There were Kimonos similar to Sesshoumaru's but the only feudal garb Inuyasha ever wore was his fire rat robe. He looked to the more modern offerings. Some how he was unsurprised to see that each article of clothing while of the highest quality, was made from protective materials. He finally settled on a red inner singlet that was woven from the fur of the fire rats and matching red jeans of the same material, a white four tailed outer coat, woven from spider silk, with red piping, completed his modern look. He wore his hair loose, Tessaiga strapped low in his slim hips. Instead of the head band, he wore a heavy silver and gold necklace inlaid with rubies. The chain was a gift from Sesshoumaru, and had the ability to create a full human illusion, and could generate a barrier around the Hanyou in a pinch. Inuyasha suspected that there was a tracking device somewhere on his outfit, he wanted to get mad, but he couldn't- being looked after felt..nice... strange but.. nice. As long as it didn't go too far, of course, he could put up with it.

**

As soon as they left the room, the atmosphere changed. The weight of what they intended to do settled around them. The Shogun and Inuyasha walked side by side. Shippo and Kouga waiting outside bowed and fell in a step behind them. Kouga was dressed in a full amour of black, golden fur was draped on the shoulders and around his slim waist. White and Gold piping ran down the skin tight spider silk pants, only his arms were bare. His hair in his normal style. His black wrist cuffs bore the marks of his position in the pack, the crescent moon and stars. Two swords were strapped on both sides of his hips, he had used the fangs of Ginta and Hakkaku to fashion two short and rather powerful swords, that he dual wielded in combat.

Shippo's wore a traditional long sleeved loose top, of dark green, patterned with the crescent moon. His reinforced vest was a deep gold embroidered with Tessaiga like swords. He too wore green wrist cuffs with the sign of his office. His bushy hair was collected in a high ponytail. Most surprising perhaps was that on his back was strapped a long Scythe, Shippo's weapon of choice. The blade of the Scythe was crafted from Kilala's fang that she had given the Kit when he earned the status of General.

The 4 cut quite a picture as they stalked through the corridors, the power and radiating energy of their collective auras, caused even the Lieutenants to kneel in awe as they passed.

Dressed on traditional Thlingchadinne Indian amour made up of a leather vest and leggings, inlaid with intricate patterning of beads and feathers, Dionne joined the four falling in on the other side of Inuyasha. A wicked looking 2-headed axe strapped to his back. For this event the two Alpha's set aside their mutual antagonism. Matianna and Lady Shiba met them at the cars, and the procession left.

This time the air in the council mansion was different. The Lieutenants and sub-generals fanned out around the mansion, where other Youkai of similar status were already arrange. None below the rank of general were allowed inside the council chambers.

The chairs for the Lords were arranged in a circle. Each landed Lord had brought two Generals with them, unlike other times no other seats were provided. The Generals stood flanking their Lord's chairs. Lord Tetzusemon, Lady Shiba Senin and Lord Aikito Kudo as un-landed Lords instead of Generals had 2 body-guard assistants positioned behind them. Dionne and Matiana as visiting Lords had seats but without any guards. Inuyasha as a special guest refused a special seat, instead he had immediately clambered up on one of the giant branches of the Ancient One, the Youkai council could not help but be impressed when the massive branch moved slowly to place the Hanyou in convenient listening distance, 2 feet back and 12 feet up from Matianna's seat. The position allowing the Brother's to make eye contact easily. More precisely it put Inuyasha in a position Sesshoumaru could keep an eye on him.

The Council meet began.

Lady Shiba taking the stage, to present the evidence. As a non-Canine she was considered neutral, and she presented what they had discovered from Bakusen-oh to the members of the council. The members of the Council were quick to grasp the implications that there was a traitor among them, most had already suspected it.

The tension in the council room was thick enough to be cut by a knife. Issues of safety and survival were of a huge concern and the weaker (In terms of Battle) members of the council were obviously uneasy.

Lady Shiba then spoke of the attack on Inuyasha. The Council room erupted into protests and arguments. The Shogun watched impassive as members were already making veiled accusations and angry declarations of innocence. The items collected as evidence were uncovered from a table placed in the middle of the council room.

"Look there is a mark of the Serow on this, does that mean that Lord Akaishiimaru is our traitor?" Lord Aikito Kudo asked. The room froze, that was the first direct accusation. The Mountain-Goat demon Lord's eyes widened in shock at the accusation. His eyes began to leak red in anger, and he rose glaring at his accuser.

"HOLD!" Lord Kusajishi ordered. "The Serow demons lost a Lord to betrayal, I find it unlikely that they would turn traitor now. It would serve the purpose of our enemies if we started bickering among ourselves. We must find the traitor and keep the council intact." The old Bear growled out showing again his skills in negotiation. "Lord Sesshoumaru, from my knowledge of my dealings with you, at this time you must have some suspicions of who the traitor is else you would not have called a Council Meet." The Lord demanded of Sesshoumaru, if the Shogun had called a meeting with some idea of how to contain the repercussions of there being a traitor on the council, the bear would see the Shogun as no better then a traitor himself. Seeding seeds of disunity.

The Shogun met the eyes of the Bear coolly, he stood in a graceful move. "You know me well Lord." Silence descended as all eyes fell on the Shogun.

"It has been the suspicion of the Canines for years that there was a member of the council that worked against us. Too much information seemed to fall conveniently into our enemies hands, from the time of the Octopi attacks to the bombing during the Ningen War, to the information possessed by the impersonators, there was just too much information that our enemy possessed. But as Lord Kusajishi said, speaking of a traitor without sufficient proof would only cause the enemy to get stronger." Sesshoumaru paused and looked around the room.

"General Shippo, the barrier!"

Shippo nodded once and triggered the barrier that he had prepared earlier. It surrounded the council members and their Generals.

"Now, I have eliminated a number of Council members as traitors, I would request those eliminated to step out of the barrier, as I give the reason they are eliminated. Any dissenting voices must provide proof of the contrary. There is a little more that is required to identify the culprit and if we work together that should be archived this day. Are you agreeable?" The Shogun asked.

The Council members nodded, there was really not much choice in this.

"First, while it may seem that the Youkai most asking for Unity could be a traitor in disguise, but the Bear Youkai are not know for their stealthiness. Lord Kusajishi you are the oldest among us, and have more then proven your loyalty to the preserving the continuance of the Youkai. Please honor us by being the first to step out." The Bear Demon stepped out without any opposition, as much as some looked down on the old Lord, all at some time or another had been assisted by the Bears, also the Bears were hardly a battle enemy of concern.

"Lady Shiba, no Phoenix Demon in history has even turned traitor, with the reduction of your clan members you do not possess the resources to be the traitor. Step out." Lady Shiba nodded royally at Sesshoumaru and stepped out.

"Huh! Sesshoumaru you are not the only one who has had suspicions." Lord Kotetsu Hisana, the Tigress Youkai said, "While we could not identify the traitor, we did watch some Lords closely. Cats have no use for poison, so we have been monitoring the actions of Lord Aikito Kudo. While his business is lucrative, he is also not in a position to be a traitor. Step out snake." The Felis could not look too weak next to the dogs and as the Lord she had to have some say in the proceedings.

"True, the notion that snakes are untrustworthy is only held by some foolish Ningen." The Shogun said giving implicit support as the Snake Lord stepped out.

"Well then, personally I have no wish to make this meeting longer then it has to be. Lord Kuroyukitake and Lord Mirei Chizuhime step out as well. The Only female Lord here capable of some of the acts the betrayer has taken is the Tigress." The Tigress demon purred in approval at the Dragon Demon. Lord Tatsukiinoue winked at her and continued his reasoning for the two not being traitors. "Further Lord Kuroyukitake's people are too obvious outside of water to carry out activities in forests, and while Lord Mirei may have been a contender with her obsessive need for information, she does not leave her precious libraries long enough to coordinate such strikes, and her military might is weak."

Again no objections were raised as the two female Lords stepped out of the barrier.

"Gah, well I vote for Lord Akaishiimaru, to step out." Lord Kira Iemura said. For the first time objections were raised but the Monkey demon waved their objections aside. "It is obvious the Serow mark is a failed strategy to put a wedge between the Canines and the Serow. No point debating that. Lord Akaishiimaru, is still wet between the ears, no way he has the brilliance to pull of this scale of action."

The Serow Youkai tentatively made his way to the edge of the barrier, he was smart enough not to take offense. Once he received a small nod of approval from the Shogun, with obvious relief he and his generals stepped out.

Lord Sunshi Yamanoto looked at the remaining Lords in the barrier and sighed. "Lord Kayenkura, step out. While you may possess the technology and contacts to be the traitor, your people were badly impacted by the Ningen War, you too do not have the physical might to pull off the betrayal. Further if you were indeed the traitor, most of us relying on you for medicine suited to Youkai would have been long dead. You neither have the man power or financial resources to be the traitor." The Salamander Demon stepped out hurriedly, since the bombing of Hiroshima, the Salamanders had focused on staying out of conflicts, to preserve their numbers. None objected.

Finally 6 Daiyoukai and their Generals stood inside the barrier, Matiana had been shoved outside the barrier by Dionne, who stayed inside, and Inuyasha of course was not moving, he totally ignored his brother's narrow eyed order for the Hanyou to get outside the barrier. Sesshoumaru was having too much credit playing Lord, and Inuyasha was just the Hanyou to remind the fat head that he was NOT that great. Dionne stood beneath Inuyasha.

The 6 Lords eyed each other, the tension mounted.

---tbc---

Im back to being evil. *grin.** Cliff hanger.

Now that you have history and some whittling of the crew, care to guess at which of the remaining Lords is the traitor?

Man LOOONG Chapter hope u enjoyed the citrus and the plot. Please review.


	19. UNMASKING

Hi, Ok lots of reviewers to thank cause I haven't done that in a while. Hope you don't mind, if I kindda summarize most of the thanks. Thanks for all the guesses everyone I really appreciate the fact that everyone is interested enough to do so.

Leirative : On history, actually I found that kindda fun. Mainly cause it was a challenge to make the history in my fic, and real history blend so it made sense. I just have a weird brain. :)

Nikkie23534 : Thanks for pointing out the repeat, I hadn't realized it.

Princess Sin : I hope I made all the racking of brains worth it? Thanks

Ashlan : Thanks for both, you get high ratings as a reviewer too.

Domi: lol well is this any better?

Ladykaa28 : Thanks for the support

Kazuyo : I always look forward to reading your reviews. Sesshoumaru has 500 years to practice being corrupted. Lol. Ya Inuyasha is adorable. *grin on the guesses please read.. and being evil is so much FUUUNNNNN.

Kmoaton : Thank you and thank you. Good to know if you guessed right?

Bibi11 : Inuyasha's ears... are too cute. And as I you are the only one who caugh t Sesshy's rather active fantasy lofe. Lol. In the future will be able to make good... well... we will see.

Ladytokyo : hope you enjoyed.

ShiroiYuki : Glad you are enjoying it. Meh on Kagome she is the real bipolar one. You tube has a collection of all the sits from one season, and seriously I couldn't stand to watch the whole thing. Pure abuse.

JuniperBreezie : Thanks

ShoadowWolf03 : Grats. :)

FROSTQUEEN70 : I have every intention of finishing. Lol.. well as long as ppl are reviewing that os. *evil grin.

All the others who I have missed out on Thank you.

***/

Dionne and Sesshoumaru : Dionne is actually the only demon (so far) there who has a good chance in single combat against Sesshoumaru. The trees place Inuyasha above Dionne, cause they have known him longer and they know he will defend Inuyasha. He is not seriously after Inuyasha anymore, and Inuyasha never saw him as a candidate. He and Sesshoumaru however will probably be bickering and posturing until the end of time, cause they are equals, and Alphas. So they are just doing the alpha male posturing thing.

Now Enjoy, Read REVIEW!!!

***/

Chapter 18 : Unmasking!!

The Tiger Demoness, the Dragon Demon, the Dragon Demon WeaponMaker, the Monkey Demon, the Lightning Demon and the Dog Demon looked at each other. The tension between the 6 was palatable. The WeaponMaker Demon had gone paler and paler as no one had seen fit to remove him from the list of suspects. Some of the weaponry did seem to carry a flavor that was like his own and the dragon's eyes were wide in fear. He didn't make a sound, to try and say he was innocent would only draw attention to himself, so he stood silent; his nervousness and anxiety beginning to show through.

"Lord Tetzusemon, you seem rather nervous. Could it be because your expert handy-work is evident in some of these items?" The Tiger Demoness Lord Hisana almost purred.

"Traveling around, setting up 'workshops' dealing in weapons, you do have an ideal set-up to be the betrayer." The Monkey Lord Iemura growled out.

"As a weapon maker you do have access to almost all demon tribes, do you not. Lord Tetzusemon? Did you arrange for your masters death to get his position? You have always been a rather cowardly dragon." The Dragon Lord Tatsukiinoue, sneered at the shocked and shaking demon.

"No, no, no, I could have never hurt Totosai, he was my beloved master." The dragon whimpered out. "I don't have an army like the rest of you, I can't be the traitor."

"So! You could be building an army in secret a legion in each location of your workshops." Lord Sunshi of the Lightning spat out. The targeted demon looked at Sesshoumaru almost pleadingly "Lord .. Shogun.."

"Lord Tetzusemon, I suggest you answer these accusations, I may not believe you are the actual traitor, but that you are in league with the traitor is highly possible. There has always been a strange scent about you." The Shogun responded in his normal cool attitude.

"NO! I am loyal to Youkai, I work to make weapons for all of you impartially as My Master Totosai taught. I am not in league with anyone, please I cant explain this, please believe me. I am just protecting my people. I would never betray you,." The Dragon was almost crying, and the Tatsukiinoue looked in disgust.

"No dragon behaves like this. Maybe he is controlled and doesn't know he is the traitor." The Dragon lord not bothering to hide his dislike for the Weapon Maker who he always thought disgraced dragons spat out.

5 Lords eyes looked assessing at the now cowering weapon maker.

"That's enough!" A low growl accompanied the order. Inuyasha leaped down placing himself in front of the Weapon maker and the rest of the Lords. "The Weapon Maker is not your traitor, he does not have it in him. Take this hunt elsewhere." Inuyasha arms outstretched protected the Demon.

"Inuyasha, GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!!" Sesshoumaru growled. "He may be out to kill you and you turn you back on him! You are being foolish!" Both Kouga and Shippo, began circling to pounce on the Demon Lord from the back if need be.

"Keh, you lot are really blind. My Sempai is not going to kill me." Inuyasha said with casual arrogance.

Inuyasha grinned at the shocked reaction.

The Dragon Demon choked and looked almost wide eyed at the Hanyou. "Brother Inuyasha, Kohaii you remembered!" Tears collected in the eyes that seemed to be expanding larger each second.

"Course I remember. You can hide from my eyes Sempai, but not from my other senses. Now get rid of that disguise, you are no Dragon, and the farce is only making you look suspicious."

"It was Totosai's idea, people are less likely to kidnap a dragon. He made this for me, it is the last thing he made before he died." The Weapon Maker said as he fumbled with his heavy belt and chest plate. The two slowly began to come off.

"Inuyasha. Explain!" The Shogun's voice was harsh.

"Sheesh, no need to get all pushy about it. When I went to Totosai to get training on using the Tessaiga to break barriers, another student was already there, so he became my Sempai. Simple ne? Council members, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Bunza, Prince of the Lynx Demons." Inuyasha smirked looking fondly at the Lynx Demon, no longer posing in the tall, muscular form of a Dragon demon. The Lynx was a few inches taller then Shippo and was built around heavy and muscular lines. A furry clawed hand grasped on to the back of Inuyasha's coat.

Comprehension dawned on the Council members. The Weapon Masters un-draconic attitude had been the main reason why they had found it hard to trust him. Somehow seeing that it was a clever ruse made them respect the weapon maker's bravery.

"You have tricked us all along! How is this supposed to make us believe you are innocent?" Lord Iemura growled taking offense at being conned.

Now knowing that he had someone on his side, the Lynx gained a little courage. His hand clutching the cloth of Inuyasha's coat for support, the Lynx Prince faced his Council members. "My people were one of the first disseminated by the Foreign attacks and the Secret Wars. There were not families left, just a handful of individuals. We had no where to turn. We went to Totosai –sama, and he found shelter for us and a gave us training. We kept a very low profile, it is unthinkable to put my clan in more danger, by advertising our presence. But when Totosai was going to leave this plane of existence, he asked me to take his, place, there was no one else- I could not refuse. Being a Youkai weapon maker is dangerous, too many would seek to control our actions. To make sure the Lynx was not threatened to force me to work for some people, Totosai created this special amour for me made from Chameleon, Dragon and Lynx bones and magic. There is only one of its kind in the World, and Totosai took the secret of its crafting to his grave. It hides my Lynx heritage but not my personal scent, which is why my wonderful Kohaii could recognize me. " Bunza beamed at Inuyasha, earning himself a growl from all the Canines in the room.

"Why choose a Dragon form?" Lord Hisana asked a little insulted that a feline would act like a dragon, however it seemed to insult the stuffy Dragon Lord more, and the Tigress decided not to make too much an issue about it.

"Actually I wanted to be like my Kohaii, a Dog Demon," Growls of anger greeted that statement, Sesshoumaru just glared and Inuyasha looked amused. Cats pretending to be dogs would NOT have been taken well.

Bunza shrugged at the reaction.

"Totosai-sama said that would be your reaction. A cat was too close to the truth, so the Dragon the other brave, strong and powerful creature became the choice for my disguise. " The Lynx straightened up. "My Lords, I will do anything to keep my people safe, even fool all of you. I also wanted to make the world better for demons, so I have always served you to the best of my ability, which as you all will admit is pretty substantial. I am not a traitor, but I put myself in a position where I am an easy suspect, I ask your forgiveness and would be happy to resign from the council." The last statement was said almost hopefully, NO sane person enjoyed council meetings.

"No Lord Bunza, I do believe that you are going to maintain your place on the Council." Lady Shiba said from outside the barrier, she was extremely amused by this. "In fact, I think a suitable punishment for your errr.. deception .. that under the circumstances seems reasonable, is to make you the Convenor of the Council meetings for say the next 200 years." The Lady smirked, convenors got all the headache of organizing Council meetings, setting agendas and the like, it was a position that was or had been rotated and was hated by members. Bunza winched.

"Hmn, since you have cleared up the confusing messages that our senses pick up from you, you are no longer a suspect to me." The Shogun said, "Step out Lord Bunza."

"Yes, he is not a suspect. There are some matters to clear but Lynx Demons are very territorial and they would not sup with foreign Youkai against their own." The Tigress said in agreement.

With two endorsements Bunza jumped out before protests could be raised. Immediately Kouga and Shippo each grabbed one of Inuyasha's arms and marched the Hanyou back to a position between them and Dionne where he would be better protected. Inuyasha's spluttering and highly acidic tirade broke the tension in the room. The Youkai watched the puppy curse and promise vengeance with amusement. He was damn cute!

Sesshoumaru glared quite uselessly at everyone, as they stared appreciatively at the beautiful Hanyou.

"That was a needed intermission, we were almost at each other's throats." Lord Tatsukiinoue said, "However we need to return to the matter at hand.. who is the traitor? We now have 5 viable candidates, and I will include myself as it falls to others to remove me from the list."

"Oh for fucks sake!" Lord Sunshi spat out. "Let us not be stupid, if the traitor was the Shogun we would all be kneeling before him by now. He would be ruling all of us and not just the Canines, I for one am honest enough to admit that. Not to mention, he saved the hot Hanyou, which is totally counterproductive if he was the traitor." No one disputed it, and the Shogun stayed inside the barrier, as he intended to face the traitor.

"Fine!" Lord Tatsukiinoue almost sulked, he had been enjoying the drama. "In that case Lord Hisana step out as well, while you are dangerous enough to do the acts that is required of the traitor, you are a Tigress of honour. It would be a bad joke to let this devolve into a fight between cats and dogs, so before someone can make those useless accusations step out and spare us that farce." The dragon flatly.

"You need a better reason then that, just because you like women doesn't mean that they are not the traitor." Lord Iemaru protested.

"Bah, if you haven't noticed the Felis are not into magical and weapon technology. The traitors have not been able to destabilize Youkai holdings and wealth. With the financial wizardry of the Felines, do you not think the traitor would not have used that as a weapon to cause a war? No the Felines are innocent simply because they have taken care of the financial needs of the Youkai with transparency and brilliance."

"Why thank you Lord Dragon, by the way, before I step out and leave the posturing to the males, I must say this has been rather fun, call me if you survive." The Tigress nodded a sashayed out of the circle.

"So what now? We all have the resources, armies, strength and ability to be the traitor. How are we going to eliminate each other or should we have a fight, without the Shogun of course, and the last one left standing is Not the traitor." Lord Sunshi said his hand on his axe.

"Bah that is hardly effective, I'd win against the two of you, and while I am not the traitor, there would still be suspicion attached to me." Lord Tatsukiinoue said flatly, "After all I am the most likely candidate here to be the traitor. I have the wealth, holdings and technology for it, but the thing is I am NOT the traitor. I want the Youkai to be stronger then humans, more then the rest of you. So what is my motive? No we have to find the traitor and find out why."

"Just because you say you are NOT the traitor, does not mean that you aren't." Lord Imeura pointed out. "What proof can you offer that you are not guilty."

The slight red brown skinned Dragon Lord smirked, "I can offer none." He said simply, if his word was not enough in the circumstances, than battle was unavoidable. If they fought the Youkai Council would disintegrate.

"Enough, at this level it is not about saying who is innocent, rather it is proving who is guilty. Baseless accusations will get us no where and the council is doomed." Sunshi pointed out.

"True." The Shogun finally said, "We need to know the traitor because we need to know why this was done, and we need to know the face of our enemy that has been hidden for over 400 years." The four Lords stood in the middle facing each other, their Generals, Dionne and Inuyasha made a wider circle around them.

The Lords lapsed into silence as they considered each other.

"Keh! Sesshoumaru, get on with it already. Or have you just been investigating your ass in the last 300 years." Inuyasha said finally, his brother liked to draw things out sometimes but this was getting ridiculous.

Sesshoumaru cast a quelling glance at the smirking Hanyou. Others cowered when the Shogun cast his dominating aura at them, his little brother however just gave him a bored look, totally unimpressed. Damn, Inuyasha was going to demolish his hard earned reputation. The Shogun sighed inwardly, then he turned back to the three Lords.

"Yes all three of you have nothing that excludes you as suspects. However the only reason this whole matter was carried out in this manner, was because of Lord Tatzesemon, or Lord Bunza. His little charade complicated matters. This Sesshoumaru was uncertain because if he was an active ally of the traitor then any of you would be suspect. However he is eliminated as a suspect, the identity of the traitor is actually quite clear." Sesshoumaru said his voice soft but carrying throughout the council room. All were silent as they waited for the judgment.

_((a/n : **grin Now if I was truly evil, Id stop here, but this matter has been dragged on long enough and I thank everyone for their votes. I MUST commend **ShadowWolf03** from , was the only one who made a correct unambiguous guess, way back when I first asked you to guess** ))_

"From what we know the traitor has been active for hundreds of years, so events in history must be considered as well as recent events. Firstly the traitor knows us rather well, has a good comprehension of the skills of various Youkai. This has allowed the traitor to strike at the weak spots in the clans. Second the traitor worked against us during the Ningen War, and actually helped identify sites to be bombed and attacked. Thirdly and this is important, for some reason Youkai are less on guard around the Traitor.

"Furthermore while the plate is something that none of us can really identify as yet,from the weaponry left behind there was a definite sense of familiarity about it because the base of the work was similar to work done by Lord Bunza. So that meant that either Lord Bunza was directly involved or that someone had access to Lord Bunza's blueprints and planning work." The Shogun said. While Kouga had done most of the work, because it was addressing Lords, Sesshoumaru himself had to explain.

"What! Impossible the Weapon workshops have security that even I could not breech, with alerting half the Youkai world." Lord Tatsukiinoue said unashamed of having tried a number of times.

"True, so that means that at some point the traitor had access to Lord Bunza' work. And that clarifies who the traitor is, does it not, Lord Kira Iemura." Sesshoumaru finished looking at the monkey Lord almost casually.

"Me! What! No way I'm just involved in games, toys, entertainment. I am not into weaponry." The monkey spluttered.

"Do you really think our memory is so short? Nagasaki." The Shogun said looking at the monkey, the others were silent, waiting for all the proof to be unveiled.

"But, doesn't that prove I am not the traitor, I mean, my holdings and wealth and facilities were destroyed in the bombing. Hell I lost my wife and some of my children. If I had know where the bombs would fall, would I have allowed that." The monkey growled.

"Yes, you would. Power before anything else. Chimpanzees are after all known the be cannibals and will slaughter their own. Further your main heirs survived, so did most of your supporters. General Kouga discovered that most of your clan that was wiped out by the atomic bomb just happened to be members that wanted a change of leadership." Sesshoumaru said coldly, the other Lords fanned out away from the Monkey demon. Pieces of the puzzle finally coming together.

"You did research with the humans in Nagasaki on weaponry. You pressed Lord Bunza into your service – that is how you have the base plans for his designs. And because the council had decided that all weapon design of the period was to be shared, you destroyed the facility. I remember how disgustingly remorseful you were for not being able to 'share'." The Dragon Lord said.

"Yes, the entertainment industry does tend to relax our guard does it not? Also all the material you collect for your games and to develop skills training programs... very clever Monkey." Lord Sunshi spat out.

The Monkey Lord Kira Iemura glared daggers at the Lords, then he grinned slowly, his mask falling aside revealing a smug look. One of his generals whistled. Above their heads a hole appeared in the barrier and shadows fell from the high ceilings, the earth beneath their feet erupted. Elite Assassins filled the barrier area, each poison coated weapon was aimed at the biggest threat to the Monkey Lord's Masters' plan, the Sacred tree healing Hanyou.

** tbc

Ta daa... the traitor is revealed, are you satisfied with the plot? Is it good? Please tell.

Oh On Lord Bunza, I have actually only recently seen that episode, and I went wow.. that fits. *grin whatcha think did I manage to surprise you? Too many of you were guessing him, so of course I had to pull a fast one. *whistles innocently.

And in the end how many of you guessed right please tell.


	20. SINGLE COMBAT

Hi all, thank you reviewers I love you all very very much. Ok I was surprised that I surprised so many people. Hehehee!!! Have been lax about responding to reviews sorry its been a hectic 2 weeks... Anyway I wont keep you waiting any longer.

Chapter 19 : SINGLE COMBAT

Read and REVIEW!!

The elite assassins, set their blades at the location of the Hanyou. Some of the blades were met by dual swords that evoked the power of fire and ice as one. The scythe sliced through a good number of attackers killing them even before they were aware they were dead. The axe smashed knives to pieces and splattered the brains of the attackers. The Whip, a lightning blade and a huge cleaver of the Lords cut down the assassins. But with the sheer numbers, attack locations and element of surprise on their hands, some of the assassins, evaded the defenders and the blades sliced at the Hanyou.

Only to meet air.

The clang of metal on metal rang out.

Inuyasha had ignored the minor fish, and before the others, who were over focused on defending the Hanyou could think, Inuyasha flashing out of the protective circle attacked. The Tessaiga clashed against the 3 huge metallic claws protruding from Lord Kira's arms.

"You dare attack me Hanyou! Me, a Daiyoukai." The Monkey Lord laughed hefting his shield and claws.

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha growled. "You are no Daiyoukai – you are a fucking Lord of Cowards, Traitor!! Do you have a clue what you did to the ancient ones? How much you fucking hurt them, hurt others? How many have died because of you? You are MY prey!" There was a controlled release of Inuyasha's Youki, his hair flared about, ivory waves tossed by the storm of his power. Inuyasha gripped the Tessaiga, and stared the DaiYoukai down.

"Inuyasha what the hell are you doing? Let Sesshoumaru handle this." Lady Shiba yelled out in concern. The Dragon Lord and the Lighting Lord both looked ready to intercede.

"Stop! Interference is unnecessary." The Shogun ground out. "This is my brother's battle" the Shogun enunciated each word almost painfully, "If we interfere in a declared single combat, it is Inuyasha's honor that will be questioned. We cannot insult Inuyasha so. He will win this battle." Even as he said it, he swore that he would not allow Inuyasha the chance to put him, the Shogun in the position of spectator again. His impetus, hot-headed, impulsive and reckless brother, was supposed to be fighting assassins! Sesshoumaru was supposed to be fighting the Daiyoikai traitor! But NOOO.. Irritating little brother just had to jump in, like he always did.

Damn it, he was NOT supposed to be feeling satisfied that his brother had not changed that much.. he was definitely NOT supposed to be feeling proud to be the brother of the beautiful Hanyou fighting a pure-blood Daiyoukai as an equal. Maybe he was getting sick?? His own claws cut into his clenched fists as he absently disposed attackers coming at him and watched the battle.

All those closest to Inuyasha wanted to, were dying to interfere. But since they could not they took their frustration out on the attacking assassins. What was left of the attackers could have fit on the head of a pin.

Inuyasha's power flared around him, shocking all around with its purity and force. His eyes bled red but he was in control. He had two purposes, find out why, and pound the fucker into the ground. The Demon released a huge amount of energy at the Hanyou, hoping to quickly overcome and disintegrate the pest. The Monkey Demon was barely able to block when his attack was turned against him ease, Inuyasha's Backlash wave was as effective as ever. Cursing as his own power exploded around him, damaging his amour, the monkey racked his brain remembering the attacks used by the Shogun's brother. Information was power and Lord Iemura had been banking on information for a very long time. The weapons of the two combatants met and clashed as they tested strengths and weaknesses. Inuyasha had none, no weaknesses in his defense for the enemy to take advantage of, Dionne's relentless training had seen to that.

His special attacks were proving to be the weak point, as Lord Iemura had counters for each of them. Inuyasha opened a gate to hell, and the Monkey Lord, used a magic infused Pearl bead to disrupt and destroy the door. The Adamant Barrage was met by a weapon that mirrored the Kazaana, sucking in the adamant particles, then hurling them back at Inuyasha .

The spectators were getting increasing pulled into the fight. It was such a show of speed, battle strategy and skill that the younger ones actually forgot it was a battle to the death. They began cheering. Kouga a most proper general wanted to reprimand his sons for cheering. Until he heard a loud and rambunctious, "Kick his ass! Inuyasha! Make the fucker regret he was born!" from his second General, who was almost jumping up and down. The severed heads and many pieces of flesh that still clung to the Kitsune from assassins that fell to his scythe and foxfire, contrasting sharply with the air punching and giggling the General was doing now.

Kouga slapped his face, Shippo was such a kid. Then again this was the first time he had seen the Kitsune do this since the slaughter of his tribe.

Then as Inuyasha danced around the Monkey Lord, and in a high spinning kick, knocked the demon's weapon with on leg and connected solidly with the Demon's head with the other. The General for the first time in 500 years, found himself cheering as well. Damn that Hanyou, just watching made him feel young again, made him forget the fog of despair that had settled around him for so long. Shit, who gave a damn of the Hanyou's powers! It was the brashness, the courage, the unyielding determination and the amazingly innocent bullheadedness that made Inuyasha- Inuyasha. No matter what life had thrown at him, no matter how many times he had been 'sat', hurt and mocked, he had not changed. He was true to who he was.

And for that Kouga would die for Inuyasha. All of them had slowly forgotten their younger lighter sides, Inuyasha brought it all back. Sesshoumaru as the Shogun had saved the Youkai's lives, Kouga suddenly knew, the Hanyou would save their hearts, their very souls. Kouga let go of his burdens in that second, and lost himself in watching the battle! "Mutt-face, move it! My grandmother struck with more power! You can hit harder that THAT!"

His sons, whirled to look at their father in shock. Kouga was usually so serious and scary in a battle was cheering, happy even. The paused for a second, then whooping joined in. The wolves cheered together, strengthening the bonds between them.

Outside the Tigress shook her head in disgust, they were covered in blood and gore, and the stupid dogs, were playing! How undignified she snorted, you'd never see a cat behaving like that. She ignored that tiny bite of envy at the sheer camaraderie of the Canines.

The two warriors clashed, then disengaged for a moment.

"Impressive Hanyou, from the tales about you, I expected you to be a brawler?" Lore Iemura asked almost curiously.

"Keh! I was, been trained since then." Inuyasha responded "So how did you get your assassins through the barrier?"

"Its easy when you have information, we know the Second General's abilities. There was a chance the Shogun would identify me, as he did. We prepared before the barrier was set up. Rather simple." The monkey said proudly. Even as he finished his last sentence he sent a barrage of poison tipped spokes at Inuyasha. Inuyasha cartwheeled out of the way. While moving, he released flurry of blades of blood at the Monkey. As Inuyasha was upside down at the time, the maneuver caught the monkey unexpectedly and the blades sliced though the Monkey's feet and ankles.

The pain enraged the Daiyoukai, his eyes bled red and his demonic force surged forward as his rage gave him immense strength. The Monkey charged at Inuyasha, his strength far greater then before, each strike rang out with a force that shook the walls of the great council chamber. Inuyasha was forced into a defensive position. Though he blocked most of it, the tips of the long blades slashed his arms and shoulders.

"You are going to lose! Foolish Hanyou!" The monkey growled out. "You take down your stronger enemies with the black-lash wave, and little tricks from your sword. I can counter all your daddy's moves. You think a Baby Hanyou can beat me? You! Who still needs his father's fang? Ridiculous." Lord Iemura mocked his smile victorious. "I am not going to use a special strike, you worthless half demon, I am going to cut you up into tiny little pieces." The monkey laughed as he attacked relentlessly. The claws hitting against the Tessaiga, the Monkey spun suddenly and kicked, the force of the kick creating a wave that forced the watching Youkai back. The Monkey's foot hit Inuyasha solidly on the side with a force that could shatter concrete. Inuyasha went flying, the walls shaking and shattering as he smashed against the wall.

Even before Inuyasha's body could fall to the fall, the Monkey Lord was on him. Like all arboreal creatures, while his arms were strong, his legs had almost triple that strength. No longer restraining his manic powers, the Saru-Youkai kicked Inuyasha into the air, leaping up he landed five more other kicks on the Hanyou before smashing Inuyasha into the floor. The ground turned into rumble. And the monkey landed laughing manically.

The was a stunned silence for a second, as the Hanyou lay unmoving. Force emitted from Sesshoumaru, his eyes began to bleed red, as Inuyasha was still.

"Come Sesshoumaru! Do what your worthless brother could not! Attack me!" Lord Iemura mocked the enraged Daiyoukai, he had nothing to lose, killing the one who could save the trees had been his goal and he had succeeded! His name would be remembered forever, when his Master won!

Before Sesshoumaru could shift his weight and attack the bastard that hurt what was his, a foolishly brave hand grasped his arm.

"Trust Inuyasha!" Shippo looked earnestly into the bleeding red eyes. Sesshoumaru's hesitated.

"Are you done yet?" a gruff beloved voice said, as Inuyasha slowly rose from the dust. "You were going on about how strong you are, so I wanted to give you a chance to prove it." Inuyasha coughed blood, his side was sore, hell his body was sore, but he was in one piece. "I keep telling you stupid fools, I am not like other demons that you know. I can take a lot of damage! I have been smashed to the floor by beings far more worthy than you, you stupid ass ape. You are actually dumber than you look if you think your barrage of kicks could actually kill me."

Imuera was not alone, jaws all around the room slacked open, as the Hanyou rose barely hurt from a full on attack by a DaiYoukai. It was inconceivable... but true.

Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief, and was immediately irritated with himself. Yes Inuyasha was his, but the Shogun was not supposed to be losing control like this, if he could not control himself how was he going to control his hellion of a brother. Whom he intended to have a few sharp words with for making this Sesshoumaru worry.... dammit he was doing it again. Sesshoumaru ground his teeth in frustration. His emotions were confused.. No, NO.. Infuriated! Yes that was it, he was infuriated!

"Quite the tank aren't you!" Lord Iemura said shaking off his shock. "Very well then instead of a fast death I will slice you to death slowly. The canines can watch you die by inches as you bleed!" The Monkey Lord attacked with his blades, Inuyasha met the attack pushing the Lord back with the Tessaiga. They disengaged and jumped back, both were bleeding and cut.

"You are going to die like the dog you are!" The Monkey Lord smirked.

Inuyasha lifted a bleeding claw to his mouth and licked, he raised his head, and golden eyes were laughing. "So you think I rely too much on my dad's fang huh? You are right you know." Inuyasha's voice was conversational. "Once I got the fang I relied on it, until recently, where taking a sword with me would have drawn more attention then needed." Inuyasha said, he reversed the sword and plunged the blade into the ground. "Once I could not use it, I rediscovered something. Tessaiga is just a tool, it is not and has never really been my source of strength." Inuyasha straightened, he ran one hand over his bleeding shoulder.

"You see Lord Iemura, my main weapon, is ME. Blood Fang!" The blood on Inuyasha's hand reformed into a blade. Long, thin and flexible, this blade bent and shaped itself to its master's will. He feinted, rushing forward he pretended to attack head on, in the last moment instead of swinging the blade. He flicked it. Sent it spinning into the air. The spinning blade slipped past the Monkey's defense and sliced clean though one leg. Dissolving after doing its job.

The Monkey Lord screamed in agony, he toppled but caught himself. Balancing on one leg, he gathered his power. Without the sword Inuyasha could not use the Backlash wave, he could kill him in one big strike. His power pulsed out of him.

Then so did Inuyasha's. He raised his hand.

"Bloody Claw!" Inuyasha's blood coiled around his right hand. The Lord released a burst of power and Inuyasha plunged in. His claws cut though the power, his unique blood diverting the force of the attack. His claws plunged into the Saru Youkai's chest.

Lord Iemura froze, he felt it the claws around his beating heart, The bones were shattered but he was still alive. Inuyasha literally held his life in his hands.

"Why? Why kill the Youkai? Why destroy magic? You are Youkai.. why do you seek the extinction of Youkai?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Why?" the Monkey coughed out. "Why NOT? Why should we share? There is only one kind of human, that is why they are superior to other normal creatures. They should be only one kind of Youkai. My master showed us the light! Our destiny is to rule. The Youkai will not go extinct – at least not all. We the chosen ones, will survive, we are the smartest and the strongest, those my Master sees as worthy. The strongest only will survive. That is nature's law" The monkey ranted, madness at his loss flecking in his eyes.

"Strongest? Keh! Fool its survival of the FITTEST! And a cowardly betrayer is not fit to survive." The monkey tried to drive his claws into Inuyasha's throat, but it was too late, much too late, Inuyasha ripped the heart out of the traitor, and watched impassive as the monkey turned to dust.

--tbc---

See no cliff hanger – happy now?

Wow this was a hard chappie to write.. for many reasons. First people were reviewing that Inuyasha would take out the assassins... so of course I had to do something a little different. Did you like it? Then I tried to balance inner thoughts and character dev.. with a battle scene. Also thinking of Inuyasha's attack. See here is my reasoning he survived before he got the Tessaiga, his blades of blood is powerful. So if he never got the Tessaiga he would have developed weapons in that manner. Seems logical to me... does it work?

Anyways please please review.. comment.. insult.. whatever.. thanks for reading.


	21. THe NEW WAR

This Chapter is dedicated to Princess Sin who kindda of gave me the idea to do it. Thanks Princess Sin I love your reviews and your ideas. Thank you for your support.

Kazuyo : Hmm.. could it have been that I was waiting for some people to review before I wrote? Hmm I wonder.. So glad you like Kouga – I kindda like him too.. so there is a question about him at the end of the fic. Vote his partner male or female? Double Hugs** Thanks for reading and supporting and being so enthusiastic after 20 chappies.

Bibi11 : Inuyasha has only just started turning Sesshy's world mad. See what he has done in the next chapter. *smug grin,,, and glad you like the fight

ladytokyo : My vote – for funniest response. Seriously I laughed at that. Ya Lady Shiba is not a swearer – blame the Hanyou he is driving all of them to it.. ;)

domi : Thanks and good question, where is main bad from.. putting it up for vote – see end of fic. :)

Ladykaa28: Hugs!! You are so great! Thanks for the support. I kindda liked showing off his training too.

Leirative : That Inu Hanyou ALWAYS kicks ass... * was fun showing it

katzeiason69, Shinigami, Thanks for the support. Updated as requested.

Read, enjoy and REVIEW!! OR I take my time in writing next chapter. :)

**------------

Chapter 20 : THE NEW WAR

The Demon Lord, disintegrated, leaving Inuyasha standing there. There was a stunned silence as the audience could barely comprehend that Inuyasha had won, without his father's fang. Then the cheering began. The guards and the Canines began howling and cheering in fun, Shippo led the charge and soon there was a Demon pile of Lieutenants and guards all over the Hanyou, who was trying unsuccessfully to fend them off. The DaiYoukai watched – trying to be impassive and proper. Some managed, a few just could not. Lady Shiba's and The Serow Demon's smile was beaming, Bunza had not bothered trying, freed of his disguise the Lynx Demon joined the Inuyasha pile.

There was a marked relaxing in the council room. The Dragon Lord and the Bear Lord, had no problems hiding their joy, they were already thinking ahead and they mood was flat. The Tigress Lord Hisana who had been spouting a feral grin, was the first to catch their mood, she glanced at the strangely silent and detached Shogun.. and her smile vanished. She was a Tiger and damn it all sometimes she hated being Daiyoukai. The guards and Lieutenants celebrated, the cheers slowly grew less powerful as the somber spreading mood of the DaiYoukai's caught on.

The change was so sudden, one second it seemed everyone was piled on Inuyasha and the next they were all standing respectfully watching the DaiYoukai council stare at each other. Even Shippo lost his laughter and he suddenly scrambled to his feet to stand behind Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, Matianna and Dionne were the only three left feeling confused. There was a weight of knowing among the others that seemed to drain the energy and light from the council room.

"So the monkeys are the traitors." Lord Lord Akaishiimaru said softly.

"Not all of them would have participated, he was the DaiYoukai who acted in deceit, its not like he was openly at war. We cannot condemn them all." Lord Kayenkura said quickly.

"What they did is worse then what the Octopi did. Do we have a choice in this?" Lord Kuroyukitake the manatee Demoness demanded.

"No, I WILL NOT AGREE!! I will not allow the council to approve of such slaughter again." Lady Shiba stressed each word.

"In all conscious I will not agree as well, I don't approve, not all all, and I like sleeping at night." Lord Bunza said

"While I want this, I remember that Lord Iemura was always for the slaughter, so I will go against anything he agreed with." Lord Aikito Kudo hissed out.

"It is only right that he receive what he was for, his people should receive no mercy." Lord Sunshi stated flatly.

"That is hardly a sound..."

The argument continued on. Dionne, Matianna and Inuyasha were at a total loss as to what was occurring. The Shogun seemed to be standing quietly, relaxed even, seemingly untouched by the argument around him. Shippo was surprisingly standing right behind the Shogun his face did not give anything away.. to the others. Inuyasha could see beyond the facade put up by both Sesshoumaru and Shippo, they were on the edge. To the Hanyou they seemed to be emanating stress and not standing quietly. He felt an urge to hug his big brother.. he was just going to move when Kouga was suddenly beside him.

"Don't!" Kouga said so softly that sensitive doggy ears strained to hear. "There is nothing that can be done."

"What do you mean? What is going on?" Inuyasha asked, the other two beige inus gathered close to listen.

"This same thing happened after the Octopi war and the war with the Chameleons, the Council will debate and argue for hours or days on end. It will be a freaking stalemate and then the Shogun will be forced to make a unilateral decision." Kouga bit out harshly.

Inuyasha began to feel seriously uneasy. "Kouga what exactly are they debating?" he asked as the DaiYoukai council seemed to be going in circles. None really changing their positions.

"They are.. debating on whether to give the order.. to call for the ..Extinction of the Monkey Youkai." Kouga said his voice flat.

"Err... You mean killing all the warriors and stuff?" Inuyasha asked with growing dread, Dionne and Matianna more in touch with the events of history, exchanged a sad and knowing look. But the two held their silence. This was a matter for the Japanese Canines.

"No Inuyasha. When we call for extinction we hunt and kill all, warriors, women, children, it matters not. There is no sanctuary for them in Japan, they have to leave here permanently or die. Any clan that gives them safe harbor is implicated." Kouga's voice was totally without emotion, hard and cold. Inuyasha felt distinctly queasy.

"You kill everything.." His voice broke.. "Pregnant Youkai? Babies?"

Kouga did not answer.. he looked away.

"Shippo? You mean Shippo..?" Inuyasha asked urgently.

"NO! NO! I protect Shippo from this, as first General I am in charge of executing this order. Shippo, my kids.. I keep them away from this. I swear Inuyasha, they are only involved in fighting the warriors..." Kouga's voice went soft. "I do the rest. I protect them!" He said simply. He made no excuses, he was a General in a war of betrayal, and he followed orders.

"Who protects you?" Inuyasha asked suddenly the deep pain and soul scars of the Wolf becoming clear to Inuyasha. I was not just the weight of loss, it was also the weight of responsibility.

"The Shogun! It is his decision, his order. I carry out his will." Kouga said looking straight into Inuyasha's eyes. There was pain there, but there was also grim determination.

Inuyasha did not need to ask the obvious question.. who protected the Shogun? His brother in the feudal times had prided himself on his strength, on only fighting those who were strong. Killing children, old ones, the weak.. to do that.. Inuyasha snapped around to look at his brother.

"It has to be done Inuyasha. This is war." Kouga said simply, he squared his shoulders and walked to stand behind his chosen Lord, leaving Inuyasha and the Canadian Demons out of the hard decision. Kouga did not want Inuyasha to have anything to do with this, the Hanyou was to heal, not to kill. That was his role.

Inuyasha clenched his fists.. but stayed where he was.

The Council continued to go in circles, after almost a half hour, the Shogun stepped in.

"Enough!" He said flatly his usually melodic voice flat and hollow. "You say nothing that you did not the last time! Now as then, this is my decision, my burden as the Shogun. It will be done, the Monkey Youkai are to be eliminated." The Shogun spoke as if the decision meant nothing, as if it was easy.

It was not. The council knew this, and they were almost relieved that the decision was out of their hands. All of them either nodding or looking away silently accepting the decision.

"NO!!!! I say FUCK NO!" Inuyasha growled out coming to stand in front of the Shogun. "You will NOT give that order!"

"There is no choice in this Inuyasha!" The Shogun ground out no emotion showed in his voice.

"There is always a choice, to NOT slaughter child and pregnant Youkai. Investigate, kill the guilty, incarcerate those that raise doubts and let children and innocent alone." Inuyasha snapped out.

There was an awkward long silence, neither Kouga nor Shippo moved from the Shogun's side, the Hanyou stood in clear opposition to the three. The Generals would obey the Shogun in this.

"Inuyasha, you are a child. This is war, you were not a part of the war, so you do not know. The decision is made." The Shogun said trying to explain.

"You can stick that reasoning where the sun does not shine! So I was not part of the war... well officially that WAR IS FUCKING OVER! This is a whole NEW WAR, and I am in case you haven't noticed I'm in the freaking thick of the it! And I say in this war there is NO EXTINCTION ORDERS!"

"Inuyasha you do not understand..." the Shogun began again..

"No! Its YOU who does not understand! Okay let me make it clear, you give an execution order, and I join the resistance . Heck I'll fucking start the resistance, and I will protect any Monkey Youkai that seeks my aid." Inuyasha met the Shoguns eyes, his eyes were bright, determined and totally serious.

"Inuyasha!!" Gasps were all across the council hall.

Sesshoumaru felt raw, he made the worst kinds of decisions. To have his mate stand and defy him like this, hurt! He did not show it, but inside he bled.

"You would do this? You care so much for the monkeys, you would go against the Canines?" The Shogun asked emotionless, Sesshoumaru bit back the other question, the question that bled out of his heart, unvoiced "_Little brother, for the monkeys you would go against me?_"

"Yes! But I am not doing this for the monkeys." Inuyasha ground out looking into the Shogun's eyes. "I am doing this for Sesshoumaru!"

"What!" Jaws including the Shogun's dropped.

Inuyasha walked forward and gently closed his brother's mouth with a finger. "The Shogun can make that decision, my Sesshoumaru cannot bear the weight of it. I will not allow this for the sake of my mate, of my brother. We will kill those who deserve death brother, we will not destroy ourselves in the process. I will protect you from you!" Inuyasha smiled rather arrogantly at his brother, but his golden eyes were bright with understanding.

The person who decides, the person who makes a choice.. is the loneliest person on earth, the Shogun had been making decisions a long time. He had spoken about it to his brother, but to have the young one understand, more.. so much more then had been said, the mask cracked. Sesshoumaru's sharp gold eyes clouded. He had hated it, the killing of the helpless, of children, their blood on his hands, unclean. He had gone, forced himself to go, to villages that had been wiped out. And he had freed his men of the burden of their actions, by praising them, by taking the burden on the broad shoulders of the Shogun. HE had been alright, he had forced himself to be alright, and that part of him that was ashamed, that whispered that he brought shame to Shiro Inus, had been buried in the fires of war. Had been drowned in responsibility. Now his little Inuyasha was freeing him again.

Sesshoumaru swayed.

Inuyasha moved to hold him, only to find himself being held. Hands like titanium were wrapped around him and he was pulled in and held. One hand in his hair yanked his head back and his brother's mouth slammed on his.

FUCK!! They were in a room full of Dai-Youkai, Inuyasha went red, he tried to pull away. Sesshoumaru was having none of it, his lips on Inuyasha, his hand holding him tight, Sesshoumaru demanded surrender. Sesshoumaru's energy wrapped around Inuyasha and the the world seemed to fade from Inuyasha's sight. With a small ragged moan the heat rose like think honey in his blood, thick and irresistible. Inuyasha softened, his mouth opening, one hand went limp, the other slid up Sesshoumaru's chest to rest on the mating mark.

When his brother responded, forgetting the audience, forgetting everything and gave himself wilingly to Sesshoumaru, the Shogun slowly released Inuyasha's lips. Feathering kisses on Inuyasha's forehead, Sesshoumaru smiled as his brother rested his head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, their position hiding the fact the little Hanyou was very, very aroused. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Inuyasha's, holding the hand to the mark on his heart, as moko moko curled around them both.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the gaping, aroused, amused, jealous and a whole host of other emotions group looking at them.

"My mate has decided that there shall be no extermination hunt. As it is this Sesshoumaru's main duty to see to the happiness of his mate, the orders will be changed. Send out word, that the Monkeys are to be incarcerated, all of them. Once we are satisfied of their innocence they will be freed. Any who resist incarceration AFTER they have been warned will be killed. Kouga will lead the incarceration effort, only the most foolhardy will stand against him. Shippo, take Matianna, Bunza and Lady Shiba, search the monkey's estate top to bottom, be thorough"

"We'll pick up the house and shake it upside down and see what falls out." Shippo said with a huge grin, unable to contain himself, he suddenly threw himself at his Uncle's back. Hugging them both. He was sooo happy Sesshoumaru had not been forced to give that order again. He knew how hard the decisions had been for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed "Shippo, let go of this Sesshoumaru immediately!" Sesshoumaru ordered, unable to do anything with his arms full of Inu Hanyou.

"No! No! NO!!"

"Kouga do something!"Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes, My Lord Sesshoumaru." Kouga said with a grin.

He came to Sesshoumaru's side, grinned evilly, put his arms around Shippo and Inuyasha and hugged, completing the 3 way Sesshoumaru sandwich. Kouga whispered for their ears alone, "I'm glad, I'm so glad, we are finally home."

The hug last just a couple of seconds, it felt longer to the embarrassed Sesshoumaru. Kissing his mate was fine, was kind of a show off, but this sappy hug.. was nice.. but sooo Un-befitting the Shogun, especially since his brother was, Sesshoumaru suspected, laughing at him. Dionne was obviously laughing, and in relief Sesshoumaru growled at the Beige Alpha.

"Dionne, you go home! Inuyasha is not going anywhere." Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Gods of my fathers. If I had know Japan was so amusing I would have visited YOU a long time ago. And don't waste your breath, I am going to help coordinate the search and destroy effort." Dionne said with an feral grin. "I love a good hunt, You I believe are going to be busy, Inuyasha looks rather hot and tired." The Canadian Inu grinned and winked at Inuyasha, who went bright red. Sesshoumaru sighed, when had he started losing control of the things.. oh yes! When he found his irritating, and wonderful brother, impersonating an impersonator. Sesshoumaru honestly could not remember felling this many emotions in such a short period of time.

"Sesshoumaru, leave already, I will oversee the hunt, and I am certain our beautiful Tigress will hunt with me." The Dragon Lord Tatsukiinoue said with a charming smile at Lord Hisana, who fluttered her eyelids as she caressed her swords.

"I will help search Iemura's documents and computers. If the monkey thinks that has safely covered his trail on line, he will find he is mistaken. What I have forgotten about IT, he has yet to learn." The Crane Demoness said with flashing eyes, she was glad the hunt had been called off, but she WOULD ensure the guilty ones were identified and died.

"All of us with international contacts, will have to use them, start finding links to Iemura, we need to trace the countries he was in the most and try to identify the mastermind of this fiasco. My only relief is that the mastermind is not Japanese." Lord Kurajishi said, he too was relieved, destroying the monkeys may have angered the Monkey God and Monkey spirits. Still he was not naive by the end of this the Demon monkey population would be lucky if they were down by 60%.

"The rest of you, start preparing for war. Be discreet but make sure you are ready." Sesshoumaru said making to leave, his free hand had been discreet – all right- discreetly molesting his blushing mates bum, under moko-moko, and Sesshoumaru was eager to see how ready his mate was.

"Sesshoumaru." Lady Shiba almost sang out the name, as she interrupted his leaving with a smug smile. "We will be at your estate by 6pm tomorrow! Please be err.. available by then."

Sesshoumaru growled in response and gathering his energy around him took off with his brother.

Everyone else split into their respective teams and went to work.

--tbc--

Ok am basically gonna give Kouga a partner – here's the question to vote on – straight relationship or Yaoi?

Dionne is gonna get someone too – but his is a straight relationship, aimed at getting a certain Sesshy's goat. (Matianna is like his mom so not her)

Shippo is young and loving it. He has strings of friends with benefits,. He is still young – not changing that, and wanna focus on other relationships with him.

Another kindda vote question is does Inuyasha have kids, or pups, or you would rather not see Mpregs?

There are no real clues to the Big Big bad, but he is coming to them for the finale, so there will be a big fight etc, which will mark the end of this fic... so how soon do you want it? :) Oh also give suggestions from which country you would like bad guy to be from... that will be fun for me to look up and try to write for.


	22. Shiro White

Thank you everyone for being interested enough to vote. Almost unanimous vote for Puppies... so ok. Puppies it is. Yaoi of Kouga is way in the lead, but will not be confirmed until next chapter. So if you want it straight quickly pt in your votes.

Oh I need to say something.. a couple suggested I bring Kagome back for him... errr NO, he doesn't need another mate that will die on him. She's human so she would die of old age, or seriously more likely Kouga's kids would get together and find a creative way to get rid of her before their father made the worst blunder of his life and married an immature abuser. :) ahh there is a nice thought! Seriously if I was doing a straight fic, it would be Sango and Inuyahsa or with the half demon girls that Inuyasha has met, NOT with Kagome. Sorry to Kagome lovers – but I just don't like her, especially after the "close your eyes, here is a nice surprise" incident.

For Big bad country of origin, I think almost every continent has nominations.. will definitely be using one nominated by reviewers, but will have to go with the country which gives the most interesting story that I can come up with, instead of votes, cause seriously almost everyone is nominating a different country.

Sit_ back – read and enjoy.. this was FUN writing. So I hope you like it please review!_

**Chapter 21 : Shiro (White)**

That night for the first time in his life, Inuyasha begged... over and over the Hanyou begged for his release, begged for his pleasure. Sesshoumaru had been merciless, the Shogun's control had been absolute, he was the architect of the Hanyou's surrender.

After the council, instead of returning to the castle, Sesshoumaru had taken Inuyasha to the woods. Deep and isolated, amidst the trees that Inuyasha loved, Sesshoumaru finally claimed total victory. He had slammed the slim body against a large tree, and proceeded to demolish any notion Inuyasha had he was in control of his own body. After those first two nights, the thick honey of lust and desire rose obediently to their master's touch. Inuyasha was too innocent to physical pleasure to have any form of control, and Sesshoumaru delighted in the innocent responses of his beautiful mate. Inuyasha was too wild, too free, and only the solid stamping of his ownership of the Hanyou would suffice. He had no intention of leashing Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru did not dim the fire in the slightest, instead he gave the fire a home.

He created a safe haven for his wild one to rest in, he gave his Hanyou wings and helped him soar to the pinnacle of pleasure and sensation. He wrapped his own energy around the Hanyou, and everything else became meaningless in Inuyasha's world. Though surrounded by trees he loves so much, all he could see, all he could smell, all he could feel, all he could comprehend was Sesshoumaru. Just the two of them, everything else lost its meaning. Like two great dragons dancing together, they entwined and merged. Their fires fed each other burning hotter and hotter, until it was impossible to differentiate the two. Two became one. Sesshoumaru was the dominant energy... for now.

It was afternoon the next day, when Sesshoumaru holding Inuyasha lightly landed on the balcony of his manor.

Immediately the Shogun was swamped. Aidon, the sub-generals and work fell on Sesshoumaru like a ton of bricks. Any other being may have been overwhelmed or knocked off his feet, Not Sesshoumaru. Smug from Inuyasha's final surrender and capitulation, with arrogance and easy he quickly took command of the situation.

The next two hours Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru be the Shogun. No detail escaped his eyes, nothing shook him. His people lapped up his every word, because every word was profound and to the point, he cut to the heart of matters and untangled seemingly impossibly complex situations effectively and efficiently. The Shogun while he didn't show out ward affection or coddle his people, showed his caring in his knowledge of what occurred in his lands, in his handling of matters with cool mastery. Inuyasha was impressed.

He was proud of what his brother had accomplished, of the solid leader he had become. Inuyasha was candid in admitting he was lost in the level of complex issues his brother dealt with. In matters of finance he was knowledgeable, fair and a billionaire many times over. In matters of managing resources, he was frighteningly efficient, placing and directing resources that Inuyasha had never even heard about with a brilliance that his people thoroughly admired. And in matters of war the Shogun, was a fucking genius, Inuyasha was amazed at the complexity of his brothers preparation and planning. The complexity of security measures and safety features he had created and maintained for his people made Inuyasha's head spin. Inuyasha was in the periphery and he felt like he had been hit by the earlier mentioned ton of bricks.

Sesshoumaru, the Shogun, his Aniki, his mate, at work here in his natural setting, was amazing. He had earned all the glory and respect, no not just respect – it was reverence- his people gave him. Sesshoumaru was brilliance personified, he was efficient, he was magnificent, he was arrogant, he was wonderful... Inuyasha could see his mate was perfect.. riiiiggghhhtt - perfectly.... irritating.

Inuyasha hid his growl. This smug arrogant brother, was too comfortable in his power, too accepting of all the adoration being showered on his so great shoulders. Sesshoumaru had built a bloody kingdom for himself and he presided over it as sole sovereign. Whether he deserved, had earned such adulation or not, was beside the point. This kind of adulation was just too fucking much. The Hanyou felt the beginning of a pout. He pulled himself up short and abruptly left the room.

He wondered around, his stomach taking him to the dining area. There was great activity here, as all were preparing for the meeting in a couple of hours. Grabbing a sandwich he walked around taking in trophies and furnishing around the manor. Inuyasha had never been one for material wealth, his fire-rat robe and Tessaiga were the only things that he would actively claim as his own. Symbols of his brother's wealth and achievements adorned the halls and corridors of the castle. Hell even Shippo and Kouga had some of their stuff on display. He could see their influence and artifacts in some corners of the mansion.

The Hanyou's shoulders slumped slightly, there was nothing of his here. He had not been a part of their lives for so long, he suddenly began to feel it. Feel like he was on the outside looking in. Was this really his home? IF it was why did he feel like an invader?

The force of the hit almost knocked him to the floor.

"Oh my God! Im sorry, I expected you to duck!" Shippo cried in shock, he had surprised attacked Inuyasha and had been surprised by the fact the attack had been successful.

"Keh, its ok Shippo, I wasn't paying attention." Inuyasha said absently still looking rather despondently around the room. Shippo had been expecting a smack, was rather disappointed when none came, then he got worried.

"Papa, what's up? Did something bad happen with the Shogun?" Worry coated the Kitsune's voice.

"Hmm... he is is normal arrogant self." Inuyasha said, then seeing Shippo continue to look worriedly at him, he gave in. "Nothings really wrong Shippo, its just that.. this place.. I feel like I'm an alien here. I'm usually kicked out of places like this."

"Yeah we are." Shippo said as he fell into step beside Inuyasha, the two walked around in companionable silence. "Hey I have an idea, why don't you put something of yours on display here as well, I know Sesshoumaru-sama would approve. OUCH! Why did you do that Papa?" Shippo whined holding his head that had been smacked by the Hanyou.

"Do you really think saying - _Sesshoumaru-sama would approve_..- is something I give a flying fuck about? Seesh what is WRONG with you people!!" Inuyasha grouched.

Shippo having gotten used to 500 years of Sesshoumaru's influence blinked uncomprehendingly. Genuinely unsure of what was wrong. Seeing the look Inuyasha sighed, then he tossed the red hair. "Put something of mine up huh? Good idea, can you get a display case ready in the main hall, I'll go and collect what I need to put up. Hey weren't you supposed to be working?"

"I was, unlike my lazy father, I just got back. His mansion in Tokyo was pretty clean, it will take time to go though the computers. We have to go to the monkey's home base for real answers, and that is only happening after today's meeting. So I came back." Shippo grinned.

"Ya, ya you can't lie worth a damn, you are keeping an eye one me, while the Shogun is busy right?"

Shippo went a little red. Inuyasha just grinned, "Tell someone else to get the display case ready, I have to go to the shrine to get the stuff to put in it. You come with me, so my other shadows will leave us alone." Inuyasha said pointing accurately to all the locations of the hidden cameras and guards discreetly in position around the area.

Shippo laughed embarrassed, "You knew? The technology masking their presence is among the best."

"Keh, now that I have 'felt' how your technology works, I just know when there are beings using that technology around me. Come on, we need to hurry."

The two went off. Shouta and his mom, were glad Inuyasha was safe and they had a quick reunion, Shippo stayed talking to them while Inuyasha disappeared for about a half hour, when he returned he seemed a little worn but extremely happy. The items for display were carefully wrapped in thick cloth and a couple of bags of his stuff were carried out by Inuyasha. Shippo of course wanted to see, but got bonked again for his impatience.

"I'm a General you know! You really shouldn't do that!" Shippo grumbled

"If I didn't you'd miss it. Or has the mighty General forgotten how to duck?" Inuyasha asked with a grin.

Shippo went red again, ya he could duck the blows if he wanted, it really wasn't fair of his father to point it out though.

They got back with 15 minutes to spare, the others were already gathering. Kouga the sub-generals and Lieutenants were all back and preparing, Matianna, Lady Shiba, Lord Bunza, Dionne, the Dragon and Tigress Lords were all somewhere on the grounds. That was the main group involved in the meeting. Inuyasha quickly went to get ready, deliberately avoiding his brother. He wore a white silk shirt, with red pants and an embroidered Bolero. At 6pm on the dot he was in the great hall, putting his own stamp on the mansion.

Sesshoumaru was extremely pleased. Everything was finally falling in place. The investigations were doing well, he could easily absorb the Late Lords holdings into his own. The monkey incarceration areas had begun to fill with little resistance, and they were slowly but surely making headway to untangle the monkey's communication and trade network. They would uncover the real head of the mess, Sesshoumaru's justice then would be swift and unmerciful. Yes everything was falling into place, after last night there was no way Inuyasha would be able to deny their mating, he had stamped his ownership clearly on the Hanyou. Inuyasha's sweet pleading, desperate gasps and oh so innocent surrender in his arms last night replayed in the Shogun's head. His grin was smug, and slightly evil. He was extremely pleased, it was good being the Shogun and the Daiyoukai, but being Inuyasha's Alpha, having his tempestuous brother surrendering to his dominance was so much better.

Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha had gone to the hall before him. And even that was right, he was the Shogun, it was most proper for others to wait for him. Dressed in modern formal wear of white and gold, the Shogun radiating power stepped out of his room, fashionably 15 minutes late. The corridors were empty. The silence as he walked to the great stairs leading to the hall was resounding. If Sesshoumaru had been the kind to worry about other's actions, he may have been concerned that his people were avoiding him. But of course they weren't, it was an important meeting, and they must be busy.

Expecting all eyes to be on him, Sesshoumaru opened the door at the top of the stairs to the main hall and stepped out. He swept down the stairs, then he noticed no one was looking at him. The servants all seemed to be extremely busy, at the far corners of the hall, quite obviously trying to make themselves invisible. All the others from the DaiYoukai present to his Lieutenants were standing around something staring in stunned silence. Sesshoumaru caught a glimpse of red in the middle of the gawking group and figured his brother had done something outrageous again. Resigning himself to soothing over the situation and helping his brother out Sesshoumaru swept royally towards the group. They parted immediately, giving him way to his brother, without quite meeting his face.

Sesshoumaru wondered what the hell was going on, they was a palatable unease that he had never felt among his lieutenants before; they seemed to be having trouble controlling their mixed emotions.

Inuyasha was standing before him arms akimbo with a wide smile on his face. "Hey Big Brother, Its okay for me to show off some of my stuff too right? You have all the neat paintings and trophies out, so I had to put some of my own up."

And the Hanyou moved out of the way. Sesshoumaru, blinked and blinked again.

Now in a prominent position in his hall, in a beautiful display case, mounted much the same way one would mount a prize fish, was a hand. The claws and markings on the hand clearly pronounced its origin to the world.

A distinctly dark aura began to rise from the Shogun. Humans and Youkai prudently stepped back. The Hanyou did not know the meaning of prudence..

Claws on the hand regrown when he got his own fang, raked out to where the Hanyou was standing. Inuyasha dodged easily.

"What? This is displays of our greatest triumphs right? You have to admit Big Brother that, more then Naraku, that is my best trophy, ne?" Inuyasha's voice dripped false innocence. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and growled. Inuyasha jumped out of the way again, his laughter rang out, filled the hall. Dionne was the first of the others to laugh, and soon everyone was laughing.

Sesshoumaru, eyes narrowed collected himself and glared around the room. This time the glare worked. Slowly everyone except the Hanyou hand stopped laughing, Sesshoumaru glared at the Hanyou laughing so fearlessly at him. He tried to hold his anger, but failed utterly. Inuyasha's laughter was so precious to him, more so then his own anger. He sighed to himself, and wondered at how delusional he had been to imagine that Inuyasha had really 'surrendered' to him. He glared balefully at his brother's 'trophy'.

"Yes Inuyasha that is indeed your greatest trophy." Sesshoumaru said though still gritted teeth, he walked up to the Hanyou and in a fast move, had him draped over his arm. "Just like you are my greatest trophy." Sesshoumaru said, as he silenced his brother with a demanding kiss.

"Mutual trophies that." Inuyasha said when Sesshoumaru released his lips, and he drew Sesshoumaru to him in another kiss, quite satisfied at how the day had gone. He winked to Dionne and Shippo both who had said his brother would kill him for this. Ah, life was good, when you are the real 'top' dog.

---*

It took a while but some semblance of order was returned to the night, and laughter was put aside as the war meetings went on. Kouga would be going to Lord Kira's main home and headquarters. The Tigress Lord, the Dragon Lord and Dionne, would lead the capture and incarceration of monkey Youkai in different directions from Tokyo. Lady Shiba and Matianna would be in charge of questioning, Bunza with Shippo would go to the Monkey research centers and factories. The cranes were unraveling the IT trail, Other Lords would deal with their own states and generally prepare for war. Sesshoumaru would coordinate all the efforts, and Inuyasha – Inuyasha would do what ever the hell he wanted and needed to do. The rest would stay out of his way while he did it, thank you very much. The Hanyou had made that explicit when Kouga had tried to give Inuyasha an important but safe role in the investigations. Ah well the wolf had at least tried.

It was almost midnight by the time they were close to finishing preparations.

"So looks like we are closing in on our mysterious foreign menace." Inuyasha said absently considering all the various plans. "Thats good, I want the fucker dead and buried before my pups 1st birthday."

There was a stunned silence in the hall.

"Ummm.. Inuyasha what did you just say?" Lady Shiba asked in a strangled voice.

"That I want this matter finished as soon as possible." Inuyasha said throwing her a 'what is wrong with you' look.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru's voice sounded more like Jaken's then his own. Inuyasha threw his brother the same look he had given Lady Shiba. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat with effort and tried again. "Inuyasha!" This voice was slightly better. "What did you say about pups?"

"Oh, that! We have polite pups, at least I think one of them will be. The soul of the oldest came to me after our mating night and asked me if it was alright for them to be born now or did they have to wait. I could see they really wanted to be born so I saw no reason they had to wait." Inuyasha had a gentle smile as he patted low on his tummy.

The sound of crickets were the only sound heard in the hall.

"No reason to wait?!" Matianna was hyperventilating, Lady Shiba and the sub-generals rushed to help her.

"Inuyasha" Kouga said very carefully, eying his Shogun who's face had gone an odd color. "You got pregnant on your human night? So you fought the Lord while you were pregnant?"

"No." premature sighs of relief in the room by some of the more foolish ones. "No I got pregnant on the first night I was with Sesshoumaru. Oh, the fight was nothing to worry about you have to literally cut me in half to get to the sac where my pups are growing. They are well protected, actually I think they enjoyed it."

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru managed again, "You HEALED the trees while you were pregnant."

"Of course I did, like I said the pups are totally protected, even in the aftermath they were untouched by it. They are sleeping right now, funny I know what they are doing, but I can't tell how many of them are there or what are their genders. I think they are hiding that from me as a surprise, we are going to have mischievous children Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said in a pleasant and matter-a-fact voice.

Sesshoumaru made another Jaken-like sound, and Inuyasha looked worriedly at his big brother. "Are you alright? You sound a little sick, the meeting has been long maybe you should be resting?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, he let out an explosive but strangled breathe. His power whirled around him, and in a instant he had picked up Inuyasha and was rushing to their quarters for a more private conversation.

The sound of crickets filled the hall once again.

"You know it really is lucky." Shippo said to no one in particular, breaking the silence.

"Lucky, what's lucky?" Kouga asked looking to the two Shiro inus heading up the stairs.

"Its lucky, that Sesshoumaru-sama's hair is already white." Shippo said.

Yes they all agreed that was damn lucky.

---lol.. tbc ----

_Hope you enjoyed that. *whistles!!_

_So you think I need to be concerned about poison claws while I sleep. Muahahaha. Oh and this is my version of Mpreg, so its not gonna be the usual stuff. _

_Anyway shout out if you had fun, please._


	23. Understanding

**siarafaerie-101-miss, domi, sessinulover , milkchocolatehot64 **: Glad you had a good laugh, and yes Inu well he just doesn't see the boundaries, he's just being himself *smirk.

**evil genus **: Glad you approve of the hand. Inu has a great sense of humour, now its just matured and I suspect Miroku's hand in it too.

**Kmoaton **: Yup, Inu's fire is what makes him the pup I adore. So you bet he is staying very male.

**Amedeira21** : **blush thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Also glad you like the Kagome bashing in Serpents and Dog Demons.. Ban rocks.

**Bibi11** : Thank you (x10), the initial bit, Inuyasha does tend to do stuff full tilt 100% so I figure if he did commit, he would 100%, but he is Inuyasha – so commit- yes! Submit? In Sesshy's dreams. :)

**Leirative **: Noooo. Inuyasha is not a meanie....**pouts.. ** cheeky grin.. well maybe a little. Lol

**Nikkie23534 **: Thank you so much, Yup Inuyasha is amazing. Number of pups yup sounds about right.

**Ladykaa28** : Glad you enjoyed it. Lets see Kagome.. no plans for her, not in this story. As for the other matter, read and see.

**Ladytokyo** : Oh my, that is great, hope you have caught your breathe. I really didnt expect it to be that funny so its really amazing that I managed to get it right.

**Princess Sin** : I was trying to find something suitably evil to take Sesshy down a peg or two, and the hand bit just came up. We have all seen how Inu takes physical discomfort, so I don't think he'd go girlie if he was pregnant. He really doesn't see it as a big deal.

**Shinigami** : Thank glad you had a good laugh. Sorry some parts are slow, its cause I like character building and have some weird ideas I like to play with. Thanks for the feedback.

**Kazuyo **: I was laughing at how you wrote you were laughing. And you are forgiven, I understand about time. Thank you for the great review, and yes it is Sesshoumaru's hand that Inuyasha cut off. I agree, Inu in this fic stays very male, and seriously sit him, bash him, almost kill him, and Inuyasha will still act the way he wants to. :) Hugs! (by the way what country are you from – just curious)

Ok thanks again for reading. The focus in this chapter is more serious. **Princess Sin** I do believe I am finally answering a question you posted ages ago.

so as always read, enjoy and review...

**Chapter 21 :Understanding**

'The hand' as it was now reverently know by in the Canine Clan, was placed in a position of honor in one of the deeper display room. Only special guests and Canines who earned promotions were now privileged with a glimpse of 'The hand' that had taken on rather mythical proportions. Sesshoumaru was not so sure how he felt about his original hand being on display, but had resigned himself to it when his daughters had banded together and fought him when he wanted to get rid of the blasted thing while his mate was away. His oldest daughter Hakumeihime (the one who had laughed over the burnt moko –moko incident) had gotten all her 5 step-sisters together and made a stand on 'the hand'. His daughters rarely (actually had never) stood up to him in that manner, and he had been surprised and a little pleased by their reaction so he had given in.

Sesshoumaru realized that 'the hand' made him seem less perfect and aloof, it made him more approachable to his daughters, and since he had never been able to breach the gap between himself and them, he was feeling 'almost' – but not quite- grateful about the whole mess.

His private talk with his mate had not gotten anywhere, Inuyasha had made it clear. Yes Inuyasha was pregnant and NO it did not mean he was going to do things differently. Inuyasha was very aware that the pups he carried were in good condition and he would do as he pleased without bringing any harm to the pups. The only concession Sesshoumaru had managed to get was that the Hanyou had promised never to leave Canine grounds without either Kouga, Shippo, Dionne or Sesshoumaru with him.

Sesshoumaru now regretted the wording of the concession, because it led to the situation he was in now. He was stuck here in Tokyo coordinating the whole war effort, while his mate was gallivanting in Nagona with Kouga.

The Shogun and Inuyasha had gone to Nagona with Kouga, and it had tuned out to be lucky as they had been met by a small well equipped army that attacked the Canines even before they got to the Monkey's base. The push into the Monkey's base had been short, brutal and bloody. Kouga and the 3 Lieutenants alone may have had problems facing the army, but with Inuyasha and the Shogun there, it had not been a war, it had been a massacre. And since the Youkai attacked first, there was no question of mercy. All those who had fought them were killed.

Kira Iemura's mansion was built into a small hill, his mansion-fort was a warren of rooms and levels. With the main resistance broken, the mansion had been captured and secured, but it would take days to properly search the warren. Word came from Tokyo that the Shogun was needed as the cranes had discovered some information and some of the international contacts had begun to bite. Sesshoumaru had to return, and to his surprise his brother had rather cheerfully informed him that he needed to stay in Nagona and help with the search. Sesshoumaru had tried to protest but the blasted Hanyou had reminded him that he promised he could go where he needed to as long as one of the 4 were with him, and Inuyasha would be with Kouga.

Inuyasha had not argued, whined or pouted about it. He had stated his position bluntly and clearly. There had been a clarity in Inuyasha's eyes that indicated he knew what he was doing and he needed to do it. Sesshoumaru unsure of how to deal with a mature Hanyou, had given in less than graciously, calling both his sub-generals and 2 more Lieutenants to Nagona to guard his mate. His mark at least allowed him to keep track of the general location of his mate and sense his mate was safe, if not for that Sesshoumaru was not sure what he would have done.

So here he was the Shogun, stuck in Tokyo, getting drowned in work and having much too many Youkai around. Everyone seemed to be getting more 'chummy' with the Shogun and he could feel his lofty pedestal slowly shrinking. The Canadian Inus, Lady Shiba, Lord Bunza and some of the other Lords seem to pop up everywhere he turned. He could not remember the last time all his 6 daughters visited together and having his all daughters near was a rare pleasure. Even though he rarely saw them he could sense them all in the mansion.

How close had he come to losing touch with his clan? Losing himself? The question was academic, Inuyasha would make sure he was always found. Sesshoumaru admitted it to himself, the moment Inuyasha had stopped him from eliminating the monkeys, he had fallen in love 10 times, a hundred times more then before. And though it worried him to be away from his mate, he could NOT dampen the Hanyou's fire, so he gritted his teeth and forged ahead focusing on what he had to do, pretending to not count the minutes until laughter, joy and love was in his arms once again.

***

The search went slowly, there were many hidden rooms and curious chambers in Iemaru's home. The monkey had been obsessed with keeping things secret, and probably the only one who knew all the secrets of the mansion had been the Lord itself, or the most loyal of followers who had died in the massacre to secure the mansion. Kouga remembered the last time they had done this, they had been devils, killing everything that moved, seeing blood and fire everywhere. Now walking beside the Hanyou it was different, even the monkeys they apprehended were hopeful, the Lord had not been well loved by those that knew him the best. The servants had despised him, but kept their opinions very secret, as the turn over of servants was very high, though no one every quit. Servants with issues tended to just disappear.

There were many places no servant was allowed to even approach. Iemura's personal research labs was one such place.

Inuyasha and Kouga were inspecting the work of trying to discover what the monkey was up to in one of his Labs. The room was big with only a personal computer in the room and a huge amount of books. They had been told the dead Lord spent much time in this Lab, but it seemed to contain nothing interesting, looking more and more as if it was a simple recreational area. Disappointed the two were about to leave when Inuyasha stiffened. Something was not right.

"What's wrong mutt?" Kouga asked when he noticed Inuyasha lagging.

"There is something off... its not a tree, but if we leave – we are going to lose something." Inuyasha said sniffing the air, trying to 'feel' the subtle connections in the room.

"Lose something? What?" Kouga looked around again and saw nothing.

"I.. I don't know, I'm not sure.. but I can feel it. Something...." Inuyasha trailed off, any other would have stopped for fear of feeling silly, not Inuyasha. He was a Demon dog on the hunt, and looking silly in front of others never stopped him when he had a task to do.

Allowing his feelings to lead him, he walked to the left wall. There seemed to be nothing to indicate it was more then a wall. Maybe a secret passage? He could search for a secret latch or something to activate it, but seriously that was not the Hanyou's style.

Kouga had just enough time to duck the flying debris as the Hanyou Wind-scarred the concrete wall to bits – experiencing the collateral impact of the Wind scar in an enclosed space, was no picnic. The ruffled ookami began shouting at the idiotic mutt when Inuyasha pointed at the now crumbled wall which revealed a dark passage behind it. With effort Kouga pulled back his anger and stalked ahead of the Hanyou into the darkened passage.

Kouga's blood suddenly began to burn, his nose twitched... that scent... that scent.. he hadn't smelled this scent in more then 300 years, but still it burned, burned his blood, burned his mind.

"Hmm I smell wolf." Inuyasha said, not noticing the change in Kouga.

The General's growl was blood thirsty. "Ayame's tribe! Betrayers!" The words were spat out, eyes blood shot and claws out the Ookami rushed down the tunnel. They would die, finally he had found the hiding place of the betrayers, Kouga would show no mercy.

The tunnel ended in a huge natural cavern deep in the hill. A smattering of huts were placed in the Cavern and fires lite the cavern walls.

None of this registered to Kouga, the scent of Ayame's tribe wiping all thought from the General's head, he latched on the first demon he came across, claws ready for a killing blow. The female Youkai was shoved out of his grasp, and his claws raked her arm instead of her throat. A body slammed into Kouga's middle forcing him back, Inuyasha just catching up, caught Kouga in an unbreakable grip from behind. Kouga growled and struggled to get free, Inuyasha held on. Even in his state the General did not use real force to break the Hanyou's grip on him.

"Kouga! Snap the hell out of it! Look around! LOOK DAMMIT!" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga's struggles finally stopped and he looked, really looked around. All around were female Ookami cowering in fear, collars that stank of dark magic around their throats.

"Prince Kouga, oh no.. its Prince Kouga." Whispers of fear reached the sensitive canine ears, as the stench of fear rose in the cave. The ookami females feared the prince's retribution.

"No!" Kouga growled at the only male in the Cavern who had knocked him down. The male Ookami wore no collar and had a funny scent to him. He smelled of terror as well but he stood between the two and the women, he slowly dropped to his knees before the two. "No, please I beg you, don't hurt them, don't hurt the women, they have been through enough. If you seek revenge Prince Kouga take it out on me."

Kouga could not find words to answer, so Inuyasha spoke for him.

"Who are you to make such an offer?"

"I.. I.. am called Iyarashii. My mother was the mate of the Leader of our wolf tribe... but my.. my fa... the one who's seed birthed me was Lord Iemura. So please if you seek vengeance kill me, take it out on me. They are innocent, pawns of the bloody monkey! I beg you! I am the abomination, use me to release your vengeance! "

Kouga was still frozen, he stared at the captive woman and the Youkai begging before him. His hands trembled in great rage.

Seeing the Lords rage one of the women dressed in ragged skins suddenly came forward, tears in her eyes. "No please, please! Iemura has finally offered us to you to quench your vengeance, but please hear us out, Great Prince. Our tribe did not want to betray you, but what could the men do, all of us were taken captive, our children slaughtered. Iya's mother was raped, and she died saving Iya when her other Pups were put to death before her. He.. he was left alive, for that monster to torment. Ever since he has taken the punishments for us, he has protected us. Please do not kill him, he is not an abomination he cant help his blood. I know Iemura has told you differently but please believe us, Iemaru is the devil, he tailored the attack on your tribe, please!!" the woman sobbed, she was obviously terrified of talking to Prince Kouga but her fear for the male gave her strength.

Inuyasha firmly pushed Kouga who stood stunned to the side, and began to radiate warmth. Much like he did when he was healing the trees, he tapped into the burning, distorted webs of energy in the room, and sent pulses of warmth, of comfort out. "Be at ease woman, we are well aware the true traitor is the monkey, he has been destroyed."

The was a ripple of shock in the room. Then relief spread through the cavern. The kneeling male Ookami looked up, catching Kouga's still burning eyes, bowed his head lower. The women may be saved but with his lineage the Youkai knew that there was no mercy for him, since he was a pup he had been made well aware of the consequences of his father's demise. He felt like a coward, he did not want to see it, the claws that would kill him, all he hoped for was that they would make his death swift.

A ripple of shock went though him as a warm hand touched his head, cupped his jaw and lifted his face from the ground. Golden eyes, much like the sun he had heard stories about looked at him, the eyes looked straight into his tainted and damaged soul, he could hide nothing from them.

"Iyarashii..hmm the disgusting or repulsive one." Inuyasha said softly, Inuyasha was trying to hide his shock, the Youkai before him had scars, on his back, on his throat, he was missing 2 fingers on his left hand and half a ear. What the hell did it take to scar a pure Youkai? A hell of a lot of abuse.

Inuyasha touched the torn ear, gently.

"Keh! That name does not suit you. More like Yuusharashii (The one who appears to be a hero). Yes that name suits you better. We are not here to kill you or take vengeance, we are here to free you." Inuyasha said.

As much as he wanted to believe amazing white haired creature before him, the Ookami's eyes were drawn to the Prince whom he had heard so many stories about. Prince Kouga, was looking at him, really looking.

Kouga's eyes were unreadable, then slowly his claws retracted, he looked around the room at the cowering females, they were as much victims as his tribe had been. Sins of the father was not something Kouga believed in, and in the eyes of the kneeling male, he saw pack loyalty. He saw the strength of the male to sacrifice anything for his pack, he saw the abuse the male had suffered, he saw the best of his long dead mate's pack. And finally he understood, finally he knew why. Finally he could forgive, he could forgive them, and he could forgive himself, his trust had not been truly misplaced.

Words were not enough, he looked at the women in the room. He could feel the warmth Inuyasha was emitting helping them relax, and slowly they came forward. He could see the embers of hope light in the almost dead eyes of the females in the Cavern.

The stench of fear and abuse and hopelessness collected for over 300 years hung heavily in the Cavern, no, words were not enough.

Kouga looked at the kneeling Youkai, he gestured for the male to stand. Inuyasha stepped back, letting the two males face each other. Kouga looked at the young Male Ookami, who had for all purposes been the Alpha of the women, protecting them the only way he could. But this... youth... was no Alpha, he had done his best though, and Kouga was impressed. Words were not enough.

"Howl with me." Was all Kouga said.

There in the depths of a Cavern, which had only know hopelessness and sorrow for over 3 centuries, the pure howl of a strong male wolf rang out. The howl summoned the pack to him, gave each member a place, assured the pack of his strength and protection. In that howl he brought the pack home. Slowly , one by one the females raised their heads and howled with their new Alpha. Memories of 300 years past rushing in, they howled of their sorrow, of their loss, of their fear. And then they howled of a dawning hope, of new joy.

The last to join the howl was the male. He had been afraid too afraid to join, his ears rang with the howls, he was so happy, he was so scared. He could not raise his head. Then he had felt a heavy , strong hand fall on his shoulder. Even as he howled Kouga had reached out to the silent youth, he recognized the youth needed more then the howl, he needed touch to be assured that he was accepted as Ookami. With a look of wonder on the face of the Young Ookami, tears gathering in his eyes, he finally lifted his head and howled alongside his new Alpha.

300 years of abuse, and within the dark Cavern, at least for now the howl was enough. The lost Ookami found their home.

Inuyasha watched the howling wolves, a small smile on his lips.. well this was going to be interesting. Then he lifted his head and joined the howl.

Far away, Sesshoumaru felt it, Canines were howling. It was a howl he had not heard ever. A howl of lost finding a home, a howl of new joy – not war. Somehow the Shogun was not surprised that it was coming from the direction of his mate, his smile mirroring his brother's the Shogun lifted his head.

That day in the midst of preparations for war, the Canines across the land howled. Almost all did not know the details of why the howled, they only knew that they howled because a great healing had occurred, and all Canines stopped their work, to affirm their joy in the pack.

---tbc-

Thanks everyone for voting.

Okay so obviously the Yaoi won out with a clear victory, a lot of voters want a Inuyasha-like character which is hard as he still needs to be unique and have a distinct personality, but its a good challenge so I'll give it a shot. So what do you think of the character and story? Review... and what I wonder do you want to see more of in the next chapter.. do tell hmmm....


	24. Coming Home

Taking a break from my NaNoWriMo writing to update here. Thank you everyone for reviewing and supporting will write individual thanks in the next one. I know some of you are impatient to know what country the Big Bad is from, well he has managed to keep it secret for 400 years, it is not something that can be uncovered so fast. :) AND if he is uncovered fast before the pups are born, you will miss out on the birth :P.. Cause big battle leads to .. the END. (Unless there is a sequel)

On Mpregs, I will give this assurance, Inu won't be getting female parts. There has to be a reason why Mpreg is not the preferred means of species procreation, so the mechanisms involved have to be a serious barrier to this being a common practice. And this is for the next chapter... this chappie is about the lost Inus.

So read, enjoy and please review

**Chapter 22 : Coming Home **

There was a palatable tension in the mansion. It was an excited and apprehensive one. The lost Ookami had been returned, their collars had been removed by Bunza, and they were being presented before the Shogun with only the Canines as witnesses. The 47 females had been accepted without question, and with a great deal of joy. The apprehension all centered around the male. Though Inuyasha and Kouga would have liked to, they had not had the opportunity to spend much time with the lost ones. After finding them the two had to rush to have all the Ookami checked, cleaned up, their collars removed, and then returned secretly to Tokyo to be presented to the Shogun. All done in less then 36 hours since they had been found. Aidon had even arranged for a small but elaborate ceremony to make it clear among the Canines the lost ones were accepted into the pack.

There had been little time for reassurance and chit chat, so a very apprehensive male was the last to present himself to the Shogun, and while some joyous cries of recognition and relief had been heard as the females emerged, a staggering silence accompanied the male's march to the clan's Alpha. Rumors that he was the son of Lord Kira Iemura had spread and there were already suspicious and apprehensive glances thrown in his direction. Many doubted that Sesshoumaru would accept such a suspicious member to the pack. Kouga, Inuyasha and Shippo stood to the side, their presence did not really help, this was 100% the Shogun's show.

The male looked down at the floor submissively, though he walked with strength and a steady stride. As the females had done, he knelt before Sesshoumaru. The women had only swore to serve the Lord, the young male knew he had to offer more. "M..my Lord Shogun, I am called Iyarashii and though the blood that runs through my veins is tainted, I offer my life, my heart and my soul, in service to you, do with it as you see fit." The Ookami did not look up.

A gasp rang out in the crowd, Shippo found himself holding both Inuyasha and Kouga back, as they had instinctively moved. When their senses kicked in, both stopped, fists clenched, they maintained their position, they could not interfere.

Sesshoumaru had a hand around the youth's throat and had him a good foot off the ground. The Ookami had grasped Sesshoumaru's arm but did not really struggle, he was truly resigned to his fate. "Ookami, you dare pretend subservience before this Sesshoumaru? You dare kneel cloaked in arrogance, you who have rejected the Canines over the last two days. NOW you dare make a false offer of yourself to me?" Sesshoumaru growled, at the youth.

"Mm.. My Lord, my offer is true. I.. I.. have rejected nothing that I know of.. I swear.. I am true.. if you do not believe me, take my life, I beg you! If you doubt me, please take my life it is yours!" The Ookami cried out in confusion, he had meant every word of his oath. His dark brown eyes searching sharp gold ones that seemed to bore into his soul. "Please, My Lord, at least allow me to die by your hand." The Ookami whimpered in defeat, he had done everything they had told him to do. He had tried his best to fit in. But in spite of the hopeful beginning, he was still an outcast. He did not understand, but then his understanding or actions had never stopped abuse being heaped on him.

"Hmh, so it is ignorance rather then arrogance that governed your actions, since this Sesshoumaru has no use of a dead Ookami.. I will give you another chance. Who are you Ookami?" Sesshoumaru's eyes drilled into the youth, diamond hard.

The youth looked into the eyes, that burned with power. He did not know what to say, he had spoken true. He stared helpless into the golden eyes. He wanted to serve this Lord, more he wanted to serve another pair of golden eyes, and the amazing Ookami General who had saved him. He did not know what to say, then a memory touched his mind. He had treasured the moment but not taken it seriously.. still.. tears welled up in deep brown eyes.

"I.. I am Yu.. Yus.. Yuusharashii" He choked out, the tears he had not shed while his birth father had tortured him spilling down his too pale cheeks. His people called him Iya, and so had others following in their example, the Ookami had not corrected them. The youth had not really realized he had been renamed.

The hard golden eyes, gentled. He was brought down the the earth, but truly the Shogun's hand holding his chin was all that kept him standing. "Ookami pup, the only names that you will ever acknowledge, the only titles you will ever use, are that conferred by your Alphas and Generals of the clan. My mate named you, and in doing so claimed you as our own. What you were, or could have been, is utterly meaningless now. Your life began when my mate named you. Yuusharashii, you are a Canine, I am your Alpha, and until you draw your last breathe will every cell of your being you will obey!" Sesshoumaru decreed, power pulsed around the Shogun, and engulfed Yuusha. The youth cowered and submitted completely before the Alpha of his clan. Sesshoumaru's acceptance feeding him, giving the Youkai a home in the pack.

When Sesshoumaru released his chin, he sank to his knees, sobs tearing from his chest, one hand clutching tight to Sesshoumaru's robe.

Sesshoumaru nodded at Aidon, and the healers came up to take the scarred Ookami for a through check to see if they could so something about the scarring.

Rather regally Sesshoumaru swept out , he caught his mate's eye in a smoldering look, and inside he puffed up a little at the surprise and approval he could see reflecting in Inuyasha's eyes. Sesshoumaru's eyes stripped the Hanyou who he had not seen in 5 days, promising to taste all that was hidden from his eyes later. Sesshoumaru could hardly wait for the night when he was finally free to indulge in Hot Inu-Hanyou once again.

Inu was rather well shocked. Sesshoumaru had handled that better then he could ever have imagined his ass of a brother handling such a situation. He had been pure Shogun, but had somehow broken the fear and distance Yuusha had created around himself and the world. Sesshoumaru was the other father of the pups inside him, and Inuyasha suddenly felt a rush of intoxicating pride at the thought.

Sesshoumaru caught his eyes as he walked out, and Inuyasha felt the heat of the golden gaze all over his body. The Hanyou felt a blush spread throughout his entire being, as his mate smirked and floated out. Forget pride, the bloody Shogun was a pervert!!!

Having a good number of Ookami join a pack was no simple task, and all of them had many details and duties to carry out.

It was not quite 9 in the night and Inuyasha was exhausted, the events of the last few days finally catching up with the Hanyou, he was looking forward to a good sleep. The Shogun was still busy doing Shogunny work, and Inuyasha recognizing his body's state retired for the night. He was asleep for two hours when his eyes snapped open. Something was not right in his home. He leapt off of bed, dressed in shorts and t-shirt he strode out.

"Inuyasha, where the hell do you think you are going?" Kouga who had been waiting for the Shogun in the hallway caught the Hanyou's arm. "Sesshoumaru is not going to be pleased if he returns to an empty room." Kouga said deliberately taunting Inuyasha.

Inuyasha swatted at Kouga, who ducked easily.

"Come on mutt, give your mate a break, from all accounts he has missed you." Kouga said seriously.

"I know Kouga, but this is important, its Yuusharashii, he is in extreme distress. His connections are all wrong, it feels to me like he is screaming in pain, I think he needs more to feel accepted as a part of this pack. I am just going to reassure him." Inuyasha said.

"Mutt-face, only you can reassure your mate, others can give comfort to Yuusha, so why not send for the healers." Kouga said trying to be reasonable.

"But Kouga.. we found Yuusha, and I named him, I can't let the healers look after him, they wouldn't understand... Can you go look in on him please? He needs and deserves so much more than what he has been given, please Kouga." Inuyasha looked at the wolf with bright, big pleading eyes. It was NOT a look Kouga had ever seen on the mutt's face, and he felt a distinct sinking in the pit of his stomach.

"Me? Inuyasha, I am busy, and I need to check with the Shogun about..." Kouga began to try to get out of it.

"I'm sure it will wait till tomorrow, I'll look after the Shogun a lot better if you went to Yuusha, if not I might be distracted by worry, please Kouga. And you are right, I do need to rest." There was a slight pleading whine in Inuyasha's voice.

Kouga's will broke and he sighed, a pregnant pleading Hanyou was not someone the Ookami could turn down. "Okay, Mutt-face, go back to rest, I'll look in on Yuusha." Kouga feeling magnanimous, petted Inuyasha's shoulder and walked off in the direction of Yuusha's room. Inuyasha stood there wide eyed, and generating a thankful air, until the Ookami disappeared around the corner.

Immediately, the wide eyed look disappeared as the Hanyou smirked, and a knowing smug gleam entered his eye. Damn they were easy, like puppets on a string. This pregnancy deal was going to be sweet if they were going to be stupid enough to fall for his patented 'puppy-face". The smug Hanyou whistled in satisfaction, he had scented the Wolf in the hallway before he left the bedroom, and Kouga was not one to be told what to do, he needed to be encouraged gently. The two Ookamis would be good for each other, Inuyasha had seen that, and this would set them on the right path.

Keh, Too easy. He really needed to thank Shippo for showing him how effective 'cuteness' was – after he used it on the adult Shippo of course. Hmmm.. his puppy look was really a rather satisfying and powerful weapon, he had better be careful, or else he may end up overusing it and ruling the world. Inuyasha chuckled to himself as he strolled back to his room.

Yuusha's pain still touched his senses, but as he relaxed, he felt the easing of the tension, and the feeling of wrongness ease and begin to disappear. Inuyasha released a sigh of relief, it looked as if his meddling had worked. Well they couldn't say he hadn't warned Kouga that he would find someone for him. Inuyasha lay back and went back to sleep.

As Kouga reacted Yuusharashii room, the scent of blood hit his nose, the General burst in surprising the young Ookami, who had been slicing into his own skin, with a blade. Kouga dashed forward and grabbed the youth's hands.

"Yuusha what the hell are you thinking?" Kouga growled shaking the youth.

"You .. you are all being too kind, I don't deserve it. They are supposed to hate me, to punish me. Why? They are not hurting me, but I hurt inside, so bad, I don't know what to do! I am here but I am so lost!" The youth was a bit incoherent, though he shook with the force of his emotions he did not cry. "There is no one in this room. Its so quiet and I'm alone, its so heavy here. I'm sick, I need to be punished. I.. I.. actually wished I was back in the cave, General! I don't deserve to be here. I'm so terribly dirty!"

Kouga looked at the youth, and dimly understood. The boy had acted as a leader, had accepted that he was a being that lived to be punished, much like Inuyasha accepted that he hurt when he cured the trees. The youth had been displaced, the underground prison had been all he knew. Having his situation change so drastically was overwhelming. Having been born in that small cave and trapped there all his life, the boy was literally alone for the first time in his life and it had hit him hard. He was used to physical torture, so he had used that as a means to express the confusion of emotions he was feeling.

The youth's pain reminded him of his own, it burned inside without a healthy way to express it. Inuyasha was right. Yuusha needed something more, if he was left on his own, he would end up destroying himself.

"Gather your things Ookami, and follow." Kouga ordered in a voice that booked no opposition.

Yuusha flinched at the order, but immediately his nerves settled a little, as some direction had been given to him, he grabbed his things and followed Kouga, through the Mansion, to a huge room. The room was all earth tones and brown. Chests lined the walls, and there were no real furnishing in the room except for a huge mattress piled with furs in the middle of the room. Kouga took Yuusha's things from him and tossed it on a chest, then with casual strength he picked up Yuusha and tossed him on the furs.

Yuusha lay where he was tossed too stunned to move. Kouga stripped down, and pulled on a loose yukata. Huge brown eyes tracked his every move. Kouga lightly leapt onto the furs beside Yuusha. "You are a subservient Ookami, Yuusha, you did your best and your best was excellent. But taking on all that responsibility so young was not good for you, wolf pups need to be comforted and be close to their Alpha's to feel safe. You never had that opportunity. You were never cared for, so you do not realize your own worth, your place in the pack." Kouga lifted Yuusha's arms and licked the self inflicted wounds, healing them. He then drew the Ookami into his arms until he was nestled under Kouga's chin, his chest half on Kouga's.

"Sleep Yuusha, sleep the sleep of pups, carefree and safe, protected by their Alpha. Right here ,this is where you belong. I will let nothing, not even you, hurt you." Kouga whispered into the trembling Ookami's ears. Yuusha whimpered and instinctively nuzzled Kouga's chest, lifting his head, he subserviently licked Kouga's jaw line. Lulled by the warmth and safety of his Alpha, Yuusha finally slept.

Kouga felt Yuusha slump into sleep, and looked with a little bit of wonder at the handsome face on his chest. Yuusha was a contradiction, strength and aching vulnerability layered together so perfectly. Kouga had felt the rasps of many tongues on his jaw, and held many young Ookami in comfort, but this was the first time he had felt like asking to be licked even more. Cuddling the Youth felt good, not in the way one cuddles a child, but in the way one cuddled a mate. Kouga contemplated the sleeping face, he decided that he would walk this road and see where it led. His arms tightened around Yuusha , and he too fell asleep.

--*

Sesshoumaru, Dionne, the Dragon Lord Tatsukiinoue, the Tigress Lord Hisana and five Lieutenants including Kouga's and Sesshoumaru's oldest children had been pouring over some of the findings of the investigations and the information sent by the cranes.

"This is maddening, our enemy could be from at least four different countries. Germany, Ireland, China or the United Kingdom, all are viable options. On top of that there certainly seems to be a possibility of the enemy being from the United States as well." the Tigress hissed at the various reports.

Hakumeihime, Sesshoumaru's oldest daughter nodded. "Yes My Lord, however it seems likely that the US is a key office but not the home base of our enemy. Iemura's regular dealings with the US only began about a hundred years ago. From the information my team has gathered the enemy possibly has a base in Washington, two possible sites are being monitored, but they are both too new and in a way obvious. The home base of our enemy will be well hidden, he or she has been operating for 400 years."

"Your team is very effective." Dionne said in approval, his smiled appreciatively at the proud brown Inu. While she in no way looked like Sesshoumaru she was tall, strong and proud, all traits that Dionne admired. "I have my doubts about China, frankly I cannot imagine the main threat being so close to the Japanese Youkai, and you not even having any clue to their existence. No I think that the enemy has to have been further away."

"Bah! It does not matter, we will be finding out very soon I am sure." Lord Tatsukiinoue stated. "All our speculation and investigations are going to be moot."

"What do you mean My Lord?" Kinta asked.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? Our enemy has gone through a hell of a lot to put the Ancient Trees to sleep, he has spent 400 years hiding and plotting, leaving us running around in circles. Now suddenly in a span of what, 2 weeks, the traitor hidden among us has been exposed and disposed of, and 2 of the miasma traps in the Ancient Trees haven been removed and the trees awakened. What do you think his next move is going to be?" Lord Tatsukiinoue asked the wolf.

"He is going to come to us isn't he, our enemy is going to come after Japanese Youkai." Kinta stated.

"Yes, and more specifically he is going to be after you Canines who are the biggest threat, so you had better start taking steps to protect your towns and villages." Lord Hisana said unaware that measures had already been put in place.

"Actually the most precise way of saying this, is that the biggest threat is one tree- healing Hanyou. Sesshoumaru..." Dionne was about to say more when Sesshoumaru raised his hand.

"This Sesshoumaru is well aware of the threat to his mate, measures are being taken." he said with a false calm.

"We should get the Hanyou to more a secure and secret location for safety." Lord Hisana said, but raised her brows when the Shogun shook his head.

"You bastard, you plan to leave Inuyasha here and use him as bait don't you." Dionne growled at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled back, "Who's plan do you think this piece of ridiculousness is? I blame you for teaching him battle strategy." Sesshoumaru glared at Dionne, "Inuyasha absolutely will not hide, but he will be protected on spite of himself. Our enemy will not lay a hand on my mate and my mate has been away from my hands long enough. Keep digging for information, though the enemy is coming to us, it would be best if we could recognize him before that." Saying that Sesshoumaru swept out of the room.

---tbc--


	25. M'Pregs

Im so sorry, but between doing Nano and writing this I have no time to add the individual thanks. Can I please say thanks you a thousand times, and forgive me for not saying thanks individually for your most wonderful reviews. ok.. you are all great. :) I'll do better after Nano.

As u can see from the title, this chappie is a real roller coaster. Oh for effect before reading google **'Durian' its a fruit I love, but has been used as a challenge in fear factor. :)

Read Enjoy and review.

Chapter 24 : M'pregs

Inuyasha hummed happily. He sat stood on the 15 foot high wall, of the inner garden, practicing his battle moves. He compensated easily enough for his handicap, and each move blended into the other. Tessaiga a part of his arm sliced easily through the air. He swirled it over his head, and in a continuous move made a figure of eight, sweeping it under his feet, and cartwheeling over the blade. The Hanyou was at peace, in absolute harmony with the world around him.

**

In three other locations in the castles. Guards had raced to the the Lord and Generals. Each one asking, no BEGGING to be transfered to the outer reaches of the land, to any war zone, any place except the here!!

The scramble of Demons running to the Inner Garden shook the walls of the mansion. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Shippo, Dionne and quite a few others, felt a now familiar nauseous turn of their stomachs, at the sight, of a heavily pregnant Hanyou, merrily twirling and dancing in the top of the Wall. No one dared say a word lest his concentration be broken. But of course the Hanyou sensed their presence and turned with a big bright smile.

"Inuyasha NO don't jump!" Who made the cry would forever remain a mystery, but in their scramble to catch the pregnant jumper, the group ended up in a heap on the ground.

Inuyasha landing a little heavily but safely, he looked at them in surprise. "Emm,.. Sesshoumaru, you really need to be more careful, if you are all bruised when the pups are born what will they think? Same goes for the rest of you. Be careful!"

The infuriated muttering from the fallen demons, was thankfully garbled and incoherent, Sesshoumaru was fuming, as were all of them.

"INUYAHSA! I believe that is OUR LINE! Don't you think you should.. that.. Gahhhh!" Kouga threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"What Kouga means is that.. well that.. you are 2 and a half months pregnant now, with the babies due in two weeks.. shouldn't err... shouldn't..eh.." Shippo tried to explain, but faltered under the steady confident gaze of his father.

"Inuyasha," It was Lady Shiba's turn to try, "We know that you have had an amazingly easy pregnancy, but mayhap jumping off a 12-foot-wall is not the best idea."

Doggy ears crooked adorably, "Why ever not? Oh I know the pups would prefer a higher jump, but they are a little reckless, hmm but possibility they would have had more fun if I had back flipped off." He said petting his protruding belly and gazing considerately at the wall.

"Inuyasha! In the name of all that's holy! You look like you are about to burst, BE MORE CAREFUL!" Sesshoumaru pushed beyond endurance burst out.

The collective gasp from the observers was daunting. Huge golden eyes turned to stare at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's ears drooped and moisture gathered in his eyes. "Did.. you.. did you.. think I would hurt my pups? How could you... YOU MEAN!" The Hanyou's mood swung, if he had a tail it would have been tucked between his legs. He flashed off in the direction of their suite, the scent of tears filling the air.

Everyone turned to glare at Sesshoumaru!

He glared back, or tried too, the scent of tears, making him squirm with guilt.

"You really should not shout at your mate." Matianna said reproachingly. "He is very delicate at this time."

Everyone stared at beige dog as if she had lost her mind, the old woman had the grace to blush. "Well he is supposed to be." She said defensively.

"You mean like he was supposed to have morning sickness, like he is supposed to be slower more sedate, more careful, more fearful of strangers." Sesshoumaru went on the attack glaring at Lady Shiba and Matianna who had fed him that bunch of lies.

"Well most demons are like that when they are pregnant." Lady Shiba defended weakly.

Ayoga looking rather amused at his elders could not help but say, "Well I have noticed everyone else is much more fearful of strangers. Its like we are on eggshells when we are around Lord Inuyasha."

"Oh and don't forget, we get our butts handed to us if we swear in Inuyasha's hearing, but somehow his pups are not going to be corrupted by his own swearing." Hakumeihime, said still amused at how the Hanyou had tossed Ayoga and Kinta into a fountain for saying 'damn' and then proceeded to swear out the wet Ookami with a sleuth of swears that had burned her ears.

Shippo cast what could only be described as a pure evil look at Sesshoumaru and Kouga, "And lets not forget, when Inuyasha was scarfing down the now infamous bowl of Durian** and Yam ice cream, smothered with pineapples, date sauce, ketchup and .. err. Anchovies, whom was it who developed delicate stomachs, and puked thei.... Oooowwww!" the second General sprouted two lumps on his head, as gold and blue eyes glared murderously at the still smirking fox.

"Bah! About the only thing the experts got right about Inuyasha's pregnancy, is that he would have mood swings." Dionne stated.

They all winched at the memories of Inuyasha's moods. The last two months, they had discovered that what they needed to fear was not their foreign enemy (at the moment), but a rather manic Hanyou. They never knew when he was going to yell, or go puppy on them.

The group dispersed, and they all commended Sesshoumaru's courage when he without flinching went to his hormonal little brother.

In any case, the whole Canine pack, had somehow ended up firmly wrapped around the Hanyou's little finger.

Guards would quit in frustration when he gave them the slip for the 100th time, and then turn up 5 minutes later, unable to entrust the care of the Hanyou to others. Servants went out of their way to cater to his every desire, and were all depressed when the Hanyou never really asked for their assistance, cleaning his room and making his bed on his own. Sesshoumaru had to intercede and clearly explain to Inuyasha why he should not wash his own clothes; when the whole chamber staff had quit, blaming their own gross incompetence in their inability to keep Inuyasha's clothes clean - to what must have been very high standards of immaculateness- thus forcing the poor Hanyou to wash his own clothes. (Sesshoumaru still 'face-palmed slapped' when he thought of that incident)

Bottom line was the whole mansion was on the edge and in a state of disarray. Wait, a slight qualification to that statement is required, the whole mansion, except for one oblivious, cheeky, mischievous, loving, caring and utterly adorable when pregnant, Hanyou. The afore mentioned Hanyou skipped about, generally pleased with himself and the world.

And the strange part, was that it seemed the world was accommodating him. Just when they Council had been sure that an attack was eminent about a month into Inuyasha's pregnancy, the human world had gone mad. As series of terrorist attacks had simultaneously hit London, Washington, Singapore, Montreal, Delhi and Kuwait. Air travel had been brought to almost a standstill and international trade had been disrupted. Human armies filled the airs and seas, and all Youkai activity across nations had ground to a halt. Human were tracking human terrorist, and the Youkai of Japan were in effect isolated. The enemy could not attack without drawing human attention, and from a state of high alert, a temporary interlude was given.

They all knew it was the calm before the storm, but there was nothing to be done until the human activity calmed down. This allowed them to focus on the Hanyou generated storm.

All prepared for war, all were alert, and all of Canine-dom were celebrating what seemed to be a crazy conspiracy of the earth to give the Little Hanyou a peaceful and safe pregnancy. God knows if the earth had not done so, what the dog- eared pup would have got himself into.

Knowing how much the Ancients Ones loved the Hanyou, Matianna would not have been in the least surprised, if this was their gift to the own who sacrificed so much for them.

That next night, the inner circle, sat down for dinner. It was a pleasant meal, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru having made up rather pleasantly last night.

The Shogun still topped Inuyasha, at the Hanyou's insistence. When Sesshoumaru had urged Inuyasha to take the position of Alpha, while they had celebrated Inuyasha's pregnancy, to Sesshoumaru's surprise Inuyasha had taken a rain check. The Hanyou had explained that he would not top Sesshoumaru while the pups were in his belly. He felt that the pups wanted the extra connection to their other father, and that maybe more then that, Inuyasha wanted to be held and cuddled. The feeling of being held tight and safe, while his body exploded in ecstasy, was such a new experience, Inuyasha wanted to savor it for a while. Besides it gave both of them something to look forward to after the pups were born.

"Oh!" Inuyasha said suddenly, his claws going to his belly, as he gently traced it with his claws.

The silence was deafening as everyone at the table immediately focused on the Hanyou, waiting for his to continue.

"Inuyasha , have the birthing lines formed then?" Matianna asked noticing the strange way his claws traced his belly.

"Yes, the lines are a little longer the I expected though." he said his voice strangely serious and somber. "But I should be able to handle it." Inuyasha said pensively. Dionne winched male pregnancies were notoriously difficult, he did not envy what Inuyasha was about to go through. Mating a female definitely made life easier.

"So what are birthing lines?" Shippo asked. Sesshoumaru and Kouga nodded they were curious as well.

Inuyasha focused on his belly didn't pay attention, the Canadian Inus and Lady Shiba's heads snapped to the three males in surprise.

"You don't know?" Matianna asked. The three male demons shrugged.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you mated a male, got him pregnant and you don't know what birthing lines are?' Lady Shiba asked in honest disbelief, usually Sesshoumaru knew almost everything.

"If this Sesshoumaru knew, would he be asking?" The Lord snapped a little irritated, he was a Demon Lord, not god after all.

Inuyasha finally paid attention to what was being said. "Gods of my Mother, Big Brother. You offered to carry out next litter and you don't know what birthing lines are? Oh Boy! Are you in for a surprise." The Hanyou chuckled. "How do you think our puppies are going to be born?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, he had honestly never thought of it, he glanced a little helplessly at Kouga. Expecting his General to step up.

"Err.. well I have never known a pregnant male couple, I mean Ginta and Hakkaku were mates, but they never got pregnant. Pups are born the usual way I guess?" Kouga finished lamely.

Inuyasha waved everyone else into silence, this was too good an opportunity to let up. "The usual way? You do realize I am missing parts for the pups to be born the usual way?"

Kouga went red, squirming in his seat, Yuusha seated towards the foot of the long table, prudently hid his smile. Kouga glared at Shippo who had started this mess.

"Hey don't look at me, I claim youthful ignorance on my part." Shippo said merrily hands up in surrender.

"You are older then Inuyasha." Kouga snarled.

"Only in a technical sense." Shippo retorted smug.

"Answer the question you two, how to you think the puppies come out of my belly?" Excusing Shippo, Inuyasha nailed the two demons with a penetrating stare.

Sesshoumaru and Kouga looked at each other, then displaying the intelligence that had made them true leaders, shut up.

"Did you expect the pups to come out of my butt?" Inuyasha asked in a dangerous voice.

"No, no." Kouga said quickly, "That is uncouth little brother." Sesshoumaru said.

"Then what? Did you think I would miraculously develop a new hole for the pups to come out from?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. With obvious reluctance both Kouga and Sesshoumaru nodded a little.

"Or maybe as you transform into a human, you would transform into a female for the night of the birth." Sesshoumaru said carefully.

Jaws dropped around the table. "Lord Sesshoumaru if it was that easy do you not think they would be many more male pregnancies? Even though any male demon can become pregnant. It is still a rather rare phenomenon, didn't you ever wonder why?" Lady Shiba asked.

Sesshoumaru and Kouga were beginning to feel a little hounded. "If you hadn't noticed, we were in the middle of the war, and until recently it was not something that interested me in the least." Sesshoumaru said. He looked around, and noticed that while they had been amused at first, now everyone seemed to be silent as if reluctant to break the bad news. "How are the pups born, you will tell me now!"

The silence continued as everyone waited for someone else to speak, finally Matianna took a deep breath. "My Lord, male pregnancies are rare because they require a great deal of courage and strength from the bearer. If they falter, the pups or the bearer, or sometimes both die. This risk is inherent in female births, but in female births, others are present to assist, and can help ease the delivery. Further the female body is made to carry and deliver pups, the Male Youkai's body carries pups, but has no natural means for the baby to leave the body."

Lady Shiba continued, "Males bodies have no orifice for pups to be delivered, instead birthing lines develop along the belly of the male. These lines, mark the areas where the belly would be most easily cut and the pups accessed."

Sesshoumaru paled, "You will be cutting open my mate?" His voice was choked.

"If we were cutting one your mate, it would be a simple matter, Cesarean Sections are done as a matter of course , even in the human world. No, my Lord We will not be cutting along the tracks. It is not the nature of the male to allow such assistance." Lady Shiba said.

Sesshoumaru turned slowly to stare at his strangely quiet brother.

"Big Brother, can you imagine me allowing another with a blade near my belly, near our pups? Even if you tried to knock me out, my Youki would not allow it. There is only one being I would allow near my pups with a sharp implement." Inuyasha said flatly.

Sesshoumaru drew a deep breathe, his words were a whisper, "You will do it yourself, you will cut open your self and deliver our pups."

"And you as the mate, will give energy to your mate, to complete the process and heal after the birth. That my Lord is the natural way Male Youkai give birth." Matianna finished softly.

---tbc--


	26. Pregnant Inu Hanyous

Okay sorry I have not updated, went on the worst vacation – cause I spent most of it in hospital. Siiiggghhh. Anyway sooo glad to be back.

Now to my most treasured reviewers.

Yumi-nachan : Thank you and your friends. Glad you had a good read.

Kazuyo : Oooooo thanks for reviewing while you were tired. Glad you liked Truth in Blood. Lol and no foul, the writing there is a slightly different style then Sacred Trees. And driving Sesshy crazy.. well that is kindda the point.

Bibi 11 : lol, ya I love the first part too, but I think the way the kids are born kindda drew all the focus. Lol. Oh, Sesshy is gonna want to have kids – for one reason more then others, REVENGE... hehehe! Inuyasha is a BAD Boy!

Quivelevent : Ahh.. oops Hi L. still not sure if its good or bad. But I think it just goes with Youkai.

Cornelia Cullen : Well Germany is on the short list and that is all I am saying.

Domi : Wow, what a compliment – I am talking about you rereading the whole thing. Thanks so much. As for surprising you, wanna know a secret, I keep waiting for reviews that make guesses and stuff, and then steer away from them. Its hard at times but it works at keeping the story different. That's why reviews are important to keep this story fresh.

Shaidn : Glad you liked it this chappie has a slight shift in focus.

Kmoatan : Thank you, thank you. You are wonderful as usual.

KatzeIason69 : Thanks so much, and I hope Ai No Kuasbi series is as good as original.

LadyKaa28 : lol, no Sesshy is NOT prepared for this. He is trying though....

Leirative : errr... is that a good WTF or a bad WTF??

Caitriona695 : Thanks, believe it or not, I think it makes the most sense.

Princess Sin : Addressing why Sesshy cant cut Inuyasha, he and all other Mpregs, are males so they are very protective of the pups, their Youkai (Wild self) will just not allow it, regardless if they are Alpha's or Beta's in the pack. Its just how its done... which is why its not done often.

Evil Genus : lol, Innocent tweety going Im a bad bad boy... yup that was exactly the look I was going for.

Kitty Gets Loose : Thanks I am honored.

As usual, read, enjoy and review.

**Chapter 24 : Pregnant Inu Hanyous. **

_He gnashed his teeth, his body thrust ruthlessly into the hapless form before him, his claws dug into trembling thighs. He came in a burst of pleasure as his hands went up and cracked the neck of the body that had been the vessel of his seed. He stood looked contemptuously at the dead Hanyou, it had been less the satisfactory. Then forgetting it, he walked off. Leaving it for the servants to clean the mess. _

_It was infuriating. 400 years of planning of careful execution and now months before his final moves, things were unraveling fast. _

_Inuyasha, Inuyasha, INUYASHA! How he had grown to despise that name. He had never even heard of such a name 4 months ago, and now it seemed every time he turned around that name was whispered, his carefully laid plans spoiled. Worse there was nothing he could do right now! He had planned to attack while the Tree finding Hanyou had been pregnant. But no thanks to the ill timed terrorist attacks, the god dammed humans were everywhere, and they had managed to crack his stealth magic. HOW?! All his submarines that he had tried to send to Japan had been discovered and destroyed, not by Youkai but by stupid HUMANS!!! _

_Lord Kira had been one of his most efficient commanders, doing work in Japan, China and Korea. Now they had NO one of import in Japan, what information he received were just strands of intel, picked up from general forces. The strong hold he had on Japan had been reduced to almost zero. The Shogun Lord Sesshoumaru and his Canines; now there was a long standing thorn in his side. The only good thing is that the Canines had for the most part kept their activities to Japan, but still their influence had spread. And many groups tailored after the Canines had sprung up around the world, interfering with his work to separate and weaken trust and ties between Youkai. _

_Human activity would not last for ever, the moment, that it ceased, he would be leading his forces into Japan, and the Canines would be crushed. Claws twisted the railings to almost dust. If that Hanyou refused to submit to him, then he and his pups would die a slow satisfying death!! _

_---**_

"Ahhhh.. just the person we were looking for, I do believe we have something to discuss." Agoya said lazily as he Kinta and the rest of his siblings surrounded Yuusha who had just walked in to the room. Yuusha froze wide eyed, as he was suddenly in the middle of a gang of Kouga's kids, with Ayoga and Kinta in his face.

"Ummm we do?" Yuusha asked nervously.

"Oh, yes Yuusha-kun we do, come tell us, what is your relationship with our father, that gives you leave to waltz into the First General's room so casually?" Kinta asked with a not too nice smile.

"I.. I.. don't do this casually, General Kouga-sama instructed me to do so." Yuusha asserted.

"Yuusharashii, you did not answer my brother's question. You will answer me, what is your relationship with our father? What do you and he do at night?" Ayoga asked his Youki flaring asserting his dominance. Three other children of Kouga who were natural Alpha flared their Youki as well. Surrounded by Ookami this should have been a harrowing experience for Yuusha, but strangely it was not. There was no threat in the Youki, only dominance, and as a subservient in the pack, to be surrounded by strong pack Alphas was comforting, Yuusha whimpered as what felt like a blanket of warmth engulfed him. The questions though made him nervous, because now he had to answer.

"Nothing, nothing! I swear we just sleep, he allows me to sleep the sleep of pups. That's all." Yuusha said quickly to reassure them.

"Are you a pup?" Kouga's daughter asked.

"Errr.. No of course not. Still nothing else happens." Yuusha said going beet red.

"Well why ever not?"

"............ ???"

"Do you not find father attractive?" Ayoga asked softly.

"Huh? Of course I do.. but..."

"So he's not your type? Too bossy and intimidating?" Kinta interrupted.

"No!! No!! He is wonderful, strong and caring."

"So there is no chemistry then? You don't what him that way?" Ayoga said flatly.

"What! OF COURSE I DO!" Yuusha burst out, there was silence after that and Yuusha went even redder. "But.. but .. he is the Ookami General what would he want with me... and he was mated with a female." Yuusha whimpered out.

"Foolish pup!" Ayoga said, and on an unseen gesture all the Ookami, sniffing, rubbing and stroking Yuusha. "Our mother is dead, as befitting Ookami Youkai, father did not look at another for double the span of time they spent together. Even after that he has never sought another, so focused has he been on the war, and on supporting the Shogun. Now however things are finally changing for the better. He deserves a good break, so we think you should seduce our father."

"..... WHAT?" Yuusha gasped out his eyes huge in his face.

"Oh yes." one of Kouga's Alpha daughters said. "You see Yuusha, dad is treating you with kid gloves, like a pup. But we know you aren't one, you have had the company of some of the other Ookami females in the cave.... oh don't look so stricken. We all understand that it was all the comfort they could give you and you were never presumptuous or intrusive. You were however rather good. _(wink_) Anyway we know our father and we have seen how he looks at you, but his honor will never allow him to make the first move. So seduce dad already." She finished cheerfully as she nuzzled his arms and stroked his thighs.

"Look dad does not need a mate for pups." Kinta said as he kneaded Yuusha's flat stomach.. "Oh and seeing what The Shogun in going through, I doubt dad would want to pup you for a long time... hehehe.. make that a hell of a long long time." They all chuckled at that.

"Still, we think he needs companionship, relief and love, lots of love. And we suspect you can give that to him." Ayoga's long fingers explored Yuusha's face.

"Me.. why me? And what are you all doing to me?" Yuusha asked their touch was non sexual, but still sensual, and he felt extremely good.

"We are replacing the scent of the Cave Ookami with our own. You are our family now, and as family we are rather jealous of our own. So other then father's, Lord Inuyasha's, The Shogun and the Kitsune's General's scent which we cannot overpower, the only other scents allowed to stick to you is ours. Get used to this Yuus-chan, you are family and we are definitely keeping you." Ayoga smiled into the brown eyes, that washed with tears. "As to why you? Firstly dad is very attracted to you."

"Secondly," Kinta continued "Unlike The Shogun, father really cannot handle having another Beloved in the front lines of battle. In practice we have all seen you have a natural affiliation for the sword and shield. A shield is not a common practice weapon for us, but Lord Inuyasha insisted we give you one and you took to it like a duck to water. You are a defensive rather then offensive warrior. Lord Inuyasha has already ordered that you be trained in defensive and protective magic. Lord Inuyasha has further decided that your first role in the Canines is going to as one of his puppy-sitters. And for father having his beloved under such guard most of the time would be a major relief to father."

Yuusha looked awed he had no idea that Inuyasha had so much to do with his training. But the last bit floored him. "I..I..I am to puppy-sit? Me? But.. but.. why?" he whispered in almost a reverent tone.

Now the Ookami's looked a bit confused, didn't the youth realize what Inuyasha had done. "I guess we really can't scent ourselves." Ayoga contemplated. "Yuus-chan, The Shogun's scent on you is like his is on all Canine, he is our Lord. Father's scent on you is strong because of contact. I have no idea what Lord Inuyasha did in the caves, but his scent on you is paternal, similar to his scent on the Kitsune General. At first his scent on you was very light, but it is growing. Any sniffing your lineage now would swear you had two fathers and a mother, and in a few years I suspect that any sniffing you will have no doubt that Inuyasha is your father. Darn it, don't cry again."

"Are you bullying my Yuusha?"

"Lord Inuyasha!" The Ookami crew broke apart in shock as the heavily pregnant Inuyasha managed to still walk into the room, with his strange grace. "We weren't... we ..we were .. not.."

"Keh! Inu ears remember, I overheard most of your conversation." Inuyasha said as he approached Yuusha who was kneeling and bowing to him. He marched up to the kneeling Ookami and bopped him one. The Ookami jerked up in surprise and Inuyasha looked at the confused countenance and bopped him another one.

"Ow." The pup whined holding his head.

"There! Did that knock some sense into you? Stop with all the moping about 'why me,.. why me..?' I can't have one of my adoptive sons going around like that can I?" Inuyasha asked belligerently, then his face fell. "Oh! I did it without asking, didn't I. I'm sorry Yuusha the trees tried to teach me patience but sometimes I fail, especially now. I think being pregnant has made me a little impulsive." Puppy ears drooped. "It's just you reminded me of me.. in a way. The claiming I did has nothing to do with the Canines, it won't hurt your standing. I can stop the process if you want."

"NO!" Yuusha grabbed the base of the Inuyasha's robe. "Please, don't stop it, please. I.. I.. want to belong, please."

"Ahhh, Yuusha don't you get it yet? You already belong pup." Inuyasha squatted down, ignoring the suddenly strangled sounds made by Kouga's kids. "We are your family." Inuyasha said stroking Yuusha's nose and looking deep in his eyes.

"Thank you Lord Inuyasha, but please, please stand up." Yuusha felt emotional but those emotions were drowned by the panic for the safety of the too pregnant Hanyou. Yuusha quickly stood helping Inuyasha up, well at least trying to, Inuyasha kept swatting his attempts to help away.

"Okay then, I do believe I interrupted a rather interesting conversation. Care to tell me what you were plot.. errr... discussing." Inuyasha asked.

All the Ookami twitched, they didn't want to say anything, but Inuyasha was a Canine Alpha, they could not feint the truth. "My Lord, we just think that Yuusharashii and Father make a good couple." Ayoga said. "We were listing reasons why firstly dad is attracted to him, and secondly Yuus-chan is not going to be in the front lines."

"Interesting, what other reasons." Inuyasha asked.

"Umm.. well, we like Yuus-chan quite a bit, he kindda matches dad's fire, and he understands what it takes to lead and protect. He does not seem to be the kind of person who will try to come between us and dad, because he knows all about pack loyalty and sacrifice. And finally we think that what is between them can grow to love." Ayoga said, as the oldest he spoke for his siblings.

"Huh! Well it won't at the rate Kouga is moving at. I never knew him be this slow." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, so we were trying to encourage Yuusha to take steps." Kouga's eldest daughter said.

"Great, you have my permission." Inuyasha said airily.

...... ???!!!

"Um... my Lord?" Yuusha said uncertainty lacing his voice.

"You are mine, right? So you need my approval, I assume that is why you were hesitating." Inuyasha said in a cheerfully arrogant manner. Yuusha could only agree. Inuyasha tussled Yuusha's hair. "Good boy, go seduce the pants off that Ookami." Inuyasha winked at Yuusha, and he and the others left the room. Yuusha was thoughtful for a while, then a small half smile bloomed on his face. He could hardly disappoint his Lord could he.

"Did we do good my Lord?" Ayoga asked as soon as they were away from the Yuusha's hearing.

"Brilliant. I am very happy I approached you all with the idea. I wasn't sure you would go for it, but thank you so much. It is going to be such a relief to have your father happy again. Kouga does deserve it, does he not?" Inuyasha asked.

All of Kouga's children agreed and Inuyasha walked off gleefully, to plot his next change.

"You know, I think I have finally figured it out." Ayoga said after Inuyasha was gone.

"What?" Kinta asked when Ayoga was silent after the statement.

"How many of you would ever imagine we'd actually TELL someone to seduce dad?" Agoya asked his siblings.

"A week ago, heck, three days ago I'd have said not in a million years. I like to keep dad to ourselves, but after Lord Inuyasha talked to us, it seemed well.... it just seemed wrong to disagree.... well not really disagree... more like displease him. And his plan made more and more sense." Kouga's oldest daughter said.

"Exactly, Lord Inuyasha has changed a great deal since he has been pregnant. He should be driving us away with his manic mood swings, yet we all run to him. Everything about him that made him charismatic while he was not pregnant, has been amplified many, many fold. The first time I met him I was struck by the sheer courage, unyielding will, strange innocence, and the deep knowing in his big eyes. (Siblings staring at Ayoga) Okay, okay I notice the cute ears as well... sheesh." He took a breathe as his siblings smirked at him.

"Anyway, all that has been amplified. His courage is now at ridiculous levels, he seems to have no clue that he is doing potentially dangerous stunts, no one changes his mind about anything, his knowing is damn frightening. Try to argue with him and he looks at you, and you just feel like a ridiculous idiot, cause we think so, but Lord Inuyasha KNOWS so! His level of cuteness, that has got to be a crime. He is utterly adorable. AND he does all he does with the utter lack of self consciousness of a puppy. He is driving everyone nuts, but we keep begging for more." Ayoga said in a exasperated but strangely loving tone.

"I think all this is part of the defense mechanism to keep him protected and alive while he is pregnant. Lord Inuyasha even now is not the kind to hide or avoid danger, like other sane pregnant Youkai. The Gods, the Ancient Trees, or what ever it is that looks after Lord Inuyasha must have seen this. So to protect him I suspect they engineered this. He will not protect himself, so all of us now protect him, not by orders, but because instinctively we protect what is cute and adorable. And that is why we agree his insane plans, because to have Lord Inuyasha sad while he is pregnant is just not acceptable." Ayoga finished.

"That's great big bro, I think you are right. So now that we know what do you plan to do? How to you plan to escape from the dastardly cute clutches of Lord Inuyasha?" Kinta asked with a smirk.

'Escape? Knowing that there is a method to his madness, makes him all the more adorable, to me. What?! Stop looking at me like that. Lord Inuyasha has me wrapped around his little finger, and I am quite happy where I am." Agoya said easily. "Okay you lazy lot, breaks over. Lieutenants back to your posts and the rest of you stop hanging about. Dismissed."

--**

Inuyasha with a satisfied smile waltzed into his room. Arms slipped around the heavily pregnant belly, massaging softly. "What have you done now mate? What kind of mischief have you been up to?"

"What ever do you mean, Sesshoumaru. I have been good." Inuyasha turned and pulled the handsome face down to him for a long satisfying kiss.

"Hmn, you are not only good, you are excellent." Sesshoumaru licked and nipped from Inuyasha's lips to his neck, as he unerringly found the mark to gently torment with his questing lips. Inuyasha shuddered with happiness. He had never felt this happy, this high in his life. Ever since his first month of pregnancy, life seemed great, wonderful. He could do no wrong, and everyone around needed to feel wonderful too. He was just trying to help, it wasn't fair that his stodgy older brother considered that meddling rather then helping.

Sesshoumaru's hand traced the one thing that sobered the Hanyou, the birthing lines on his belly. The lines were clearer and more pronounced.

"Inuyasha.." It was all Sesshoumaru said, but the wealthy of concern in the word was phenomenal.

"I'll be fine, Big Brother. The birthing lines are clear I should be able to follow them without much trouble, and since I can feel our pups, its is another layer of protection. Don't worry so much, it is part of the natural process. Just make sure you feed me energy after the birthing so that I can heal." Inuyasha said comfortingly.

"Of course little brother, you can have all the energy you need. The healers have just begun lessons with me on child birth. Do not fear, I'll be ready when the times comes." Sesshoumaru replied.

Inuyasha leaned into his embrace, feeling comforted. There was a delicious warmth between, soothing, loving, a touch of sex, and just a little damp.... DAMP?!

Inuyasha lifted his head and looked down at the dampness on his top, the birthing marks have started oozing.

"Sesshoumaru, I hope you are ready, cause the time for the birthing is now." Inuyasha said with a touch of wonder in his voice.

"Now, now that is impossible. Stop this at once, I am still in need of more lessons. You are not having the pups now." Sesshoumaru said his voice hitting strange keys.

"Keh! Me and your pups, do the impossible all the time. The birthing lines are ripe, it is time to bring them into the world. See." Inuyasha stripped off his tops showing clearly the star shaped lines on his belly that oozed a clear liquid and had taken on a bright red tinge.

"Remember I don't want anyone but you touching me, but I'll get the healer to have the birthing area.." Inuyasha was cut off by a large 'thunk' behind him. He turned and gaped at the sight of the Shogun sprawled in a faint on the floor.

Inuyasha quickly considered his options, and grabbed for the digital camera, and began clicking. Sure his pups were ready to be born, but some moments just needed to be recorded. It was a good thing Sesshoumaru was out cold, or the gleam in the huge golden eyes would have quelled even the stoutest of hearts.

---tbc

**evil grin... Sesshy is soooo hating me at the moment. Muahahahahahaha!

OMG how many pups girls or boys...... hmmmm!!!!


	27. Birth

To all who celebrate, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanuka, Happy holidays and to all a very happy new year.

This is my Christmas gift to all the readers and more so reviewers who have been so cool throughout the year. I appreciate your support so much thanks.

By the way the Big Bad's 'lover' I never mentioned their sex only that it was a hanyou. I will leave the orientation for you to decide. :P

Went with the number of pups most people wanted and the combination suggested by the first reviewer of the last chapter KatzeIason69 as thanks for being the first.

Read review and enjoy..

Chapter 25 : Birth

Sesshoumaru was out for no more then a minute, a solid shot to his cheek and then another woke him from his unconscious state, just in time to catch the hand of his mate that was slapping him awake, with mite too much enthusiasm. The camera carefully hidden away, Inuyasha grinned evilly at his now conscious brother. "Did you have a good faint?"

"I did not faint" Sesshoumaru banished the blush with pure will power, "I tripped or something." Sesshoumaru muttered, then remembering the cause of his err.. state. "INUYASHA, why are you still here, we need to be at the birthing area." Sesshoumaru said with a touch of anxiety, "Come on." Sesshoumaru stood up and tugged on Inuyasha's hand, and began towing the surprised Hanyou behind him. Being taller Sesshoumaru had a longer step and being towed was not a pleasant sensation.

"Sesshoumaru, Gods of our fathers! Get a hold of your self mate! And stop that!" Inuyasha planted his feet and jerked his arm away from Sesshoumaru. "Dragging me around is likely to make me trip, that would really be a prob... awk!!!" Inuyasha yelped as Sesshoumaru suddenly swung him bride style into his arms. Inuyasha could only hang on as Sesshoumaru sped through the halls with Inuyasha in his arms. It was hardly a discreet maneuver and before they reached word had spread like wild fire that something was clearly wrong with the beloved Hanyou who was being carried to the healers.

The birthing area prepared for Inuyasha was literally an Indoor forest. It was right in the middle of the palace, the most fortified location. The room in reality had no windows, but the carefully directed panels and screens channeled natural light into the room, so that it looked like it was outdoors. There was a small pond, with the actual birth area set up beside the pond, trees enclosed the birth area. And Inuyasha immediately felt more comfortable in the room. The Hanyou looked calm, only the hand that had a death grip on his mates gave away his growing nerves.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha entered the birthing area, Sesshoumaru sat down and Inuyasha sat in front of him, his back leaning on Sesshoumaru's front. The healers came in and laid out the hot water and towels beside the two. One healer wanting to check the birthing lines leaned in and got too close, immediately Inuyasha's claws raked out. The healer was dragged back, and the claws raked the hand that was raised to protect his face. Gold eyes rimmed with red, snarled at the healer.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru whispered in concern, careful to keep his hands away from Inuyasha's stomach, Sesshoumaru stroked his mate's face and chest. "You all know better. Stay back!" Sesshoumaru said in warning. "Mate, no one is going to touch you, be at ease." Sesshoumaru said comfortingly.

"No, no! Please don't leave me! Don't stop holding me!" Inuyasha whined in panic. The redness gone from his eyes, he turned huge pleading golden eyes to the Youkai holding him.

"Hush pup! Of course I am not leaving you. I meant no one but this Sesshoumaru will touch his mate. You are mine, and you are not allowed to forget that." Sesshoumaru said as he possessively leaned down and kissed the mating mark. Inuyasha shuddered and relaxed a little, he had faced all kinds of pain alone, going though this without his mate however was unthinkable. He leaned back into the warm embrace and let the energies of his body flow unchecked.

Soon he could feel it the throbbing of the birthing line, his pups inside were ready to come out, eager even. He looked at the lines on his belly they were red and pulsing. Instinctively, he knew he had to cut during a pulse, each pulse released chemicals into his system that acted as pain killers. As long as he kept his cool, and timed each cut, the process though grisly would be no more painful then female birthing process, less painful even. He was ready.

"Sesshoumaru, are you ready?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Yes, I am here for you my mate, I will keep you safe. We will bring our pups into this world, together." Sesshoumaru said reassuring himself and his mate.

"Yes! It is time." Inuyasha said softly, he turned and kissed his mate fully on the lips once, to reassure Sesshoumaru, the he turned his focus fully on his belly.

Inuyasha's claws grew only on the pointer and middle fingers, the claws became slim, sharp and scalpel like. Inuyasha flared his Youki, and it focused in his belly, curling around the birthing sac to further protect the pups. Most Youkai would be focusing on themselves and the safety of their pups, not Inuyasha. All of Inuyasha's focus was on the safety of the pups, he put no energy into ensuring his own safety. It just never crossed his mind to do so. Consequently, it was up to Sesshoumaru to ensure Inuyasha's safety.

The birthing chamber door slammed open as Kouga and Shippo stumbled in. There was a gathering crowd outside but only the Generals dared cross into the room. Inuyasha did not even notice their presence. Sesshoumaru growled at them, and gestured at the two healers hanging around the room. The two generals realizing that this was something Sesshoumaru did not want to share, bowed and stepped out, with the healers in tow. They would monitor the health of their Alpha's from outside the room.

Sesshoumaru stroked Inuyasha hair gently. Inuyasha's focus was fully on the birth, nothing else was registering. The birthing lines pulsed, he made the first incision, a distant part of his mind registered the pain, but it was not really conscious. He waited for the next pulse, it came after 10 seconds sharp claws split the major birthing line. It took a few seconds before the blood poured out. Inuyasha ignored that, and the small whine that came from behind him and the sight of the blood. Sesshoumaru gathered the cloths and wiped the pooling blood. Inuyasha did not notice.

He waited for the next pulse, when it can he plunged a hand into the cavity, his entire being shuddered in pain. Sesshoumaru had to control his breathing, for a second he buried his head in Inuyasha's hair. The choking fear did not disappear, but the scent of his mate made him feel better, he raised his head to watch. Inuyasha's hand found the sac, his Youki reached out and was met by the tiny Youki of new life, the one that was determined to be first, called to Inuyasha. Then began the hardest part of the birth, Inuyasha's Youki had to separate the first child from the others, to break the sac in such a way that one could be safely removed while the others were sustained. If the others went into distress, they would inadvertently drain their bearer's Youki endangering them all. It was also why a third party could not do this, as only the bearer could feel the sac.

Inuyasha used all the patience that he learned from the Ancient Trees, he waited for the pulse and effectively separated the sac, his hand curled around the tiny body that seemed to push towards his fingers. Inuyasha in a gush of blood and fluids pulled out the first Puppy. He laid it gently below the cuts, and fell back against Sesshoumaru to pant for breath. Sesshoumaru his eyes wide with wonder, grabbed a tiny blanket and wrapped up the first pup in it. He left the umbilical cord, that would only be removed when it was time for healing. Sesshoumaru had never witnessed the births of his other children, and he felt a sudden pang at all that he had missed with them. He had been so focused on being the Shogun, he had lost the ability to be a father, a normal Youkai. He took a damp cloth and gently cleaned his tiring mate's face and bloody body.

Inuyasha took a deep breathe it was time again. There were no complications, it was slow and messy, but Inuyasha patiently removed his two other pups, the birthing sac removed along with the final pup. All three pups were lined up in blankets on his thighs, when Inuyasha's energy ran out and he collapsed in exhaustion. His Youki drained to the breaking point, the wounds gaping and open, Inuyasha did not have the strength to heal.

Sesshoumaru's Youki flooded him. Sesshoumaru sent a steady stream of Youki into and around his mate, the energy stream fed the exhausted Hanyou, healing wounds and any damage caused by the birthing. The pups connected through the umbilical cords, were also fed a part of Sesshoumaru's Youki, and the small family glowed in the warmth of the Healing energy generated by Sesshoumaru. As the healing reached its zenith, the umbilical cords fell off on their own, and Sesshoumaru gently pulled them out of Inuyasha as he sealed the birthing lines.

The glow finally faded, and Inuyasha lay warm and whole against his brother. He smiled and turned to meet his surprised brother's lips in a warm and loving kiss. Inuyasha's eyes glowed into Sesshoumaru's , and something in the Shogun melted at the love and warmth in those eyes. No matter what, Inuyasha had looked to him, before even looking at their children. And the unnamed fear that Sesshoumaru would be placed last in Inuyasha's affection vanished like it had never been.

No words were said, as Inuyasha then reached and gathered the pups into his arms.

"Three pure white Shiro Youkai males, they are beautiful Inuyasha, thank you." Sesshoumaru whispered, as he reached around and touched their tiny muzzles. The oldest immediately bit the finger in his toothless mouth and tried to suck. Sesshoumaru chuckled, "They need to be fed."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both nicked a rich vein on their upper chest, and took turns feeding each pup, making sure that each pup had nourishment from both of them. The pups would need only their parents blood for the first week, after that goats milk and other foods would be introduced.

"Can we see them in their other form?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"Yes, but it is only for our eyes. For the most part they will be in Inu Youkai form while they consume only our blood. The Inu form is more robust for survival, after all. Come." Sesshoumaru placed his long fingers across all three pups, Inuyasha placed his hand on top of his mates, and both parents called to their pups. Youki flared, Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's merged with the pups, and the pups elongated and grew until 3 humanoid babies lay in Inuyasha's embrace. For the moment the 3 pups looked identical, cute scrunchy faced new born babes with crazy turfs of downy white hair, closed eyes and perfect features. Both parents sighed in pleasure.

"Oh!" Sesshoumaru suddenly said a small touch of disappointment in his voice.

"What?" Inuyasha said defensively, "they are perfect."

"Of course they are." Sesshoumaru quickly assured, "But I was hoping at least one would inherit your ears." Sesshoumaru said with slight embarrassment.

"What! Are you nuts? They have proper Youkai ears, at least no one will tease them." Inuyasha said firmly.

"Hmn!" Sesshoumaru gently nipped at an Inu ear, Inuyasha had been though too much pain in his childhood to appreciate how beautiful they were. "No one will tease my pups, so I will have to make sure I have pups with proper ears like yours in my litter. These are too wonderful to lose." Sesshoumaru said with a smile.

Inuyasha blushed, he was uncertain if Sesshoumaru was teasing or not. "Err.. so we name them in a week?".

"Yes, when they show this human form to others, they will have their markings and we will conduct their naming ceremony them. The others will want to see the pups now, and I would like the healers to check you out." Sesshoumaru said as he removed his hand from the babies, immediately the babies shrank and took on a their puppy form.

Inuyasha nodded and Sesshoumaru flicked a hand at the door opening it. Kouga and Shippo both who had been leaning against the door, fell into a heap into the room.

Then the celebrations began...

..tbc-

** God help Japanese names... sigh. What is a good translation of Perfect Moon? Silver Shadow? Perfect Strike? Or any other good suggestions.


	28. The Naming

Thank you everyone for the reviews. Special thanks to Haltia and Megarakawaii who really helped me pick the names of the children.

Haltia : Thanks soo much, errr... Yuuki is kindda too Fubara. :) I'd prefer Kyo. Thanks again.

Katzeiason69 : Well I was kindda trying to not have to do so much work. ;)

kmoaton : Have I told you what a wonderful reviewer and person you are? Hugs!!!

Nikkie23534 :OMG 9 times. **Bows in absolute respect! I am humbled.

Leirative : Lol, **whistles innocently.. what will we do with the pics?

Yumi-na-chan : Zoran wins. :)

Bibi11 : What can I say, by giving Inu a safe place, Sesshy has kindda released the mischievous puppy we all see signs of in the Canon. And with his hormones going nuts there is no stopping him. Lol. Also you got it, Inu slightly misused his connection ability and requested his kids (remember they asked for permission to be born) to be full Youkai. The is fan fiction RL Genetics has no power... Sesshy's will, will not be defeated!!!!

Princess Sin : Puppy ears with Sesshy's litter. Sworry!!!

Waveshrike : Im all for keeping guys – guys! Its Mpreg not Fpreg after all. Hey and thanks I had no idea Youkai and Youki were two different things. Totally missed that. Other stuff :P, u wanna beta?

LadyKaa28 : I like your name suggestion too. Thanks

Jdbbrz : Thanks and totally agree on the pet peeve, lol.. kindda made fun of it a little. Hope I don't upset anyone. :)

Kinkou : I am keeping the name in mind. More puppy action upcoming.

Himura-devil, Divanora, Whiterose03, ThinkPink, midnightsweet, Midnight scream : Thank you all, and next chapter as requested.

READ REVIEW, ENJOY!!

**Chapter 27 : The Naming**

"They are so cute!" the pretty black Inu cooed as she looked at the 3 Shiro pups sleeping on each other on the bed.

"They are so lucky!" the youngest of the Inu females sighed wistfully as she gazed at the pups.

Inuyasha alone with Sesshoumaru's daughters and his children, looked up sharply. "Lucky? Keikohime what do you mean by that?"

The Brown Inu blushed painfully, her twin sister reached out and petted her. Then she shrugged and looked at Inuyasha "Come on, we all know they are lucky because their birth fathers actually loves them. Don't get us wrong Inuyasha-sama, we all know the Shogun cares for us in his own way. He has made sure we are safe and cared for, he even made sure we have loving step dads from the time we were born. But on the whole we're sure he has a vague notion he has daughters somewhere."

Hakumeihime laughed without humor, "Yes, when we cornered him about "The Hand" I think he was so shocked, if not for his nose he would have had no idea whom were all were."

Inuyasha face was so shocked, immediately Sesshoumaru's daughters felt bad.

Kinukohime the more outspoken of the twins immediately threw her self at Inuyasha who caught her in a gentle hug. "I'm sorry Inuyasha-sama, the Shogun has really changed since you got here. And we all love you for that. Its okay, really it is. The Shogun he had so much on his shoulders. So we do understand. He may not really know us, but he has made sure we are taken care of. We have our other dads, and it is enough." The other sisters all nodded.

Inuyasha petted the female demoness and did not believe a word she said. Sesshoumaru was not the kind to let details slip by him, the daughters truly did not know their father. "So which among you has the closest relationship to Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked carefully.

"Hakumeihime of course, she is the oldest, and a Lieutenant to boot." Nashikohime the second oldest daughter said gently. "I cannot remember even speaking 5 sentences to the Shogun, but Hakumeihime reports to him regularly." again all the sisters nodded. "That is why Sachikohime joined the guard as well." The third daughter blushed at that revelation.

There was a sound in the outside foyer, Lord Sesshoumaru was returning. Inuyasha made a decision he jumped up and pulled the partition to hide the sleeping area from the rest of the room. "Wait here and be quiet all of you, I think that you need to learn something about my jackass of a brother." Inuyasha expanded his Youki to muffle their presence and scent in the room, just as the door opened and his mate swept in.

"How are the pups, mate?" Sesshoumaru asked as he swept his mate into his embrace for a long kiss.

"Good, all good." Inuyasha said breathing hard. "Sesshoumaru your daughters visited today, and I think it would be good if they all joined the guard so that they can be here." Inuyasha said quickly before his brother's hand did any more exploring.

"Hmn, Inuyasha as much as I appreciate the sentiment, joining the Guard is not something that is suitable for all my daughters. Hakumeihime is brilliant of course, but she is the only natural warrior among all of them." Sesshoumaru said his voice had a smile in it.

"Oh, so what is natural for all of them?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

Sesshoumaru a little startled looked at his brother, and seeing a serious and curious face, decided to answer the question. "Well, working my way down, Hakumeihime like I said is brilliant, she has an excellent eye for detail and strategy. She has a mind for intelligence gathering, and can see patterns in reams of data that is hidden from most. I suspect that the final break through on our enemy will come from her. And from what I hear, she is also an excellent cook." Sesshoumaru said his pride in his daughter clear in his voice. Inuyasha nodded encouragingly.

"Then there is Nashikohime, of all my daughter's she is most like your mother Inuyasha. She is beautiful, gentle, kind and strong. Her skills in investment and finance will soon outstrip the Felis. If she joins the guards, it will be chaos." Sesshoumaru actually chuckled. "You want to know something? Though they hardly say 2 words to each other, Ayoga is heads over heals in love with her, and I suspect she is with him. I am just waiting for the wolf pup to gather enough courage and ask for permission to court her. They will make a fine couple and wonderful parents." Behind the partition the black haired demoness blushed bright red as what she thought was her darkest fantasy was exposed so casually.

"My third daughter Tamareihime, was killed during the Chameleon attacks. She used to paint wild animals. I still have some of her paintings if you would like to see them. She was so young, and so lovely." Sesshoumaru said softly, sadness tinging his words. Inuyasha hugged him in comfort. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and continued.

"Then there is Sachikohime, she is like you all energy and fire. Unfortunately her current focus is in the wrong place. She is in the guard, and while she is a skilled fighter her heart is not in it. She would be much happier behind a wrench then behind a weapon. Sachikohime is a natural engineer and mechanic." Sesshoumaru sighed, his concern evident in his voice. "I will not interfere with her choices, but I have sent a few of the skilled mechanics to talk to her and teach her. She gets along well with them, loves spending free time with them, but at the end of the day for some reason she stays with the guard."

"Yoshehime, is the most creative of all my daughters and also the most famous among humans and Youkai." Sesshoumaru chuckled again and went to a paneled wall. He pushed aside a panel to show a large collection of books and magazines. 'Yoshehime is an authoress, and well published at that. She has written some amazing stories of Youkai history and some well... popular books." Sesshoumaru winched a little as he pointed to a selection of supernatural romance books. Inuyasha looked in amazement at the small collection, each book looked read.

"Err... Sesshoumaru, did you actually read the romance ones?" Inuyasha asked tentatively.

"I have read everyone of her more serious books, but I have only thumbed through the romance ones. Trust me little brother, there are some things that no father needs to know, and there are some things even a Shogun cannot face." Sesshoumaru said with a grin. "Female romance novels happens to be one of those things." Sesshoumaru carefully closed the panel.

"Anyway finally comes the twins, Kinukohime and Keikohime. Kunikohime as the oldest is the more outspoken of the two, but she allows Keikohime to get away with a great deal. They have beautiful singing voices and are both apprentice healers in Kyoto. They have for some reason refused all the invitations sent by the healers to come and train in Tokyo. I suppose they are happier in their mother's state. It will take them a little longer if they are not studying under Lady Shiba and the best of our healers, but I do believe in time, the two of them will surpass all in terms of their healing ability." Sesshoumaru said with a firm nod.

"Sesshoumaru, hmm.. seems like you have been keeping an eye on all your daughters, but you hardly speak to them." Inuyasha said hoping to prompt further revelations.

"Inuyasha, my daughters were born during the Wars, security and safety was greatly lacking then. Their mothers were not strong enough to stand the strain of being my mate, we made the decision that was best for all. The best way to keep my daughters and their mothers' safe was to keep my distance from them, Tamareihime was killed just after her mother brought her to visit me. It was then decided that my daughters while they were young, would never be allowed to visit me, so they stayed far from the hot seat of power. Far from me, they were safe." Sesshoumaru said softly, his face was emotionless, this was another hard decision he made and had shouldered as the Shogun. "But I have always made sure that they had everything they needed. I am just their biological father, their Shogun, thanks to their real parents, their stepfathers they are all beautiful, talented and wonderful women. These last weeks, I feel all of them around the palace. This is the first time all of them have been here together, and it is a good feeling, my brother." Sesshoumaru nodded in contentment.

"That's good. Now its time to say hello to your children." Inuyasha said as he pulled aside the partition and six pairs of tear filled eyes stared at their father, whom they would have bet until a few moments ago, did not even know their names.

"My jackass of a big brother, may come across as the coldest bastard this side of Mount Fuji, but my dear daughters he is not a Youkai to shirk his responsibilities or allow details of what is precious to him go unnoticed. He, for what he assumed was good reasons may never have allowed you to know him, but as you all heard, he has always taken time to learn about you and know you." Inuyasha said gently.

Hakumeihime stood trembling and teary eyes, "Forgive us, my father, We.. I... did not understand you."

Sesshoumaru reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "There is nothing to forgive."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, flashed behind the Brown Inu and shoved gently. Sesshoumaru for the first time in a very, very long time, caught and held one of his daughters in a protective embrace. That broke the ice, slowly all Sesshoumaru's daughters went to him and were hugged and held gently. They all slowly realized that some of the decisions they made to be close or keep their distance from their imposing father would have to be reevaluated.

The pups woke from all the noise, immediately they began yipping for attention. Inuyasha went to them, cradling all three in his arms for feeding. He watched with a satisfied smile on his face, and his brother cradled and comforted their other children. Sesshoumaru was obviously (to Inuyasha only) uncomfortable, but the Shogun was really trying, and Inuyasha was prouder of his brother then he had ever been.

The not so small family stayed together way past dinner and bed time. It was in the wee hours of the morning when silence descended on the room. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood side by side looking at their over full bed. 6 female dog demons in various sides and corners and 3 male pups in the middle of the bed, all fast asleep and adoringly cute, had totally displaced the couple.

Inuyasha put his arms around Sesshoumaru and the taller Youkai leaned against his brother.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said softly.

"What for? You were the one doing all the right things in secret." Inuyasha said equally softly.

"Yes, and I was buried in the secret, even when it got safer I could not bridge the gap between them and me. You are my bridge, my beloved, my love!" Sesshoumaru whispered, his voice tired.

"Keh, as if you are any different? You gave me my home, my love. Come it has been a long day."

Inuyasha led his brother to a comfortable lounging chair. He sat and pulled Sesshoumaru on to his lap.

The Shogun found himself held like a child in Inuyasha's arms, his head pressed to his brother's shoulder. Just for a second, a part of him wanted to protest, then the warmth and comfort seeped in. The emotional upheaval catching up with him, with a tiny sound that mimicked one on his sons Sesshoumaru pressed close to his mate.

He did not have to be the Shogun here, he did not even have to be a Lord, he just had to be a Youkai who had come back from a long lonely journey and somehow found home. Sesshoumaru allowed him self to be comforted and coddled by his mate, and he too slept.

Inuyasha pressed his lips to the crescent moon on the flawless forehead, and with a satisfied smiled leaned back, to watch over sleeping his family.

**

Before they knew it, the naming day dawned bright. The pups who had spent the first week of their life almost exclusively feeding and sleeping, had grown trice their original size in a week and would now be much more robust in their human forms. Seeing their healthy growth it was speculated that he babes would be able to crawl as soon as they turned.

Seeing the dangers around, the ceremony was open only to the higher level Canines and the Daiyoukais (whose guards would patrol the perimeter, as they were not allowed attendance. Sesshoumaru had made it clear that any of the Council who did not feel safe on Canine soil without their bodyguards were free to not attend). Much to Sesshoumaru's irritation all the Council members showed up without hesitation. Weren't they supposed to be terrified of him?

Excitement was alive in the great hall. Cameras whirled as the event was being sent live to Youkai only channels in Japan. As befitting the birth of sons, most of the guests wore light blue and brown outfits of various shades. The obvious exception being Lady Shiba who dressed in bright pink in defiance of what she considered a sexist custom. It was all done in good fun, and joy filled the air.

The hall was lit with a million tiny crystals. Lights channeled through carefully secure ducts, were refracted off the array of crystals making the hall glow and shine with astounding brilliance. Plants and greenery lined the walls of the hall, softening the light and making the room feel alive. At center stage, forming a prefect arch, were the two Ancient Ones from the club, that in a way, were responsible for bringing Inuyasha together with the Canines. Musicians filled one end, with the twins singing sweet songs for the audience.

The music changed, the beat was of a brass matching band, and everyone stopped.

The doors opened.

A dozen Lieutenants, let by Ayoga and Kinta rushed out. They were in full battle regalia. In perfect formation, they swept the room. They seemed to dance to all corners, stop, sniff, stare and dance some more. It was perfectly choreographed and it was perfectly serious. The team could be mistaken for entertainers but in reality they were checking out the room ensuring its security, and making a display of strength for the audience. They took their designated positions all around the hall, each one on full alert.

The music changed this time it was more regal, stately and formal.

The DaiYoukais and Canadian Inus stood from their more relaxed and scattered positions, and moved regally to take their seats of honor around Center Stage. Once they were seated Shippo dressed in a formal dark green suit with a blue undershirt, strode in, his arm bands and Scythe in place to show that while he was relaxed he was prepared to defend. Shippo took his place in front of one Ancient tree. Then Kouga stalked in, the wolf demon was all in brown, but thanks to the silver thread used on the outfit, the General seemed to glow with power. He wore his blades low on his hips, and his eyes continuously swept the room as he took his position.

Then the music became lulling, enticing and calling. It built the anticipation, and then flowed into a gentle stream of harmony. Sesshoumaru's 4 other daughters' dressed in silvery green stepped out, they danced their way gracefully to center stage dropping silky petals and and tiny flowers in their wake.

Then Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both clad in pure white and sliver stepped out the doors. They were both pillars of ice, they glowed a silvery white from their shining hair to their long shimmering robes In their arms were the pure white puppies, swaddled in soft white blankets, bright eyes and muzzles poked out to see the audience and then hide again.

Behind them clad in blue with silver trimmings strode Yuusharashii, two Lieutenants and four Hanyou Sub-commanders that had been called in for the celebrations. Yuusha and the 2 Lieutenants hand-picked by Inuyasha were assigned to the safety of the pups, when their parents were busy. Though only Yuusha had permission to sleep in the pups room when their parents went to battle. Their proud guardians took their place at the outer ring, sealing the great door behind them.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were the only ones to pass through the arch. They came to s stop before a high silver table with raised edges for safety. Moko-moko san flared out and settled on the table. Then carefully the proud parents placed the puppies on the table, to be viewed by the world for the first time.

The oldest pup, sat straight and tall, he scanned the audience solemnly and seemed to nod politely at them. The audience were amazed at the regal pup, who then turned to Inuyasha and yipped with a large puppy smile on his face as if saying "I did good?"

The second pup, also looked around the room. He then seemed to look at the DaiYoukai seated in places of honor, and yawned widely at them. The pup then flopped down, only his parents noting that the pup's supposed easy sprawl put him between the audience and his siblings. The third pup didn't pay any attention to the audience at all, instead the pup ran to Inuyasha, then to Sesshoumaru and then went to jump on his siblings, before running back to his parents.

The audience oo'ed and ahhh'ed at the puppy antics. Then the music changed again and become almost magical. The Veena (Ancient Indian string instrument) and harp played a strange counterpoint to each other creating an exotic sound, and the audience hushed once more.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, their hand moving in time with the music positioned their pups on the table. Their Youki rose, and hands gently on the pups, called to the pups to meet the world. The pups stilled, their own little Youki rising to meet their parents, absorbing their parents Youki, the pups began to shimmer and shine as they elongated and changed into their permanent humanoid forms.

The three little boys, swaddled in slivery white blankets were revealed to the world.

Golden eyes and silver hair, they were pure Shiro Inu Youkai.

Inuyasha picked up his oldest son, the babe immediately cuddled against him. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha solemnly examined his markings. Much as Inuyasha did when he transformed, the little boy had one purple strip on each cheek, as well as stripes down his arms and thighs. On his forehead was a prefect full moon. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both held the child face out to the audience, his marking clear for all to see. "This is our first born son, he is a prefect blend of both his parents. He is the perfect bright moon, Kagetsukimaru." Sesshoumaru said solemnly. The crowd cheered and the babe decided he had enough, his cry rang out, pure and strong. Demanding attention, NOW! Inuyasha placed him on the table and put his hand on the babe's head. Immediately the child quietened and cooed at his father.

Sesshoumaru picked up the second child. This one had mauve markings running from just below his ear, straight down to his neck. Patterns ran round his wrists to his forearms. On his forehead was only a sliver of a moon. He like his older brother had Sesshoumaru's sharper eyes. They held up their son and Inuyasha said. "Unique in himself, a child of the hidden moon, we introduce our son, Mizukumori, the Beautiful Shadow Moon." As the crowd cheered the babe looked around at the new sounds. Then deciding it had nothing to do with him tried to bend down to chew on Sesshoumaru's finger around his chest. Sesshoumaru chuckled and gently placed the babe down, unseen by the audience the Shogun, tickled his son's tummy. Causing the babe to blow bubbles in delight.

Inuyasha picked up the third babe. His markings were a mirror of Sesshoumaru's from the two mauve patterns on his cheeks to the crescent moon on his forehead. His eyes however were pure Inuyasha, big, large and blinking innocently at the world. The mated pair held up their youngest child. Sesshoumaru spoke, "As all our children, this child is perfect and unique, the best of both their parents, he is the Silver Crescent Moon, G**in'iroengetsu." The babe blinked his huge eyes at the audience, and seeing Inuyasha's eyes in Sesshoumaru's markings, the cheers of the crowd was thunderous. The babe taken by surprise began to whimper in distress, and to everyone's delight, immediately his two older brothers became active. Pushing themselves to sitting positions, looking around and reaching for the littlest one.**

**Inuyasha brought the child to his chest and the babe immediately latched on to his hair and buried his head on his father's strong shoulder. Sesshoumaru patted his back and the little one calmed down. **

**Sesshoumaru picked up the other two, who settled quickly in their father's arms when they felt their youngest brother calm down. **

**Sesshoumaru turned to the audience and addressed them. "By virtue of birth, heart and by blood these are our children, Shiro Inu Youkai and thus heirs to the Ancient lands of the West. By the rights of naming they are named Kagetsukimaru, Mizukumori and Gin'iroengetsu. Know that while they are the undisputed heirs of the Shiro Inu, they are not our oldest children."**

**In a total break from tradition, but in a planned ceremony by the Canine Alpha pair, Inuyasha continued. "While we have named out heirs, we now name out children. Not all by virtue of birth and blood, but all by the virtue of heart, from oldest to youngest we name our children to take their place beside us. My heart son, our oldest child, Kitsune General Shippo!" **

**Shippo blinked, his huge green eyes filling as he turned to his father bowed low and took his position just behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smiled at him approvingly and then said "Our oldest daughter, The Princess of Twilight, Hakumeihime." Unlike their son who stood at their shoulder Sesshoumaru gestured for his daughters to stand before him. **

**Inuyasha called "The Princess of the West, Nasikohime."**

**One by one the two parents called their daughters to stand next to them. Disrupting the music as well as security measures. But no one really minded, this acknowledgement was long overdue. The 6 young women stood beautiful, strong and tall before their parents. **

**Once Inuyasha had called up his last daughter, Sesshoumaru looked around and said in a commanding tone. "Now by virtue of heart I call our final child to stand with us, as named by my mate, he who is a recognized hero, ****Yuusharashii****, come stand with your family." **

**Yuusha turned from his guard position at the main door, this he had in no way been expecting. His eyes were the only things visible on his face as he stared at the Shogun. He saw Kouga smile and nod at him, and the Ookami slowly walked forward. Tears had no place in the solemn ceremony, though Yuusha thought that his heart would squeeze out of his chest in happiness. He bowed low to Sesshoumaru and took his place opposite Shippo at Inuyasha's shoulder. **

**Cameras went off, and dozens of pictures were taken and the audience cheered. Then Sesshoumaru ****handed his sons to Inuyasha and addressed the audience. "Thus our family is complete. This Sesshoumaru and his mate, WILL live to see mates of our children added to our family, and their children and children's children join us. Each Youkai family deserves this assurance, to know their families will continue to grow, in strength, in love and in pride. This is the wish we have for our people, and until recently it was almost a lost hope. **

**The Canines, the Youkai of Japan have all walked a long road, with hope for the future but a distant cold light. Now things have changed. The enemy hidden among us has been uncovered, destroyed. We can return magic to this land, return children to our homes, return hope for the brightest future to our lives. There is more to do, the cause of all the conspiracy to uncover. We will hunt, we will uncover our ancient foe. We will fight, with blade, magic and fang we will show our strength. And we will WIN! **

No other outcome will be accepted. We will Win!"

Sesshoumaru roared the last words, and the cheers that followed shook the foundations of the great hall.

---tbc--

*grin loooong Chappie.. I am not sure if I tried to do too much and please too many reviewers, by adding in stuff people asked for and things. Please do tell me what you think. REVIEW!!!!

By the way have an idea for a really really angsty story based on the way I did the Mpreg, what do you think should I write It?


	29. The Big Bad

Hi all. Long time no see in this site. Strength made writing this hard, and the Big Bad took a lot of brain power to craft. I hope I did a good job, please tell me what you think of big bad.

My suggestion for all those reading strength and getting mad at Sesshy read a few back chappies here before reading on or it does get a bit hard not to want to go "Arrrggghhh how can you be soooo blind in Strength!!!!" lol – or was that just Kazuyo and me?

Anyway thanks so much for all the great reviews for the last chappie. Oh except for Yuusha in this fic if you haven't noticed I don't shorten anyone else's names. Why? Because the Canines are a hierarchical group, and its all rather formal, so by maintaining the long names, that sense is preserved.

Okay enough from me. Please tell if Big Bad works...

Read, review and enjoy.

Chapter 28 : The Big Bad

"My Lords, we have made a breakthrough.. ackkkk!!!" Hakumeihime slammed on her breaks at the sight of the Shogun and his mate sharing a rather torrid kiss. It was not so much the kiss but the roaming hands that caused the Lieutenant to blush. She very quickly backpedaled out of the room as Sesshoumaru glared at her, while Inuyasha smirked. Dionne chuckled as he caught the Demoness in a hug outside the room. "You are cute when you are embarrassed." He said as he nuzzled her neck. She turned a brighter shade of red.

"The Shogun is going to come out any minute. Be careful." She hissed at the beige Inu. Dionne grinned and hands up backed away with a wink. "Huh! Though its amazing the Shogun has not seemed to notice that we have been, well courting."

Dionne chuckled, watching Sesshoumaru try to pretend they weren't courting was the reason why he had backed off, "Willful ignorance on your father's part, I am more then happy to pull one over the white dog." He chuckled. "I think he is in denial love. As soon as you are ready I will be happy to tell him."

"That is what I am worried about, you are too happy." She grinned back at him, he was the first Youkai she had ever met who was not part of the Canines whom she was extraordinarily impressed with. The fact that he stood toe to toe with her father as an alpha really caught her attention. Also knowing her father would cause a fuss, while Inuyasha would defend the relationship made it all the more sweeter. She was going to take a step closer to Dionne to give him a kiss, when she felt the Shogun's aura at the door and quickly took a few steps back.

"Report Lieutenant" Sesshoumaru said curtly as he stepped out of the room.

"My Lord, you are requested to come to the briefing room, we have made a break through in our investigations." HakumeiHime said formally, she was relieved to see Yuusha running up the hall, she had summoned him to baby sit while the Alpha couple were needed at the meeting. Inuyasha had made it clear that even with the guards, when both Alphas were needed else where, Yuusha, the Generals or the Lieutenants had to be in the room to baby sit.

Both Lords strapped on their swords and stepped out, Inuyasha purposely caught Yuusha by the scruff of his neck and nuzzled his cheek, the way he did with his pups. As expected the paternal gesture made the Ookami blush, stutter and be all flustered. Inuyasha looked appraising at the blush, and of course added fuel to the fire, leaning close he whispered, "You are taking your time with the seduction aren't you. I expect a full report soon."

Yuusha's eyes bulged and he went an interesting color, that Inuyasha thought suited him much more then the sickly pale color that he had sprouted earlier. The Hanyou chuckled evilly and gently pushed his adoptive son into the babies room. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but refused to ask. He knew his mate had many plots in the air, and for his own sanity, he had decided that SOME ignorance on the part of the Shogun was not only advised, it was required for his continued mental health.

The two side by side walked into the council room. The main team involved in the investigations were already there. They all took their seats and The Crane Demoness began uploading pictures of their investigations on the huge screen in the room. "My Lords, we had a number of viable suspects, from the initial investigations, and finally thanks to the work of the teams lead by Lord Dionne, the good Lieutenant and my self, we have sufficient evidence to identify our enemy. We have triangulated the IT trail, the financial trail as well as the historical records, and the results of it point towards Baron Damon Geistleisten, based in CuxHaven, Germany as our enemy." there was a flurry of confusion, the town was small insignificant almost, and Germany, Western Europe in general was more known for producing Human magicians rather the powerful Youkai.

Lord Mirei, waited for the reaction to die down before continuing. "Our enemy has links to all parts on the world, his three largest bases were in Washington, Florida and in Vancouver Canada. I say were, because the Canadian Inus have destroyed the Base in Vancouver, providing us with the final pieces of the puzzle. Lord Dionne, care to continue."

Dionne nodded, and casting a rather smug look at Sesshoumaru said "While the Shogun and the Japanese Youkai have been distracted.." he smirked as the Shogun's eye's narrowed on him. "I have been busy coordinating the strike on the Vancouver base. The demons running the base were Wolverine Youkai, a very lethal and ferocious group. In terms of information, as with the Monkey Demon Base here officially there was not much information on the leader. But among the Wolverine was an ancient Shamanic Demon who seemed rather obsessed with not throwing things away. His wing was cluttered with all kinds of interesting things. My people went though everything with a fine tooth-comb." Dionne became very serious.

"Among the items, we found a shaft of really old hand written notes on parchment. The parchment talked of the destruction of a great Youkai nation. At its height about 2500 years ago the nation was said to be extremely advanced in all forms of Science and Technology. The Youkai were building their greatest monuments, as they were about to declare dominance on the rest of the world. When a cataclysm struck the nation. The scrolls were not able to provide the nature of the cataclysm, but it killed all the Youkai in the nation, and ultimately their whole Island was claimed by the Atlantic Ocean. The nation was called Atlantis and the Youkai that lived on the Island were HUMAN YOUKAI." Dionne said, there was a shocked silence, none knew human Youkai even existed, still somehow it made a sick kindda sense. Everyone waited for Dionne to continue.

"The scrolls recorded that all on the Island died, and the Youkai of Atlantis on other lands, were then hunted and killed by other Youkai, as they had tried to conquer other lands. One family instead of fighting like the rest of their people, went into hiding. The family were a scientific family, not warriors, so it was not against their honor to hide. Because Germany was not a natural Youkai strong hold it became the best place for the family to run to. We have reason to believe that Baron Damon Geistleisten, is the grandson of the family that left Atlantis. The war started 400 years ago, because that was when his father and grandfather both died in a strange accident, making him the sole leader of his family. Our enemy is the last surviving Human Youkai from Atlantis and it seems that his goal is to reinstate the glory of his dead race, by ruling the Youkai world." Dionne concluded.

"So why go after the Sacred Trees? How could he even have found out about them?" Kouga asked trying to get as much information as they could.

Dionne shrugged "That the scrolls did not say."

A low groan was heard in the hall. Everyone immediately turned to Inuyasha who was pressing his fingers against his forehead. Sesshoumaru placed a concerned hand on the Hanyou's shoulder, suddenly Inuyasha sat up straight, his eyes had a glazed look to them.

"I saw it, what Dionne was talking about, I 'saw' a great Youkai nation sink." Inuyasha said slowly.

"Inuyasha that is impossible, you were not even born at that time." Lady Shiba said gently.

"No Lady, the Ancient Ones showed it to me, when I was first being trained, but the memory is deep inside, Dionne's tale triggered it." Inuyasha stood slowly, his eyes still glazed looked into the far distance seeing images only he could see.

"The nation of Atlantis was indeed great, they had towering structures and great monuments of their people. Much like humans, the Human Youkai saw nature as nothing more then a tool that if it did not stand in the way of their advancement they used. And if it was in their way, they destroyed it without a second thought. There was one great Ancient One on the Island, it was right in the middle, larger then the Ancient one in the Council Chamber, it has flourished there from the time the first Human Youkai emerged on the Island. As time went by, the Atlantians covered all their grass with cold stone, they cut down all their forests and built a stone city. The Ancient One grieved the loss of its brethren, but it still did its duty, providing shade and magic to the nation. Then the Youkai of Atlantis with superior weapons and technology waged war on the world, they were winning. To commemorate their win they wanted to build a huge monument right in the middle of their nation. At the spot where the last Ancient One stood, in spite of the danger, the Ancient One tried to warn the Atlantians in their dreams that they were going to destroy themselves. But the Atlantians were too full of hubris to listen to messages in dreams, to see any value in an old tree." Inuyasha did not even realize that as he spoke a tear rolled down his eyes, mourning the loss of a tree that had been gone before he was even conceived.

"They cut the Ancient one down, and as it dies it mourned not its death, but it mourned for the Island, for without magic they were doomed. When the last of the light left the Ancient One, Magic left the Island, and every Youkai on the Island went mad. It was short, bloody and unstoppable, the Youkai killed themselves and the release of all their powers destabilized the Island. They split the lands, tore the Islands asunder until finally the ocean to rose and the Island sank into the sea." Inuyasha said sorrowfully, the Ancient Ones till today mourned the unnecessary loss.

Inuyasha slowly came back to the present, he looked sadly at Kouga, "Looks like the surviving Human Youkai has not learned the lesson of his ancestors. He seems to blame the Trees rather then their own actions for the loss of his people. He knows of the Trees, because the Ancient Ones tried to warn his people, for that he has violated them. And for that I will never forgive him." Inuyasha's eyes hardened . "Where is he Lord Mirei?"

The Crane Demoness slowly rose to her feet, almost unconsciously her hand dropped to her thin saber, "He comes here, he is leading a war party to our shores. They are coming from the Far North through the Bering sea, there by avoiding the human patrols in the Pacific. His submarines are expected to make land in three days."

Inuyasha's hand dropped to Tessaiga, face hard he turned to his brother. "Shogun what are your orders?"

Sesshoumaru rose gracefully, "Tonight all of you take time for your families. Tomorrow we will go North, I do not want that Bastard to step on Japanese soil we will meet his Armada on the Ice Islands on the North. Lord Kuroyukitake, Lord Bunza device a means to get the submarines out of the water, we will fight where we have the advantage on the ice shelves. Lord Tatsukiinoue, Lord Sunshi, Lord Kotetsu and Lord Dionne your main forces will come with the Canines North, for battle. Lord Kusajishi and Lady Shiba, you will take charge of the forces not going North, your mission defend the homes of those at war." Power radiated off the Shogun, he lifted Bakun'Saiga and drove it into the air. "We did not start this... but for the Ancient Ones, for our loved ones and for all those we have lost because of this bastard, we are sure as HELL going to finish this!!"

The Youkai roared.

--tbc---

lol... next chappie will bring out the lemons I promise. Well what do you think? Please review.


	30. The eve of the Battle

**Kazuyo** : I love you so much!! Your reviews really make my day thank you (x10) I value them so much, especially because I know you work so hard at it, They are real treasures please dont stop and have a good holiday!

Thanks to all of you : **Ryotigergirl, Catastrophic Monsoon, Lord Youko, mabidiso, Princess Sin, Isis191, shaidin, Yumi-nachan, shadowhawk, KatzeIason69, Bibi11, Nikkie23534, Ladykaa28, kmoaton, , Kitty Gets Loose **: You are all such wonderful people, thanks so much for your encouragement and support. I am so glad that you feel that the concept of Atlantis worked, more on that an Human Youkai's in the next chapter... this is about.. :)

**Read, review and ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 28 : The eve of Battle**

The war meeting over, most of the Youkai went to be with their families. Lord Bunza and the manatee Demoness, who had to plan a way to get the submarines to rise without polluting the oceans did not sleep that night. Sesshoumaru, his Generals, sub-Generals and Inuyasha were up as well looking and plans and going over things with a fine tooth comb. It was almost 11pm and the meeting was looking like it was not winding down. Inuyasha left the council to check on the kids.

A few minutes later, a message came for Shippo, who glanced at it, and then informed that he and the Sub-Generals were required elsewhere. They left. After half an hour it became apparent that they were not coming back, and noticing Kouga's yawn, Sesshoumaru sent him off to bed. The DaiYoukai continued to work in silence. He had to make sure he knew every detail of the plan before the battle. He was wound up, but he had no intention of stopping.

Kouga was keyed up. It was finally coming, the big battle. He wanted to stay working with Sesshoumaru, but the Shogun had made it clear he was to rest. Like that was going to happen, the stress in his shoulders created its own stress. Kouga really hated nights before battles. He rotated his shoulders to try to ease the tension, as he walked down the quiet corridors to his room. The light was off, and Kouga figured Yuusharashi was either sleeping or babysitting. He would put his money on the latter.

Still just in case, the Wolf General quietly entered the room, and was pleasantly surprised to see it warm and cozy. The reason the light was not on was because there was a nice fire in the fire place, a lump on the bed indicated that he lost the bet, and Yuusha was indeed sleeping. Kouga went up close to the fire, hoping the warmth would relax his muscles.

"You're tense," a voice said softly behind him.

"Ya, it will take me a while to relax, go back to sleep, pup." Kouga said equally quietly, without bothering to turn around. He heard movement and the sound of liquid in a glass. Yuusha handed a glass of chilled sake to Kouga and stood behind him. Kouga sipped the sake without a word. Then he stiffened in surprise when he felt warm hands on his shoulders. Yuusha began gently massaging the tense muscles. The missing fingers bothered Kouga for a second, and then as the fingers worked the tense muscles, Kouga relaxed and leaned into the massage.

"You can stop doing that in about a hundred years." Kouga groaned out.

"It will be better if you were lying down." Yuusha answered and gently led the tired wolf general back to the huge bed. Kouga collapsed on the bed, and made no protest as Yuusha removed his shirt. Strong hands began kneading Kouga's back, and he groaned as the rock tight muscles loosened further. The massage felt wonderful, and after a while, a different kind of tension began to rise in the wolf. There was a subtle scent of heat in the air, and the massage went from kneading to long sensuous strokes.

"Errr.. Pup, I think that's enough for now. I am relaxed, Thank you pup." Kouga said.

"Hmmm..." Yuusha said not stopping his long strokes of the tanned and warm flesh. "You know my Lord General, I believe that there is the problem." He whispered.

"What is the problem, pup?" Kouga asked with concern.

"The problem General Kouga is that you constantly refer to me as pup. While I will be the first to admit that in some ways I am very much a puppy, there are many ways in which I am very much an adult." Yuusha said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to the small of Kouga's back.

Kouga stiffened for a second time that night, as he turned in a flash to face younger wolf. "Yuusharashii what are you doing?"

Yuusha looked at Kouga with guileless eyes, reminding the wolf strongly of another pair of golden eyes,that look always seemed to be followed by something that took Kouga's world off kilter. And the wolf was not disappointed. Yussha smiled at him, shyly and said "I'm trying to seduce you, of course."

Kouga had the by now familiar sensation of his jaw falling open. He snapped it shut. "Yuusha, I don't expect anything like that from you. You are sharing my bed, because I want you here- I am your Alpha, there are no strings attached Yuusha." Kouga said gently.

"I know that, I'm not doing this because I have to, My Lord, I am doing this because I want to." Yuusha said earnestly.

"You want to?" Kouga placed his hands of Yuusha shoulders to hold him back.

"Yes I want to. You are so beautiful General, so wonderful and strong. I want to feel you around me, I want to touch you, and never stop. I want to taste you and.. and.. I want you to.. to..." Yuusha's self confidence bolstered by the support of Kouga's children and Inuyasha suddenly ran out. Tears filled his dark brown eyes, as he suddenly turned away, his cheeks darkening with painful color. "I.. I.. sorry. I.. I just realized.. its what I want, not what you want. You are so perfect, a..and you deserve someone perfect too." Yuusha's hands clenched as he felt his missing fingers, how could he have forgotten. He was making things hard for the General the night before the big battle, he was such a damned fool. "I'm so sorry my Lord, please forget this happened." Yuusha tried to bow and pull away at the same time, but the hands on his shoulders defeated the maneuver.

Instead of being released, Yuusha found himself drawn into a warm hard chest. Yuusha raised his head, and Kouga's mouth took his. It was an act of claiming, ownership, and Yuusha shuddered in surrender, he opened his mouth to follow anywhere the General choose to lead him. Kouga finally raised his head, and smiled in satisfaction at the dazed look and kiss puffed lips. "Sorry, Yuusha I have no intention of forgetting this happened, and you are definitely going to remember this for the rest of your life. I just want you to be sure, pup, because there is no turning back once I take you. I will mate you, and until the day you breathe your last you will be mine." Kouga said as his hands explored Yuusha's strong back.

Yuusha lifted his head, and submissively licked at Kouga's jaw. "Do you not know my Lord? I was yours from the moment we met, I think I was born, yours. You don't have to mate me, my Lord, I don't mind, just being your bed mate. It is more then enough." Yuusha did not want Kouga to do something he might regret.

"You might not mind." Kouga said with a dry chuckle as he slowly removed Yuusha's shirt, "But your father surely would, and Inuyasha will have my balls for breakfast if I hurt you." Yuusha blinked and blushed adorably, a sappy confused look crossed his face. Kouga loved it, it was the look Yuusha had whenever his adoptive father was mentioned. Kouga's hands stroked the spot on Yuusha's neck that would soon bear his mark, as he became serious. "More importantly, I mind. I mind a great deal, I want you Yuusha, I need you badly, and I will not allow you a way out once you are mine. You are another one of my men, or you are my mate. Those are your only choices, choose now Yuusha." Kouga said as he released the wolf to give him a one off chance to run.

Yuusha looked at Kouga, adoration plain in his eyes, there was no need to decide. The young wolf moaned and bared his throat. Kouga spent the night kissing each of the marks on his mates body as he claimed every inch as perfect and his own.

**

Sesshoumaru worked alone.

It was way past midnight, when there was a flutter of movement in the Council room. Sesshoumaru, his hand dropping to Bankunsaiga spun, only to find himself caught in a steely embrace. His head was yanked down and his mouth consumed by hungry lips.

When the broke the kiss, Sesshoumaru was panting, "Inuyasha... we can't. Not tonight, I have to.."

"You have to shut up and do as I tell you!" Inuyasha snapped impatiently. He had waited for his mate and he was tired of it. "Tonight you are mine, and tonight I am going to take you!" Inuyasha growled, it was finally the time to claim his mate as he had been claimed. His hands curled around Sesshoumaru's face, Inuyasha drew him down for another long and through kiss.

Tongues dueled, as they sought to taste as much of each other as they could. Sesshoumaru slipped his hands around Inuyasha's neck, and was taken by surprise, when the Hanyou, without breaking the kiss, picked up the larger Youkai and carried him bridal style in his arms. Sesshoumaru was going to protest, when Inuyasha growled warningly, and lifted Sesshoumaru a little, to give himself access to the Mating Mark.

Inuyasha bit down again on the mark, growling, and Sesshoumaru felt a rush of lust so powerful that all logical thought left. Heat and need took precedence. Inuyasha looked up meeting Sesshoumaru's eyes. "You want this right? You want me to take you? I want, no I need to be inside you mate. Please, tell me you want this too." Inuyasha whispered urgently, his breathe hot on Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and brushed Inuyasha's lips with his own, "Yes my mate, I want this. I want you, I want you to leave a part of yourself inside me. You are mine, and I am yours. Merge with me my mate." Sesshoumaru whispered back. His slight misgiving disappeared as he gazed into Inuyasha's needy eyes. Inuyasha had been through a great deal, and the he needed to know that between them nothing was taboo. That they belonged to each other so thoroughly, that nothing that could come between them.

Inuyasha placed Sesshoumaru down on the mat before the fireplace, and there in the Council room, surrounded by the plans for war and battle, they began to make love.

Slowly Inuyasha began removing Sesshoumaru's robes. When his brother raised his hands to help Inuyasha caught his hands and pushed them on to the carpet. "No, keep your palms on the carpet. Tonight is my night." Sesshoumaru nodded, his hands curling on the plush carpet. Inuyasha slowly, agonizingly slipped the robes off Sesshoumaru, his hands never made actual contact with the smooth skin. Only the heat generated by Inuyasha touched Sesshoumaru, and the Youkai began to shiver in need. He swayed and Inuyasha with a evil smile, swayed away, admonishing his mate for not following the rules.

Once Sesshoumaru was naked, the still clothed Inuyasha let his gaze roam over the smooth expanse of flesh before him. The magenta stripes that curled around the pale powerful skin, throbbed and itched to be touched. Inuyasha leaned down and blew gently, around the curling stripes on Sesshoumaru's arms. Never touching, he moved over Sesshoumaru, letting his hot breathe play across the sensitive stripes, Sesshoumaru hardened painfully, and his body began shaking from the effort of not hauling Inuyasha into his arms and taking over.

"Inuyasha!" The words emerged in a tortured groan, Sesshoumaru needed relief. Without warning Inuyasha's mouth closed around Sesshoumaru's hardened nipple, as his fingers curled around the throbbing cock. Sesshoumaru's being jerked to attention, he arched towards his mate, wanting, needing... more. Expert claws worked Sesshoumaru's cock, searching for and discovering all the sensitive points, the mouth on Sesshoumaru's nipples, bit and nibbled, the slight pain a counterpoint to the extreme pleasure generated by Inuyasha's rough tongue curling around and stroking the hardened buds. His fingers never letting up, Sesshoumaru his body thirsty for his mate, found himself being pushed to the edge, shockingly fast.

"Inuyasha! Stop... I'm going .. too.." Sesshoumaru panted out.

"Then come!" Inuyasha said against Sesshoumaru's skin. The pressure of his fingers against the leaking cock increased and claws scraped against the sensitive base. "Cum, for me my Shogun! Give yourself to me! Come, NOW!" Inuyasha ordered as his teeth once again found the mating mark, and Sesshoumaru's eyes rolled back as heat washed over him, and his world exploded into his mate's hands.

Inuyasha fondled Sesshoumaru gently, allowing him to slowly spiral down from the peak. They nuzzled against each other for a few moments. Inuyasha's next words had Sesshoumaru hard all over again. "Will you ride me, big brother?" Inuyasha asked, as his hands curled around Sesshoumaru's thighs and found the hidden bud. Sesshoumaru shuddered as the claws gently scraped against the puckered surface.

"You will need to prepare me, little brother." Sesshoumaru whispered into the Hanyou ears.

Inuyasha nodded, "Help me big brother, tell me how." He whispered back. Inuyasha was nervous, he did not want to hurt Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was not foolish enough to thing that he could hurt Lord Sesshoumaru physically, no, that did not concern him. Inuyasha was worried that for all Sesshoumaru's imagining, when it came down to it, the Shogun might not be able to handle being topped. For strong individuals surrendering that much of control, required an emotional strength that Sesshoumaru may not have fully developed. Inuyasha realized that he best way to do this was to have Sesshoumaru inadvertently manage his own surrender. The hanyou quite willing allowed Sesshoumaru to direct their dance, as long as in the end he emerged on top.

They were lying side by side on the carpet, and Sesshoumaru melted at his brother's plea. The Hanyou was so cute, so innocent and so damn hot, Sesshoumaru nodded as he nuzzled Inuyasha's neck. "Give me your fingers, let me suck them." Sesshoumaru whispered, he did not want oils or other lubrication, only what he and his mate provided. Sesshoumaru took three of Inuyasha's fingers in his mouth, he sucks and licked at them wetting them throughly. All the while Inuyasha's other hand, roamed the Shogun's smooth back side, running his claws along the crack, and tracing intricate patterns of ownership with his claws.

Deeming the fingers sufficiently wet Sesshoumaru whispered. "Put them in me little brother, first one then the other.... ahhh.. that's right." Sesshoumaru moaned in pleasure as one finger slid inside. "Deeper." he whispered when Inuyasha paused, and the Hanyou obediently worked the finger deeper into his mate.

Inuyasha brought a second finger to the entrance, he put pressure on the delicate tissue but waited for Sesshoumaru to say something. "YES! Don't just hold it there, put it in. Now!" Sesshoumaru shuddered in pleasure as the first finger touched that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

Inuyasha pressed both his fingers in and carefully began scissoring them to loosed the muscle. "God, Mate, you are so damn tight." Inuyasha gasped out.

"Let me straddle you." Sesshoumaru said, wanting to make it easier for Inuyasha. Other then a few buttons of his shirt gaping open Inuyasha was still fully dressed. Inuyasha pulled down his pants a little, to ensure that nothing hindered him, but other wise deliberately left his clothes on. Not removing his fingers from inside his brother, Inuyasha curved his free hand around Sesshoumaru's naked waist, and pulled them both up to a sitting position. Sesshoumaru was shuddering in pleasure and hardly noticed that Inuyasha efficiently arranged the Shogun to sit on his lap, with his legs loosely around the Hanyou. The position gave Inuyasha full access to Sesshoumaru's neck and bare chest. "Should I put my third finger inside you, my Shogun?" Inuyasha whispered against Sesshoumaru's the slim neck, nibbling at the collar bone.

Sesshoumaru just nodded, as he arched back as he was stretched even further. It was not pain, it was a alien feeling of fullness and vulnerability that had the Shogun shuddering. Inuyasha kissed and licked at Sesshoumaru's neck, his fingers loosened the tight muscles, and his free hand once again found the Shogun's penis, stroking and manipulating it to hardness once again. Inuyasha suddenly changed their positions a little, so that he could run his own cock against his brother's. His free hand held both their cocks loosely together as he ground the sensitive organs against each other. Pre-cum leaked out, and soon Inuyasha's cock was soaked with lubrication from both their bodies.

Slowly Inuyasha pulled his fingers out of Sesshoumaru, he placed his hands on Sesshoumaru's thighs. "Put me inside you, My Shogun." Inuyasha whispered, his eyes never leaving Sesshoumaru's, giving a silent message of lust and love. Sesshoumaru raised himself and slowly impaled himself on Inuyasha's cock. The penetration was like nothing Sesshoumaru had ever felt, the pain was negligible, but being stretched, being filled, was amazing. And the feeling just got better.

Both without words began to move, their bodies harmonizing, as pleasure began to build. They were cast adrift in a sea of passion, cling to each other. Each move had them cresting in pleasure, each pulse taking them deeper and deeper into into sensation. Inuyasha finding the rhythm that had Sesshoumaru gasping and shaking, pushed harder and harder, Sesshoumaru was on the brink and the Hanyou intended to tip him over. Inuyasha grasped Sesshoumaru's penis as he bucked against him. His claws caressed the corona, and cum gushed out of Sesshoumaru. He came hard, and Sesshoumaru's release triggered Inuyasha's own. He flooded his brother with him come, as they both reached completion together.

Wet with sweat and cum, they collapsed. Inuyasha held Sesshoumaru tight, as their panting breathes was the only sound in the room.

Finally four words were spoken, "I love you, mate!" and who spoke it, or was it spoken together really did not matter.

**

Shippo groaned.

The was a small mouth around his finger, another was wetting his ears and yet another mouth was stuffed full with his hair.

"Ouch!!" he yelled as small sharp teeth broke the skin around his knuckles. The puppies all laughed as they romped on the Kitsune, using the fox demon as a play horse.

Shippo groaned again, he had a damned good idea what every one else was doing. How the hell did he get stuck with puppy duty. A suspicious scent attack Shippo's sensitive nose, he grabbed the puppies and headed for the changing area as the smell seemed to triple up – they had all done it at once – it was a conspiracy!!! He glared at the three totally unrepentant pups. The universe it seemed was out to get him!!

--tbc--

Lol poor Shippo. Be honest how many of you thought he was with chicks,..muahahahaaha!


	31. Battle Plans

This week has been ridiculously busy and packed. Drowning in work, bah! Still finally managed to squeeze some time in to write and Sacred Trees won the mental toss. Lots of planning went into this.

Will respond to reviews when I have more time to breathe, PLEASE review!

Read, review and enjoy

Chapter 30 : Battle plans

The mood of the day was somber. Troop carriers moved the army swiftly north. Early that day at sunrise, many a tearful goodbye was made in Tokyo. The farewell with the pups had been heart rendering, the three little Youkai clung to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru until the absolute last moment. With their parents gone the pups clung to their adoptive and step siblings, all of whom smelled of their parents, no other was allowed near them. Yuusha and 3 of Sesshoumaru's daughters moved into the Inu Youkai's chambers to watch the pups. Yuusha had said his goodbye to Kouga before they left the chambers, as the Wolf General bordered the troop carrier, only a solemn nod passed between them, their eyes saying it all.

Shark Youkai -loyal to the Bears- had spotted the submarine armada made up of 2 dozen nuclear powered subs, heading to Japan and were discreetly keeping track of its movements. They had triangulated the path of the submarines; and the troop carriers landed on a deserted Island that was almost in the path of the on coming army. They had slightly less than two days to prepare.

Lord Akaishiimaru of the Serow Demons, had arrived at the island the day earlier. The most experienced at setting up sanctuaries and care centers for Demons, the Serow Demons had on the main Island set up a temporary base to care for those injured in the war. The plan was not to fight the enemy on this Island, rather it was to fight from this Island. The Island was positioned around a number of huge Icebergs and shelves, the main attack was to take place 5 kilometers away from the base.

The Base Island was made of Volcanic rock and had natural tunnels and caves. One main cave heavily fortified by volcanic rock and magic was to act as the hospital. Lady Shiba in defiance of the Shogun's orders appointed Matianna and Lord Kayenkura (salamander demon) to guard the home fires in her place as she went North ahead of the army. She was the first Youkai Sesshoumaru saw as the troop carrier landed, his narrowing gaze was met with an elegantly raised brow. She was the best healer, and she would lead the healing of those hurt in battle.

Sesshoumaru was irritated by the defiance, still a part of him was relieved. Clear instructions had been given to Lord Akaishiimaru to be passed on to the healers. The healers were to treat all those hurt in the war as equals – be it the Shogun, Lord, General or warrior all were to be treated the same way. None were to get preferential treatment, -none that is except a certain impetus Hanyou. Sesshoumaru made it clear, that if Inuyasha was hurt, every single resource was to be used on him. The reason stated by the Shogun was that they could not afford to lose the only being able to heal the trees. The Serow Lord had managed to hide his smile until the Shogun had left, it was cute the way Sesshoumaru was trying to rationalize the order. But in truth the order was unnecessary, the Silver haired Hanyou was dear to all of them.

The troops that landed all immediately went to work. The war room, from where Lord Mirei and a bank of supercomputers, would be stationed to coordinate and monitor the battle had to be built. So too the mess hall, tents and provision areas, under the supervision of the Lord Akito Kudo (Snake Demon) – who better then an expert on poisons to ensure that their meals were safe. Wall and barracks had to be built, defenses fortified, surprisingly The Canine human sub-Generals took charge on this endeavor, maybe it was not so surprising as human and Youkai magic were used in the creation and buffering of the defenses.

Lord Kuroyukitake the Manatee Demoness and Lord Bunza had both come to the Island the night before, and they were busy crafting a means to bring to the surface the enemies' Air Independent Propulsions Submarines. These subs were built so that they did not need to rise, and the challenge to the Demons was to force the Subs to rise without polluting their waters and destroying marine life. The workshop set up by Bunza was precariously placed half in land half in the water. It was poorly fortified as Bunza was totally focused on the task at hand. The Dragon Lord took over the task of fortifying the workshop as well as getting his Youkai to take charge of patrolling the air and sea around the Island.

2 dozen subs, with an estimate of 500 individuals in each sub, gave the the Japanese Alliance an estimate of the enemy's army being made up of at least a thousand strong. The number may seem small as compared to human armies, but then the invading army was not made up of humans- but of Youkai. And none were deluded enough to believe the army of the attacking Youkai would be made up of less then elite level Youkai.

The numbers of the Japanese Alliance in comparison was small, but all warriors were of elite class. Not counting the Lords; the Dragon and the lightning Demons were each only represented by a 100 warriors. That was all the the two clans could spare away from the hope base. 50 Canadian Demons had joined the battle. 12 of the reclusive mountain Kitsune had volunteered for the effort – their focus was solely to stay in the far background and boost the magical power of the army. Mountain Kitsune were too rare to risk, even the death of the 12 could tip the scale and lead to their extinction. Their magic however was needed. 5 Phoenix Demons supported by 20 Serow Demons and 20 snake demons made up the medical and support arm of the army.

Unsurprisingly the Feline and the Canine Youkai as the only two truly organized groups made up the bulk of the army, with 180 warrior felines.

The Canines made up the rest. Inuyasha was impressed at he mix that represented the Canine army. 150 warrior Canines composing of Inus, Ookamis, Panther and elemental demons. 50 Kitsune Demons who were to focus on the defensive aspects of the battle, getting hurt Youkai to safety and as well as magical support. 20 Ryuku Serpent Eagle Demons and 20 SparrowHawk Demons were Canine troops that would provide Ariel support. 48 humans in 2 battalions under the sub-commanders were to provide the Miko support, barriers and field healing during the battle. Most surprisingly to Inuyasha were the 24 Hanyou under the 2 Special Forces Commanders Inuyasha had met them during the pup's naming ceremony. The Hanyou were each mounted on what looked like Kilala's descendants and remembering Sesshoumaru's statement that Hanyou's were not sent into the front lines, Inuyasha wondered at their presence. Since they were mounted troops Inuyasha counted them as one unit rather then two.

That made the Canine forces involved in battle (not counting the humans) 264 Youkai, plus 12 lieutenants, 2 sub-commanders, 2 special forces commanders, 2 Generals, One Shogun and One Inuyasha, number at 284. The actual fighting force of the Japanese Alliance numbered at about 750 including the Lords and other Generals; in terms of numbers the Japanese Youkai would be at a disadvantage, but in terms of power, well of that – Inuyasha grinned evilly, - the enemy would not know what hit them.

It was five hours until the estimated time the Armada would reach them, when all the preparations were completed. All preparations that is except for the crucial means of bringing the nuclear subs to the surface. The curses whenever any approached the workshop however ensured that most kept their distance. Bunza and team were hard at work, everyone was confident they would succeed – they only question was when.

The leaders of the Japanese Alliance gathered in the command center. The rest of the army gathered in the mess area, where relevant information would be announced to them as well. The one question one everyone's mind that needed answering were -what the hell was a Human Youkai. And that was the question the council answered first, well actually Inuyasha -who was the only one who had dealings -albeit in dream state- with human demons explained.

"Human demons, as I mentioned earlier, unlike most Youkai have little or no respect for nature and the natural rhythms provided by nature. They seek always to dominate nature and bend it to their will. This is what ultimately caused their downfall. They are the only Youkai that I know of that came close to actually ruling the whole Youkai world for a few reasons. Firstly at their time, they were the only Youkai who were willing to mix technology and magic, that made their armies superior to other Youkai forces of their time. That advantage today however no longer holds true. The second and most deadly reason they were so effective is that Human Youkai can turn into Humans at will. As humans they could manipulate and influence human settlements against other Youkai, and as they did during the secret wars - they are Masters of manipulation – of turning Youkai against Youkai. More then that what makes them dangerous to other Youkai is when they turn human, they retain their Youkai strength and speed, and at the same time are able to tap into human magic and miko abilities." Shocked reactions were heard in the mess area and among those ranked below Generals, the Council had been briefed earlier on these matters.

"Human Youkai can bring to bear both Youkai and human abilities, few can stand against this combination. We are strong, but we cannot underestimate the enemy." Inuyasha continued when silence once again descended. "One weakness that they have when human is that while they have the strength and speed of Youkai they do not have our resilience and endurance, they can get hurt like humans and are easier to kill. IF we can get through their magic, amour and barriers that is. Also in human form you have to make a killing blow, because when they transform back and damage including a broken back that they sustained while they were human is healed completely. So make your blows count."

There was a disturbed silence as the gathered army considered the Hanyou's words. They had never faced an enemy like this before.

The Shogun choose that moment to step in. Inuyasha stepped back with a smirk on his face. Who can imagine the Sesshoumaru of old being a motivator and a Youkai capable of making other Youkai cheer from just his words. The Demon Lord had come a long way in the last 500 years. Inuyasha remembered rather fondly that once Sesshoumaru believed that the only battle cry he needed was "Die, worthless half breed!" Yes siree, Lord Sesshoumaru just needed more time then most to mature. Still the Hanyou listened with pride to the words of his older brother. The Shogun had been in power for a long time, and had in the process learned the skill of leading and working a crowd.

"Those afraid to face the so-called Human Youkai are free to leave on the next carrier." his voice and upper body transmitted magically to the outside mess area,Sesshoumaru raised an imperial brow and paused for effect – as Inuyasha expected - no one moved. Sesshoumaru then spoke of the strengths of each group in the army, he said no more then a word or two, but since it came for the Shogun, the impact was much much more then an hour speech by any other leader.

Sesshoumaru finished by assuring the army that plans to counter what the Human Youkai could do was already in place and that if all the Youkai did their part victory would be assured. Once the cheering died down, the external feed was released, and the Youkai Council went to the serious work of winning the war. As Shi Tzu said, victory in war came to those who planned for it, and the Youkai of Japan intended to win.

A couple of hours later, Bunza ran in with his plans and inventions. An hour after that the army moved out. The Youkai stood silent as statues waiting for the enemy to spring the trap, and they could finally finish the war.

--tbc--

Well what's next is obvious, am not diluting the preparation and planning by writing more. :) review please. Gaaahhhh falling asleep.. MUST post!!!


	32. The Battle is Joined

Thanks, Thanks, Thanks everyone for the mega support and the reviews. I LOVE all the reviewers soooo much. I am Real sorry I cant respond to the reviews in this chappie, am going to Turkey for a conference/holiday next week and have a LOT of work to catch up with so am pressed for time.

I have however edited ALL the earlier chapters in this story and am now reposting them. Some slight improvements to the story has been made, but the plot and stuff have not been changed at all. Hopefully this will make for better reading for everyone.

Coming close to the end of Sacred Trees, sigh.... ah well. Such is life. :)

So do enjoy.

Read, REVIEW and Enjoy.

**Chapter 31 : The Battle is Joined**

The silence stretched out on the ice flats. Nothing seemed to move, only small puffs of breathe could be seen at random intervals on the unforgiving islands. 2 huge icebergs with a series of small ice bergs created a natural straits, where the Japanese alliance would force the incoming army to surface. A strange tension filled the air, each individual was ready, no energy was wasted in words, they all knew their parts, now all they could do was wait.

Sesshoumaru, the Dragon Lord, The Feline Lord, and the Lightning Lord were as statues tall and still, they dominated the highest point in the battle field. Kouga stood with the main heavy army (Dragon and main Canine warriors) on the right Ice burg; Dionne with the Canadian army and the felines took the left ice burg. Both forces occupied the lower flats where the close combat fighting of forces would take place. The lighting demons stood spread out on the higher flats, they were to provide the ranged attacks for the army. Raining death in the form of lightning bolts. The winged army stood beside them waiting for Shippo's signal to take to the air.

The Kitsune and humans battalions were hidden among the ice shelves, their role to provide the magic and support; not to directly engage with the enemy. Shippo (also mounted on one of Kilala's descendants) and the Hanyou forces were hidden in the clouds above. From his vantage point Shippo would instruct the Mountain Kitsune still back at the base as to where to focus their magic, coordinate the aerial forces and coordinate the relief effort.

Inuyasha, was with Bunza and the two dozen leopard seal demons that were to bring up the subs. The combined brain power of Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Dionne had finally come up with a way to keep Inuyasha out of trouble for at least 10 minutes (They hoped), they had put Inuyasha in charge of Bunza's safety. He had to lead the effort to bring up the submarines (which was very dangerous, but they could not avoid it) and once they were up, get Bunza back to safety on the base where the non-combatants had support duties to do. Since there was sufficient danger involved and keeping friends safe was Inuyasha's specialty he had not argued -too much, the Hanyou had every intention of coming back to the battle field as soon as he dumped Bunza to safety, that he could do it in a much faster time period then the others expected was not something he intended to tell his mate, he figured he'd just surprise them.

Inuyasha's small team were in a position almost directly opposite from Sesshoumaru's. The small team were at the lowest point of the battle field right at the entry of the straights. The Leopard Seal demons were crouched at the water's edge ready to dive in when given the command, Bunza was nervously checking and double checking the strange devices each seal carried. Inuyasha dressed in his fire rat robes, Tessaiga at his waist stood with his hands tucked into his sleeves, the chilly air tossed his silky sliver hair, head down, ears twitching, Inuyasha sensed the connections around him. He felt the slight energy given off by microbial plankton deep in the icy waters, even here there was life, and the Hanyou was saddened when he could see that even in such a remote place the scars of human progress was damaging the once pristine waters. Still it was salvageable, when this was over the Canines and the Youkai would help return balance to nature.

For now there was another battle to fight. Inuyasha's senses stretched out, he waited for the enemy to arrive.

**

The submarines were 20 clicks away from the ice shelf, Inuyasha gave the order. The Seal demons slipped into the waters, Inuyasha and Bunza, protected by a Tessaiga formed barrier slipped into the waters behind them. The two stayed close to the surface to ensure the proper deployment of the weapons. The seal demons quickly reached the submarines, the Youkai within the subs sensed the demonic presence outside, but as it was weak chose to ignore it. That was a tactical mistake for the history books. The seal demons opened the canisters that they carried and allowed the jelly like substance to cling to the metal of the ships. The seal demons, their parts done quickly swam away, their task now was to cause the glaciers to close behind the subs, to ensure that there was no way out.

As soon as the Seals were safe, Bunza watched the Jelly spread on the subs and slowly change color, from a translucent gray to a bright pink. He looked solemnly at Inuyasha and nodded. Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga once again, it transformed into the the dragon-scale Tessaiga, the Hanyou's powerful Youki burst forth, it swirled around more powerful than a level fire hurricane. Inside the subs, Youkai panicked as the energy recordings went from weak to off the charts. Recording machinery unable to handle the sudden surge crackled and exploded in the subs.

The lead Youkai in the subs, snapped orders and ruthlessly took control. Finally sensing the threat, Torpedoes crafted from machine and magic were sent in the direction of the perceived threat. Inuyasha transformed the sword again, his Youki surge fading as he called forth an underwater wind-scar to destroy the missiles. 20 subs targeted the Hanyou, and he was not a fool, before they could release their second barrage, Inuyasha dragging Bunza behind him was out of the water. The crews of the subs cheered as they had overcome the first threat without having to surface.

The Jelly like substance, still unnoticed, had absorbed the Youki released by Inuyasha. The Jelly turned a bright red, on all the subs they came alive. Faster then imagined, fed by the powerful Youki the Jelly grew and spread. It ate at the hulls of the submarines, absorbing only the synthetic metals on the Subs body. The sensors on the subs, overwhelmed by Inuyasha's earlier Youki, failed to even notice the subtle danger until it was far too late.

The cheers of success turned to shouts of fear and confusion as water rushed into the subs, they had no way to stop a structural failure they did not understand. Baron Damon cursed, he had been out maneuvered. Still, a dangerous smile crossed his lips, he would finally face the Shogun in battle, albeit a little earlier then he planned. Excitement sang in his veins, as he ordered his armada to surface, and be prepared for immediate battle. His forces were well prepared and ready for war, this was his time he knew it. When he defeated the Shogun who had dared to stem the rise of his power and killed the irritating Hanyou, the rest of the world would fall under his dominion with ease.

Baron Damon was calm and in control, his plans were in place. He was going to win this war, it was his destiny he knew it. Curling golden hair tossed on his shoulders, the ice green, hard eyes, gleamed in anticipation of the battle, he donned his royal purple robes and took his place at the hatch of the submarines. He had a surprise of the attacking forces.

Inuyasha holding Bunza, did not stop to see if the plan had worked, he sprang off, with huge leaps the Hanyou sped back to the base. He heard sounds of battle and cursed as he knew he was missing some of the good stuff. Still he did his job, he got to the base; a good half mile away, the Hanyou noticed that Lady Shiba and Lord Koudo was standing on the battlements waiting for him. He grinned as a new idea poppedd into his head. He suddenly stopped reversed his hold on Bunza, who sensing immediate bodily harm began splattering and twisting. But it was no use the Hanyou had a good grip.

"Hey Lords! INCOMING" the irrepressible Inuyasha yelled as he leaned back and flung the Lynx demon, tearing and screaming in fear at the Lords.

"Inuyasha! ARE YOU MAD! NO!" screams from the battlement mixed with Bunza's as they scrabbled to catch the demon that was flying towards them in astounding speed.

There was a huge crash as Bunza hit the other Lords, and they ended up in a messy and undignified heap at the bottom of the battlements. Lady Shiba her dignity totally damaged, cursed a blue streak, promising to punish the Hanyou severely. All the demons watched in amazement, someone managed to capture the whole screen on their mobile camera phone, hiding it quickly before it was discovered. The recording would be sent to the Hanyou after the battle, as he was the only one who could see to its proper dissemination without fear of being poisoned or being dropped from really, really high places.

Inuyasha who had shot back to the battlefield, would be forever grateful as he; focused on battle had missed he climax of his own action.

**

The two dozen submarines, surfaced. The Japanese Youkai had expected that the hatches would open and the army pour out, their movements hindered by the subs. Instead as soon as the subs surfaced, the top half of each sub exploded outwards, catching the ambushers by surprise. Shrapnel spread out, magic barriers were quickly raised. The Japanese warriors were too seasoned to be killed by the barrage, still first blood in the battle went to the attacking armada.

Battle between the heavy forces was joined almost immediately, the fighters of both armies met in a clash of metal and claw. Guns from the subs were trailed on the Japanese army, Shippo gave the signal and the Flying demons took to the air, their targets the guns on the submarines, the lighting Youkai providing cover to the aerialist as well as support to the ground forces. The Kitsune and human forces were hard pressed to keep up the barriers and take their injured men to safety.

Shippo dropped from the skies making lightning attacks, the Hanyou forces held back. Lord Damon had not revealed himself, the 4 Daiyoukais stood unmoving from their vantage point, it was not yet time.

The first wave of attacking demons had been made up of a mix of ape demons, wolverine demons, bear demons and others, there was no sign of the human demons.

A piercing sound suddenly rent the air, a second wave of demons leapt out of the subs, 500 or so human demons with powerful Youki joined the battle. Energy blasts that they released was aimed at the Lightning Youkai who were forced into defensive maneuvers and stopped the ranged support. Then in unison the Human Youkai transformed, a powerful wave of Miko energy swept out. The wave was immediately met by a corresponding wave from the Human forces. Though smaller in number the energy of the humans, were bolstered by that of the mountain Kitsune and the wave of combined energy was able to match that of the the Human Youkai, match but not over power it.

The Youkai caught in the middle of the two waves were forced to the ground, friend or foe it did not matter, the stunning wave of Miko energy paralyzed the fighting forces. This was where the sheer numbers of human Youkai worked to the disadvantage of the Japanese forces. With half the Human Youkai maintaining the wave attack, the other half began to make their way to the immobilized forces. Weapons drawn they began the slaughter the Japanese and Canadian fighters.

Battle cries rent the air, the adamant barrage pierced through the weaker frames of the Youkai in humans form. The Hanyou forces leapt off their mounts and finally joined the battle. The unique mixed blood gave them a level of immunity to the Miko energy and with their defenses intact the Hanyou fell on the Human Youkai's. With whips and scythes as their weapons of choice, the 26 Hanyou were able to take out an average of 7 human Youkai in each of their attacks. Inuyasha tipped the scale and the Hanyou went through the Human Youkai like hot knives through butter.

Hard pressed the Human Youkai transformed back and the Miko wave subsided, the demons on both sides rose as the battle continued. The Human Youkai back in their demonic selves targeted the Hanyous, but before the attack was joined, all the Hanyous save one, leapt up and were caught by Kilala's descendants. Mounting up, the Hanyou took to the skies, to get out of weapon range once again. The aerial forces quickly maneuvered between the Hanyou and the Youkai's attempting to follow. Effectively giving the Half-demons cover in their strategic retreat. The Japanese army had successfully nulled the Human Youkai's greatest attack.

The Human Youkai found the remaining Hanyou, was more then a match for any of them.

Finally unable to stomach his precious human Youkai being killed, Baron Damon and his generals emerged from the Submarines. Powerful Youki filled the air, as the DaiYoukai on both sides finally released their energies. The combatants stopped once again, almost in unison, the armies disengaged and respectfully withdrew. The Leaders of the Armies had taken center stage, the warriors (Yes even Inuyasha, who had been yanked back by Kouga) stepped back to make way for the confrontation.

The four Demon Lords floated down, almost casually. The two ancient enemies met for what would be the first and the last time.

Baron Damon focused on Sesshoumaru. "Well Shogun, it is good to finally make your acquaintance. Rumors of your power and demeanor have proved to be very true. It is extremely fulfilling to meet with such a magnificent foe." He said with a polite Western bow.

Sesshoumaru his face impassive returned the gesture with a polite bow of his own. "Indeed, this Sesshoumaru has been looking forward to this meeting. Lord Baron, it has been most impolite of you to make one wait these many centuries."

"Indeed, I do apologize for the grave oversight. But being Lords we both know that it takes up a great deal of our time and attention, to manage our vast holding." the Baron said seriously. "As the guest to your lands, it is only proper for me to leave the choice of the next event in your capable hands, my dear Shogun, shall we allow this party to continue, or shall we dance?"

"It would be most unbecoming of me to refuse such an invitation, by all means, let's dance." Sesshoumaru''s smile was deadly.

The forces on both sides fell back even further as the two DaiYoukai faced off against each other.

---tbc---

.So what do you think.... review PLLLEEEEAAASSEEE. This is hard writing.


	33. The Shogan and the Baron

Oh wow, thanks to all the reviewers and followers of this overlong fic. Suffice to say this is not the last chapter – though it may have been – but my muse went crazy towards the end. Read and see.

Im on a short travel at the moment – and still fighting off the writer's block, but thanks to jet-lag woke up wayyy tooo early and actually managed to write this. Which you may regret and feel like strangling me when you read the end of this chappie. Consider yourself warned.

Anyway have only an hour access to internet – cause I have to pay – so will give individual thanks for reviews next time, with a special shout out to Bibi11 for her ideas.

Read, review and… try not to want to kill me too much.

**Chapter 32 : The Shogun and the Baron**

The Shogun and the Baron faced off against each other. The first feints was a testing rather than a battle. The two generated a wave of their Youki, made a dominating wall of power to overwhelm the other with. The two energies met, and the watching armies could see the energy meet at press against each other, the unstoppable force, meeting an immovable object. The armies definitely felt the aftereffects, the resulting wave of residual energy generated by the forces meeting sent both forces flying back; had elite Youkai scrambling to take shelter in the rock shelves. Dionne, the DaiYoukais and Inuyasha were the only ones who were able to withstand the wave of energy, with minimal damage.

Then in a clang of steel faster then even demon eyes could see; the battle was joined. Bakunsaiga meeting the blade of the Western Knight sword wielded by the Baron. Both fought with skill and strength, the blows falling so fast that what many assumed to be one blow was actually 10 strikes carried out to perfection. The battle was an amazing sight to behold. Both the combatants were as beautiful as they were deadly , Sesshoumaru with his waterfall of silk white hair, dressed mainly in white, contrasted sharply against the shoulder length golden curls of the Baron. The Baron's purple robes and broader (but a centimeter shorter frame) provided an excellent foil to the Shogun.

Lightning and fire filled the air as magical attacks were unleashed. The ice shelves literally shook under the strain of the attacks. Huge chunks melting away, the two armies were forced to work together by default as they had to stop the ice from melting and assure that they were not dumped into the water.

The two combatants battled on, attacks were exchanged and avoided. The two leaders seemed fairly well matched – but both were still fighting with their standard attacks, not willing to be the first to use their stronger attacks until they understood the enemy better. The battle so far despite its impact on the observing armies was very much a testing of power, a tactical and strategic maneuvering rather then a true effort to defeat the foe. Both warriors were categorizing, learning and understanding their opponents, and to an extent both were enjoying themselves, rarely having a chance to battle at this level, they were both stretching their abilities. After all, to both elegance, efficiency and grace in battle counted.

Well it counted to them at least, but it just made some others just plumb bored.

A barrage of meteorite like fire balls were sent at Sesshoumaru, who stood unmoving. To the onlookers it seemed that Sesshoumaru was engulfed in the fiery barrage. But this was far from the truth, as the energy actually crashed uselessly against the wall of Youki encasing Sesshoumaru, not even a hair on his head was affected by the attack. Before Sesshoumaru could respond in kind, a flash of red caught his eye and for the first time in battle the tiniest crack appeared in his peaceful façade.

"Adamantium Barrage!" Inuyasha unable to stand and watch his mate being seemingly consumed by fire jumped in to attack.

The was a flash of white, as the attack was neutralized not by the Baron, but by a very irritated Sesshoumaru, who protected the Baron from the attack while glaring balefully at his mate.

Inuyasha broke his attack momentum so fast, he over balanced, and fell landing inelegantly on his butt. He gaped at his mate "Sesshoumaru?"

The DaiYoukai sighed, he turned a little to the Baron and bowed again. "Please, forgive the interruption, Lord Baron, may we continue in a moment?" Sesshoumaru asked politely.

"By all means, Lord Shogun, the young are so impetuous. It seems you need to have more discipline with that one, it will be my honor to wait, while you deal with your puppy." The Baron replied politely, with a smug smile.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, as he nodded, he knew the other Lord had scored a point from this farce, he glared at his mate, and reached out picked Inuyasha off the floor by the scruff of his neck and held him up in the air.

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha yelped as he dangled helplessly in the air. "I'm not a puppy!"

"Then you will stop acting like one. This is MY battle, Inuyasha, you will stay out of it." Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"But..but.. you were taking so LONG!" Inuyasha whined.

"I did not spoil your fun, now you will cease interrupting mine, Mate! Understood!" Sesshoumaru stated biting back a smile at the disappointed pout Inuyasha began sprouting. The DaiYoukai doubted that Inuyasha actually realized how cute he was acting, the brash mask Inuyasha had adopted in his harsh childhood, had totally disappeared now that Inuyasha was secure in his family. This bundle of impetuous cuteness and unfettered energy had taken its place and as much as it was irritating to deal with Inuyasha's actions, everything the Hanyou did only served to capture more of the DaiYoukai's heart.

Still his enemy did not deserve to see Inuyasha melt and catch fire in his arms, so Sesshoumaru refrained from kissing the pout, instead he nodded at Dionne and Kouga both had come up quickly behind the Hanyou. They each caught one of the Hanyou's arms and held him in place. Both totally ignoring the spluttering protest; by the now insulted but effectively immobilized Hanyou.

Sesshoumaru's small smile disappeared as if it had never been before he turned to face the Baron again. Impassive and flat he nodded, "Shall we continue?"

The Baron nodded mockingly, "Assuming you have your pet Hanyou under-control, by all means let us proceed." The Baron said smugly mistaking mutual love and respect for control. He missed the low growl among the Canines at their co-Alpha being called a 'pet'.

Battle was once again joined, this time with one irate Inuyasha firmly under wraps. The 'testing' between the two warriors continued, each trying to make the other slip up and make a mistake. But neither did, it was conceivable that if the Baron was a Youkai of honor, mutual respect may have developed between the two leaders and the whole war may have ended peacefully… unfortunately that was not to be.

The Baron, frustrated with his inability to see a weakness in the Shogun tactics decided to fall back on an old tactic, verbal taunting, and the earlier incident had provided the Baron with excellent fodder.

"Is it not amazing, you are Sesshoumaru, the great and mighty DaiYoukai and yet you have allowed a mere Hanyou to distract you. Such vile thinning of the blood, and such control the child has over the Great Inu-Shogun of Japan, how low has the mighty sank." The Baron sneered. Sesshoumaru looked serenely at the Baron, totally unmoved he was not so immature to be affected by such taunts. He also managed to ignore the irate tirade from his mate, who was responding in kind to the Baron. Sesshoumaru had to hide his amusement, for Inuyasha's taunts were much more creative, Sesshoumaru winched as Inuyasha informed the Baron that he needed to eat fish ball soup, since he obviously had no balls as he hid behind so many others for so long, and that fish balls were obviously the right size for him. Crude- unfortunately, but definitely more creative.

The taunts from the Hanyou were much more effective then the Barons, and the Baron insulted that the irritating Hanyou dared mock his superiors made the error of turning to Inuyasha and snapping, "Laugh you filthy half breed, once I have defeated your Shogun, I will turn my attention on you. I believe I will remove those abominations that parade it self as ears on your empty head, before I slowly wringing the life out of you."

"Keh!" was all the Hanyou said, unimpressed by the threat. But to Inuyasha's surprise the growl that rose from the Canines in defiance of the threat, was astounding. He went wide eyed and was slightly stupefied by the reaction of his pack by what he considered to be a rather lame threat. This time, the resulting growl rivaled the rolling thunder right above one's head. Loud and long the Canines reacted menacingly, it was one thing to threaten and fight Sesshoumaru, but threatening those cute unruly triangles, it was totally uncalled for and absolutely unacceptable. The voice of defiance from the Canines rumbled out, and directly impacted on the Baron dominating Youki; so powerful was the defiance aimed at the Baron, that his Youki flinched from the rolling energy. The Baron's eyes widened in shock, and this distraction provided the first real mistake in the battle.

Sesshoumaru attacked directly. Poison laced claws sank deep into the Baron's left arm and with a twist Sesshoumaru ripped the arm right off the Baron's body, he tossed the appendage aside disdainfully.

They expected the Baron to flinch again, but instead he started to laugh. A golden band around the Baron's neck began to glow, a green gold color, and the appendage re-grew.

"Dammit, he is a regenerator like Naraku!" Kouga said stunned at the sight of the Baron with a newly formed arm.

"Fool, I far surpass that pathetic Hanyou from the feudal era, I am immortal, a true God among Youkai! Bow before me, you have no hope of matching my power." The Youkai from Atlantis said arrogantly.

Inuyasha was shaking, his body was trembling in his effort to control himself. Dionne and Kouga both had to hang on as the Hanyou suddenly strained forward to attack. "Naraku! Naraku was better then YOU! He absorbed Youkai, Youkai who could fight back.. and the ability was his, You.. YOU BASTARD! You are using the magic stolen from the Ancient Ones, they tried to warn you, to save your people, and you fucking do this! You are beyond despicable – pathetic – ungrateful!" Inuyasha lashed out the feel of the stolen magic channeled into the Baron by the golden band, was an affront, it actually hurt Inuyasha to feel the abuse of the trees, and he desperately wanted to destroy the gold band. Having drawn Inuyasha's attention to the Band, the Hanyou could now feel the steady draining of magical powers from other Ancient ones still trapped by the Human Youkai. The magical life giving energy of the Ancient trees was twisted and defiled as it was absorbed by the Band, and as Inuyasha opened his self to feel the connections he could feel the despair and the sadness of the Ancients who were unwillingly feeding the Human Youkai.

Enraged to be so exposed and defiantly challenged the Baron lashed out at the Hanyou, only to have his attacked absorbed by Sesshoumaru, who did not give the Baron a chance to fully recover his stance. The Shogun irritated that the Baron would dare to actually attack Inuyasha, pressed his attacks hard. Finally Bakusaiga began to glow in his hands, Sesshumaru was now serious and the sword that was a part of him, came to magnificent life.

The Shogun attacked with a series of blows, each more powerful than the last, his rhythm was unpredictable, and the Baron was forced on a defensive. Initially all the blows were overhead; and the Baron made a second mistake, of assuming that was the Shogun's main style. In mid-swing Sesshoumaru reversed his attack and made it a side-ways swing, totally taking the Baron by surprise.

Once again Sesshoumaru removed one of the Baron's hands, only this time he did it with Bakusaiga. It had been a LLOOONNG time since the Bakusaiga had been used for such reasons, Naraku had been the first and last, to feel the continuously cutting force of the blade. The Baron was thus taken by surprise by this ability.

His magic to regenerate warred with the power of Sesshoumaru's blade. The Shogun smiled coldly, "If that was your major trump-card, you are a true fool to enter into combat with this Sesshoumaru."

The Human Youkai growled in response, as he with considerable effort managed to neutralize the impact of the deadly blade, the power no longer ate at him, but his hand did not regenerate either. Priding his intelligence and planning he did not like being taken by surprise and he made his third and worst error in the battle, he allowed his temper to rise. In battle, be it of words or of swords, it is crucial to stay in control, for in battle the one who loses his temper, and thus his control – simply loses.

The Baron's gold Band glowed as he drew more of the stolen magic to him. The Baron's hands began to crackle and burn as energy swirled around him. A massive ball of force was released at Sesshoumaru, its power equivalent to that of a precision nuclear war-head. Even with Bakusaiga raised in defense, absorbing most of the blow, Sesshoumaru was still sent flying back. He crashed into the ice shelves behind him.

The Baron pressed the attack, but Sesshoumaru had phased to a different location, the two fought, now with Sesshoumaru on a defensive. The Shogun avoiding the stunning power of the attacks, which even as he ducked and weaved around them; managed to damage the Shogun. His clothes no longer immaculate and pristine, were spotted with Sesshoumaru's blood. Still each attack released by the Baron allowed Sesshoumaru to learn a little bit more about the Baron's abilities, and his defenses against them began to improve exponentially.

If not for his ire, the Baron would have thought better of his next action, but angered and irritated, and frustrated at the Shogun's improved defense, the Baron drew out his most powerful energy bullet. Sesshoumaru braced himself and raised Bakusaiga, the Baron's smile was evil, as he released his attack. NOT at Sesshoumaru – but at the individual he felt was most responsible for the situation he was in.

His both hands immobilized, Tessaiga on the floor at his feet the energy bullet was released directly at the unprepared Hanyou. The split second it took for the event to occur slowed down excruciatingly for Inuyasha. He saw the ball of energy coming straight at him. There was no time, Inuyasha in a burst of energy only just managed to push both Kouga and Dionne who had not realized the danger until it was too late; away from him. He crossed his arms in what he knew to be a useless gesture in front of his face, and before he could fully brace himself, the energy slammed into him.

To the absolute horror of the onlookers, the energy bullet hit the weaponless Hanyou directly, engulfing him, sending him back into and through the gigantic wall of ice behind him.

Sesshoumaru's roar rocked the foundations of the world.

In the palace gardens, the puppies stopped playing, for a split second they stared into space, and then jarringly all three puppies began to scream and cry. Their wails rent the air, bringing the whole palace running to the gardens as the palace suddenly shuddered. Absolute fear gripped the palace, as the three shiro-Inu children usually quite brave and good natured clung to each other and cried inconsolably, their terrified wails filled the air, as those caring for them looked on helplessly.

---tbc—

Wow I am so evil again, but where did that come from. I swear I had not planned the cliff hanger, the words just flowed in this manner. Errrr.. I think I may not like my muse too much for this one… what's gonna happen next? Even I'm not sure. Leave a review and you may find out sooner rather then later….seriously to be continued. **slightly dazed author. Review PLEASE! (the whole thing not just the last bit… sigh.. actually planned the Inu interrupts part but think that bit is going to be swallowed by the cliffy. Sorry! – where did that come from……)


	34. The Sound of Silence

Got my butt – figuratively kicked by some reviewers for not updating this fast enough – especially for what I did to Inuyasha. *lol. It was kindda needed cause in a was I was stalling writing this chapter. Its a little bitter sweet for me, cause every journey has an ending and we are coming to the end of this one.

I sincerely thank all the people who have supported me, reviewed and enjoyed this fic. Your support meant a great deal.

As always Read, review and ENJOY!

Chapter 34 : The Sound of Silence!

The connection that Sesshoumaru had to his mate was abruptly severed. It was worse, much worse then when he had lost his arm, this time it felt like his soul had been torn from him. There was no honour in his enemy, Sesshoumaru would finish the bastard, and if Tessaiga did not pulse, he would break down the doors of hell itself, to return his mate to him.

The Canine forces were for a moment too stunned to move. There was a scream from above, Shippo lost control of his Youki, the need to taste the blood of his enemies riding high he released the true demon within. A five-tailed-fox the size of a house, with a nimbus of foxfire glowing around him, screamed in defiance. Teeth barred it flew straight at the army of human Youkai. With teeth and claws he cleaved through their numbers.

The compact had been broken by their leader, the enemy had no honour. Kouga and Dionne both raised their heads and howled, demanding blood. Both moved to attack, enemies fell to them even before their howls left the air. In response to the howls with a roar, the combined Japanese armies turned to attack the invading army.

Sesshoumaru himself had stopped Inuyasha's attack – thus the compact had been maintained and it was not an act of betrayal (impetuousness yes, dishonour no) but the action of the Human Youkai leader on an unarmed observer, proved the true mettle of invading forces. They had no honor in the attack, so no quarter would be given.

The ice shelves erupted as the scene went from a prepared strategic battle into a bloody carnage. Strategy was put aside with the Canines having only one goal in mind - KILL.

After the initial roar, Sesshoumaru's face went blank and focused. He gave nothing of his rage, pain and fear away, the iciness of his aura rivalled; nay surpassed; the cold of the ice flats around them. Power pulsed from the Shogun as he released all the barriers on his Youki. His battle energy filled the air, strengthening the Canines and terrifying the invaders – for they had never experienced such a crushing, yet focused fury.

Sesshoumaru's aura slammed into the Baron, Bakusaiga quickly followed, the armour proved to be no barrier and blood splattered as the sword cut though the Baron's chest, sending the armour flying. Magical energies warred on the Baron as he tried to heal and fight at the same time. The sudden change in the tempo and power in the Shogun's attacks was stunning. The Baron was unable to come close to blocking Sesshoumaru's attacks, the power of each strike was overwhelming.

Falling back, his armies being slaughtered all around him, madness possessed the Baron, and his laugh was maniacal. Sheer madness lending him strength his own Youki pushed the Shogun back, giving the Baron breathing room. "I have won, the minute the pathetic Hanyou died I WON! If you kill me, you will not even be able to identify the Ancient Trees, the trees,... the trees in my control WILL die, and the magic will die with them. Kill me, Shogun! And you doom all of the Youkai, even your own children will die. There is nothing you can do to stop it! I told you Shogun," The title was spat out by the Baron, who sneered at the Canines. "I AM GOD! If I die so does the Youkai!" The laughter of the Baron was chilling.

There was enough truth to those words that the entire Canine army flinched.

The Shogun's hands tightened on Bakusaiga, regardless of the future he would not allow the honourless creature to live. Better they all die then breathe in the air contaminated by the evil Youkai. The Baron paled as he saw Sesshoumaru's resolve.

Then the Shogun froze, his being shuddered as for the first time he turned to the spot where Inuyasha had crashed into the shelves. A warm breeze suddenly wafted past the icy shelves, bits of foliage, carried for many miles, danced in the meandering breeze. The wind traced a path around the armies and making their way to the Hanyou created crater. The ice that had caved in around Inuyasha when he slammed through the glacier melted, a green gold glow began to pulse. Slowly the broken body of the Hanyou levitated into the air. Before the eyes of the armies, the glow began repairing the damage and Inuyasha's body became whole.

The wind danced and twirled around Inuyasha, fluttering leaves and silken sakura blossoms adding to the magic of the moment. Inuyasha began to glow from within, his own personal magic, aiding in the recovery. Though it seemed longer, the whole scene took no more the 20 seconds, and than huge golden eyes opened, and immediately sought Sesshoumaru's.

"Forgive me mate, I had to totally shut down to stop the tainted magic from truly killing me. Until the Ancients purified those tainted energies I could not heal, and was trapped in a state that mimicked death. Forgive me?" Inuyasha smiled at Sesshoumaru, the impassive mask of the DaiYoukai no longer a barrier to Inuyasha recognizing the hidden relief and overwhelming Love the Shogun had for him.

Inuyasha turned to the Baron, "Did you really think that magic, even tainted magic – stolen from the Ancient ones could kill me, so easily? It can hurt me, yes- but kill me?" Inuyasha chuckled, "You have so little understanding of the magic that you have sought to control – that it is truly ridiculous. Know this Baron, that on this day the ones that engineered your defeat – is not the Youkai – but the Ancient ones – and well me! The lowly Hanyou." Inuyasha said rather smugly.

"The Ancient Ones did not do it to destroy you, no - their only intention was to try to save themselves. To accomplish that, the Ancient ones changed me into what I am, not as a weapon against you, but as a being to heal. They thought to keep me safe, I would need a mate of some power with an army to protect me, if things went wrong... that was all the Ancient Ones intended." Inuyasha's smile got a little evil.

"But you see, you jackass of a Baron - unlike the Ancient Ones I'm not the passive kind. And any army that can be used for defence can be used for attack, it is not what the Ancient Ones intended, but what the hell, they Love me enough to forgive me." Inuyasha shrugged innocently. The Baron in a sudden move sent another volley of meteors at Inuyasha , and the Hanyou watched almost curiously as the attack disintegrated meters away from him. The attack nullified by the numerous counter-attacks that were sent from across the battle field in Inuyasha's defence.

"At one point, Youkai were always trying to kill me, isn't this fucking amazing?" Inuyasha's grin was still slightly bewildered, though his eyes never left the Baron's , he nodded in acknowledgement at numerous Warriors who had defeated the attack.

"Anyway, its time to finish this. You lose Baron, you lose all the way! I will find the trees and I will heal them all. WE will restore magic and we will return the Youkai to their rightful place in the world. You are no god, you are just a fucked up embarrassment. Sesshoumaru, since I really don't want to spoil your fun, please take out the trash. Finish this!"

Inuyahsa roared out the last words, and the battle lull was over. As if the fight had not paused the two sides resumed their attacks. There was to be no surrender, this was a war to the last Youkai standing.

The healers were hard pressed, getting the wounded to safety, as the battle raged around the ice flats. Slowly but surely the numbers of the invading army were culled. The DaiYoukais obliterating the leaders of the forces, as the troops their motivation high, cut though the enemy. All the while Sesshoumaru took apart the Baron. Now that he knew his mate was safe, the hot rage and cooled to icy resolve, he intended to kill the Baron, and now, he intended to enjoy the process. Making their enemy suffer for all the pain he had caused to the Youkai world.

Sesshoumaru no longer holding back, rained small and insulting cuts on the Baron, for ever 3 blows the Baron managed to block; on an average the fourth would find its mark. The Baron could only defend as none of his attacks seemed to even get past the pounding wall of Youki surrounding the Shogun. The Baron had proved himself to have no honour, so grinding the other underfoot before killing him was no longer a consideration – it was a necessity.

Even as his army was disseminated around them, the Baron began to bleed, many, many cuts appeared on his body, his cheek, his hands, legs, even his inner thighs had all felt the taunting bite of the Bakusaiga. The Shogun was proving the distance between them, in terms of skills, finesse and fighting ability. While the Baron was without a doubt extremely powerful, he had hidden for too long – his battle skills for many years had not been tested in true combat. Practice alone cannot compensate for field experience. Due to his own caution, he was now just unable to match Sesshoumaru's superior ability to learn his opponents' strengths and take advantage of their weaknesses in a one on one battle.

As soon as Sesshoumaru sensed that only a handful of the attackers were left alive, he began to get tired of the game he had been playing. He attacked with Bakusaiga, and simultaneously his energy whip lashed out, cutting through the Baron's left leg. The Baron tottered as the leg tried to regrow, but before it could fully form, claws dipping poison pierced through the Baron's throat. The poison, enhanced by the DaiYoukai's rage was pumped into the Baron – who's screams of agony filled the air, as he felt the deadly substance begin to eat his body from inside out. Like a rag doll, Sesshoumaru tossed the bleeding and screaming Baron aside.

The Baron, realizing the extent of his loss, and unable to accept the reality of it, began frothing in the mouth as he tried to draw more of the Ancient One's energy and heal himself.

"There will be none of that!" the Hanyou said almost cheerfully, as Inuyasha before Sesshoumaru could stop him, phased behind the Baron and grabbed the Golden Band. At Inuyasha's touch the Band simply split in two, taking both parts; the Hanyou phased away before the Baron was fully cognizant of what had occurred. Screaming the Baron turned to lash out at Inuyasha, but his eyes glazed in surprise as he turned back to the DaiYoukai who stood almost calmly before him.

"How..." the Baron said, blood beginning to pool in his mouth.

"Unless you are Inuyasha, emotion is a dangerous distraction in a battle against this Sesshoumaru. It is interesting is it not..." Sesshoumaru said into the sudden silence.

"Whh.. what..?" The Baron choked out.

"That you can already be dead, and not even notice." A cool smile washed across the DaiYoukai's passive face.

"Huh! Gaaaaahhhhh!" The Baron stared at himself and watched as fingers, hands, arms and various body parts began to slide apart. The last thing the Baron registered before he evaporated was his headless body falling to the floor, in many, many pieces, severed neatly by the DaiYuokai's whip.

The silence on the ice flats resounded out.

-/

Far to the South, as suddenly as they started crying, the babies stopped their fear-filled wails. The three pups, smiled toothy tried grins at their extremely concerned carers. Tiredly, in unison, they crawled into the lap of one of their big sisters, curled up close to each other and promptly- in the way of babies went to sleep.

The nursery was very quiet, a voice softly said.. "Is it over, do you think we won?"

Nashikohime, looked at the cherubs sleeping so peacefully on her lap.

"Yes, its over... and I do believe we have indeed won." She said with a smile. The warmth of the silence that filled the room, spread throughout the castle and to the rest of the Canine lands.

Indeed they had won.

- the end?-

Hmmm I kindda had fun writing this battle! :) whatcha think? Actually I had loads of fun spinning this whole tale.

And technically my friends that is the end of the Sacred Trees. Which is why I was rather reluctant to finish it – sad! Big Bad is dead – and Inuyasha will find and heal the rest of the trees... is there any more of this tale to tell?

So do you agree with me or not? Do I need an Epilogue? What questions do you want answered? Or are you satisfied enough for me to stop here?


	35. Epilogue : Life and Love goes on

Okay because everyone wanted it.. my gift to all the reviewers and readers of Sacred Trees. Some reviewers I especially want to thank Princess Sin, evilgenus, kmoatan, Ladykaa28, Fluffygreenscomb, Kasaichan, mabidiso, Ryotigergirl, domi, nikkie23534, Leirative, Yami-na-chan, Snowfall, jdbbrz, Merely truth, megerakawaii, Bibi11 and Kazuyo : all of whom were so generous in their reviews and ideas, helping me shape the story. ALL the other reviewers who I want to mention but will humbly admit my fingers will kill me if I do, thanks so much for your kind words, comments, support, insults and for just being there. To all the silent readers I love you lazy lot as well, thanks so much.

Well nothing else to say except : Read, review and ENJOY!

**Epilogue : The Sacred Trees; Life (and Love) goes on**

Smack! Smack! The audible sounds of fists hitting flesh broke the silence of the ice flats.

Ooowww Hey!" Inuyasha yelled in defense and both Kouga and Dionne had simultaneously smacked the back of his head. The Baron was dead, and the Japanese army were slowly coming off their adrenaline high. Hardly recovering from the head smacks, Inuyasha was sent crashing into the soft ice, as he was tackled by Shippo, bloody, teary eyed and wailing the Kitsune pounded on Inuyasha's chest. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why the hell didn't you tell us the Baron's magic couldn't kill you! I fucking thought you were dead, Stupid Hanyou!" Shippo wailed, Inuyasha smiled as he sat up and hugged Shippo roughly in response. Holding the sobbing Kitsune tightly, Inuyasha smiled weakly as he saw the Youkai around him glaring at him in agreement. Silence fell gently around again as everyone (still not over their fear) waited for the answer.

"Gee Shippo, It not like I could tell you something I didn't know. Hell when that bullet came at me – I thought I was dead too." Inuyasha said wryly.

"B..B...But you told the Baron..." Shippo stared at his father in confusion.

"Well I was kindda bluffing, would not have been really effective to say, -Gee Baron, you actually did kill me – but the Ancients totally saved me, take another swing and you might succeed.- I didn't actually shut down Shippo, I was actually dead, but everyone was calling to me – so I really didn't want to leave. I was fighting but there was nothing I could do by myself. I was going to be sucked away when the Ancients threw a lot of power at me, I clung on and they helped to bring me back. Once I got back - if the Baron had swung at me again – even they would not have been able to save me... Waaaahhhh!"

Inuyasha suddenly found himself being crushed in an all consuming hug.

"They why the HELL did you not play dead for a little longer! If you ever.. ever do that to me again, I swear by the Heavens I will kill you!" Sesshoumaru growled as he held his mate close to him.

"That's not a very convincing threat." Inuyasha said cheekily as he cuddled into the possessive embrace. "Ouch! Hey!" The suddenly red faced Hanyou glared at his mate, his butt still stinging from the hard slap it had received.

"Hmn, yes it wasn't so, I swear – you ever come that close to death again – regardless of the audience - I will make your butt as red as your Fire Rat Robe. I will NOT lose you, my Mate." Sesshoumaru growled and Inuyasha stared wide eyed at his mate, he gulped a little, hell his big brother was serious. The strain around the sharp golden eyes was apparent, Inuyasha nodded and suddenly as serious as his brother, hugged his mate to him tightly.

"I will not lose you either, Mate. It has been too long since we have been apart, now we are finally together, I will not lose you!" Inuyasha swore quietly as he buried his head in Sesshoumaru's chest, found his mating mark and kissed it gently.

All around the ice flats, the fighters began to relax, and slowly cheers began to ring out. The war was over, it was won – now it was time to celebrate.

-Six months after the battle -

"So errr.. Kouga-san are you satisfied with me?" Yuusha asked quietly, he sat on the side of the bed, his face bright red as he looked studiously at the nearby wall.

Kouga frowned at the question. His eyes narrowed as he raised his head from the text he was reading. "Yuusha, I am extremely satisfied – hell – I am beyond satisfied – I am utterly delighted and content with you." Kouga watched his mate of 5 months carefully, his mate was still unsure of himself and at times his struggles with his inner demons were painful to watch. Kouga's love and Inuyasha's bulldozing - however had a positive impact on the young Ookami and the bouts of anxiety had lost much of its initial bite. Kouga was a little puzzled - his mate looked embarrassed more than anxious this time.

There was a short awkward pause as Kouga waited for him to continue. Yuusha squirmed and then took a deep breathe, his voice was a little squeaky when he spoke.

"Oh good, I was just a bit worried. Errr... aren't you happy you are going to be a Grandpa in a few months?" Yuusha seemed desperate to change the subject.

"Oh yes, it was amazing that Ayoga finally had got his act together and proposed. Well forced me to propose on his behalf." Kouga chuckled. "Though I must admit it was a brilliant manoeuvre on his part, going about things in the traditional manner. Boy, am I ever glad that I could make the offer for Nashikohime through Inuyasha – Gods, even the thought of approaching the Shogun without Inuyasha to mediate give me the shudders. Still it was a beautiful ceremony."

Ayoga and Nashikohime had to suffer through a long and convoluted ceremony almost exactly one month after the battle was won. Ayoga had luckily used the euphoria of the win to make his father propose in the traditional manner. It had gone smoothly, and having caught Ayoga trying to sneak some quiet time with his soon to be bride two days after the proposal was formally accepted, Sesshoumaru had declared the wedding would be immediate. He would not have his daughter involved in an 'improper' situation. So the couple were married two weeks after the first mention of marriage was brought up. Kouga and Yuusha had a simple joining ceremony on the morning of the grand wedding, attended only by the family. All in all it had been a great day for good memories.

With everyone getting married, and the Alpha's taking time to be with and comfort their pups, it should have been a few peaceful months follow that – but – of course it wasn't.

"So was ours. I prefered our small ceremony." Yuusha smiled as he remembered the gentle breeze and fresh scent of a new day, as they made they vows with the rising of the sun. "I especially liked the night after." Yuusha said with a small blush. He was so comfortable with sex, it was the being equal to his amazing general, being accepted by the Canines- that the Ookami found hard to handle.

"Well, shall we revisit that night?" Kouga said in a low sexy growl, he leaned in to kiss his mate's shoulder. He inhaled deeply, he loved how Yuusha smelled. Other then their combined scent, his mate always seemed to smell of their Alphas and his pups, no other scent. He found it utterly alluring.

Yuusha shuddered and leaned into Kouga, his voice was a little timid. "You know, if you want to I will be happy to do it."

"Huh? Am I being too subtle?" Kouga reached out and slipped a hand under the furs, one clawed finger traced the hardening cock. Yuusha was already leaking.

"Ahm.. no not that. Well I want that -as well- really bad, but... but.. I mean if you want me to have pups I'd be happy to do it." Yuusha stammered out.

Kouga froze! The look in his eyes were inscrutable, giving away nothing of his inner thoughts.

"Ummm.. I mean, we got mated the same time as Ayoga, and they are having pups real soon. I was thinking that maybe you want to have pups as well. I know you lost some pups so maybe..." Yuusha's voice trailed off, he wanted to satisfy his mate in every way possible. He wanted Kouga to want for nothing, and he would do anything to make sure Kouga was happy.

"Yuusha do you WANT to have pups?" Kouga asked softly.

"If you want them – of course I will have them!" Yuusha said urgently clutching to Kouga's shoulders.

"No Yuusha, answer me, how do YOU feel about it?"

Yuusha stared at Kouga, the Ookami's face was caught by his Alpha and huge eyes held his, unwavering, allowing for no hiding. Tears filled Yuusha's eyes.. he could not bare to look into his mate's powerful blue eyes. "I.. I.. want to make you happy, but I'm scared. Looking after pups.. I was never a pup.. not really.. and what if..." No Yuusha did not want to bear pups not really, he was damned afraid, but he wanted to make Kouga happy, and if that was what was needed.. "But I can learn Kouga-san, if you are with me I won't be afraid. Please."

Kouga exhaled sharply, "So you don't really want to have pups, Thank goodness!" Kouga cupped Yuusha's face gently and kissed his startled lips. "Please do not have pups, I could not bare it." Kouga said seriously. "I cannot have you go through the birthing. I cannot allow your beautiful body to be pained, to be scarred further." Kouga feathered kisses over Yuusha's face, "I have enough pups, grandpups, and not to mention our Alpha's pups to deal with. We will help raise all of them. But I want, no I need – to have you for myself. I don't want to share you – in these small times we have alone – not even with pups. You satisfy me, I need nothing further." Kouga smiled lovingly and he kissed his mate deeply.

Tears of joy rolled down Yuusha's face as the kissed deepened and heat bloomed. He was enough to satisfy his mate... joy shone out of Yuusha's very soul, and he kissed his mate with great fervour. The mates messed each other up late into the night.

It was quiet in the early morning, the cocks had yet to start to crow, and Yuusha was contently held by his mate.

A low chuckle broke the loving silence.

"Huh?" Kouga asked enquiringly of his mate. Yuusha suddenly looked up with an expression that caught Kouga's heart. The little Ookami had been spending a lot of time with Inuyasha and the cheeky look of the Hanyou's was for the first time on his mate's face. Yuusha had come a long way.

"Kouga-san, I think the real reason you don't want me to have pups, is cause you don't want me to be like the Shogun." Yuusha said knowingly, the younger Ookami watched delighted as a slow redness began creeping up Kouga's face.

"Shut UP! Never mention that again!" Kouga shuddered in fearful memory. Kouga's hair actually stood on end and shivers ran up his spine. It took him a few seconds to register the strange sound in the room. Growling playfully; he tackled his mate who was laughing in glee. Sex was the best way to avoid... unpleasant.. memories.

Sesshoumaru pregnant! Never again! That was one thing EVERYONE in the whole fucking country agreed upon. Certain DaiYoukai should NEVER EVER be allowed to be pregnant and Sesshoumaru headed the list.

The horror had begun about a week after the two weddings, strangely coinciding with Hakumeihime and Dionne's mating,...and their rather convenient retreat... err.. move to Canada.

Inuyasha's moodiness had been mercurial, and swinging from one extreme to the next. Sesshoumaru when not around his mate and pups – was the total opposite, - he had one mood – BAD! That blasted whip of his had just about hit everyone in the castle – Kouga, trying to protect the hapless servants and underlings had at one point been feeling the whip at least twice a day. It had gotten so bad that they had taken to ensuring that either Inuyasha or one of Sesshoumaru's children were always present. Unfortunately Shippo, though a pup – was deemed strong enough and the Kitsune was strangely pleased when Sesshoumaru had lashed out at him an odd time or so. Secretly he was even more pleased when he noted that while Sesshoumaru was a bit curt – he never actually hit Yuusha or any truly weak member of the house hold. The wily Kit had arranged for Jaken to visit a few times, and the people of the mansion rejoiced as the Kappa got trodden, stomped and generally bore the brunt of Sesshoumaru's short temper. Shippo was seen as quite a hero for that more but since the pups collectively hated Jaken, the Kappa was sadly not allowed to stay long.

As time passed the court much preferred Inuyasha being there -as the children's presence only curtailed the physical violence - Sesshoumaru's tongue was as sharp as any diamond razor, and he had servant and guards both in tears by his rebukes and insults. Nothing they did was up to standard, and he was not shy about telling them how incompetent they were in clear and extensive details.

The only person who never saw this was Inuyasha. The Shogun did a total 180 – whenever his mate was with him. Sesshoumaru went back to being his normal self, when the Hanyou was in touching distance of him. That always managed to give everyone a false sense of security, as soon as Inuyasha bounced off (which he had to do rather often) the DaiYoukai from hell was back.

The birthing itself had sealed the notion – of Sesshoumaru NEVER carrying other children. The DaiYoukai was used to fighting pain not accepting it, and the birthing had been traumatic for everyone. Even Inuyasha got his hands burned when Sesshoumaru in a bout of pain filled rage had wanted to burn his belly open instead of waiting for the pulse. Inuyasha had held Sesshoumaru's hands and the Shogun had almost unconsciously fought, the stench of Inuyasha's burning skin, finally bringing Sesshoumaru back to himself. Both the Alphas' had been traumatized by that; Inuyasha by the pain Sesshoumaru was in, and Sesshoumaru for actually hurting his mate. Inuyasha never wanted to see Sesshoumaru in pain – and his brother never wanted to experience such mind stealing agony.

So all were in agreement – no more carrying pups for the Shogun.

Sesshoumaru after the birth, returned to his normal controlled self, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

However traumatic the process, the outcome was welcome and well loved. Sesshoumaru's pups were twins, a boy and a girl. As if to make up for their Bearer's bad behaviour the pup's seemed to be born smiling. Affectionate and rambunctious, the two babies quickly caught the hearts of the whole castle. Like all the other pups, the twins scented of pure powerful Youkai. The only thing that separated the twins from their triplet brothers, was that instead of tails, the twins – pure Youkai in blood - curiously enough – spouted Shiro Inu Hanyou like ears on the tops of their heads.

Nobody could explain it, and Sesshoumaru only have a smug satisfied smile when asked how he managed to produce pure blood pups with Hanyou ears. After all - what was there to explain, he was Sesshoumaru, and he had wanted Inuyasha's legacy to live on. What Sesshoumaru wanted – he got! Much to Inuyasha's and Kouga's disgust – everyone else seemed to accept that as explanation enough. Bloody arrogant Shogun.

Now! Finally there was peace in the castle, and Kouga would be damned before he'd be forced to handle any other male except for maybe Inuyasha pregnant for a long - long – long time.

- Two years later-

Sesshoumaru stood by and watched with an aching heart as Inuyasha healed another Ancient one.

Eight months ago, the first Ancient in over 400 years had been born 'awake' in Japan. That had created a chain reaction, and woken all the naturally sleeping ancients in Japan even in coastal China. Once all the Ancients that were trapped were healed, and sufficient sleeping Ancients awoken, in an area – a New Ancient would be born, triggering the chain reaction. That meant that Inuyasha would not have to awaken every Ancient in the world – and the more areas that he cleared - the easier the task would be as magic flowed in the lands more easily.

This was the first Ancient that they were healing outside of Japan. They were of course in Canada, the sound of the mighty Niagara in the background, Inuyasha healed an Ancient for the first time in eight months. Sesshoumaru's active contribution was to melt the blasted metal trap in the Ancient and watch his mate's back.

It would take them years to visit different parts of the world, find and awaken all the Ancients. The blasted Baron had after all been active for over 400 years. The Ancients were as always patient, and Bakusen-O, as the Spokes-Ancient had firmly stopped the Hanyou from going on a concentrated mission to find and heal every Ancient immediately. Without the Baron actively draining and tainting them, the Ancients could bear their pain much better and since they now had hope; they were content wait. They all preferred their enforced sleep to seeing their Hanyou stressed and in pain all the time. Bakusen-O had informed Inuyasha that by the decree of the Ancients - he was only allowed to leave Japan for no more then 4 months in any given year.

If Sesshoumaru or any other Youkai had given Inuyasha a decree like that, he would have stuffed the words back in their throats. But this order came from the Ancients, and ultimately Inuyasha found he could not go against them.

Much to everyone's relief – this meant that Inuyasha willing or not would have to take time to recover from his healing of the Ancients in one area before going to the next.

Only Sesshoumaru witnessed the healing, and since the area was well protected by a strike force of Canines led by Shippo, Inuyasha never needed to delay the pain. He healed at immediately let the pain consume him, thus his recovery was usually in a day.

The pups a safe distance away, were uncomfortable without their parents – but they were not distressed by the healing. Kinta and the adult twin Princesses played puppy sitters and guardians, leading the squad that closely guarded the Canine treasures in their parents absence.

Kouga, Yuusha, and they others stayed back in Japan to watch over the Canines when their Alphas were away.

The healing would take time and the Canines were prepared for it.

Sesshoumaru held his mate through the aftermath. When Inuyasha woke whole in the morning – they were reunited with their pups. While the pups especially the youngest of the triplets, seemed sensitive to the Ancients – none of them could feel the ancients or do what Inuyasha had done. It was not just his blood, it was the suffering, the strength and the unique soul of the Hanyou that made him what he was. Sesshoumaru's arm tightened around the being that owned his very heart and soul, in all the worlds – there would never be another, till the end of time; there would only one – Inuyasha!

**-THE END-**

And this my friends is the end. (Yes I know some wanted smut – too bad :P) I actually had to put aside writing anything else to write this chapter. Its kindda special. Thank you all for entering this journey with me, I hope you enjoyed it. Please do review, and I am nostalgic and satisfied as I deem this tale – complete.

Please drop a review... to give your feed back- also do say if you have stuff you think I should explore writing about.

P.P.s anyone feeling like reediting anything – feel free to copy and paste – mail me the changes and I'll change it. I'm not taking time off Strength and Dragon's Prey to reedit this tale. :)


End file.
